Mi querida sustituta
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: Serena convencida por su prima se hace pasar por ella, para ir a ver la la tía de su prometido.¿pero que pasara si la pilla? podrá Mina salirse con la suya y mantener el amor de Darien a salvo o la cambiara? entre a ver que pasara con esta historia de amo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigas lectoras después de mucho tiempo de leer fanfiction he decidido comenzar a escribir uno yo jaskjajk.

Espero que esta historia alterna de sailor moon les guste y la disfruten tanto como las historias que yo he leído de ustedes, ya que en ustedes me inspirado para escribir :)

**COMIENZO: ¿como llegue aquí?**

Santo cielo como llegue a esto...

**Flash back:**

_-Serena por favor anda, no ves que es muy importante para darien que vaya a conocer a su familia- exclamaba una hermosa rubia a su prima._

_-Bueno Mina si están importante como dices tu, entonces acude tú-exclamo serena._

_-Pero si ya te dije que no puedo ir por que tengo que hacer un desfile, el cual es para una importante revista es una oportunidad única que yo no puedo desperdiciar para ir a conocer a un familiar- exploto mina- ademas que te cuesta ir tu, ahorita mismo te encuentras de vacaciones y no pierdes nada es solo compartir con a tía de Darién. No tienes que hacer nada y tambien te sirve para distraerte._

_- Mina es que te faltan neuronas en el cerebro ¿o que?, hacerme pasar por la prometida de tu querido Darién no..no.y No. -es que esta demente o que, dios mio , pensó serena- mira una cosa es ayudarte y otra muy distinta engañarte._

_-Es que Serena tu nunca me has entendido, ademas es un favor que le debes a mi familia, que te ha criado como un hija, tu no quieres hacerlo por que me tienes envidia y no quieres que tu prima sea feliz, eso es lo que ocurre-dijo Mina lloriqueando._

_-Mina yo nunca te he tenido envidia y sabes bien que siempre les agradecí a tus padres el haberme cuidado cuando mis padres murieron-expreso serena con una mirada cargada de tristeza ya que las palabras de su prima habían causado que la lastimaran-pero me es imposible hacer lo que me pides._

_En esto ingresa a la habitación Sofía, la cual era la madre de Mina una mujer entre los cuarenta, la cual ha pesar de su edad se mantenía en buenas condiciones, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello rubio y le cai en la espalda hasta los hombros. Esta al ver llorando a su hija le pregunta por que se encontraba en ese estado._

_-Lo que sucede mamá es que Serena es una envidiosa_

_-pero Mina yo nunca..._

_-callate, si me tienes envidia por que soy talentosa, hermosa y tengo un prometido guapo y rico-diciendo esto se abraza a llorar en los brazos de su madre._

_-Pero por que dices eso Mina de Serena- pregunto sofía._

_-¿por que te acuerdas que te dije que me contrataron de una revista famosa para posar para algunas fotos?_

_-pues claro como olvidar, te convertiras en una gran estrella-repuso Sofía alardiando por el talento de su hija e el modelaje._

_-y.. te acuerdas que te dije que iría a conocer al único familiar que tiene Darien  
_

_- Si, pero que tiene que ver eso._

_- Es que hoy me dijo Darién que, su tía me estaría esperando esta semana y la sección de fotografía también es esta semana ...bua...bua mamá no se que hacer._

_-pero que tiene que ver todo esto ¿con que Serena es una envidiosa?-la cual había permanecido callada, mientras Mina conversaba con su madre._

_-Es que tu sabes que serena y yo nos parecemos harto-a decir verdad ambas parecían gemelas, ademas que poseían la misma edad. Mina era una mujer de cabello dorado largo hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, un busto bastante grande y un trasero bien formado. Aparte poseía unos ojos azules intenso que hacían recordar el cielo de la noche y una bella sonrisa la cual mostraba sus perfectos dientes. Mientras que Serena no se quedaba atrás su cabello al igual que su prima era dorado con la diferencia que a esta le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, su cuerpo era un cuerpo era un cuerpo sensacional, su busto un poco mayor que su prima. Pero la gran diferencia entre esta era que Serena poseía una sonrisa angelical que derretía a toda la gente y unos ojos azul cielo que hacían que todas las personas que los miraran tuvieran confianza en ella, ademas que una de sus características era que ella era muy sociable y muy querida por la gente que la conocía- y ... este yo pensaba que ella podría ir a ver a la tía de Darién, ya que mi amor no va asistir por que tiene que viajar a Londres por unos negociosos no se daría cuenta y pues.. Vería a su tía solo el día de la boda y como con Serena somos casi idénticas-aunque claro yo soy mas hermosa - su tía no sabría diferenciarnos. _

_-Serena como no puedes ayudar a Mina en lo que te pide no ves que esta sufriendo-exclama indignada Sofía por que sabe que su hija se encuentra en una situación apretada y aunque estima a Serena su hija esta siempre por delante de toda la gente- es solo pasar unos días con la tía de Darién._

_-Pero tía es que no ves que lo que me esta pidiendo Mina esta mal-dios mio apiadate de mi que desintan de esta idea mi tía y mina- ademas que yo tenia planes de ir a la playa en mis vacaciones._

_-pues creo que lo que dice Mina es cierto._

_-no tía como crees yo nunca le he poseído envidia a Mina, todo lo contrario io la considero como mi hermana._

_- Pues si es como dices entonces has lo que te pide Mina - dijo con suspicacia Sofía ya que Serena al final respondería con un si._

_-Esta bien Mina haré lo que tu me pides-dice Serena con la mirada gacha- y si algo sale mal no me culpes de nada a mi ok?_

_-Si primita linda, estará todo bien no te preocupes serán unos cuantos días y nada mas, solo tienes que conversar con su tía y disfrutar la estancia en la hacienda_

_- y... esto Mina .. ¿Cuantos días son?-pregunta Serena con intriga_

_-Esto son ..... unos cuantos como un mes-dijo Mina con una sonrisa ingenua._

_- Pero Mina eso es mucho tiempo _

_-Andale Serena que ya aceptaste ¿no es cierto mamita?_

_-si cuando se da la palabra no hay marcha atrás_

_-Esta bien ... esta bien ¿cuando parto?_

_-en tres días igual que yo -solo que yo estaré disfrutando con mi querido Yaten mientras que tu estarás con la vieja tía patética de Darién mmm... de la que me libre. Pensaba Mina._

**Fin flash black**

-Por favor, rogamos a los pasajeros tomen asientos pues ya vamos a aterrizar-comunico la azafata a través del sitofono.

Al escuchar esto Serena vuelve a la normalidad y se prepara para enfrentar su gran desafío, el de ser la sustituta.

bueno con esto doy comienzo a mi primer fanfiction y espero que les guste nos estamos viendo.

saludo de antemanos a las que dejen review de la historia


	2. la llegada a imperio dorado

Disculpa por la demora. Lo siento mucho pero es que los profesores se volvieron locos y me han llenado con mil pruebas jaskjs, miren que hacernos 11 pruebas, una todos los días no creen que es tortura, nuestro único aliado el café jaskjask; pobre de mi cerebro mis neuronitas no han podido descansar, pero no se preocupen que me daré un tiempo para seguir con la historia lo antes posible.

Bueno dejar en claro que los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, quien es una ídola para mi por que creo que sailor moon es uno de los mejores anime que han sido creado y por que aparece mi mamoru!!! lo amo jaskasjk.(bueno y quien no jaskjas )

Bueno les dejo el chap y espero que le guste, cualquier pregunta y comentarios dejenlos en las review.

**La llegada a Imperio Dorado.**

En el aeropuerto de la cuidad Moon, un bello pelinegro se encontraba esperando a la bella Mina (la que supuestamente es Mina), cuando por el comunicador se da el aviso que el avión acaba de aterrizar.

-Por que todo me toca a mi- exclamo el pelinegro- tengo que ser de niñero, chofer, mayordomo jajaj esa vez me entretuve ajajsjask... y ahora es el colmo hasta de recoge novias- dijo el bello pelinegro negando con la cabeza.

- y ademas de estar con este estúpido cartel de "bienvenida Mina" es el colmo de los colm...

Mientras el bello pelinegro se encontraba en este monologo interno, Serena comienza a caminar por el aeropuerto y comienza a preguntarse como llegara a imperio dorado, hasta que ve a un apuesto y alto hombre, de cabellos negros largos amarrados en una cola, con gran porte y un físico atlético aparte de poseer unos bellos ojos azules (ni me pregunten como los vio, de seguro tiene ojos de aguila jaskjask); el cual sostenía un cartel de "Bienvenida Mina" por lo que comenzó a caminar hasta donde él.

Mientras con el pelinegro.

- bueno ya que estamos aquí, ¡donde estará la dichosa novia?-pensó comenzando a mirar el entorno cuando ve a una hermosa rubia con un vestido blanco, estilo Marilyn Monroe, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y parecía que cuando la rubia caminaba este danzara entre sus piernas, el vestido era amarrado al cuello y en corte V que mostraba una generosa vista. Sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos, formando un marco para la preciosa cara angelical de la rubia. Al verla el pelinegro queda asombrada por tal belleza y exclama - dios mio me acabo de morir y un ángel vine por mi para llevarme al cielo..

-santo dios viene para acá-exclamo en voz bajo- bien Seiya, tranquilizate y sonríe.

- Este disculpa- dijo Serena una vez que se encontró frente al pelinegro.

-Dígame en que la puedo ayudar bella dama- dios le dije bella pero es que el elogio queda corto para tal hermosura

- Este... pues veraz... yo soy Mina- dijo sonrojada Serena

-Mina...-dios Mina.. Mina...donde lo he oído... ESPERA!!!! dijo Mina- disculpa, ¿que me dijiste?

- Este.. Que yo soy Mina

-¿Mina la prometida de Darién?- que diga que no por favor que diga que no!!!!

- si gusto en conocerle...

- Seiya.. Seiya chiva- dijo tomándole la mano y besándola.- maldito Darién no sabes como te envidio por tener este bombón como prometida.-Bueno Mina es hora de que nos vayamos a imperio Dorado.

-Donde????..

-A imperio Dorado, la hacienda de tía Luna o es ¿que Darién no te dijo como se llamaba?

-Ahhh .. Em .. No como crees, es que lo que pasa es que se me había olvidado jaskjsk -maldita mina, como diablos se me fue preguntarle, mas detalles.

- Este bueno nos vamos Mina- pregunta Seiya ofreciendole el brazo a Serena.

- Este claro-dije Serena tomando el brazo de Seiya toda sonrojada.

Tomados del brazo ya, Seiya condujo a Serena a una auto en el cual Artemis ,el chófer, los estaba esperando para dirigirse a la hacienda.

-Me alegra que llegara ya señorita Mina, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Artemis-expresa un hombre entre los 40 años, de gran porte , rubio y de ojos azules, el cual portaba uniforme de chofer.

-oh el gusto es mi señor- dice Serena haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que los comentarios de Darién sobre lo hermosa que era señorita han sido extremadamente cortos-dije Artemis mientras toma las maletas y con ayuda de Seiya la ponen en la cajuela del automóvil- ¿ No cree usted lo mismo joven Seiya?

-Pues claro se quedo corto-dijo Seiya sonriendo.

-Por favor me están apenando con tantos elogios y me los doy a tomar enserio jajaj.

-pero solo estamos diciendo la verdad Mina-dijeron los dos a l mismo tiempo.

-jaksjkas. Nos ha salido a coro Artemis kajsks-dijo Seiya contagiando al grupo.

- Bueno sera hora de que nos pongamos en camino para la hacienda, mira que no quiero de que Luna se enfade o este molesta con nosotros- dijo Artemis por su puesto.

Una vez que ya se subieron los tres dentro del auto, Serena que iba en la parte posterior del auto comenzó a preguntarles a Artemis y a Seiya sobre tía Luna y la hacienda, ya que ambos le inspiraron confianza.

-Seiya ¿como es la tía Luna? .. Es mañosa o es bondadosa o.. -pregunto

- bueno yo creo que es una bruja malvada que te va hacer la vida imposible por que le estas quitando a su sobrino preferido eso si no es que te mata cuando llegues a la hacienda, pero no te preocupes no están mala cuando te acostumbras-dijo riendo Seiya al ver la cara de espanto que Serena había puesto- pero cambia la cara bombón que yo te protegeré- dijo riendo.

-Seiya, no deberías hablas así de Luna, ella te quiere mucho -dijo Artemis- la pobre de la señorita Mina tiene que estar asustada. Señorita usted no le hagas caso a este payaso que Luna no es así, ella es una persona bondadosa, carismática, gentil y con nobles sentimientos hacia la gente-dijo Artemis.

- pero si yo lo decía de bromitas, pero de que la tía tiene su carácter si que lo tiene - dice sonriendo Seiya- aunque claro el amor hace ver con otros ojos a la gente ¿ no Artemis?

- Este de que estas hablando Seiya-dije sonrojado Artemis.

-Así que Artemis esta enamorado de tía Luna-dice Serena con un sonrisa de travesura- y ¿por que no te le has declarado Artemis?

- Luna tuvo una decepción amorosa hace mucho tiempo y cerro su corazón para el amor-dijo melancólicamente Artemis- solamente se dedico al cuidado de su hacienda y de la custodia de sus sobrinos.

- bueno no te preocupes Artemis, yo te ayudare en conquistar a tía Luna, solo déjame ver si congenio con ella y te ayudare- mmm que interesante creo que no me aburrire después de todo, pensó Serena- no por nada me hago llamar la diosa del amor jaksjas-dijo Serena refiriéndose a la frase que había dicho mina, para denominarse a si misma.

- Se lo agradezco señorita- dijo Artemis

-por favor Artemis no me trates de usted, trátame solamente de Ser.. em de Mina jaksjaks- ups casi se me sale jaskjs.

- Esta bien señori.. Mina pero solo por que usted lo pide y muchas gracias por ofrecerme su ayuda.

- De nada, pero primero tengo que agradarle a tía Luna.-dijo Serena- ustedes creen que yo le agrade a Tía Luna?

- de eso que no te caiga duda Mina- dijo seiya- eres un ángel en todo la palabra.

- Bueno pensé que los elogios habían acabado ya jasksjkkjas

- Pues te equivocas por que desde hoy en adelante no habrá día en que no te elogie Mina, bueno pues creo que ya estamos llegando.-dijo seiya, cuando el auto se fue acercando a una gran reja, donde las puertas se abrieron dando paso al automóvil, Serena se acerca a la ventana para ver mejor y queda con la boca abierta cuando de la gran mansión, la cual era muy grande, de dos pisos pintada de blanco, con balcones y adornos que la hacían parece como un castillo.

- guauuuhhh.. Que casa mas hermosa- exclamo Serena- nunca habia visto algo mas hermoso en mi vida.

- yo si tú, pensó Seiya- bueno creo que hemos llegado Mina ¿lista?

- claro, quiero conocer luego a tía Luna-dijo SERENA.

-Pues mira en la entrada ahí esta- dijo Artemis

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

bueno y hasta aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo

les agradesco que me apoyen y que bueno que les guste la trama de la historia.

bueno contestare sus preguntas, aqui vamos:

**Sereydarien:** gracias por tu apoyo y si a Darien le gusta Mina, pero es por que no ha conocido a serena jsakjska, claro que la vio en un ascensor y Mina la presento como su prima pero de ay nada mas. En tanto a Mina le gusta Darien por su dinero y por que santo dios es un adonis, pero a quien ama es a Yaten aun que lo ve como pasatiempo

**annyfansailormoon**: gracias por tu comentarios y bueno mina y darien llevan saliendo un buen tiempo como un añoy medio, de que tuvieron intimidad jksjdk en un año y medio pasa de todo, yaten es el amante de mina aunque si fuera por yaten la tendria solo para el por que en verdad la ama. y lastimosamente Serena no tiene novio por que no a encontrado a su media naranja osea darien ajskasjk besos y gracias por comentar.

Creo que nadie mas pregunto y doy gracias a** patty ramirez de chiva** por que fue la primera en comentar y lamento a ver tardado en actualizar pero como lo mencione estos profes locos me estan matando ajskajs;me encantan tus historias.

a **hehra** y te prometo que tendré mas cuidado con la ortografia.

**amnsz88chiva, cherrie SA, susy granger , nubia serenity, caltroga, isa 1181, sailor alluminen siren, alejaym y usakitopau;** muchas gracias por ss comentarios

bueno nos vemos luego dejen review, no importa si son comentarios, sugerencias o dudas

desde ya cariños y besitos a todas las que lean

**Patty-moon-de-chiva**


	3. CHAP 3

bueno creo que hemos llegado Mina ¿lista?- dijo seiya

- claro, quiero conocer luego a tía Luna-dijo Serena.

-Pues mira en la entrada ahí esta- dijo Artemis

Serena levanta la vista hacia la entrada de la mansión para ver a Tía Luna, una mujer que no llegaba alcanzar los 40 años de edad, cabellos largos y negros como la noche y que caían sobre la espalda de luna formando una cascada ondulada de cabello, vestía un elegante vestido que acentuaba su hermosa y esbelta figura.

Cuando Tía Luna empezó a ver que se bajaban del automóvil empezó a bajar la escalinata de la entrada para acercarse a Serena.

_-bueno ya veo por que Artemis esta enamorado de Tía Luna es una mujer muy hermosa-_pensó Serena.

- así que tu eres la modelito que robo el corazón de mi sobrino ???- pregunto Luna

-emmm -_Dios me quiere matar; lo que dijo Seiya era enserio es un a bruja ay dios sálvame _

- jaksjaks -comienza a reírse Luna- que cara pusiste ángel ajsksj, creo que tu cara estaba ideal para una revista de terror, pero ven para darte una abrazo Mina querida, me alegra que hayas llegado con bien- dice Luna estrechando a Serena.

-_Gracias Dios, no es una bruja _- jaksjskajk comienza a reírse Serena. - Uhhhyyy Tía que susto me diste cuando me hablo así, pensé por un momento que lo que había dicho Seiya era cierto.

-Asi que mi sobrino Seiya te estuvo hablando de mi y que te dijo???-dice Luna mirando a Seiya con un mirada de asesino en serie (ajskjaskjsa).

- Yo ..am... este que..

- Que eres una persona hermosa, linda, carismática, y con un noble corazón-Dijo Serena ya que Seiya empezó a mandarle miradas S.O.S- y veo que no se equivocaron en nada eres tal cual me la describieron tía.

-ay muchas gracias Mina, tu también eres como me describió Darién que eras muy hermosa, aunque no me menciono que eras tan agradable

- Ay muchas gracias tía yo creo que usted y yo congeniaremos muy bien-expresó Serena

-De eso no lo dudes pequeña- dijo Luna- bueno entremos, por favor Seiya y Artemis traigan las maletas de Mina

-Si respondieron ambos-bajando las escalinata- de la que nos salvamos Artemis ufff,

- Eres un fresco, solo a ti se te ocurre decir que el vuelo se adelanto una hora para ir a verte con no se quien y luego te vienes coqueteando todo el camino con la prometida de tu primo eres un canalla, eso eres un CANALLA!!!!

-Pero Artemis, nadie me entiende es solo una miga que necesitaba estar un rato conmigo, la pobre se sentía muy mal- dijo Seiya con carita de niño bueno.

- Es que si solo fuera una o dos amigas que necesiten de tu consolación, pero no son miles y todas las semanas son diferentes.

- Pero que le puedo hacer naci para hacer rompe corazones- dijo haciendo una pose de sufrimiento.

- Ya mártir deja de decir bobadas, y apurate con las maletas-dijo Artemis tomando una maleta y comenzando a subir la escalinata- pero Seiya, ten en claro esto Mina es la prometida de Darién con ella no puedes jugar como con las otras me entendiste???

-Él muy maldito tiene mucha suerte, que no Daría yo para tener una novia como bombón

-Vamos Seiya solo jugarías con ella como lo hacen con las otras-dijo Artemis comenzando a subir las escalinatas de nuevo.

-No créeme, lo que te digo que con Mina io dejaría de hacer todas esas bobadas como tu las llama, con ella seria fiel y le entregaría toda mi alma- dijo Seiya dándole alcance a Artemis.

-Bueno digas lo que quieras, Mina es de Darién

-Pero aun no están casados-dijo Seiya en susurro

-Seiya!!!-dijo Artemis enojado

-que si es la verdad o no???-

- Siii, pero...

_-Darién no se merece a bombón a la primera oportunidad que tenga se la quitare - pensó Seiya._

-pero que??, ves no sabes que decir

-Bueno ustedes dos se van a quedar ahí todo la tarde?- pregunto Luna que habia ido a buscar a los chicos ya que se demoraban mucho-Mina y yo los estamos esperando para que tomemos el té juntos.

-para allá vamos linda- dijo Artemis haciendo sonrojar a Luna

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la sala, tomaron el té y platicaron un poco de todo, aunque de lo que mas hablaron fue sobre lo que Mina hacia, por que se había dedicado al modelaje y cosas por el estilo, a lo cual Serena no sabia como responder ya que los gustos de mina y ella eran muy diferentes por lo cual tuvo que inventar u poco sobre el tema. Se entero que la hacienda había pertenecido a los abuelos de Darién y que tía Luna era la única hermana viva de la mamá de Darién por lo que ella se hizo cargo de él desde el día fatídico del accidente automovilístico que sufrieron los padres de Darién donde solo el salio vivo; lo cual era desconocido por Serena y cuando se entero se entristeció mucho ya que Darién al igual que ella había perdido a sus padres y sabia lo doloroso que era.

-Que ocurre pequeña, de pronto como que tu rostro se muestra adolorido-pregunto Luna- o acaso te sientes mal dime pequeña te duele algo-pregunto tía Luna ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaban hablando le había tomado mucho cariño a Mina (bueno serena mina ustedes me entienden :) ajajaj)

- No es nada tía es solo que cuando hablaste de la muerte de los padres de Darién me recordaste la muerte de unos seres muy queridos para mi- expreso Serena, ya que no podía decir que sus padres habían muerto de la misma manera, ya que los padres de Mina estaban vivos y al momento de la boda ellos amarecerían y no como fantasmas jaskjs

- Lo siento pequeña no era mi intención

- No te preocupes tía estaré bien, es solo que el cansancio me afecto un poquito

- No quieres irte a descansar- sugirió Artemis

- mmm creo que seria lo mejor-dijo Serena ya que el recordar la muerte de sus padres realmente la afecto.

- Bueno pues te acompaño a tu recamara para que la conozcas dijo Luna

-Gracias tía

-que descanses bombón nos vemos en la cena_ dijo Seiya

-Gracias Seiya y disculpen pero en realidad estoy cansada

- no te preocupes Mina que descanses-dijo Artemis

Luna condujo a Serena a la que seria su habitación, la cual era muy espaciosa. Tenia una cama con dorsal y cortinas (como las de princesas juju io quiero una cama así pero en tamaño king ajsjkask), poseía una sala de estar, un tocador, un clóset grande entre otros muebles. La habitación contaba con baño propio y tenia un balcón que daba una vista perfecta del paisaje de la hacienda.

-tía esta habitación esta preciosa-dijo sonriendo Serena.

-Me alegro que te guste pues la decore a mi gusto

-esta de lujo y ... por dios que hermoso cuadro- dijo Serena dirigiéndose a un cuadro donde salia una pareja de enamorados mirándose a los ojos y que atrás se veía un palacio (por si acaso es el cuadro que le dibujan a serena y Darién.)

- Si es hermoso, y hay una historia con respecto al cuadro.

-Si tía, me la podrías contar?

-Claro, la historia cuenta que hace muchos años habían habitantes en la Luna y esta se encontraba peleando con una fuerza oscura que era el Megaverso y que estaba afectando tanto a la Tierra como a la Luna. Pero mientras ocurría esta pelea dos jóvenes , uno perteneciente a la Luna y el otro a la Tierra se amaban de una forma incondicional y aunque la Luna consideraba como su enemigo a la Tierra se encontraban a escondidas para así estar juntos. Un día se decidió hacer una tregua entre la Luna y la Tierra a través de un matrimonio entre ambos príncipes, lo cual fue tomado muy tristemente por ambos ya que ellos se encontraban enamorados de otras personas, pero no se opusieron ya que sabían que su unión traería un poco de felicidad y descanso para ambos pueblos.

Como ambos reinos aceptaron el compromiso se hizo una fiesta donde ambos príncipes serian presentados como prometidos frente a la alta sociedad; a lo cual ninguno de los dos tenia muy emocionados, pero por fin podrían conocerse y saber con el tipo de persona que les tocaría casarse. Cuando ambos príncipes estuvieron frente a frente no podían creer lo que estaban viendo eran ambos la pareja de jóvenes enamorados y enfrente de la mirada atónita de los reyes se besaron muy apasionadamente.

- Vaya que suerte la de ellos y que irónico es el destino, pensar que no se querían cazar y resulto que era quien en verdad ellos amaban, que romántica la historia.

- Si Mina pero la historia no concluye ahí

- Por que que ocurrió tía - dijo Serena

- Bueno una semana antes de la boda, se celebro el cumpleaños de la princesa de la Luna, y se invito a toda la nobleza a un baile de disfraces. El príncipe se había escusado de no poder ir ya que el megaverso había incrementado la fuerza en la Tierra y necesitaba dirigir a sus tropas, para hacerles la pelea. Esta noticia tenia muy deprimida a la princesa y cuando estaba bajando una escalera del salón principal sintió una mano posarse sobre la de ella, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su príncipe el cual vestía un tuxedo y llevaba un antifaz negro, que ocultaba su identidad, pero que ella pudo descubrir.

El príncipe le pidió a la princesa bailar con el a lo cual ella acepto encantada, y mientras bailaban el príncipe le contó el estado de las peleas contra el megaverso a la princesa, diciéndole que este estaba ganando mucho poder y que hacia que las personas de corazón puro, se transformaran en demonios que atacaban a los terrícolas lo peor es que hasta sus compañeros habían sido convertidos en youmas. Esta noticia puso muy triste a la princesa, por lo que el príncipe la abrazo y la condujo a un balcón del palacio, hay estuvieron abrazados por un momento y la princesa le entrego una cajita musical en forma de estrella al príncipe, la cual al abrirla emitía un sonido muy hermoso; esta simbolizaba el amor que ella tenia para el y le dijo que era para que siempre la recordara. De pronto el megaverso comenzó a atacar el reino lunar, a lo cual el príncipe salio corriendo para así poder defender a los demás, desesperada la princesa le gritaba que no se fuera, pero el solo sonrió y continuo corriendo.

Ante a la princesa se presento, luego de que el príncipe se marcho, una mujer que se mandaba el ejercito del megaverso para matarla, ya que ella estaba enamorada del príncipe de la Tierra.

Pero el príncipe apareció y defendió a la princesa, enfadada la mujer lanzo un poder a el príncipe el cual lo mando volando por los aires y la princesa desesperada salto en una nube de viento que tenia encerrada al príncipe para darle alcance. El príncipe le decía que desistiera y que se salvara pero ella no podía dejarlo irse solo, ya que ella en verdad lo amaba y dándole alcance tomo su mano para poder morir juntos.

-Que triste historia tía-dijo llorando Serena.

-Si pequeña, pero la historia demuestra que el amor va más allá que la muerte y que no importa la envidia de la gente mientras ambos estén juntos,

- Si tía un amor así seria hermoso-exclamo en voz alta Serena

-Que acaso no eres feliz con Darién pequeña???-pregunta alarmada tía Luna

-No no es eso -_ups se me escapo, dios que invento, que invento_- no solo digo que es hermoso tía y no te preocupe Darién es el hombre perfecto, lo amo con toda mi alma

- que susto pequeña, pero si alguna vez sientes alguna pelea o dudas del amor por Darién solo dimelo, por que quiero que me tomes mas que como una tía como una amiga, cómplice, quiero ayudarte y ser como una segunda mamá para ti.

-gracias tía no sabes cuanto valoro eso-dijo Serena

- bueno pequeña descansa y luego te llamo para la cena

- esta bien tía

-que descanses-dijo Luna saliendo de la habitación.

Pasaron tres días y Serena se llevaba de maravilla con Luna, Artemis y Seiya las cosas iban de maravilla y con tía Luna eran inseparables habían ido al centro de la ciudad y a pasear a lugares de la ciudad Moon, claro acompañados de Artemis y Seiya.

En la mañana se encontraban amenamente platicando y tía Luna le dice que tiene que hacer unos tramites y que ira en compañía de Seiya y Artemis.

-Estas segura que no quieres ir pequeña - Pregunta Tía Luna

-Si tía no te preocupes, ve tranquila yo me bañare en la piscina mientras ustedes van

- Bueno si tu insistes, pero solo esta vez es que ya me siento solita cuando tú no estas conmigo- dijo imitando las caritas de puchero que hacia Serena.

-Bueno tía askajsks

Cuando partieron Luna, Artemis y Seiya, Serena fue a buscar a su cuarto un bañador para ir a la piscina, empezando a hurgar entre las maletas que todavía las tenia a medio deshacer por que tía Luna no le había dado el tiempo para ordenar toda la ropa.

-mmm haber donde esta el bañador, uy dios mio Mina solo echo su ropa pero estaba segura que yo había echado mi ropa.

Mientras Serena buscaba su ropa encontró una nota de Mina :

" _Dios mio serena si pensabas llevar esa ropa que perjudicaría mi imagen olvidalo, diviertete y no me pongas en ridículo. Te quiere Mina"_

-Dios esta descarada se pasa, por fin aquí hay un traje de baño.

Serena se dirige al cuarto y se pone el traje baño el cual era un trikini, dorado con hebillas circulares en los tirantes que se ataban en el cuellos, eran muy pequeñito como diría Serena ya que tapaba lo justo y realzaba el busto de Serena .

-Dios, menos mal que no hay nadie aquí, ya me imagino a Seiya molestándome que vergüenza, menos mal salio, bueno vamos a la piscina.

Serena tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la piscina, tomo sol un rato y luego decidió bañarse un rato, cuando ya se canso de estar en el agua decidió salirse y tomo la toalla para secarse cuado de repente siente unos brazos que la atraen sobre el pecho de un hombre que la empieza a besar.

Ella comienza a pelear con el hombre que la toma pero la intensidad del beso y los labios exigentes la fueron doblegando y cediendo formando participe del beso que se formo mas y mas apasionado.

_Dios mio que boca tan exigente, siento que voy a desfallecer, pero por que lo estoy besando, quien es? Que estoy haciendo? Hay Serena por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar y entregate_- pensó la rubia.

Cuando el los participantes del beso comenzaron a sentir que se les acabada el aire comenzaron a separarse y serena se da vuelta para huir pero el tipo la toma y la abraza.

- mi vida te extrañaba tanto, que te vine a ver como te ha ido con mi tía

-_dios no puede ser cierto, es es Darién._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

gracias por apoyar la historia, me gusta que les haya agradado la idea y bueno de lo bueno poco ajskasjkas

se que me merezco la silla eléctrica pero no me dejan estar mas en el compu por las pruebas snif snif

se que he dejado a muchas con ganas de mas pero sorry luego vendrán chap mas largos lo prometo *__*

creo que al fin apareció nuestro galán ya que todas lo estaban echando de menos y bueno ahora ser armara la GRANDE SI el otro capitulo estallara la bomba jaskjask

saludos a todas mis lectoras indas y dejen comentarios, opiniones sugerencias acepto TODO jaksjsk

i**sa 1181** se que tu me desearas la muerte jasksjk, amix **patty-ramires de chiva** que por sierto lindo nombre jasksj (sera por que es el mismo mio ) me gustan tus historias y gracias por el apoyo, **alejaym** sorry si te dejo con ganas de mas, y **susy granger y sereydarien ** ya llego darien ahora se arma la grande jaskjs en el next chap

mil besotes y cariños para los que leen mis historias MUACK

para las que quieren sugerir ideas mi msn es dulce__

nos estamos viendo chau

**patty**


	4. oficialmente, querida sustituta?

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵**Darién✵✵✵✵✵✵✵**

Un varonil pelinegro acababa de decender del helicóptero, y entro a la hacienda en búsqueda de su tía y su novia, pero al entrar le comunicaron que su tía y su primo salieron a la ciudad a finiquitar unos tramites y que solo su novia se había quedado en la hacienda, por lo cual se dispone a buscarla.

-Muchas gracias Tomas, por la información- dijo el pelinegro- y donde se encuentra Mina??

-Señor, la señorita Mina se encuentra en la piscina-dijo Tomas, uno de los empleados de la hacienda- al señor se le ofrece algo mas??

-No, gracias

-Entonces con su consentimiento me retiro-dijo Tomas- y cualquier cosa no dude en llamar.

-Gracias tomas, y no se preocupe iré a ver a mi novia-dijo, el pelinegro saliendo de la hacienda hacia la piscina.

_Bueno, Mina ya quiero ver tu cara de sorpresa cuando me veas, a puesto que no imaginabas que vendría _-pensaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a donde su novia.

Cuando el pelinegro llega cerca de la piscina, ve que una hermosa mujer comienza a salir de esta, llevaba un trikini que acentuaba cada una de las asesinas curvas que esa mujer poseía, su cabello largo, rubio y suelto la hacían parecer una diosa.

_Dios aun con la distancian, se ve la radiante belleza de Mina, pero no se la noto mas bella jasksk, mucho trabajo me esta haciendo mal-pensó _el pelinegro ya mas cerca de la piscina.

Mmm, este es el momento perfecto-susurro el pelinegro, cuando la rubia tomo una toalla para secarse y desprenderse un poco de la sigilosas gotas de aguas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Dicho esto el pelinegro, toma a la rubia que estaba secandose con la toalla (por lo cual no se le veia el rostro ) y la la comienza a besar.

_Pero, por que me esta rechazando-_pensóel pelinegro, ya que Serena comienza a golpearlo en el pecho, para soltarse del agarre.- ohh claro, debe ser el susto._-pero nunca había sentido esto, la manera de besar de Mina en cierta forma ha cambiado, creo que nunca me había sentido tan bien_-pensaba el pelinegro mientras el beso cobraba mas intensidad por ambos participantes y ya cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles a ambos se separaron, pero la rubia se voltea para escapar; por lo que el pelinegro la sujeta abrazandola para que esta no se arranque.

- mi vida te extrañaba tanto, que te vine a ver como te ha ido con mi tía- _que extraña esta Mina,_ pensó el pelinegro, _por que intento huir._

✵✵✵✵✵✵ **Serena✵✵✵✵✵✵✵**

_oh Dios, no puede ser cierto, es Darién._

-Ocurre algo Mina- dijo Darién que aun la tenia abrazada- por que no me contestas, Mina ???

-_Dios, que hice en mi otra vida, para merecer esto; por que , por que , que crimen hice-_ emmm , Darién ... emm

Mina??- dice Darién e intrigado comienza a girar a "Mina", - eh pero quien diablo eres tu...

**Flash back **

_dios que día tan agotador, uff que calor, por hoy tomare el ascensor, no estoy de animos para subir las escaleras-pensó _una bella rubia.

La cual comienza a dirigirse al ascensor y justo cuando y va a marcar el 5 piso, que era en donde vivia, con sus tíos y su prima, un hombre le empieza a gritar que detenga al ascensor , ya que este igual queria abordarlo

-uff gracias por detener el ascensor- dice un bello pelinegro

- de nada señor- _mmm será el novio de mina, están parecido a como ella me lo describió_, pensó serena y acto seguido se dispuso a marcar el botón del piso 5, pero casualmente el botón no solo fue presionado por ella sino que también por el bello pelinegro .

-oh disculpe señorita, pero parece que vamos al mismo destino jajssjak - hay fue cuando la mirada de color azul intenso del cielo de la noche, se topo con la del azul cielo del dia; y ambos comenzaron a sentir como que el tiempo se detenía y el mundo se desvanecía ante la magnéticas miradas, que fueron transportandolas y aunque ambos querían bajar la vista ninguno pudo, ya que sentian un sentimiento inexplicable; el cual nunca habían experimentado (bueno pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar...), solo bajaron la mirada cuando, en el 3 piso subió gente.

Impactada por la mirada del pelinegro, Serena se empieza a esconder de él en el fondo del ascensor, ya que este sentimiento le daba una cierta corazonada de temor, y como había subido una gran cantidad de gente se mantuvo distanciada del pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron al piso 5, Serena no se atrevió a bajar, pero vio como el pelinegro entre al departamento de Mina por lo cual supo que él era Darién, y decidió darles espacio por lo cual se dispuso a salir por el centro comercial.

**Fin flash back**

-tú???, no eres tu la chica que una vez vi en el ascensor-pregunto Darién- pero quien eres tú? , que diantres esta pasando aquí?, por que te estas haciendo pasar por Mina?- dijo Darién alzando la voz- vamos responde - dijo esta vez samarriendola por que esta no respondia.

- esto bueno, mmm , yo ... mi nombre , es Serena Tsukin- dijo Serena - gusto en conocerte Darién soy la prima de Mina.-_brillante, que ingenioso Serena, lo miras y lo único que atinas a decir es "gusto en conocerte"_- pensó la rubia.

- Bueno y que diablos haces aqui, haciendote pasar por tu prima???

-este .. Em ..yo te lo puedo explicar todo .. Em -_dios que le digo, mira tu novia, no tenia tiempo y me rogo venir a suplantarla, yo no quería pero ella y mi tía insistieron, y no me quedo de otra; y aunque es la verdad no creo que me crea ni media palabra_, _Dios por que? Ayudame for favor_- bueno... lo que sucede...

-deja de balbucear cabeza de chorlito y contesta de una vez por todas, dime por que estas haciendote pasar por mi novia-dijo Darién exhausto de tanto rodeo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

- bueno, todo empezó cuando...- empezó a decir la rubia, pero alcanza a seguir ya que es interrumpida por una voz..

-Darién querido, has venido, que alegría verte-exclamo la voz, que no resulto ser otra que la de tía Luna- pero anda dale un abrazo a tu tía adorada- dijo Luna extendiendo los brazos.

_uff de la que me salve, gracias Dios mio, la campana me salvo, bueno tía Luna me salvo asksj_-pensó Serena

-Claro, como negarle un abrazo a la tía más bella de todo el mundo-dijo Darién dandole un fraternal abrazo a Luna.

-jaksjask, eso es por que no tienes otra, pero ya veo que no puedes estar lejos de Mina, ni tres días, jsaksajk como te tiene el amor Dariencito-dijo Luna ya que Darién no había despegado la vista de Serena (jaskjas, y como so si se veía espectacular, y el estaba furioso con ella ajskasj)

-Bueno tía, el amor de "Mina" me ha cambiado por completo; y en verdad no puedo estar sin ella por mucho tiempo, ya que lo quiero mucho-dijo Darién tomando a Serena por la cintura y acercandola a él- tu no sientes lo mismo amor??-lo cual provoco un gran sonroso en Serena.

-Claro cariño, ya te estaba extrañando mucho, pero la compañia de tía Luna ha sido tan grata que me lo e pasado muy bien.-dijo Serena, para continuar con la farsa

-Osea que no me extrañabas???

-No como crees, es solo que me lo he pasado muy bien en la hacienda, pero te extrañaba a horrores- dijo Serena mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, pero a quien ven mis ojos, si no es ami primo Darien-exclama Seiya que se había acercado a la piscina.

-Seiya, pero mira como has crecido, luces como todo un chiva-dijo Darién soltando a Serena y dirigiendose a Seiya- como has estado?

-Bien, pero envidioso - dijo Seiya

-Envidioso de que o quien ???-pregunta Darién

-De tu suerte y ti , por que has conseguido a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, alegre, tierna que he conocido-dijo Seiya mirando a Serena detenidamente, ya que el trikini que llevaba puesto Serena lo estaba haciendo delirar- Asi que cuidala, por que al primer descuido tuyo, yo la conquisto-dijo Seiya en susurro al oído de Darién.

-No te preocupes primo que, la cuidare mucho.

-Que cuidaras hijo-pregunta Luna.

-Nada tía, no te preocupes.

-Bombón luces espectacular, como me gustaría ser fotógrafo, para ser yo quien tome tus fotografías- Dijo seiya tomando las manos de Serena y depositando un beso en ellas.

- emm.. Por favor Seiya no exageres.. Me voy a tomar muy enserio todos tus elogios -dijo Serena toda colorada.

- Y deberías hacerlo ya que eres una diosa., bombón

-Seiya por favor, deja de atormentar a Mina-dice tía Luna, ya que encuentra que la actitud de Seiya, en estos días, a sido de una manera muy extraña, como que pareciese que este estuviera coqueteado con ella.

- este ...yo me voy a cambiar de ropa tía, mientras tú y Darién pueden charlar más a gusto,... jejeje-dijo Serena en un intento desesperado para arrancar de la mirada que Darién que en ningún momento la había quitado de ella

- Esta bien pequeña ,ve tranquila- dice Luna

-Tía te importa si voy con Mina, es que cuando la salude, me mojo un poco y creo que igual debo cambiarme, ademas que debemos platicar sobre algo pendiente entre nosotros-dijo Darién tomando amorosamente las manos de Luna y dandole un beso.

- mmm, si hacer cosas cochinas Darién

-tía como cree eso, dijo una Serena Roja como tomate

- ajskajs si es broma jsakjska-dijo Luna con una sonrisa picara- y bueno no se demoren para que tomemos el té y platiquemos más amenamente.

-Gracias tía, y no te preocupes nos cambiamos, platicamos lo pendiente y bajamos-dijo Darién

- mmm y que es eso que tienen que hablar tan urgentemente??- pregunta intrigado y molesto Seiya, ya que no quiere que su bombón suba con Darién, para que estén solos y juntos.

- mmm algo entre mi novia y yo-dijo Darién tomando la mano de Serena- me acompañas amor

-Claro cariño-dijo Serena comenzando a caminar con Darien, hacia adentro de la hacienda, para dirigirse a la habitación, mientras tía Luna y Seiya se van al salón para preparar lo necesario para a merienda.

Una vez que que llegaron a la habitación, Serena comienza a buscar una ropa para cambiarse,en el armario, mientras que Darién pone el seguro a la puerta, para que esta no intente huir, claro que Serena no se da cuenta, y luego se dispone a sentarse en el sillón,

-Bueno ahora "querida", tendrás que decirme, por que estas tú aquí en lugar de Mina-dijo Darién- y sin tus malditos balbuceos cabeza de chorlito.

-Mira en primer lugar, me llamo SERENA , no cabeza de chorlito y pues lo que paso - _como decirte lo que se que no me vas a creer,_ dijo serena mentalmente- es.. Que Mina me pidió que viniera a pasar una temporada con tu tía ya que ella no podía, por que le ofrecieron posar en una importante revista, que según ella la lanzaría al modelaje internacional y al gramur, una oferta que ella no podía dejar pasar; pero tampoco quería quedar mal con tu tía y.. pues .. Como ella y yo nos parecemos bastante, me pidió que viniera a suplantarla, mientras ella terminaba la pasarela.

-Así que ella prefiere andar en un puta pasarela, con su estúpido gramur en vez de venir a visitar a mi tía, que para mi es la persona más importante que tengo-exploto dar.

-es.. Bueno es que no podía perder una oportunidad así

- y tu feliz te haces pasar por otros, no?

-No es como tu crees, desde un principio estuve encontra de todo esto-dijo Serena defendiendose de las palabras de Darién

-y no pudiste decir no??, que es lo que pretendes conseguir suplantandola - dijo Darién hacercandose a Serena, que en todo este rato había permanecido cerca del ropero.

- yo nada, este yo solo le estoy haciendo un favor, eso es todo -dijo Serena, apegandose cada vez más al ropero.

- y ustedes quien se creen para andar jugando conmigo y mi familia, responde!!-dijo Darién encerrando a Serena entre sus brazos y el armario.- vamos responde !!!

- no pienses mal, es que solo...-pero callo ya que los ojos y la proximidad del cuerpo de Darién no le dejaban articular palabras.

- Y no pensaron que yo vendría y descubriría esta farsa

-No, este..bueno.. Mina me dijo, que tú le habías dicho que no vendrías-dijo Serena desviando la vista hacia la cama.

Mina, como diablos pude confiar y entregarle mi amor a ella-dijo el pelinegro con su voz cargada de melancolía, ya que otra vez lo habían defraudado- es que siempre sera así el amor conmigo, es que nadie me va amar una vez de verdad-murmuro en susurro Darién, pero Serena lo escucho, debido a la proximidad en la que se encontraban.

- oh.. No pienses mal de Mina, ella te quiere mucho-dijo Serena, mirando a los ojos a Darién, quien levanto la cara con una mirada sarcástica.

-Mira Serena, si ella me amara estaría aquí, ahora con mi familia, que es una parte de mi; pero no se fue a esa maldita pasarela-dijo Darién apartándose de Serena

-por favor Darién no lo tomes así.

-Y como diablos quieres que lo tome, con felicidad, bravo-dijo aplaudiendo- mi novia prefiere una pasarela , que conocer a parte de la familia del que seria su esposo.

Serena no supo contestar y permaneció callada un momento hasta que Darién comenzó a hablar.

-Pero esto no se quedara así, nadie se ríe de Darién Chiva de esta manera- dijo, este apretando los puños- donde esta??-pregunto a Serena.

-En Londres- contesto Serena

-Bien, así que en Londres, pues ya sabrá de lo que soy capaz-dijo Darién con una mirada de odio.

-Y.. Este.. bueno Darién .. Que pasara conmigo, tengo que irme de la hacienda??-dijo Serena en un tono de triste, ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la hacienda se había encariñado con todo el mundo, sobre todo con tía Luna

-O no claro que no, tu seguirás siendo para todo el mundo "Mina", mi querida y hermosa novia-dijo Darién acercandose peligrosamente a donde estaba serena- esta claro -dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazar a Serena.

-este.. no.. Yo no quiero seguir con esta farsa.-dijo Serena bajando la mirada y tratandose de apartar- ..esto de mentir no se me da bien

- oh cabeza de chorlito, no era sugerencia, es algo que estoy dando por echo, entiendes- dijo Darién mirando a Serena de una forma muy penetrante.-ademas que lo estabas haciendo de maravillas antes de que llegara yo.

- Si, pero no contaba que tú vendrías y...

- No entiendes verdad ??, seguiras suplantando a tu primita o sino le are añicos el corazón a tu primita donde más le duele su "carrerita"

-eres un infeliz, eso es soborno, chantaje, sueltame..-dijo tratando de safarse de los brazos de Darién

-No hasta que digas que continuaras haciendo de mi novia-dijo tomando de la barbilla a Serena- ¿ Lo HARAS?

- No queda de otra verdad?-Dijo Serena mirando con ojos de resignación

-No, si quieres que tu prima mantenga su carrera

-Esta ...biiienn-dijo serena, con voz apagada ya que sabia que estaba firmando un trato con el mismo diablo.

-bueno y como mi novia, deberás comportarte como tal, no podrás salir con nadie mas y permanecerás en la hacienda casi todo el mes o hasta que yo te diga. A todo esto tienes novio?

- Que te importa, lo tenga o no ya te dije que si cierto?- maldita _Mina, por su culpa, tendré que estar haciendo todo lo que este cretino me diga._

-Asi, no se le contesta cariño al amor de tú vida.-dijo Darién estrechandola mas con ella si eso es posible, para que no se le escapara.

-uy idiota, sueltame,-pero todo lo que hacia era inútil, ya que Darién menos la soltaba- bueno y que pasara con Mina?-preguntó Serena, ya que no se pudo soltar de Darién

-A esa no la nombres tengo planeado, pagarle con la misma manera- dijo Darién pensativo y soltando a Serena- y bueno ahora cambiate, pues tía deberá estar preocupada por que tardamos tanto.(después que se quedo tranquila, la soltó cuek askjaks)

-si claro-dijo Serena y tomando un vestido para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse, cuando es tomada nuevamente por Darién y acercada a su pecho.

-se me olvidaba- y dicho esto la abraza y la besa nuevamente y al igual que en el beso anterior ambos se sienten en las nubes- con esto eres oficialmente mi querida sustituta, cariño.

-eres un bastardo, como se te ocurre besarme así, si Mina si se entera me mata-dijo apartandose Serena de Darién.

-bueno querida pues tendrás, que ir acostumbrandote por que todos los novios que conozco se besan jasjasks -dijo Darién haciendo sonrojar a la pobre de Serena, mas de lo que el beso la dejo.

-Pero tu y yo no lo somos

-Error, desde hoy ya lo eres y bueno para mi tía y los demás desde antes-dijo Darién sonriendo ya que Serena lo miraba con cara de enojo.

-Mejor, me voy a cambiar-dijo dirigiendose al baño pero antes de entrar, Darién le habla.

-me olvidaba decirtelo

-Decirme que??

-besas mejor que Mina-dijo Darién, provocando que la cara de Serena se pusiera como tomate.

-Darién mejor callate, mira que todavía no se por que estoy haciendo esta maldita estupidez- dijo Serena, tomando la manilla de la puerta para cerrarla.

- ah y te ves mas linda cuando te enojas jaskajs

-uhhyy-dijo Serena dando un portazo con la puerta del baño.

Ajskjask- bueno iré yo También a cambiarme-dijo el pelinegro dirigiendose a su habitación, que quedaba al frente de la de Serena.

**Mientras en Londres**

-mmm cariño eso estuvo rico-dijo una rubia, abrazando a un peliplateado, que se encontraba recostado en una cama.

-Ni que lo digas fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida-dijo él- oie Mina, no deberías estar en la hacienda de tu noviecito ese?

-Osea que no me quieres aquí???-dijo Mina haciendo pucheritos.

-Como crees amor, es solo que pense que estas semanas estarias allá.

-Bueno es que me las arregle, para que la tonta de mi primita, me suplantara, ya que ambas nos parecemos bastantes y asi cuando me case no se darian cuenta de la diferencia.

-MmmmMM, y no crees que Darién vaya para allá???

-No, ese aburrido y maniatico del trabajo, no para nunca de trabajar.-dijo mina besando el cuello de Yaten- ademas que no pienso conocer a una señora que sera familia mia, solo por unos meses, hasta que consiga todo el dinero de Darien Chiva, el sexy empresario, exito del año jaskjask

- mm, hay veces que me asustas amor.

-mmm no te preocupes soy perro que ladra, pero no muerdo ajskask, solo quiero conseguir su dinero, y luego tu y yo, nos casaremos y seremos feliz para siempre como lo dicen los cuentos ajskasj.

-Pero Mina, no te vasta con todo el dinero que ganas, en el modelaje??-pregunto Yaten, ya que era un buen muchacho, de sentimientos nobles, solo que el amor, lo habia doblegado a obedecer las condiciones impuestas por Mina.

-Con esa miseria, no alcanzo para vivir el estilo de vida que yo quiero

-Bueno, espero que te salga todo como tú quieres, pero no cantes victoria, mira que las vueltas de la vida a veces sorprenden mucho.

-Tú no te preocupes, mi querido Yaten y hace lo que mejor sabes hacer, si???

-Cual de las dos, cantar o hacerte el amor.-dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de Mina.

-Pues ambas, pero en este momento la segunda me esta gustando mas- dijo Mina,ya que las caricias de Yaten fueron incrementando más y más.

-Para servirla Reina.-dijo Yaten comenzando otra vez a hacerle el amor.

**Mientras en la hacienda imperio Dorado**

Darién ya se habia cambiado, la camisa mojada y se dirige a la puerta de Serena para buscarla cuando ella sale, con un hermoso vestido, en color azul strapless, que abajo del busto llevaba una cinta con una rosa en uno de los costados y abajo caia en distintas capas que le daban un lindo movimiento al caminar.

-Bueno querida, veo que estas lista y luces esplendida- dijo Darien asombrado por la belleza de la chica

-No gastes elogios, quieres- dijo Serena de manera brusca, ya que no queria estar cerca de Darién, por que este la ponia nerviosa; por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón, más rápido que Darién, por lo que este se fue que dando atrás.

-Espera preciosa, que ocurre , por que ese cambio de carácter, o es que solo te gustan los elogios de Seiya???

- UY no como crees, es solo que no quiero estar cerca de ti- dijo Serena deteniendose, ya que Darién la jala del brazo.

-Bueno, pues eso no podra ser, por que acabo de llamar a mi oficina para avisar que me tomaria unas vacasciones- dijo Darién sonriendo.

-Por que, es que no tienes trabajo que hacer???

-Bueno la verdad es que mañana viajare, pero en dos dias mas estare por aqui querida, no quiero dejarte sola, que novio haria eso con su adorada noviecita.

-Te odio!!!-dio Serena.

-Igual te amo mi vida-dijo Darién acercandose al oído de Serena y diciendole en susurro- nos pueden oir cariño asi que baja la voz- diciendo esto y aprovechandose de la proximidad, en la que se encontraban, Darién toma a Serena y la besa de una manera mas cariñosa, que las veces anteriores.-nos vamos querida??-ofreciendole su brazo

-si- dijo Serena que quedo aturdida con el beso de Darién.

-mmm creo que mis besos tienen un buen efecto en ti para calmarte- dijo riendo Darién

- mejor callate estupido y no me vuelvas a besar si no es necesario- dijo esto ya llegando al salón.

-Ya llegamos tía-dijo Darién

-Pues se demoraron mucho-dijo Seiya- aunque creo que la espera valio para ver a bombón tan bella.

-oh Seiya deja de ser tan petulante-dijo Serena

-Bueno tía, tengo que decirles que me vendré a quedar una pequeña temporada aquí con ustedes, aunque claro mañana viajare, para dejar todo listo.

-O que alegria más grande Darién-dijo Luna abrazandolo- aunque debo darte las gracias a ti Mina, ya que si no estuvieras aquí él de seguro se iria mañana para seguir trabajando jasjas.

-Oh no hay nada que a agradecer tía jaskjask-mirando a Darién- todo lo contrario tengo que yo agradecerle a la vida por poner a Darién en mi camino-jaskjsa si como no agradecerle que me va a desgraciar la vida-pensó serena y le dirigió una mirada sarcástica a Darién.

-pues, somo dos los que le agradecemos a la vida, no se que haria sinti cariño-dijo Darién hacercandola hacia el y depositando un suave beso.

-Bueno podríamos tomar el té?-pregunto irritado Seiya.

-Si claro- dijo Serena

-Bueno Darién como va el trabajo??-preguntó Seiya, ua vez que ya todos estuvieron sentados en la sala.

-Va muy bien y como no ha habido ningun problema ultimamente, he decidido estar aquí- dijo Darién mirandolo fija y retadoramente- por que supongo que no hay ningun problema, verdad?

-no como crees- dijo Luna, que veia como las aguas comenzaban a agitarse, por lo que decidio cambiar de tema- y cuentame querido como conocistes a Mina.

_-a cual de las dos tias, a la del ascensor o a la de la pasarela jaksjs, bueno le contaré la de la pasarela_- pensó el pelinegro- Bueno pues la conocí, cuando me invitaron a una pasarela de moda, aunque yo no quería ir como era un evento social muy importante, ya que en el reunirían una suma de dinero para niños de escasos recursos, decidí ir. Y hay fue donde nos conocimos y luego nos encontramos un par de veces y comenzamos a salir. ¿ verdad amor?

- mm.. Sii..- _aunque según Mina, tu quedaste babeando por ella, desde el momento en que la viste, _pensó serena.

- Ocurre algo querida-dijo Luna- has estado todo este rato muy callada, o es que Darién te dijo algo malo?

-Yo, pero si yo no echo nada tía?-pregunto Darién sorprendido ya que tía siempre lo preferia a el y nunca le recriminaba nada- ya veo que m has cambiado- dijo haciendo caritas de niño celoso.

-no te preocupes tía es que estoy cansada, estuve todo el rato en la piscina y bueno me ago un poco-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Bueno si quieres, puedes irte a descansar ya que es tarde y mañana tengo planeado salir de compras que te parece??- dijo Luna feliz ya que con Mina podía a ser todas las que soñó hacer si alguna vez tenia una hija.

-Me párese genial, tía y voy a tomar tu consejo me ire a acostar.-dijo poniendose de pie.

-bueno princesa yo te acompaño, luego bajo-dijo Darién tomando la mano de Serena y saliendo del salón.

- No tenias por que haber venido a dejarme a la recamara-dijo Serena una vez que se habian alejado un poco del salón.

-Pero que clase de novio, crees que soy cabeza de chorlito-dijo Darieén de lo mas divertido.

- Uno idiota, no vez que tía y Seiya pueden pensar mal de nosotros-dijo soltando la mano de Darién

-_es que eso quiero que piensen querida, ajskjsk_- uy que genio, y a ti te importa mucho lo que piensa Seiya no??

- Bueno.. Me importa lo que piense tato tía Luna como Seiya- dijo llegando a la puerta de su recamara- bueno buenas noches, adios.-tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-ah no pequeña, que mal educada eres- dijo deteniendola-yo pense que actuarias como Mina, y ella te aseguro que me invitaria a entrar a su pieza- dijo sonriendo ya que la cara de Serena se puso roja.

-Bueno en el trato, dije que la suplantaria pero. Escucha bien, no pienso a costarme nunca contigo

_-Bueno eso lo veremos-penso _Darién el cual habia quedado prendado de Serena- bueno no me das mi beso de buenas noches.

Serena solo lo mira y se acerca mas a Darién y le da un beso en la mijellia-buenas noches-dijo.

Mm no asi se besa cariño-dicho esto la toma y la besa apasionadamente-bueno ahora si buenas noches.

Idiota te dije que no me besaras si no hay publico presente-dijo serena pegandole en el pecho.

-vaya querida tienes fuerza, pero yo te voy a besar cuando se me antoje la gana.

- uy idiota-dijo esto entrando en la pieza y azotando la puerta.

-si quieres duermo contigo-dijo Darién el cual abrió la puerta.

-vete!!!!- Grito Serena.

-uy si no te digo que te ves mas linda cuando te enojas-dijo darien divertido.

-ve...te.!!!!-dijo enojada Serena, por lo que se acerca a la puerta empuja a Darién y le pone el seguro.

-mmm bueno, por lo menos logre besar esos dulces, labios-pensó Darién- yo no debería estar triste por lo de Mina, Bueno al diablo con Mina, no se por que pero hay algo en Serena que me ha echo olvida mi odio, aunque claro esto no se queda así,- medito alejandose de la puerta.

Mientras Serena reclinada contra la puerta se preguntaba ¿en que diablos me he metido?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno hasta ahi y lo hice mas largo que los otros por la demora aunque como ya se estan acabando las pruebas eheheh!!! los hare extensoso para que esten como media hora leyen jaskjaks

y se nos enojo nuestro Darién pero su cabecita, ya esta pensando como vengarse de Mina jaskjask si supieran lo que va a pasar en el otro chap ajskask, ademas que la manera en que la esta tratando uyh!!! quiero Ser Serena es de"te besare cuando se me antoje la gana " asjasjas

y como leyeron ahora es legal que Serena es la querida sustituta jasiajsias que manera de hacerlo legal jaskjs yo igual quisiera que me besara Darien para hacer legal un trato ajskajs

bueno y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo, a se olvidaba las preguntas jakjas

annyfansailormoon: bueno son parecidas pero no iguales como te dije y bueno creo que todos hasn pensado que seiya les gusta Serena lo cual ya se aclarara mas en el otro capitulo. gracias por el apoyo.

Cherry SA: bueno si se conocieron en un ascensor jaskjask com lo explique jiji, se nos escapo Serena jaskask

y bueno gracias a todas y nos estamos viendo lueguito.

gracias a patty ramirez de chiva, isa1811, caltroga, caroone, susy granger, sereydarien, yumi kamagatha, julimoon, hehra, cherrie SA y todas las demas que dejaron review de la historia, esperon que les guste el capitulo y pues nos estamos viendo chau

**patty**


	5. en proceso!

**Bueno chicas apareci!!!!!!!!!!! si si se que ya me extrañaban y me echaban de menos ajsjask, unos tendran que estar diciendo y esta niña que se a echo???**

**bueno le dire que con las fiestas no pude escribir ni media linea xd y las culpables son :mi mama, mi papa, mis hermanas, mis primas y mi abuela y mi tia xd ay tienen a las culpables xd asi que si ay reclamos por que no actualizaba aganselos llegar a ellas que me sacaban a pasear a las piscinas, que asado y que fiesta tras fiesta, bueno en fin un jaleo mas o menos y ATRAZADO LES DIGO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! (mas vale tarde que nunca, no?)xd jaskjas buenos les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi querida sustituta xd que iba a ser mas largo muy largo, pero lo iba a subir la otra semana o la sub siguiente xd entonces me dije como hacer esperar tanto a todas las fan de esta loka historia mia lo cortare y asi ya podran leer un poco aunque no me tardare tanto con el siguiente capitulo lo prometo o dejo de llamarme patricia xd Y BUENO ABAJITO LES HABLO MAS ( uy la loka buena para hablar xd callate conciencia!!!)  
**

**asi que aqui esta el new chap de MI QUERIDA SUSTITUTA!!!!**

** PLANES, REVELACIONES Y VERDADES...EN PROCESO**

Era una mañana soleada ya en imperio dorado, y Serena después de haber estado un buen rato en el lío en que se había metido la noche anterior se había quedado profundamente dormida, pero su placidos sueños serian interrumpidos...

-Mina querida, vamos despierta dormilona- dijo Luna quien comenzó a mecer a la Serena

-mmmmm... noouu!!, 5 minutos mas por favor- dijo la Serena tomando las frezadas y tapandose aún más.

-Vamos querida, quiero que me acompañes a hacer algunas compras a la ciudad.

-mmm.. Un ratito más please - dijo soñolienta Serena

-Mina!!! vamos levantate!!!- dijo Luna haciendo los típicos pucheritos que mina (Serena) hacia.-vamos por favor levantate sii??- ante lo cual serena abre los ojos lentamente y al encontrar la cara de suplica de Luna accede a levantarse .

-Bueno tía, ya me levanto, pero primero me doy una ducha y luego vamos ok?

-sii- dijo una feliz Luna

- ay tia pareces una niña jajaj

- es que cuando estoy contigo me siento muy a gusto - dijo Luna abrazando a Serena.

-Yo También tía te aprecio mucho y cuando estoy contigo me la paso muy bien- dijo Serena y de repente se le viene a la cabeza Darién e incoscientemente dice en susurro - habrá despertado ya?

-¿Quien querida?- Pregunta Luna ya que alcanza a oír a Serena.

-esto..em..pues.. Darién- dice Serena roja como un tomate.

-Hay linda no te incomodes es normal preguntar por tu novio no?- dice Luna por el sonrojo de la cara de Serena, ante lo cual esta solo asiente con la cabeza y la agacha- bueno querida tengo un noticia que te pondra un poco triste

-¿ Qué noticia tía?.. le paso algo a Darién?- pregunta Serena levantando el rostro.

-no no querida, no le ha pasado nada, tranquila- dice Luna- es solo que Darién tubo que salir de viaje a Londres por un asunto de negocios y dijo que volverá en uno o dos días, dijo que era solo para dejar las empresas en orden antes de pasar con nosotros una temporada como lo había prometido.

-ya veo- _tubo que haber ido a pedirle explicaciones a Mina.. O a lo mejor terminará con ella.. Y si se pelean por mi culpa... o Dios lo que me espera_..pensó Serena bajando el rostro.

-bueno querida no te me deprimas- dijo Luna al ver que Serena bajaba el rostro- yo le dije que viniera a despedirse de ti, pero el dijo que no te quería despertar; pero te ha dejado esta carta querida- dijo Luna extendiendo a Serena un sobre.

-Gracias tía

-Bueno querida, ahora a bañarse o si no se despertara ese sobrino mio y hoy quiero que solo vallamos tu y yo, aunque claro Artemis nos acompañara ya que no se conducir jeje-dijo Luna poniendose una mano tras la cabeza - no te importa verdad??

-jajaja ..claro que no tía, como se te ocurre Artemis es muy simpático - y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para unir a Artemis y tía Luna jeje pensó Serena -bueno tía me iré a bañar

-bueno querida mientras yo iré a decir que preparen el desayuno- dijo Luna dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Gracias tía, bajo en como 20 minutos mas

-Ok querida te espero en 20 minutos para que desayunemos- dijo Luna saliendo de la habitación de Serena y mientras esta se dirige a el baño para ducharse.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Mientras en Londres... ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Luego de varias horas de vuelo, el avión donde viajaba Darién aterrizar y el pelinegro comienza a descender del avión; cuando a la distancia ve a su inseparable amigo que lo esperaba y comienza a caminar en dirección hacia él.

-Andrew tanto tiempo que no te veia hermano- dijo cariñosamente el pelinegro abrazando a su amigo

-Si es que eres tu el que me ha tenido meses metido aquí votado y solo - dijo andrew poniendo cara de enojado- eres un amigo ingrato

-Vamos Andrew, tu sabes que era un trabajo que solo te lo podía dejar a ti, ademas que eres mi único hombre de confianza y es en ti en quien siempre a ciegas confío hermano -dijo Darién.- ademas que creeme que este tiempo que haz estado aquí te he extrañado mucho

-Ya deja el rollo queme vas a ser llorar- dijo Andrew en un tono humorístico tapandose la cara con las manos- yo También te extrañe cariño- dijo abrazandolo.

-ooohh!! Andrew tu nunca cambias y ahora sueltame que o sino le diré a Leika que te cambiaste de bando, por que eso de que estas solo... dejame dudarlo un poco ... jaskajs no te lo creo -dijo con Darién de malicia ya que sabia que su amigo había estado en Londres , con Leika el amor de su vida como siempre decía decir Andrew.

-este.. Jeje-dijo Andrew poniendo su mano en la cabeza- por que no vamos a tomarnos un café??

- si cambia el tema no mas jajaja.. Te pille-dijo darien golpeando suavemente el brazo de su amigo con su puño- esta bien vamos.

-Si hay varias cosas de las que te tengo que hablar- dijo Andrew cambiando de semblante ante lo cual darien lo mira asombrado ya que nunca habia visto tan serio a Andrew, pero prefirio no hablar ya que en el café hablaria de todo, asi que se dirigieron ambos fuera del aeropuerto.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Mientras en Imperio Dorado ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Serena ya había acabado de bañarse y ahora se encontraba alistandose para salir con tía Luna, y para la ocacion decidió ponerse un vestido amarillo straplees que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo , que debajo del busto llevaba una cinta negra que al lado izquierdo formaba una hermosa rosa negra, de la cual caian tres tiras cortas y del mismo color que la rosa. Cuando ya se disponía a ponerse un os zapatos negros para formar un conjunto armonioso con el vestido, se acuerda de la carta de Darién y empieza a buscarla para leerla.

-mmm.. Creo haberla dejado en la cama... mmm haber...aqui esta..haber que dice

" cabeza de chorlito, lamento no haberme despedido personalmente de ti pero

Tengo que ir a Londres a arreglar todo, para que no hallan altercados en mi

ausencia en la empresa, asi que espero que mientras yo no estes sigas

comportandote como mi novia y tienes seguir ansiendole creer

a mi tia que tu eres el amor de mi vida.

Mi viaje no se cuanto dure asi que espero que sigas con la farsa o sino ya sabes las consecuencias.

Ahh!! Y otra cosa que se me olvidaba no te juntes con Seiya"

Tu amado novio Darién

-Bueno y este cretino que se cre urgh!!!-dijo una enojada Serena- imbécil, estúpido.. Uyh!!, lo odio!!-dijo Serena haciendo añicos la carta de Darién- Quien se cre, maldito estúpido y me prohíbe juntarme con Seiya por favor- dijo Serena levantandose y poniendo las manos en su cintura- cretino, pero que ni espere que me aleje de Seiya es una persona muy simpática y no pienso por ningun motivo hacerle caso a ese engreído... uhy si lo odio...

-Mina estas lista cariño- dijo Luna quien entra en la habitacion ya que Serena se había tardado mucho

-Si tía vamos a desayunar- _al diablo con Darién, que se demore el mes en volver uhhy!_! Pensó Serena y salio de la habitación junto a Luna a desayunar.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღ Londres ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

-Bueno Andrew- dice darién-cuentame todo lo que me tengas que contar

-Bueno.. Darién..em los negocios todo aqui a ido viento en popa, creó que las inversiones que hicimos para esa linea de productos di mejores resultados que los que habíamos esperado y creo que el proyecto estará vigente por lo menos dos a tres meses mas hasta que se cambie por otro...- dijo andrew pero Darién presentia que este algo ocultaba asi que lo interrumpió.

-Bueno andrew, detente un momento algo me dice que eso no es lo mas importante que me tienes que decir, verdad?-dijo un persuasivo Darién

-esto.. no... Darién..te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Andrew mirando fijamente a Darién

-Claro hermano preguntame-dice Darién poniendo los codos, en la mesa en que se encontraban tomando café.

-Como estan tu y Mina?

-Mina-dice Darién suspirando profundamente- Bueno Andrew dejame contarte lo que a pasado últimamente, este tema quería decirtelo después, pero ya que lo has sacado te contare todo-dijo Darién reclinandose en el asiento.

-Pues parece que no muy bien verdad??-dijo Andrew

-ni te imaginas-dijo Darién revolviendose el pelo- te acuerdas que te dije que...

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Imperio Dorado ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

-mmmm...que rico esta esto-dijo Serena, quien estaba tomando desayuno con Luna. El desayuno consistía en un un plato de diversas frutas, omelett, tostadas y café.-¿quien lo preparo tía?

- pues Lita ella es una gran cocinera apesar que solo tiene la misma edad tuya pequeña

-mmm creo que todavia no la he visto-dijo Serena pensando, ya que eran muchos los empleados de la hacienda.-pero cuando la vea la felicitare, este omelett esta riquisimo.

Mientas ambas platicaban del desayuno Seiya se había despertado y ya después de haberse duchado y vestido bajo al comedor donde se encontró a Luna y "Mina" desayunando plácidamente, por lo que fue a la cacina a decir que si le podian poner su lugar en la mesa para el tambien desayunar.

-Buenos dias hermosas damas- dijo Seiya llegando hasta Luna y dandole un beso en la frente- buenos dias tía Luna.

-Buenos dias Seiya- dijo Luna con pocos animos- veo que hoy despertaste temprano, no quieres ir a dormirte un ratito mas??- dijo Luna sarcasticamente.

-mmm me parese que no me quieres a aqui tía- dijo Seiya .

-mmm pues tu persepcion a mejorado Seiya- dijo Luna ironicamente.

-mmm y creo que mis gustos igual- dijo Seiya mirando a Serena y tomando direccion a donde esta se encontraba- buenos dias bombón- dijo seiya saludando a serena y dandole un beso en la mejilla- una flor para otra- dijo entregandole a Serena rosa de color rojo.

-Muchas gracias seiya, no tenias para que molestarte- dijo serena muy sonrojada.

- no es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario para mi es un gusto alargar a tan hermosa diosa que mis ojos ven.

-mmm Seiya deja a Mina tranquila por favor- dijo Luna ya que no veia para nada con buenos ojos los consistentes alagos que Seiya hacia hacia Mina, es mas le preocupa que su sobrino pudiera enamorarse de ella y lo que menos queria era que Darién y Seiya discutieran.

-Disculpen-dijo tomas, el mayordomo- el desayuno ya esta listo joven Seiya-dijo tomas poniendo el respectivo lugar de Seiya en la mesa- y señora dice Artemis que cuando usted dispongan puede salir.

- Muchas gracias tomas, ya puedes retirate- dijo Luna.

- Esta bien señora, si no se le ofrece nada mas me retiro- dijo abandonando el comedor.

- Bueno Mina estas lista para marcharnos??-dijo Luna con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si tía- dijo Serena, parandose de la mesa al igual que Luna, y ya dispuestas a irse son detenidas por una voz.

-ehy ey ey.. Paren- dijo Seiya- a donde creen que van ustedes dejandome solo a mi?

-mm pues querido veras Mina y yo saldremos de compras, y creo que en este viaje tu no estas incluido-dijo Luna tratando de no reirse ya que la cara que habia puesto Seiya de perro muerto le daba mucha gracia.

-Pero tía, piensas dejarme aqui solito, votado y tirado- dijo haciendo pucheritos- es que ya no me quieres??

-mmm, pues creo que si jajaj

- y tía por que no llevamos a Seiya con nosotras no creo que nos moleste en nada- dijo Serena en socorro de Seiya que le mandaba miradas tristes- es mas entre mas mejor.

-mmmm pero querida yo quiero pasar un dia solas tu y yo- dijo Luna-

-anda tia no seas malita y llevame si- dijo Seiya quien se habia parado del comedor y ahora se encontraba abrazando a Luna.

- ya esta bien iras con nosotras- _pero para la proxima te echare un somnífero a tu te para que no nos molestes _. Pensó Luna.

-Gracias tía linda- _mmm con que me querias dejar botado, mm tia mala, pero no pienso perder ningana oportunidad para estar cerca de bombón, ademas que esta es mi oportunidad ya que Darién se asentara unos dias_. Pensó el pelinegro.

-Bueno nos vamos -dijo Luna.

-si - dijieron al uniso Serena y Seiya- aunque tía se me olvida algo en la habitacion- dijo Serena- adelantate tía ya te alcanzo yo- dijo y comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras y cuando paso por el lado de Seiya le susurro _**"sube tengo algo que decirte"**_ y siguio su camino escaleras arriba.

-esta bien querida-dijo Luna, quien no se percato que se Mina habia susurrado a Seiya algo- nos vamos Seiya??

-hay tia se me olvido traer mi celular-dijo Seiya buscando algun pretexto para subir a encontrarse con Mina (Serena)- te alcanzo al tiro con Serena- dijo y partio escaleras arriba.

-hay estos chicos- dijo Luna y empezo a caminar hacia la entrada de la hacienda, donde Artemis los esperaba con el coche.

--------------------------------------- mientras en el segundo piso---------------------------------------------

-Que es lo que ocurre bombón?-dijo Seiya, quien encontro a Mina en una sala de estar que se encontraba en el segundo piso- te sucede algo?

- no no es nada seiya- dijo serena acercandose a Seiya y tomandolo del brazo lo condujo al sofá- lo que pasa es que creo que esta salida es una perfecta ocacion para poner en marcha el plan de unir a Artemis y tía Luna, tu no lo crees?

- Pues claro bombón, y dime que es lo que tienes planeado?

- pues mira- dijo Serena acercandose al oido de Seiya - como vamos a ir a un centro comercial tengo planeado....

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Londres ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

- ...y bueno me encontré a la prima de Mina en lugar de ella, la muy prefirió esa pasarela que estar con mi familia-dijo Darién - y ahora ella se esta haciendo pasar por mi bella novia.

-vaya amigo- dijo Andrew- pues sabes no me sorpreden que Mina te haya echo eso, yo te lo vengo diciendo desde que comenzaste tu relacion con ella.

-Bueno Andrew luego ya vere la manera de desquitarme con ella, ahora dime lo que tu tenias que decirme?

-Bueno ya no estoy seguro de decirtelo-dijo Andrew reclinandose en su asiento- dime Darién tu realmente quieres a Mina?.

-Pues sabes Andrew, cuando la conocí y recien comenzamos a salir, todo era maravillas ambos coincidíamos en todo y nuestra relacion era genial, pero este tiempo como que ella se a distanciado un poco y por eso le ofreci conocer mi familia, ya que tenia planeado ir de sorpresa a visitarla, pero claro la muy maldita decide irse a la puta pasarela.-dijo Darién revolviendose el pelo.

-Bueno, entonces de verdad la quieres?

-mmm...

- bueno Darién no me respondas si no quieres- dijo andrew poniendo los codos en la mesa- pero lo que te tengo que decir es algo que si tú la quieres te va a doler.

- por que, dime que ocurre?- dijo Darién

-bueno lo que pasa, es que estos meses que me enviaste a trabajar aqui, casualmente Mina a comenzado a trabajar mucho en Londres, por estas famosas entrevistas y reportajes que le han echo por sus exitosas pasarelas.

-si y bueno que pasa con eso?

-bueno dejame continuar- dijo Andrew tomando un poco de café- un dia me encontraba trabajando en la oficina cuando tuve que salir a arreglar un contrato y cuando iba saliendo crei ver a Mina con otra persona...

-Bueno eso no tiene nada de malo- dijoDarién interrumpiendo.

-Bueno pero en la manera que los vi si-dijo Andrew con pesar- ellos se encontraban abrazados y besandose.

- ¿Que me dice que Mina me esta engañando?-dijo Darien poniendose de pie y golpeando la mesa con los puños cerrados.

-Vamos hermano clamate y toma asiento-dijo Andrew quien lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a sentarse- aun no termino. Bueno como yo te dije la vi con alguien y esto llamo mucho mi atencion, pero lo ignore ya que pense que podria ser un error visual mio- _pero como que me llamo Andrew que era ella, _pensó para si mismo andrew-bueno y no le tome importancia.

Pero el otro dia, llegue a la oficina y encontre este sobre en ella- dijo extendiendo a Darién un sobre color marrón-y creo que lo que esta adentro dejo en claro mis dudas y dejaras las que ahora tienes tu, vamos tomalo!-dijo andrew ya que veia que darien no lo cogia.

-Que hay a dentro??

-Pues veelo tu mismo-dijo Andrew, ante lo cual Darien lo abre y ve...

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Imperio Dorado ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

-..entonces en eso quedamos- pregunto Serena.

-mmm me encanta la manera en que piensa tu cabezita-dijo Seiya provocando el sonrojo de Serena.

-mmm..bueno bajemos o si no tía vendra a buscarnos-dijo Serena desviando la vista de Seiya y poniendose de pie.

Asi ambos comenzaron a descender las escaleras, riendose por las trabesuras que tenian planeadas, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la hacienda donde se encontraban Luna y Artemis conversando muy amenamente y Luna se encontraba extrañamente muy colorada. Los jovenes decidieron permanecer en las escalinatas ya que no querien interrumpir , pero Luna quien se habia percatado de la presencia termina la comversacion que mantenia con Artemis y les habla.

-Chicos hasta que aparecen, ya pense que tendria que ir a sacarlos de arriba para que bajaran-dijo Luna.

-Lo que pasa es que no puede encontrar mi celular-dijo Seiya ya que no se le ocurria otra escusa- y serena se ofrecio a esperarme, pero ya lo encontre-dijo mostrando su celular.-y tu tía por que estas tan roja??

- es que Artemis dice cosas que me sonrojan-dijo luna tapandose los pomulos de la cara.

-Yo solo digo la verdad-dio Artemis- o no es verdad Seiya que con cada amanecir tu tía despierta mas hermosa?

-Si tia es la verdad-dijo Seiya- y lo mismo ocurre con Mina

-jaja parece que amanecieron muy galanes los dos- dijo Serena sonrojada.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos -dijo Luna

-como ustede mande madame-dijo Artemis abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-gracias Artemis- dijo Luna introduciendose en el auto, mientras Seiya hacia el mismo gesto que Artemis abriendole la puerta a Serena y una vez que esta ya estuvo dentro del auto ambos varón subieron al carro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno y ahi lo corte jiji soy mala quedo todo en intriga jajaj si mis niñas Serena y Seiya planean algo para unir a Luna y Artemis ya que era hora de que ella cumpliera su palabra de unirlos xd y mi mamo pobre!! y lo que vera en el sobre :O. bueno quiero agradecerles a todas las que an votado en el concurso que hace mi mamita y mis hermanas saludos para ellas, las quiero mucho y a todas las gamberries!!!nunca pense recibir tanto votos ay me emociono de solo pensarlo** ( _tranquilizate si,_ **y a ti quien te llamo**, _es que vivo dentro de ti,_ **bueno entonces callate tarado conciencia.**._.mmmm bueno pero solo por que no quiero hablar mas)_ **y bueno como les iba diciendo antes que entrara esa loka que me echa todo abajo xd les doy las gracias a todas las que votaron por mi querida sustituta que se las trae en el next chap jeje **

**ahora las respuesta de los review y agradesco mucho a todas las que dejan:**

**Catroga: **jaskjask pense en la opcion de echarla de la casa jasj pero como tu dices es mejor dejarla cerca de Darién jeje, te doy las gracias ya que siempre dejas comentarios que me demuestarn tu apoyo.

**yumi_kamagatha**: hija gracias por siempre dejar review me encanta tu nueva historia ay ya quiero otro capitulo jeje pero no te voy a extresar (_jaskajsk ya le has dicho que quieres como mil veces otro chap pero no la estas estresando, _**maldita conciencia)** y si tienes preguntas dimelas en el msn.

**patty ramires de chiva:si creo que a todas nos gustaria cerrar tratos asi con el jeje y gracias por el apoyo amix**

**julimoon**:gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste este chap jeje

**amsz88chiva**: que bueno que te guste la actitud de darien jeje y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia

**susy grange**r: gracias por el apoyo jeje y creo que tu percepcion de la historia va bien jeje y me alegra saber que te aya gustado el chap anterios ojala y te guste este.

**isa 1811:** que bueno que te guste la historia, y ya creo yo que todas queremos ser como serena y mi darien se ve mas que rico cuando se enoja jaskja bueno espero que te guste el chap.

**anyreth**: me gusta saber que te gusta la historia y que decir de la venganza que se vienen jeje se lo merece por estupida, como dejar un bombon asi por una pasarela ajsajsk (pasarela que tiene por nombre yaten ajskasjk ) bueno espero que te guste este chap.

**sereydarien:** pues era un poquitin obvio que se diera cuenta mi darien que serena no era mina jaja sino que novio seria xd y tienes razon mi darien ya empezo a sentir algo por serena xd y lamento haber demorado tanto.

**serena ramos**: que buen titulo jajaj pacto con el diablo estaba bueno xd y yo tambien venderia mi alma para estar con un diablito asi xd

**annyfansailormoon**: gracias mami por el apoyo y este chap no te lo dedique por que en el otro es donde habra lo que mas te gusta xd asi que el otro va la dedicacion xd y seiya no es amante de mina es el primo de Darien xd mama estas perdida xd y como que Seiya empieza a sentir cosistas por serena xd bueno te quiero monton y gracias por integrarme a las gamberries la verdad es que todas son muy simpaticas y me encanta estar entre ellas. bueno besos ma y nos vemos en el msn.

**alejaym:** muchas gracias poir el apoyo y por haber votado por mi en el concurso gracias, espero que te guste el chap y todas amamos a darien que no quepa duda xd

**cherrie SA**: bueno yo creo que si ya le gusta un poco y eso quedo clarito xd con tantos besos robados en el chap anterior jeje y bueno eso de que pasara con mina y darien se vera en el proximo chap jeje gracias po el apoyo:)

**arias serena**: gracias por ser una fan de mi fic me emociona tu apoyo (ya sacando tu lado sentimental, callate!!!) y espero que te guste el chap.

**moonandearthlove:** jeje actualize!!!! ajskasjk comon que espereraste mucho xd que bueno que te ayas divertido y te aya gustado el cap , espero que este tambien jeje.

**midmoon85**: gracias por el apoyo y feliz año para ti tambien, espero que te guste el chap. y lo del enojo creo que se incrementara :O

**princesa lunar:** bueno princesa que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

y bueno gracias tambien a los lectores que leen y no dejan review muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia besos y saludos desde ya muack.

y asi chicas me despido y espero que toda duda, sugerencia y reclamos los dejen en review prometo responder y no demorar en la actualizacion.

besitos patty.

* * *


	6. chapter 6

**Antes que les hable jeje muchas gracias a todas las que votaron por mi en el concurso organizado por mi mama y mis tias y toda my family, ya que cada voto de ustedes hizo que mi querida sustituta ganara ya que esta historia estanto mia como de ustedes muchas gracias en verdad me dio mucha alegria el saberlo, no tanto por el premio si no por su apoyo ARIGATO!!!  
**

** y ahora si apareci!!!! si no es un sueño, alucinaciones o algo por el estilo jajajaj soy yo xd y antes que todo les tengo que pedir disculpas por no haver actualizado antes, pero me vi limitada de tiempo asi que apenas me desocupe jeje me dedique actualizar para que vean que no he dejado votado el fic. apenas eh dormido dos horas y me muero de sueño pero como tenia libre me dedique actualizar como recompensa por el tiempo de espera este chap jeje va un poco mas largos que los otros capitulos. :) Este capitulo va dedicado para una amix que estimo muchisimo, la quiero monton, es alegre, carismatica y muy muy sociable. buena madre aunque no me deja estar con mi papa jajajaj besos para ti Anna eres una persona muy muy bella y te quiero muchisimo!!! y tambien un besote gigante para mi tia raquel que me ayudo en cierta escena jejej esta buenisimo tia gracias te quiero mucho.**

**y bueno ahora les dejo el next chap de mi querida sustituta:**

** Planes, revelaciones y verdades... parte 2**

**Nota : no apto para cardiacos jajajaja**

Ya cuando se encontraba en el interior del automóvil los cuatro tripulantes, Artemis se puso en marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad Moon, donde Luna había planeado su salida con Mina, aunque cierta personita se había integrado a el viaje a través de sus ruegos.

-**bueno tía y ¿ A donde vamos?**-pregunto Seiya.

**-bueno querido, pues vamos al centro comercial de compras-dijo **Luna volteando el rostro hacia el asiento trasero del auto donde se encontraban sentados Seiya y Serena.

-**mm..tía. ¿ segura que superaste tu etapa de compradora impulsiva?**-dijo un dudoso Seiya, ya que su tía había sufrido una etapa donde hizo que todas sus tarjetas doradas colapsaran.

**-Claro que si**-dijo una ofendida Luna, que se cruzo de brazos-** pero no te preocupes querido que esta vez no voy a comprarme tanta ropa para mi si no que a otra persona-**dijo una sonriente Luna que giro un poco su rostro hacia la bella rubia que se encontraba observando el paisaje.

**-ohh...Mina creo que te has metido en un aprieto**- susurro el pelinegro en el oído de Serena.

**- ¿por que dice eso Seiya?**- pregunto la rubia.

-**Por que mi tía es una compradora impulsiva y cuando tiene a su musa para vestir no para hasta que colapsan las tarjetas**-dijo riendo el pelinegro, al recordar como una vez compro casi la mitad de una tienda para vestirlo a él.

-**.mmm.. soplón **- dijo Luna - **Artemis, ¿ estamos muy lejos de la hacienda?**- preguntó Luna dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-pues no tanto, por que se le olvido algo Luna-** dijo Artemis desviando la vista de la carretera y mirando a la bella Luna que sonreía a escondidas.

**- No, no se me olvido nada, pero si cierta personita sigue diciendo cosas malas de mi quedara tirado a medio camino y tendrá que caminar para llegar a la hacienda de vuelta**- dijo riendo de forma maquiavelicamente, cosa que hizo tensar al pelinegro.

-**mmm...yo ya no diré nada**- dijo Seiya levantando las manos, cosa que hizo que todos rieran en el automóvil.

-**jajaja, Seiya como que te quedan recuerdos de la ultima vez-dijo **riendo Artemis.

**-¿que te ocurrió la ultima vez?**- preguntó una intrigada Serena.

-** Bueno bombón, la bruja...mi hermosa tía**- dijo Seiya cambiando sus palabras al ver como Luna volteaba su rostro con una mirada espeluznante y a la vez retadora-** un día tenia que a ser unos tramites jeje y pues yo quería acompañarla-**dijo rascandose la cabeza- **pero..**.

-**pero el muy fresco **-dijo Luna interrumpiendo a Seiya- **me mintió, no era para hacerme compañía sino que para ver a una de sus tantas conquistas**- refuto Luna moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- **por eso y de lección lo deje a mitad del camino a la hacienda, claro que demoraste menos de lo que yo creí jajaja.**

**- por favor tía ni me recuerdes a ese perro maldito**- dijo Seiya poniendo cara de terror.

**-pero si ese perro era muy lindo y juguetón jajaja**- dijo riendo Artemis.

-**ese perro era todo menos lindo-**dijo recordando al gran Pitbull que lo había perseguido por casi tres horas, en las cuales sin darse cuenta llego a la hacienda.

**- jajaja ya me hubiera gustado haber visto a Seiya corriendo jajaja-**dijo Serena quien se retorcía de tanto reír .

-**riete no mas bombón, que el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor **-dijo volteando su cara para ver el paisaje-_ ya quiero ver cuando entremos al centro comercial y mi tía se encapriche buscandote ropa, y me dirás por favor Seiya socorro; HAH!! Ni creas que te ayudare. pensada el pelinegro_, mientras su viaje continuaba para llegar al centro de la cuidad.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღen Londres mientras tanto..ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Darién tomo el sobre y no sabia si abrirlo o no, si corazón le decía que el abrir ese sobre significaría un sufrimiento más; pero se armo de valentía y abrió el sobre lentamente. Vertió el contenido sobre la mesa, y con las manos temblorosa tomo las fotografías donde se encontraba Mina con otro hombre. Lentamente fue observando una tras otra, en algunas salia Mina tomada de la mano de un hombre de estatura mediana, pelo blanco y de bellos ojos verdes, en otras salia Mina abrazada del mismo hombre viendo la puesta de sol, en otras salían ambos en una heladería y dandose de comer mutuamente y así varias fotos mas de los lugares donde salían. Pero lo que hirvió de rabia al pelinegro fue una en donde salían besandose ambos en el lugar favoritos de ellos dos, en el parque.

Cuando termino de ver todos las fotografías tomo una carta que se encontraba con las fotografías.

**- Y esto que es?**-pregunto a Andrew.

**-no se Darién yo no quise abrirlo, eso es algo para ti, así que no creí oportuno abrirlo yo-**dijomirando a su amigo que ahora demostraba solo tristeza y rabia.

Darién toma la carta y se dispuso a abrir la carta que decía para Darién.

" **Crees que la diosa del amor te es fiel???**

**Jajaja eres un cornudo y todo el mundo sabe de esto,**

**pero quien lo iva a pensar el magnate millonario**

**Es un simple tonto a quien le pasan gato por liebre jajaj**

**!!!abre los ojos de una vez!!**

Enrabiado Darién se levanta de las silla y golpea con ambas manos la mesa y le pregunta a Andrew-** ¿¿DONDE ESTA???**-dijo ante la mirada asombrada de su amigo- **VAMOS ANDREW , CONTESTAME ¿¿¿DONDE ESTA?**

**-Darién calmate, por favor no vayas a cometer una locura**-dijo tomando de los hombros a su amigo y trato de nuevamente sentarlo pero Darién solo lo tomo de la mano y lo empujo y nuevamente le pregunto- **¿¿DONDE ESTA???**-con una mirada llena de dolor y despecho.

**-Se queda en el hotel Hamilton**-dijo bajando la mirada, ya que sabia que decirle el paradero de Mina solo traería malas consecuencias, pero al ver el dolor con el que Darién pregunto donde se encontraba Mina izo que finalmente cediera.**- pero a esta hora lo mas seguro es que la encuentres en la oficina de la agencia de modelaje, pero por favor...**-pero fue tarde ya que el pelinegro al escuchar donde se encontraba su noviecita partió corriendo dejando solo a Andrew en aquel café.

Corrió y corrió, no le importo que la gente lo quedara mirando, no le importo empujar a toda la gente que se le cruzaba por delante, no le importo que casi lo atropeyaran siguió y siguió corriendo. Y es que de verdad, el sentía un gran cariño por Mina, después de todo ella le había alegrado e iluminado su vida. lo había sacado de esa vita rutinaria que tenia; en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que todo resultara ser un malentendido, estaba seguro que si ella le decía que era todo mentira, el la perdonaría, el le daría una segunda oportunidad. Le perdonaba que no haya ido a la hacienda a ver a su tía la perdonaba de todo si ella decía que todo era una farsa. No quería volver a caer en la soledad, no quería que otra vez le rompieran el corazón, ¿es que el destino se encaprichaba con él para hacerlo infeliz?, ¿ es que nunca nadie lo amaría de verdad?. No, pero mina siempre le decía que lo querría como él era y que nunca se alejaría de él, definitivamente todo debía ser un malentendido estaba seguro. Llego al edificio de la **agencia Moon** con los ojos llorosos y con miles de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Antes de entrar se seco esas lagrimas que se habían escapado sin permiso y cuando ya se encontraba un poco más calmado, puso el primer paso dentro de la agencia y con solo dar ese paso sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, algo le decía que no caminara mas, que se diera la vuelta y que esperara a que Mina lo fuera a ver para aclarar todo, pero el orgullo y un Darién mas interno le dijo que no se engañara que enfrentara con la cara en alto la situación y que si era verdad lo del engaño la manda al demonio, ya que ella no valía su amor si de verdad ella lo engañaba, pero otra parte le decía que se fuera ya que no quería saber que su cariño no era correspondido. Con esta pelea interna se encontraba hasta cuando una de las recepcionistas de la agencia se acerco a donde estaba y le pregunto que se le ofrecía.

**-buenos días señor ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?**- preguntó amablemente una bella recepcionista.

**-buenas, busco a Mina Aino** - respondió Darién secamente.

**-bueno señor lamento informarle que la señorita Aino se encuentra ocupada y por el momento solicito que nadie la interrumpiera.**

**-Pues bueno yo no soy nadie!!**-dijo el pelinegro exaltado ,las imágenes de Mina engañándolo volvían a su mente y hacían que nuevamente recuperara su efusivo enojo -** soy nada menos que el novio de ella y quiera o no me vera en este instante**- dijo de manera desafiante y temeraria a la recepcionista, quien solo atino a abrir mas los ojos por el tono elevado y agresivo con que le contesto el pelinegro- **bueno ¿ me dirá donde esta mi novia?, o¡¡ tendré que revisar cada oficina de esta estúpia agencia!!**

**-la..la..oo..fiiii...cii..na..de..la..señorita Aino..esta....el...tercer.....piso** -dijo una aterrada recepcionista ya que la mirada de Darién era de furia, odio y rencor desbordante.

Rápidamente Darién se dirigió al ascensor y apretaba una y otra vez el botón para llamar a este, ya que se encontraba desesperado, la angustia lo estaba matando, no podía permanecer mas tiempo de esta forma. Sin esperar por el ascensor se dirigió a las escaleras y subió uno tras otro escalón corriendo aceleradamente, parecía que la escalera fuera eterna y que nunca llegaría al tercer piso. El corazón le bombeaba cada vez mas y mas sangre, la vena de su sien palpitaba como nunca y sentía que la adrenalina y el miedo por descubrir la verdad dominaban por completo todo su ser. Al fin llego al ultimo escalón de aquella interminable escalera y tomo la manilla de la puerta que lo llevaría a donde su novia. Aquella era la puerta que lo llevaría a la verdad y le demostraría si todo este tiempo había sido un completo ciego o solo eran falsedades inventadas por la gente. Giro tembloroso la manilla y la abrió apresuradamente, para observar un pasillo tranquilo y calmado, donde la única persona divisible era la secretaria personal de mina. AL verlo la secretria se paro rápidamente del escritorio donde se encontraba y apresuro el paso para interponerse en el camino del pelinegro.

-**eemm buenos días señor Chiba, lamento comunicarle que en este momento la señorita Aino se encuentra en una reunión muy importante y tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie**- dijo apresuradamente la secretaria.

**-bueno eso a mi me importa poco** -dijo Darién fulminando a la secretaria con la mirada-** quiero ver a Mina en este instante y no me iré de aquí sin verla**- y diciendo esto esquiva a la secretaria y se encamina hacía la puerta, pero la secretaria fue mas rápida y se puso entre la puerta y Darién.

**-por.. fa..vor.. señor Chiba ya le comunique que la seño..seño...rita no puede atenderlo en este ins..ins..ta..ta..tante** -dijo una asustada secretaria.

**-y yo ya le dije que no me voy sin verla dijo forcejeando con la secretaria para apartarla de la puerta.**

**- señor chiba**..-comenzó a hablar la secretaria pero fue tarde el pelinegro la había sacado de la puerta y empujado, cayendo en el piso mientras miraba como abría la puerta el bello pelinegro-** nooo!!! señor Chiba..**-pero ya era tarde el pelinegro había abierto la puerta.

* * *

** y fin jajajaj hasta ay la historia juju no no soy tan mala xd como recompensa por la espera accion!!!**

* * *

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Mientras en Moon city ღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღ **

Después de un largo trayecto, el automóvil por fin llego a su paradero. Estacionaron el automovil a fuera del centro comercial y descendieron para dar marcha al panorama que Luna había proyectado para ese día.

- **Por fin hemos llegado-** dijo el pelinegro, estirando sus brazos.- **Bueno tía por donde comenzamos**- pregunto el pelinegro mirando a su tía que cuando escucho la pregunta formulada por su sobrino sonrió de una manera que izo que Seiya sintiera escalofríos.

- **¡¡¡Bueno empezamos por las tiendas de ropa!!!**- dijo Luna y sin previo aviso tomo a Mina del brazo y se la llevo a la primera tienda de ropa de se cruzo en su camino. Uno tras otro se iban a cumulando los vestidos que Luna hacia que se probara a Serena. La pobre se encontraba de todos colores ya que Luna le decía que se paseara delante de Artemis y Seiya, para que fueran críticos de como le acentuaba el atuendo que lucia. Primero la hizo probarse un lindo vestido veraniego en color amarillo de tiras, en corte strapless que se acentuaba el pecho de la bella pelirrubia, para luego caer en pliegues hasta la mitad del muslo. Posteriormente le hizo probarse un vestido de fiesta que vio en un aparador de una vitrina. El vestido era de un conjunto de tonalidades lila y turquesa tornasolado, poseia un atrevido escote con cuello halter, que hacia lucir los generosos senos de la pelirrubia, se acentuaba muy bien al talle hasta la cadera, desde donde comenzaba el faldón de variados pliegues en las tonalidades lila y turquesa, la exquisita caída del vestido iba en escalones donde se dejaba al descubierto el lado izquierdo, para luego ir descendiendo hasta terminar cerrado atrás. En el lado izquierdo de la cintura, se lucia una hermosa flor desflecada, que hacia lucir y atraer las miradas al gran escote de la pierna izquierda.

Al salir del probador ambos varones quedaron con la boca abierta, y es que no era para menos la pelirrubia era toda un arma de sensualidad con ese provocativo vestido.

-¡¡**dios santo bombón estas..estas...bellísima!!- **dijo un asombrado Seiya, ya que al ver a la rubia con semejante atuendo le había provocado un mar de sensaciones que había despertado mas de una parte de su cuerpo**- eres...tan bella bombón**- dijo acercandose a la rubia.

**- si estas preciosa**- dijo interponiendose en su camino Artemis, ya que sabia que Seiya actuaba y después pensaba- **realmente bellisim...**-pero cayo al ver salir a Luna quien portaba un hermoso vestido en negro con corte strapless acentuado al talle y que caía liso, en la mitad del muslo tenia un discreto escote que hacia lucir las bellísimas piernas de Luna y la hacia verla encantadora.- **dios mio!! Me da un ataque, la diosa venus a descendió del Olimpo para alagarnos con su presencia a estos simples inmortales**- dijo Artemis agachandose a los pies de Luna.

**-jajaja Artemis por favor parate**- dijo una sonrojada Luna-** no ves que toda la gente nos esta observando.**

**-no me importa lo que diga la gente si puedo contemplar a tan semejante diosa-** dijo Artemis tomando sus manos y besandola, mientras la rubia y el pelinegro se observaban cómplices ya que le había dicho a Artemis que para conquistar a una chica era necesario utilizar el encanto de los elogios.

La rubia se acerco al pelinegro y le susurro al oído,"_** plan A ejecutado y comienza el plan B" **_dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción Serena, mientras Luna aun continuaba sonrojada por la actitud que estaba mostrando Artemis.

**-bueno chicos, ¿Que les parece el traje de serena? **-pregunto Luna para distraer la atención de Artemis sobre ella.

**-Pues luce espectacular tía** -indico el pelinegro- **realmente tienes un excelente gusto tía ya que tu realmente luces como una diosa**- dijo el pelinegro haciendole el ojo a Artemis y provocando un sonrojo mayor en Luna.

-**Ves Luna lo que digo es apoyado-dijo **pícaramente el ojiazul- **eres una diosa**

-**yo También creo tía que luces radiante-dijo **serena apoyando a ambos varones.

**-Bueno querida vamos a cambiarnos para ir a cancelar estos vestidos ya que obviamente los levaremos, luces genial con ese vestido -**dijo Luna.

-**Ay tía pero esta muy caro, ademas que ya tengo varios vestidos en casa**- dijo la pelirrubia ya que no quería que Luna gastara mucho dinero en ella.

-**pero que dices cariño, esta claro que lo llevaremos, ya quiero ver el rostro de Darién cuando te lo vea puesto**- dijo luna riendo pícaramente-** ¡se va a morir! Jajajaj**

**-jajajjaj..si..jajaj**- dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza. _Si tía Luna supiera toda la verdad, !¡dios mio que sucederá, cuando se entere!, y este malnacido de Darién se va, pero esto no se quedara así_. Pensó la rubia mientras se dirigió con luna al probador para cambiarse y seguramente para seguir recorriendo tiendas de ropas pues como había dicho Seiya, Luna era una compradora impulsiva.

Luego de cancelar los vestidos, y esta demás decir que Luna se llevo todos los vestidos que izo probarse a Serena, siguieron comprando mas y mas vestuarios para todos incluyendo a Artemis, ya que Luna andaba con la musa de la moda en la cabeza y decidido que tenia que comprar hasta no mas poder.

Hasta que llegaron a una tienda donde serena y seiya se escondieron de Luna y Artemis para continuar con su" plan B", así que se metieron en uno de los probadores de esa tienda.

**-bien Seiya a llegado el momento de ejecutar el plan B**- dijo la rubia acomodándose en el estrecho lugar**- ¿tienes visto como funciona?**-preguntó la rubia

**-Si ya investigue todo**- dijo el pelinegro que al sentir tan cerca la proximidad de la rubia comenzó a sonrojarse- **pero tiene que ser cuando ambos estén solos, no tiene que haber nadie mas.**

**-¿Hay probabilidades de que sea peligroso?-**

**-emm no son escasas-** dijo el pelinegro dudando una milésima de segundo- **pero las probabilidades de que salgan juntos son mucho mayores que la de los riesgos jajaja**- dijo mirando detenidamente a la hermosa rubia que se reía con el.

-**esta bien cuando ingresen tu sabes que hacer-** dijo la rubia para alejarse de el incomodo lugar, ya que la mirada de Seiya la estaba incomodando.

**-espera bombón ay algo que quiero decirte**- dijo el pelinegro deteniendo a Serena del brazo.

**-¿que ocurre seiya?**-pregunto la rubia deteniendose y mirandolo directamente a los ojos

**-este..veras...lo...que...pasa-** dijo entrecortadamente el pelinegro por los nervios que estaba sintiendo- **pues...**

**-Mina!!!! Seiya!!!**-se oyó la voz Luna que los llamaba desde afuera.

**-dios mio es tía Luna si nos encuentra aquí y así puede pensar mal **-dijo alterandose la rubia- **Seiya que hacemos??**

**-calma bombón, tranquila y manténte en silencio- **dijo seiya tapandole la boca y abrazando a Serena para que mantuviera la calma**- no creo que nos busque aquí así que shh!!**

Pero lamentablemente Seiya erro ya que justamente una de las vendedoras del local, le informo a Luna que una bella rubia había entrado en un probador ,aunque claro no le informo que la rubia había entrado acompañada. De manera que Luna se encamino rápidamente hacia el probador, para asegurarse de que la rubia estuviera ahí. Lentamente se disponía a girar la perilla y abrir ante la aterrada vista de los chicos que permanecían abrazados y veían como lentamente comenzaba a abrirse la puerta...

**ჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲ aproximadamente una hora antes de la llegada de Darién****ჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲჲ****  
**

Un hombre bastante atractivo y de larga cabellera platinada, se encontraba dando un paseo por las ajetreadas calles de Londres. Se paro frente a una vitrina donde había una hermosa maniquí luciendo un bello vestido de novia, que hermosa se vería ella, su ninfa vestida de novia algún día, pensó. Había salido de su departamento para distraerse, necesitaba despejarse, ya que últimamente no había tenido tiempo para nada, entre entrevistas, conciertos y invitaciones de programas, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y es que cada momento que pasaba su fama se iba propagando , ¿y, como no? si ya era un cantante con un single de 1000000 de ventas. La gente lo adoraba, era tan dulce y elocuente que las jóvenes se desmayaba cuando estaban cercas y que decir de las ofertas que le proponían, con su apuesto tan varonil, era uno de los hombres mas codiciados por las mujeres. Pero su corazón solo pertenecía a su bella ninfa, que lo traía loquito. Cada momento que pasaba distanciado de ella parecía que fuera la mayor tortura, aunque se la merecía por que por estar a al lado de tremendo pecado materializado en mujer, su tortura era poca. Su cuerpo, su alegría, su ángel, sus miradas, su pelo, todo le encantaba. Era su musa para cada canción que había compuesto, cada una de ellas era basada en su adorada ninfa de cabellera rubia. Su ninfa, su musa, su diosa, para el ella era todo, la amaba de pies a cabeza; pero ¿ella lo amaba?, esa era la pregunta que se hacia cada día, cada noche, cada momento, en cada lugar. No había parte del día en que el no se acordaba de ella; pero esa incertidumbre de que su amor no fuera correspondido le estaba matando el alma, no podía seguir viviendo con esta situación, era hora de que Mina le dijera a quien amaba si a él, o a Chiba, el maldito empresario que le apartaba a su adorada musa.

Ya no podía estar con esta duda y la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos, ya no la podía retener y decidido a conversar con Mina, dejo de ver el aparador y se dirigió a la agencia MOON, aquella agencia donde se encontraba la bella mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

**-buenos días señor, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?**- dijo una hermosa recepcionista.

**-buenos días señorita**- dijo sonriendo el bello peliplateado- **vengo a ver a la señorita Aino** -dijo cortésmente.

-**lo lamento señor la señorita se encuentra analizando unos contratos en este momento y me ha dicho que por el día no recibirá a nadie.**

**-pero por favor señorita necesito ir a hablar con ella**- dijo peliplateado- **ademas que la señorita Aino había quedado conmigo para firmar unos contratos.**

**-mmm...disculpeme señor pero tengo que verificar **-dijo la recepcionista tomando el teléfono- **llamare a la asistente personal de la señorita Aino para confirmar, ¿Me da su nombre por favor?**

**-claro, soy Yaten ....Yaten kou** -dijo el peliplateado quitandose las gafas que traia puestas y mostrandole su bellos ojos verdes.

**-!!!dios mio!!!¿ Ya..yaten kou, el cantante?** -dijo una asombrada recepcionista- **soy su fan, amo sus canciones, desde luego que puede pasar, la señorita Mina me despediría si no lo dejo ingresar, pero antes,¿ me puede a ser un favor?**

**-claro digame**

**-¿me da su autógrafo?, nadie de mis amigas me creerá que usted estuvo aquí hoy, !!DIOS SANTO!!**-dijo una efusiva y alegre recepcionista dandose aire con sus manos

**-bueno digame su nombre-dijo **tomando una libreta del puesto de la recepcionista

**-claro, me llamo Andrea para lo que guste**- dijo giñandole un ojo.

-**listo** -dijo entregandole el autógrafo, que la recepcionista abrazo contra su pecho- **ahora, ¿me dice donde esta la oficina de la señorita Aino?**

**-claro en el tercer piso**- dijo guardando cuidadosamente el autógrafo- **y si se le ofrece algo a la salida no dude en preguntarme-** dijo volviendo a guiñarle el ojo.

El peliplateado escucho y partió volando al ascensor, es que era insólito, ¡¡Por dios!! Que es lo que le pasaba a las mujeres, ¿cuando se habían vuelto tan descaradas? Se pregunto a si mismo sonriendo; aunque le gustaba causar ese efecto en ellas, le levantaban mas el ego, mas de lo que lo tenia, pero a la única que el quería era a su musa, las demás le eran insignificantes. El ascensor paro en el tercer piso y lo condujo a un pasillo donde se encontraba Mónica, la secretaria personal de Mina la que tanta veces lo había reunido. A penas lo vio y levanto el teléfono para comunicarle a Mina de su presencia.

**-no, no, no por favor monic dejame darle una sorpresa-**dijoel peliplateado

-**esta bien señor Yaten, esta en aquella oficina**- señalo con su dedo a una puerta** -esta revisando unos contratos, pero de seguro esta disponible para usted.**

**-gracias monic, eres un sol** -dijo besando as manos de la secretarias y provocando el sonrojo que siempre lograba ocasionar en cada chica.

Sigilosamente se alejo del lugar donde estaba Mónica para encaminarse a la oficina de su musa. Abrió la puerta y la cerro suavemente para no asustarla, y allí la vio sentada tras un escritorio analizando concentradamente unos contratos que debía firmar , su corazón rápidamente comenzó a acelerarse y palpitar mas y mas fuerte. Definitivamente la amaba, si esto que sentía no era amor, pues entonces no sabia que era pero cada vez que la miraba sentía un calido sentimiento en su interior que lo llenaba, hacia que se olvidara de todo, era tan perfecta antes sus ojos, no le cambiaria nunca nada, era lo que siempre soñó y no quería perderla y si tenia que seguir fingiendo para estar con ella, lo haría pero tenia que saber de una vez por todas si mina lo amaba.

Mina sintió una presencia bastante conocida para ella, levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba revisando, los últimos documentos de la gira de modelaje por Canadá

Si bien no era la modelo más famosa del mundo, en Europa y Estados Unidos gozaba de muy buena fama y reputación, ¿El motivo de su creciente éxito? Ella lograba reflejar ante las cámaras un aura de sensualidad e inocencia, que era difícil por no decir imposible de encontrar en una modelo de este siglo. Alzó uno de sus dedos y lo llamó, como si con aquel gesto fuese a conseguir atraerlo a su lado en un segundo.

-**Yaten… ¿Qué haces aquí?**-dijo mirandolo con cara de enojo- **no te había dicho que nunca, !!nunca!! ¿¿¿Vinieras a la agencia???**-y cambiando su cara a una cara mas divertida dijo- **la única forma de que me vea en este lugar es obteniendo una cita, ¿la tiene usted?**

**-señorita esa es la manera de recibir a este bombón así**- dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que lo mirara detenidamente- **se que no tengo cita con usted, no hace falta que me lo recuerde. Pero no puedo permanecer más tiempo alejado de su belleza, mi adorada musa.**

-**¿Y usted como cree que me siento yo?**-dijo son una sonrisa muy sensual- **estos días alejados de ti han sido eternos, no ve que me derrito con solo verlo.**

Yaten, se sintió sumamente halagado, nunca antes ninguna mujer había logrado despertar el amor en su persona, debido a que no se había topado con una lo suficientemente atractiva o inteligente. Él antes de conocer a Mina era todo un casanova, motivo por el cuál todas caían rendidas a sus pies, pero ahora no podía decirse lo mismo, Mina lograba hacerlo sucumbir ante sus encantos.

**-entonces,¿ puedo quedarme? Aunque no tenga una cita**- pregunto divertido el peliplateado.

**- bueno con una condición **-dijo la rubia con ojos brillantes

**-¿cual mi diosa?**

**-¿Puedes besarme querido?**-sonriendo pícaramente pregunto la rubia.

**-No tienes que pedirlo, con gusto lo haré…**

Y con paso decidido, Mina se levantó del sillón, rodeo el escritorio y extendiendo sus brazos, recibió a Yaten. Quedaron "cara a cara" para segundos después fundirse en un apasionado beso, lleno de promesas silenciosas.

**-Estaremos juntos para siempre** –Pronunció Yaten aun besando a la rubia-**¿verdad?**

**-¿Como puedes preguntar eso? claro que si**

Esta era la oportunidad para preguntarle a mina lo que había entre ellos, debían aclarar esto de una vez por todas, su corazón no podía mas con la angustia que le estaba consumiendo

**-Mina,¿ tu me amas ?**-pregunto con nerviosismo, que claramente se vio reflejado en su voz.

**-Yaten yo...claro que te amo**- dijo la rubia desviando la mirada.

**-Mina mirame **-dijo haciendo que la rubia lo mirara directamente a los ojos-** yo te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando nuestras miradas se toparon por primera vez, savia que tu eras la mujer con quien toda mi vida había querido estar, no me preguntes como lo se, simplemente te digo lo que mi corazón esta sintiendo. No me importa que obstáculos tenemos que afrontar para conllevar nuestro amor ; pero si tengo que engañar y seguir con esta farsa creeme que yo soy capaz de hacer. Pero últimamente mi corazón a estado inquieto y es que debo saber la verdad, por dolorosa que sea-** dijo sintiendo como el corazón se le apretaba, y armandose de valor le pregunto-** ¿amas a Chiba?**

**-este Yaten...ya te he dicho que te amo a ti-** dijo la rubia- **tu sabes que solo quiero el dinero de chiba ademas que al estar a su lado, la gente me ve y categora de otra forma, como decirlo al estar a su lado me trae mas fama.**

**-pero es que Mina,¡¡ no entiendes que esto esta mal!!**-dijo un alterado Yaten- **no ves que haces que el y yo suframos, o es ¿ que crees que este engaño sera eterno?**

-**claro que no-** dijo mina soltandose del abrazo que había mantenido con Yaten y girando su cuerpo, mientras lagrimas cubrían su rostro; la verdad es que amaba a Yaten y también quería a Darién la escusa de la ambición del dinero era solo para engañar a Yaten pero que es lo que podía hacer los quería a los dos y por mas veces que le daba vueltas al asunto nunca se podía decir por alguno. Los adoraba a ambos pero tarde o temprano tenia que tomar esa decisión que sabia que saldría lastimando a uno de los dos pero ya no podía seguir con este karma.

**-si es por el dinero, yo estoy comenzando a hacerme famoso solo dame un poco mas de tiempo y seré tan o mas millonario que chiba **-dijo Yaten haciendo girar-** pero por favor acaba con esta farsa. Yo se que tu lo querías, pero nunca lo amaste, de ser así no te habrías entregado con tanto amor.**

Mina observada los bellos ojos de Yaten, es que de verdad no sabia lo que sentía, su corazón era un mar de confusiones,¿ realmente amaba a yaten?, o ¿quería a Darién?, que era lo que le atraía de él ¿su fortuna? Ay no sabia, pero definitivamente quería Yaten.

**-Si quieres me marcho, no me gusta verte sufrir y esta vez yo he sido el causante de tu dolor**.-dijo el peliplateado al ver que Mina se mantenía en silencio.

**-No lo eres, solo yo he ocasionado mi propio dolor, mi propia desgracia, debí ser honesta con Darién desde hace tiempo, pero mi ambición me ha cegado.**

La voz de la rubia denotaba desprecio y amargura que hacia encoger el corazón de Yaten, era cierto lo que decía ,pero también el era en parte culpable, el que había decidido amarla a pesar de todo, muchos podían juzgarlos e incluso odiarlos por mantener un amor clandestino. ¡Al diablo con todos ellos! Solo aquellos que han estado en su situación saben que la culpa se mezcla con dolor y aun así se sigue amando.

Mientras Yaten corría las persianas de los ventanales, Mina se sentía la peor escoria del planeta, ardería en el infierno por su infidelidad, en su interior luchaba por recobrar la sensatez y dar por terminada la relación que sostenía con el peliplateado, pero de sobra sabía que al hacerlo su corazón fallecería de tristeza. Cuando ya todas las persianas estaban corridas, Yaten se acercó sigilosamente a ella al punto que podía sentir su dulce aliento recorrer su cuello.

**-Soy egoísta por quitarle la novia a un buen hombre…**

-**No puedo seguir atándote a mí, yo voy a casarme, lo mejor será terminar esta farsa que nunca debió comenzar…**

**-No, ahora no puedes alejarme de tu vida** -dijo yaten con cara de terror al sentir que la podía perder- **entiende que yo he decidido sin presión alguna. **

-**¿De que hablas**? -Él la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla izquierda.

**-¿no lo sabes? ¡no te das cuenta que no puedo arriesgarme a perderte?- **dijo besandole el cuello

**-¿Si?** –la fuerza de voluntad empezó a abandonarla, se sentía completamente embriagada por la colonia masculina que emanaba del cuerpo de Yaten.

El chico no pudo contenerse más y la besó, la besó con todo el amor que albergaba su corazón, al principio ella se resistió con la poca decencia que le quedaba, pero no duró demasiado, ¿Cómo le haces caso a la mente cuando el corazón te domina por completo?

Un beso ya no era suficiente, lentamente el chico fue descendiendo con sus labios por el cuello de la modelo, sus manos deslizaban con maestría el cierre lateral del vestido amarillo que sensualmente envolvía el cuerpo de Mina. Ella se abandonó a las caricias, puesto que aquel contacto lo deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

En cámara lenta veía como el vestido se deslizaba de manera provocativa, con ansias y ternura atrapó los senos de ella entre sus manos, delineó círculos con sus dedos sobre ellos y después de manera sigilosa desprendió el sostén de encaje, se detuvo a contemplarla un momento, estaba casi denuda a excepción de unas ligeras bragas que cubrían su intimidad.

La alzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al tiempo que la besaba con exigencia, caminó hasta el escritorio de cedro y tiro todos los papeles que se encontraban ordenadamente para depositarla suavemente en la superficie de este, para admirar a su antojo ese cuerpo que traía loco a los hombres y que solo él tenía el placer de conocer a fondo, la manera agitada en que ella respiraba lo hizo desnudarse con rapidez. Su mirada lo hechizaba, la besó de nuevo, tomó su rostro con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo, recostó su cuerpo sobre el femenino, rozando con su virilidad la entrada de ella.

**-¿Me amas Mina?**

Dos lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de la modelo, lloraba pues le dolía amarlo tanto, con uno de sus brazos tomó impulso y con el libre abrazó el cuello de él para susurrarle:

**-Te amo, a pesar de todo y de todos, te amo…**

Por unos momentos el tiempo se detuvo, como si aquello le permitiera tener control sobre algo que nadie tendrá jamás. Y en silencio acordaron no hablar más, Mina se abandonó a sus sentimientos y se rindió al deseo de amarlo de nuevo.

Él acaricio sus blancos y suaves senos, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la parte inferior de ella, para despojarla de las bragas que le impedían el acceso libre a su intimidad, una vez logrado su objetivo procedió a acariciarle de manera tierna hasta excitarla de manera descomunal.

-**¡Agh! ¡No creo resistir mucho si me torturas de esa manera! **–Gimoteó de placer la rubia. Yaten sabía como despertar el deseo en ella, la conocía a la perfección, después de todo era quién le había enseñado lo que sabía en las artes amatorias.

El peliplateado continuó con sus caricias en el clítoris, hasta que sintió que estaba lista para recibirle, alzó las caderas de la chica y la penetró de una sola embestida. Mina gimió de placer, eso lo motivó a moverse con ritmo acelerado en su interior, hasta que sintió que ambos eran rodeados por el placer.

**- No... No puedo... más... estoy en el límite…**

-**Acompáñame preciosa, únete a mi, todavía queda más placer….**

Y saliendo lentamente de ella, giró sus cuerpos para cambiar de posición, situándola en cuatro puntos, de esta manera sus pectorales rozaban la espalda de ella, su excitación aumentó de nivel y la penetró de nuevo, con una de sus manos masajeaba la intimidad de Mina mientras la otra se dedicaba a brindarle placer a los senos. Esta posición daba mayor movilidad y aumentaba la profundidad de las embestidas.

**-Mina... Cuando has dicho que me amas, ¿Mientes?**

Ella le miró, estaba llorando y al mismo tiempo su cara reflejaba placer, una combinación extraña que hizo que su corazón latiera a una velocidad impresionante

**-No, no he mentido, te amo más que a mi vida.**

Aquellas palabras lo incitaron a continuar con frenesí desmedido en sus embestidas, casi podían tocar el cielo por tanto placer, las palabras de amor resonaban en la oficina, de repente unas voces a las afueras inundaron el lugar, al tiempo que se abría de manera estruendosa la puerta…

**-Da-Darién…** -Musitó con angustia Mina mientras sentía que su mundo se desvanecía.

**-¿Pero que demonios?** –Darién por su parte no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba su prometida haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio, la rabia y la impotencia lo llenaban por completo, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar? Esas preguntas rondaban por su mente.

* * *

**ahora si fin?? o bueno por la larga espera un poquito mas jajajjaja accion!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**ლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლ en el centro comercialლლლლლლლლლლლლლ****ლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლლ****ლლლლლლლლლლ**

Lentamente se disponía a girar la perilla y abrir ante la aterrada vista de los chicos que permanecían abrazados y veían como lentamente comenzaba a abrirse la puerta...

**-Luna -**se escucha a lo lejos decir**- luna!!**,** encontré algo que te gustara**- dijo Artemis**-ven vamos**- dijo y tomo a luna de la mano para llevarla a un mostrador donde se encontraba un hermoso collar de diamantes en forma de corazón.

**-es bellísimo Artemis **–dijo observando Luna aquel hermoso collar mientras tanto en el probador serena y seiya salían discretamente para no llamar la atención del probador.

-**uff!! Eso estuvo cerca cerquísimo, bueno ahora en marcha el plan B**.-dijo la rubia y se aproximaron a donde estaban Luna y Artemis- **¡¡Tía aquí estas!!** **Y yo que te estaba buscando con seiya, pero estas bien acompañada jajaj**

-** ¡¡Mina!! **-dijo Luna quien se había sonrojado- **¿donde estabas?, yo también te andaba buscando**

**-pues estábamos viendo unas cosas por ahí-** dijo Seiya apresuradamente.

-**cuidado Mina, mira que este niño tiene la cara de ángel pero es todo un demonio jajaja **-dijo Luna sonriendo ante la la cara de indignación que había puesto Seiya

**-bueno que haremos ahora por que seguir comprando no creo **-dijo Artemis mirando las mas de 30 bolsas de tiendas en las que Luna había comprado- **ya no nos quedan manos para cargar mas jajaja**

**-bueno yo tengo hambre ¿¿ por que no vamos a comer??**-pregunto alegremente Serena.

-**que bueno que alguien lo propone-dijo **Seiya sobandose su estomago trágicamente- **me muero del hambre apenas prevé el desayuno **

**-jajajaja eso te pasa por ser un flojo dormilón y un colado jajaja** -río Luna

**-bueno tomemos el ascensor**- sugirió Serena, ante lo cual todos se encaminaron al ascensor, que afortunadamente iba vacío. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron adentro ya antes de que se cerraran las puertas, Serena le guiño el ojo a Seiya, que era la señal.- **¡¡detengan el ascensor!!**- dijo la rubia y instantáneamente Seiya apreto el botón para detenerlo.

**-¿¿que ocurre cielo??**-pregunto Luna.

**-Bueno, lo que sucede es que se me olvida una bolsa tía**

**-a bueno vamos a buscar**- dijo Luna encaminandose para afuera del ascensor

**-no, no es necesario yo iré mientras ustedes busquen una mesa en algún lugar para comer **- dijo la rubia tomando d los hombros a Luna para hacerla devolver al ascensor.

**-Pero querida te acom....**

**-no hay problema vayan yo los alcanzo luego- **dijo la rubia y salio del ascensor.-** ademas Seiya me puede acompañar, ¿verdad?**

-**claro bombón-** dijo seiya apretando uno de los botones del ascensor sin que nadie se diera cuenta.- yo la acompaño tía mientras ustedes reserven el lugar.

-**bueno, pero no se demoren **- dijo mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar

-**si tía no te preocupes-** dijo Serena con una risa pintada en el rostro viendo como finalmente se cerraban las puertas y comenzaba a decender el ascensor. Rápidamente ambos pegaron las orejas a la puerta que se había cerrado hasta que escucharon un **¡¡BOOWW!!- ¡¡funciono!**!- dijo la rubia tirandose a los brazos del pelinegro que velozmente la abrazo fuertemente.

**-te dije que funcionaria bombón jaajaj-** dijo y se quedo detenidamente mirando esos orbes celestes que ocasionaron que su pulso se acelerara, era tan hermosa, sus largas pestañas, sus ojos, esos labios, como le gustaría saber a que saben, seguramente tiene que ser dulces, tan dulces como ella.

**-emm...**-dijo la rubia bajando la mirada muy sonrojada-**¿ me puedes soltar?**

**-jajaja disculpa bombón**- dijo soltando a la rubia- **bueno que te parece si vamos a comer lo del hambre no era broma- **dijo cambiando de tema, ya que la cercanía con la rubia lo había perturbado

**-jaajja esta bien vamos **-dijo la rubia divertida.

* * *

ahora si fin. de este chap juju como ven lo hice mas larguito jeje y espero que les guste y que me perdonen por la tardanza no volvera a suceder y ahora pasamos a los hermosos comentarios que me dejan y me alegran el dia gracias a todas las que los dejan.

**Cherrie SA: hola amix que bueno que te guste el capitulo anterior, jeje y bueno por fin darien se ha enterado de la cruel verdad, snif snif, y bueno adivinastes eran fotos aplausos para tu persepcion. Bueno seiya es un caso perdido jajaja y te pido honestamente mil disculpas no era mi intencion demorar tanto miles de besos y espero que te guste este capitulo tambien bye muack.**

Susy Granger: hola amix en primer lugar como vas?? Con lo del accidente?? Espero que estes mucho mejor y desde aca te mando mis mejores vibras para que luego te mejores. Jeje esa pregunta de si yaten mando el sobre con las fotos juju se sabra en un futuro lejano, cercano quien sabe xd jajajaj. Y bueno si Seiya le tiene un poquito de envidia jeje pero quiere mucho a su primo aunque su actitud no lo demuestre jajaja y darien no se le pasa gato por liebre jajaja, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que estes mucho mejor y que te guste este capitulo besotes bye. Muack.

Yumi_kamagatha: bueno querida hija mia prdon si te quite los pelos de la cabeza jajaja y espero que este capitulo te suba los animos mi niña linda, te quiero mucho besos bye.

Patty-ramirez-de-chiba: hola amix aqui me tienes de nuevo perdida, secuestrada y ultramente bronceada xd jajaja eh vuelto para aclarar las dudas jajaja y bueno tu percepcion no saya jajaj besos y espero que te guste este capitulo bye muack.

Isa1181: hola amix!! Primero que todo que buena percepcion tienen todas jajaj casi la mayoria le achunto que eran fotos jajja buenos los besotes de darien volveran antes de lo que ustedes cren jajaj y Seiya jeje el juju parece que si esta dispuesto a todo jajaja bueno besos gracias por el apoyo y esperando que este chap tambien se de tu agrado bye. Muack.

Serena ramos: jeje bueno amix hola antes de todo jeje creo que meodiaras por que en este chap jeje el plan de "Mina" bueno serena jajaj quedo incompleto jajja pero se las trae esa atrapada en el ascensor jajaj bueno besos espero que te guste este capitulo bye. Muack

arias serena: hola amix!! Gracias por el apoyo y bueno tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz jajajja, y del odio al amor ay menos que un paso un pelo de separacion jajaja besos que estes super y espero que te guste este chap bye muack.

Isabel: bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo amix, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado bye. Muack.

Julimoon: hola amix espero que este chap cubra tus espectativas y que sea de todo tu agrado muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos bye besos muack.

Sereydarien: hola amix!! Jeje eso de la intriga como que se me esta haciendo costumbre dejarla en todos los capitulos jajajay te pido mil disculapas por haber tardado tanto en la actualizacion besos espero que te guste este nuevo chap bye.

Aiven chiva: hola amix que bueno que te aya gustado mi fic y espero que este capitulo sea de tu total agrado, un beso y muchas gracias por el apoyo bye.

Anneliese wayne chiba: hola hermanita :) que bueno que te guste mi fic jajajaj bueno darien tardara un poquito en volver pero jeje es casi seguro que vuelva en el otro chap jajja bueno besos que estes bien bye.

Anyreht: jajaja hola amix bueno esa cercania volvera y muy pronto jajaja yo no tendria ni una pisca de autocontrol jajaja si lo besos fueran de mi amado darien ay baba jjajaja bueno serena esta aprovechando el tiempo y que decir de Seiya jaja lo aprovecha al doble xd jajaja es una suerte que el dormir una hora y media aga dormir a mi conciencia para que vean que pienso en ustedes no he dormido nada xd jajaj bueno besos espero que te guste bye.

PRISGPE: jajaj hola amix, siempre la venganza es dulce, pero sera verdad que envenena el alma?? Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste este capitulo bye .

Amsz88Chiba : hola amix!! Jeje bueno mi inspiracion es volatil jaja viene y va jajaj pero llega recargada juju asi que espero que me siga dando buenos capitulos para ustedes. Bueno espero que te guste nos vemos bye.

Milenia Angels : madre buaa como me tratas xd jajaj te quiero mucho y espero que te guste el capitulo jeje que ahora y por primera vez lo hice largo juju jajaja te he esperado como 2 dias en el msn jajaj y no me apareces nunca mmm culpabilidad del conejo?? O de mi amado padre?? Jajaja te quiero y siempre te respondo tus preguntas jajaja besos conectate para hacer ESO!! Jajaja muack.

Caltroga: hola hermanis y amix!! Gracias por el apoyo jeje bueno por fin se desrevelo que contenia el sobre juju pobre de mi amado darien le doy un problema tras otro pero ya vendra la recompensa bueno muchos besos nos vemos bye.

Mariaelena83: hola amix!! Gracias por el apoyo me alegra que te guste y gracias por ser una fan mas de mi historia eso me dan mas ganas de escribir. Besos espero que te guste el capitulo bye.

Lisseth: hola amix gracias por el apoyo y bueno disculpa por la tardanza :)

ale-cullen4: hola amix muchas gracias por el apoyo mil disculpa por la tardanza y espero que te guste este capitulo tambien bye.

Lilo love: hola amix! Jajaja ninguna presion jajaja disculpa con la demora y muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que tambien te guste este capitulo besos bye.

Alejaym: hola ale!! Gracias por el fiel apoyo que siempre me brindas y buieno aqui esta la actualizacion tarde pero llego jajaja , besos y espero que el chap sea de tu agrado bye.

Princesa lunar: hola amix!!jeje bueno amix me facina tu percepcion jeje que decir esta genial jajaja bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo espero que sea de tu total agrado bye.

liebende Lesung ; hola nieta mia!!muchas gracias por el apoyo me alegra mucho el saber que te gusta y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste. Besos y que estes muy bien bye.

sandy-serena : hola amix!! Bueno un honor saber que te gusta la historia y jeje bueno ya veras que lo que dices va por buen camino, aunque bueno seiya se nos flecho jajaj pero darien lo tendra con el ojo en la mira jajja bueno mil besos espero que te guste este capitulo bye.

BETTY: no amix por ningun motivo la dejaria de lado, amo escribir para todas ustedes, y bueno espero que este chap te guste besos bye.  


** bueno me despido de ustedes chicas amigas y lectoras **

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღ atte patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

** las quiero mucho a todas bye!!!**

**nos vemos en el next chap de mi querida sustituta!!**


	7. por fin ! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡iluminacion!

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღ saluda cariñosamente patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**A que me habían extrañado jajajja si ya lo se soy amada por ustedes y yo las estimo mucho (claro ella te quieren, pero te quieren puro matar Patricia ) jajaj ¬¬* conciencia estúpida xd **

**pero jiji no estaba muerta andaba de parranda jajaj xd. no en verda tengo que reconocer que ultimamente los estudios y mis pecaminosos libros me han impedido actualizar, pero dicen que la espera a veces hace que uno disfrute, espero con mucha ilusion que este capitulo sea de su todal agrado y lo eh titulado:**

** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILUMINACIÓN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**JAJAJA si ah sido una iluminacion divina que me haya inspirado asi que espero que sea como lo dije anteriormente de su total agrado reclamos, consultas,insultos (de esos no quiero pero hay que nombrarlos jajaj ), acotaciones, felicitaciones y todo lo que quieran en los review que solo por esta vez lo responderé personalmente a sus correos :D **

**Bueno importante mencionar que este capitulo va dedicado para las siguiente personas jiji: Cherrie, Patty Ramirez ( quienes siempre me estan preguntando cuando actualizo xd ), para mi mama ANNA y mi tia Raquel (siempre dandome su apoyo), mi hija y mi nieta :D, para belu quien dijo que era mi nueva fans y especialmente para ti que estas leyendo esta parte de mi historia, te quiero dar las gracias a ti lector o lectora por tu apoyo y por que me dejas review alentadores que me incitan a escribir; muchas gracias por tomarte este tiempito de leerla ARIGATO!! **

**DECIR tambien que los personajes de esta historia no son mios sino que son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi quien es una ídola para mi por que creo que sailor moon es uno de los mejores anime que han sido creado y por que aparece mi mamoru!!! lo amo jaskasjk.(bueno y quien no jaskjas ) (mami no te enojes :D)  
**

**bueno para que ams entretenerlas/los lean y disfruten !!  
**

** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ILUMINACIÓN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto la autentica verdad, aquella que había permanecido en las sobras todo este tiempo. Esa verdad de la cual había temido saber, la que su corazón se había negado a creer cuando había observado aquellas fotografías, aquella que lo sumergía nuevamente en la amarga soledad. ¿ por que todo lo que amaba se le iba por las manos ?,¿ por que cuando entregaba el corazón se lo rompían en mil pedazos?,¿ es que el destino se había ensañado con el? .

¿Que ironía del destino no?, la fiel mina, la que le juraba amor eterno ,aquella que decía que si tuviera que dar la vida por conseguir una sonrisa de el, lo haría sin duda. Aquella que ahora se encontraba arriba de un escritorio, desnuda y sudorosa, con los labios abiertos, hinchados y de un intenso color carmín. Por su armoniosa cara corrían cristalinas lagrimas, aunque a pesar de ello no apagaban su mirada iluminada, es mas encontraba resplandeciente y al mismo y tiempo oscurecida por el gozo y el placer que hacían de sus ojos azules un misterio. Misterio que parecía que el nunca pudo decifrar, pero ¿como debía reaccionar el ?¿ tendría que hacer como aquella vez?¿ irse así con las manos en los bolsillos y dejarlos como si nada? ¿O encararlos?. No esta vez seria diferente aquella vez.

**Flash back**

_- ¿Andrew queda algún pendiente mas ?- pregunto un cansado pelinegro_

_- No Darién todo lo demás a quedado resulto, solo falta la firma de los nuevos contratos que quedaron de enviar los empresarios de la junta anterior, ¿ por que amigo ?_

_- no por nada, solo que eso significa que ya me puedo ir -sonrió enigmáticamente el pelinegro_

_- jaja a mi se me hace que no soportas ni un segundo más en esta oficina- inquirió de forma divertida el rubio ¿ la culpa la tendrá cierta pelinegra, no?-preguntó pícaramente _

_- jajaj hermano ¿ A ti no te puedo pasar liebre por conejo, verdad?_

_- claro que no soy un gran conocedor de liebre- ironizo el pelirrubio _

_- bueno conocedor de liebres me voy en ese instante- aviso el pelinegro parandose de su confortable sillón y tomando su chaqueta del perchero- lo de los contratos los puede concluir Amy a si que tu igual te puedes ir a ver cierta liebre pelirroja._

_- jajaja veo que el alumno aprende rápido -declaro el rubio riendo abiertamente._

_- no podías esperar menos de mi ¿verdad?- dijo palmeandole la espalda y dirigiendose a la puerta - nos vemos mañana hermano, suerte- dijo a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo _

_- jajaja para ti también- dijo Andrew viendo como Darién salia del despacho- suerte...- susurro el pelinegro quien sabia que el mar traía un oleaje intenso._

_Ansiosamente el pelinegro descendía las escaleras de la empresa, ya no podía estar un momento mas sin la morena que le robaba sus suspiros. Era increíble como en solo dos meses su vida había cambiado tan rápido con la llegada de Rei._

_Desde aquel fatídico día, donde gracias al destino la había detenido en el momento exacto cuando se disponía a lanzarse por el Támesis en un intento de suicidio alocado , periodo en donde el había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo. La consoló, reconforto y la animo a continuar con su vida y sin proponerselo se enamoro de sus ojos candidos e hipnotizantes que suplicaban amor con urgencia. Amor que él le había entregado incondicionalmente._

_Su subió a su deportivo, este día le daría una sorpresa a su niña , una sorpresa que le cambiaria su vida y también la de ella .El trayecto a la casa de Rei fue de lo mas tranquilo, aunque para el fue el trayecto mas largo de su vida . Aparco el coche a una distancia prolongada de la casa de Rei, ya que quería sorprenderla y seguramente el sonido del motor le anunciaría su llegada, así que por eso estaciono el deportivo en el parque, que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la casa de Rei. Salio del carro y con todo el nerviosismo del mundo sobre sus hombros, camino hasta la casa._

_Abrió la puerta con la llave de reserva que siempre guardaba Rei en un masetero de la puerta y silenciosamente se adentro a la casa. Su primer impulso fue revisar la cocina, ya que siempre que terminaba su jornada de trabajo Rei se disponía a preparar la cena o a hornear galletas, galletas a las cuales el era adicto. Pero la pelinegra no se encontraba ni en la cocina, ni en el living, ni en la biblioteca. _

_- a lo mejor se le habría presentado algún problema en el trabajo y se tuvo que haber quedado mas tiempo alla, se explico a si mismo. Se dispuso a tomar asiento, mas un sonido en la planta superior llamo su atención. _

_-¡claro a lo mejor se estaba tomando un baño!- declaro alegremente y con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios subió lentamente la escalera evitando emitir sonido alguno y se acerco al dormitorio de Rei de donde provenían sonoros quejidos, abrió la puerta y el mundo se le vino a los pies, en la cama la bella pelinegra emitía quejido tras quejidos, pero no de dolor sino que de placer. Atónito ante lo que sus ojos estaban observando no sabia que hacer, el corazón decía que le reclamara, que golpeara a ese tipejo que estaba gozando del maravilloso cuerpo de su novia; pero la cabeza le dijo la cosa que encontró mas sensata; darse la vuelta y huir con la cabeza en alto. _

**Fin del flash back.**

-Da...Darién- musito la rubia mientras sentía que el mundo se desvanecía , más el pelinegro ya no la observaba. Ahora miraba con detenimiento al acompañante de la fémina quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que la rubia; sudoroso, con los ojos verdes oscurecidos por el placer y visiblemente saciado. Era el mismo joven que salia en las fotografías el de larga cabellera plateada, el muy desgraciado resultaba bastante atractivo, no cabía duda que era el prototipo ideal de cualquier chica. ¡diantres ! Dos veces había amado y dos el corazón se le había partido en dos, aunque Rei tuvo la decencia de ir a explicarle al otro día de haber la descubierto que la traicionada, le explico que ya no podía continuar con él por que se había enamorado de otra persona, y que por favor la disculpara pero el corazón no se mandaba, el no se interpuso con nada y la dejo partir, la cual abandono su oficina alegremente por creer que este había comprendido y de ver que el lo había tomado positivamente. Claro lo había tomado positivamente de cara para afuera, ya que por dentro se estaba muriendo en vida. Pero la pregunta era ahora ¿cuanto tiempo lo había traicionado Mina? ¿ que creía que toda la vida lo iva a estar engañando? Pensaba a caso ¿que el era un completo idiota o que?

Pues no el Darién callado de hace tiempo se había extinguido con el desamor de Rei.

-Darién....yo...verás- dijo mina quien se había apartado del peliplateado y tomo su vestido del suelo para cubrirse- Darién...

**_Imaginación de Darién_**

-_¿hace cuanto tiempo Mina?- preguntó con la voz carga de ira_

_-Darién...-sollozo temblorosamente la rubia quien trato de ir acercandose lentamente al pelinegro._

_-¡maldita sea! No me toques- espeto esquivando las manos temblorosas de la rubia- ¿hace cuanto tiempo que me engañas?- pronuncio reiterando la pregunta._

_-hace 5 meses o mas- respondió la voz masculina del peliplateado quien ya se encontraba casi vestido, de pie junto al escritorio- veras Dari..._

_-Callate maldito bastardo- exploto gritando Darién y perdiendo toda razón se acerco al peliplateado y propino un golpe que lo derribo. Rápidamente se abalanzo encima del pelinegro y le dio un lluvia de puñetazos. Miro los ojos esmeralda de su contrincante y el recuerdo del hombre que le arrebato s Rei, se le vino a sus mente y aumento la fuerza de los golpe, ya no era solo por Mina, ahora le estaba golpeando por la rabia que había contenido al descubrir a Rei y la furia de encontrar a Mina en la misma situación. _

_-¡ Darién detente por favor!- suplico la rubia quien lloraba amargamente y lo cual detuvo a Darién al ver que estaba levantando un gran alboroto. Más el pelinegro le propino un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula que le hizo sangrar y nuevamente se abalanzo sobre el pero antes de volver a golpearlo la rubia se interpuso entre ellos y abrazo al peliplateado que se encontraba con la cara hinchada y ensangrentada. _

_-detente por favor, lo estas matando- suplico la angustiada Mina quien sollozaba amargamente..._

Si seguramente así tendría que actuar, estamparle en la bella cara de aquel hombre su vigoroso puño ;pero el no actuaba así, claro que no, no se rebabaría a demostrarle a Mina que le había afectado encontrarla con su amante. Es mas su cerebro ya maquinaba planes para vengarse de ella ¡JA! Nadie se burlaba de el, desde aquel momento convertiría la vida de Mina en un infierno, pero conociendo a Mina el dolor no se le podía causar físicamente, si no que el quitarle su glamour y su fama seria el castigo que mas le doliera y el desfrutaría cada momento.

Pero era hora de enfrentarla y le pagaría con la misma moneda. Si ¡con un engaño!

-vaya vaya Mina- dijo dando valientemente un paso y cerrando suavemente la puerta- que tenemos aquí -rezongo haciendo una mueca de sonrisa- o de vería preguntar ¿ a quien tenemos ?

-Darién....yo

-sshh!! Calla Mina- dijo llevandose un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio- no necesito una explicación de lo que es evidente- inquirió sarcásticamente- pero dime algo ...¿ cual de todos tus amantes es el que tengo al frente- y sin darle tiempo para contestar continuo hablando- es el ¿chofer? ¿el junior?...a no pero claro tu no te rebajas a personas sin importancia, ¡verdad!- y con altives camino hacia la ventana y descorrió lentamente las cortinas y en tanto la rubia se subía el vestido y el peliplateado se cubría su amplio pecho con su arrugada camisa- y bien continuare adivinando...¿ un ejecutivo?...no muy poca cosa, claro no esta a la altura de la gran ¡MINA AINO!- enfatizo el pelinegro, y con una sonrisa de lo más falsa se dio la vuelta, pues había permanecido observando detallada mente la hermosa vista de la ciudad que poseía la oficina de Mina- ¿ un dueño de una cadena de hoteles? ¿ un magnate? ¿un millonario?..o simplemente un perro callejero que encontraste en la calle y...

-ya basta Darién ¡deja de insultarme de una vez por todas!- expreso con rabia la bella rubia- te crees...

-no me creo nada- interrumpió Darién- lo único que me creí fue todo ese teatrito que montabas conmigo y también todo ese amor que me profesabas cuando estabas en la cama conmigo- dijo de forma divertida al ver como el peliplateado hacia una mueca de disgusto- ¿o también eso era falso Mina?, cuando gritabas por más y más, moviendo tu cuerpo frenéticamente con el mio y decías lo fantástico que era en la cama, cuando estallabas en el orgasmo y te perdías en el abismo, ¿¿eso también era falso??

-¡¡¡basta basta Darién ,ya basta!!!- dijo la rubia llevandose las manos a sus oídos mi entras el pelinegro observada el suelo en trance

- si, basta de mentiras Mina- expreso con decisión el pelinegro- creo que deberías decirle a tu juguetito que no es el único- cizaño Darién - deberías hablarle de tu otro "amorcito"

-Darién por favor calla...

-si Armand verdad por mi lo dejaste,¿ no es cierto? - proclamo sonriente- amigo tendrás que tener que tener ojo o tener mas dinero para tener atada a esta...-dijo mirando a la rubia que lloraba en silencio por aquella humillación que le estaba quebrando el corazón- ..en fin te la dejo para ti solito, no me gusta compartir mujeres- dijo volviendose a mirarla con repugnancia y dirigiendose a la puerta- aunque claro Mina si de algo tengo que agradecerte es por haberme enviado a ese ángel que es tu prima; ¡Dios! Se nota que aun me quieres, por que esa si que es una mujer y la tengo junto a mi, gracias a ti Mina- dijo dandole una sonrisa de esas falsas que siempre había aprendido a dar en los negocio, mientras Mina lo miraba con la boca abierta ante tal declaración y con esa ultima visión de Mina abrió la puerta- se me olvidaba- pronuncio devolviendose y miró al peliplateado y sin previo abiso se abalanzo al bello hombre y le restregó con una fuerza un combo que lo mando directamente al piso y seguramente le había partido la nariz- esto "amigo" es por acostarte en el escritorio con mi ex-novia donde lo hicimos la primera vez- y se dio la vuelta y cruzo el lumbral de la puerta que lo esperaba abierta y dejando una parte de su vida atrás, la cerro.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Mientras en Moon city (ascensor) ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ **

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!-fue el grito que soltó Luna, al sentir como el ascensor se detenía bruscamente dejando a oscuras a ella y su acompañante- ¿Artemis?- pregunto estirando los brazos en la oscuridad.

-estoy a tu lado Luna- susurro a la espalda de esta- ¿te encuentras bien?

-si ¿y tu?

-siempre que estoy al lado tuyo me encuentro bien-aclaro Artemis con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios y que la oscuridad del ascensor escondía a la perfección. Falla que para el estaba mas que claro que no había sido por que era martes 13 y tampoco por su uso cotidiano. Tenia tan claro como que la Luna saldría en la noche de que detrás de todo esto se encontraban dos jovenzuelos; Serena y Seiya.

-¡Dios! No podemos estar encerrados- exclamo acercándose a los botones del ascensor y marcándolos desesperadamente.

-yo creo que si - murmuro relajadamente- pero tranquila no muerdo.

-jjajajajj- rió estrepitosamente Luna- no estoy asustada por tus dientes Artemis-_ lo que me preocupa es que estamos solo_, _jajaja tranquila Luna tu puedes no es que te vaya a comer, pensó Luna. _Pero para ella no era desconocidos los sentimientos de Artemis y sabia que en lo profundo de su corazón era sentimientos mutuos

- Entonces acercate a mi- le ordeno Artemis estrechando el delicado cuerpo de Luna contra él- No, no por favor no te alejes Luna- al ver como ella se escapaba de su abrazo.

-por favor Artemis no confundas las cosas- dijo finalmente consiguiendo separarse del abrazo.

-¡Confundir que Luna?-protesto en un tono un tanto alterado- no ves que esto es cosa del destino, que nos quiere ver juntos- _menuda mentira Artemis, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga_.

-jajaja Artemis el hecho de que se alla detenido no es por que el destino lo quiera, es por que le falta una revisión técnica y urgente.

-bueno o eso o el destino lo quería así -inquirió con mas fuerza, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para aliviarar la tensión que había en el aire- ¿bailemos?

-¿que?- pregunto dudosa Luna por si había escuchado mal.

-bailemos, te acuerda que nos conocimos bailando-pronuncio con nostalgia al recordar momentos de antaño en donde por cobardía y por el hecho de saber que Luna amaba con locura a otro no se había atrevido a profesarle su amor, pero ya no se detendría mas, esta vez se declararía y si era necesario un millón de declaraciones para convencer a Luna que su amor era sincero así lo haría- ¿me concede este baile bella dama?- pregunto haciendo una reverencia y mirando intensamente a los ojos de Luna

- pero Artemis...-mas su protesta quedo en el aire y por fin su cabeza se conecto con su corazón y respondió como lo había hecho aquella vez hace mucho años- seria todo un placer.

Artemis puso en el suelo su celular del cual comenzó a emitir una suave melodía, y tomo entre sus brazos a su dulce Luna, la apretó contra su pecho y, nada mas al hacerlo, Luna supo que había cometido un error al aceptar, a ese hombre era imposible no concederle lo que pedía; ¿tendría las fuerzas de seguir rechazándolo?

Suavemente apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de Artemis y se movieron al compas del hilo de la música del celular . Se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, como si aquel lugar le perteneciera. Luna dejo caer la cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de Artemis. Si pudieran quedarse así eternamente bailando, solos en el ascensor, pero no ella había hecho aquel juramento y hasta que no lo cumpliera no podría entregarse a los brazos de Artemis. ¿pero como resistirse a él ,si con cada suave caricia, sentía que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina? ¿sera que el destino quiere que desista de su juramento? ¿ podría ser que esta vez a lo mejor ella...? ¿pero que estaba pensando? Ella no podía ni aunque quisiera, si Artemis supiera su secreto correría mas rápido que una liebre, como lo hacia hecho Ricardo cuando se entero de esa verdad oculta de ella. Ella no podia engañar a su Artemis... un momento ¿¿su Artemis ?? Si bueno suyo ¿y que? En ese momento la estaba abrazando a ella ¿no?, entonces era suyo jajaj.

Si tan solo ella pudiera darle todo lo que un hombre quiere de una mujer , ¿Dios por que ella no podia ? ¿por que tenia que tener esa enfermedad?, si eso era una enfermedad, ser frígida tenia que serlo .

Todo este mar de preguntas afligían a Luna, pero a medida que la música avanzaba su corazón le gritaba que viviera el presente y que dejara el pasado oculto en las sombras, ya era hora de que la Luna deseosa de dar amor y recibir saliera de las profundidades y brillara como solo ella sabia hacerlo, pero y si la Luna ¿¿¿no podía dar placer???

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Centro comercial ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

- Dios que rico, pensé que moriría de hambre - exclamo el pelinegro al momento que se llevaba a su boca una suculenta hamburguesa

- jajajja Seiya que melodramatico me saliste- exclamo divertida la rubia mientras se llevaba una cuchara de helado de chocolate a su boca- mmmm... que rico

-jajajaja como que te gusta el helado ¿no?- pronuncio el pelinegro, mientras la rubia se llevaba otra cuchara de helado a la boca y sigilosamente una gota de chocolate se poso en sus labios en el momento que la rubia se pasaba la lengua por esos carnosos labios, rojos como el carmin y que seguramente sabían a gloria.

Con la mirada oscurecida y con un intenso dolor en las inferioridades de su cuerpo el pelinegro trato de desviar la vista de la rubia y concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera la diosa que tenia al frente. _Dios mio, se que no me portado como tu quieres, que algunas veces solo algunas veces me escapo de la casa, rompo uno que otro corazoncito y que ligo con una que otro chica sin medir las consecuencias, se que soy tan ... en fin se que echo cosas malas pero ¿por que me pones la manzana del árbol que no tengo que comer a mi alcance ? Sera que quieres que peque y que ..._

_-_¿comando estelar, comando estelar me escucha? - pregunto entretenidamente la rubia

-fuerte y claro mi teniente jajajaj- respondió embelesado de la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba la bella cara angelical de serena .

La rubia incomoda por la devoradora mirada que estaba mandandole el pelinegro, trato de esquivar su mirada hacia la tienda de libros que habían al frente de la cafetería en la cual se encontraban y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a unos cuantos metros del lugar en el que se encontraban una revista en donde aparecía su despampanante prima. _Dios ¿ y ahora como le hacia para que Seiya no se fijara en la revista que solo estaba a unos metros de su alcance ??_

_Piensa, piensa...¿ por que la mente se le queda en blanco a uno cuando se necesita tenerla llena de ideas ?_

-Serena te ocurre algo - pregunto el pelinegro al ver que el bello rostro de la rubia había perdido su color rápidamente y a simple vista se podía decir que estaba ... ¿angustiada?

-ehhh no, no me pasa nada- respondió con la voz más tranquila que pudo hablar, piensa..piensa ..ehh O.O- solo estaba pensando en...-mascullo bajando la vista a su plato ya que en el arte del engaño siempre hacia sido una perdedora por su transparente mirada- en..

-ya lo se en Darién ¡verdad?- inquirió el pelinegro con una voz llena de disgusto que hasta a el le sorprendió.

-Pues me has pillado..jejej- dijo la pelirrubia al momento que se llevaba una mano al pelo. _Uff eso habia estado cerca pero como hacia ahora para mantener la vista del pelinegro encima de ella? Y para que no volteara a ver la revista que todo el mundo casualmente estaba admirando._

-Serena vamos cambia tu cara solo has estado separada de él un día, es más solo unas horas- _dijo al momento que se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de mirar el entorno para calmar la llama de ¿celos?... ¿ira? No definitivamente esos sentimientos no los podia tener él, tan solo llevaba unos dias conociendola es imposible que cupido lo hubiera flechado, seria uno de esos casos de ¿ amor a primera vista ? _

-jajja tienes toda la razón dejare de pensar en el en este instante- _si tan solo supieras que en este momento, él es la ultima persona en quien estoy pensando_- ¿Seiya por que no jugamos a algo ?- _pronuncio al momento en que abría los ojos como platos, ¿de donde había surgido aquella pregunta ?, sera que la luz divina si existe y los profesores son unos viles mentirosos al momento que están retirando las pruebas y dicen que la luz divina ya no llegara; si definitivamente la luz divina existía por que de nuevo tenia la mirada de seiya encima._

-¿Que juego me propones bombón?- pregunto al momento que sus ojos dentellaban como dos zafiros, estaba seguro que cualquier juego que ella propusiera el la complacería.

_Bien Serena propones jugar y ahora no sabes que juego!! Plop Dios por la boca muere el pez, haberle puesto mas atención a su amiga Ami, todos esos viejos refranes mueven al mundo jajaj_- ehh pues...ya lo tengo como tu y yo poco nos conocemos podemos jugar a las cinco preguntas- _exclamó sonriente ante su innovadora idea _

- ¿cinco preguntas?- pregunto aun desconcertado por la propuesta

-si apuesto a que dará pie a una conversación interesante. Serán cinco preguntas sin restricciones. Y tenemos que responder con absoluta sinceridad, si no el juego no serviría de nada, ¿no lo crees ?

-Bueno Bombón, todo lo que quiera preguntar ¿verdad ?

-So empiezo yo-dijo Serena- ¿ Estas saliendo con alguna chica ?

-bueno pues no, no tengo algo serio desde hace unos años- respondió sorprendido por la pregunta- bueno mi turno, ¿ que te gusta de Darién?

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, Dios ¿y ahora que se inventaba?- bueno pues me encanta su inteligencia, su porte, mmm... me gusta todo de él, aunque lo que mas me gustan son sus ojos-respondió incrédula ante tal declaración, pues en verdad le gustaban esos ojos pero Darién tenia dueña y esa era Mina- ahora mi turno mmm...¿ cual es tu prototipo de chica ?

-jajjaja ¿estas interesada en saber cual es mi chica ideal ?- indago divertido el pelinegro- ¿tienes algún interés en ocupar el puesto ?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus inmaculados dientes.

- jajajja-rió una ruborizada rubia- ¡vamos responde!

- Esta bien.. Veamos me gustan las altas y las chaparitas, solteras, casadas y las solteritas, rubias, altas, morenas, pelirrojas, voluptuosas, flacas, entraditas en carne, ojos azules, verde, cafés, dorados, pardos..etc- termino de responder, mientras la rubia estaba atacada por un gran ataque de risa

-¿osea te gustan todas?- pregunto la rubia al momento que se secaba una de las lagrimas que se le había encapado en su ataque de risa.

-claro, pero si estamos hablando de mi chica utópica, seria como tú-declaro acercandose peligrosamente a la rubia.

-que galán eres, apuesto que no hay chica que no caiga a tus pies.

_Solo tú no has caído bombón _, pensó al pelinegro pasa si mismo- bueno mi turno has gastado tres preguntas, asi que solo te quedan dos y a mi cuatro.

- pero la ultima era solo una acotación- protesto la rubia haciendo un tierno puchero con sus carnosos labios que eran toda una tentación para el pobre de Seiya

- Nada de trampas señorita-dijo moviendo el dedo indice de un ado para otro en señal de negativa- ahora bien, ¿ cual es el lugar favorito en donde te gustaría tener una cita ?

- mmm la playa

- ¿tendrias una conmigo?- pregunto dejando a la rubia sorprendida.

-Pues no lo se Seiya no creo que sea lo correcto, soy la prometida de tu primo

- solo seria una salida de amigos ¿¿ que te parece ??- siempre habia sido un ganador, y se las jugaba por todas.

- mm tendría que pensarlo, tal vez algún día.

-¿entonces eso es un si a futuro ?- indago ilusionado

- se podría decir que si- respondió la rubia a quien la situación la tenia totalmente incomoda.-bien el que a gastado tres peguntas ahora eres tu y si le sumamos la otra solo te queda una jajaj

- ¬¬* el ratón a caído en su propia trampa- dijo Seiya riendo entre dientes.

-jajja tranquilo "ratón", bien mi turno, mmm.... -exclamó meditando- ¿ que opinas de mi ?- pregunto tímidamente la rubia al momento que se sonrojaba.

_Bien, esa pregunta si lo había sorprendido, que se había propuesto "Mina" ; la pregunta de la chica ideal lo había dejado con los ojos redondos y ahora le lanzada esta pregunta que se los dejaba cuadrados. Que le podía decir, que pensaba que era la cosa más linda que se había encontrado en la tierra, que le estaba empezando a gustar, que sentia dolor al tenerla tan cerca y saber que era inalcanzable, que moría por probar esos labios que tendrían sabor a gloria, que amaba sus ojos celeste cielo y que daría su alma por poder saber y sentirla suya. Pero nunca podría decirle eso por que ella era de... su primo Darién_- encuentro que eres una persona bella tanto por fuera como por dentro Mina, es una fortuna que Darién te aya encontrado en su camino antes que yo por que si eso hubiera pasado tenlo por seguro que a esta hora ya estarías casada- no lo había podido evitar las palabras se le había escapado de su sensual boca y había impactado en la rubia dejandola en estado de shock. - jajaj aunque claro que el ya se me adelanto-dijo tratando de quitarle un poco de peso a sus anteriores palabras.- era solo una broma bombón cambia esa cara de espanto de una vez.

- jajajja por un momento me las había tomado muy enserio- dijo una totalmente ruborizada rubia- bien a ambos nos queda solo una pregunta.

-si la pregunta del millón- exclamo Seiya divertido- yo ya tengo la ultima bien formulada en mi mente- dijo mirándola con ojos traviesos- pero las damas primero

- que caballeroso señor galán, bien mmm... mi ultima pregunta será...mmm ¿cuantos años tienes ?- dijo mientras una gota le corría por su cabeza al estilo anime.

-jajajja bombón has perdido tu ultima pregunta sin restricciones en mi edad jajajja- dijo riéndose de manera estruendosa - tengo... taran taran-dijo golpeando con las palma la mesa en forma de tambor- ...27

-Wow yo te creía mas joven jajaja

- ¿me estas diciendo anciano ?

-jajaja claro que no, y te informo acabas de perder tu ultima pregunta jajja

- ¿Qué? eso no se vale- protesto esta vez Seiya con cara de perdedor, dos veces había caído en la misma trampa y dos veces había amado la forma en que se reia la rubia iluminando el entorno que se hacia sombrío ante la radiante sonrisa de la rubia.

- jajja en la guerra y en el amor todo vale jajaj- dijo la rubia feliz de haberse librado de alguna incomoda pregunta.

- Que filosofica,¿¿ segura que no te equivocaste de vocación ??

- jajajaj todo se lo debo a mi amiga Ami ella es la que me enseño tanto refrán...- comenzó a explicar la rubia, sobre su inteligente amiga de secundaria que la habia ayudado a superar su etapa de flojera de colegio ( NOTA de la autora : no tener una para mi, que estoy en ese proceso jajajaja, no falta la que destaca en el curso pero parece que en el mio falta la que destaque xd ) y que la habia impulsado a ser la profesional que ahora era.

Mientras los nuevos "amigos" conversaban de trivialidades nuestros querido Darién abandonaba el edificio y se encaminaba hacia el ático que tenia en Londres

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ Ciudad de Londres ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Darién había llegado a su ático en Londres con el corazón echo mil pedazos, al diablo con las putas mujeres que había permitido entrar en su corazón, le importaba un reverendo bledo haber perdido a la perra de Mina, pero no soportaba que lo hubiera estado engañando hace meses y el no haberse dado cuenta. Es mas lo que le más le molestaba era que había quedado con un autentico tonto pero si Mina creía que esto se había quedado así se equivocaba, nadie se reía de el y terminaba tan feliz y contento.

Tomo el teléfono y disco los números de su vieja y fiel Beril.

- hola- dijo una sensual y melodiosa voz a través de la linea de comunicación.

- Beril cariño como has estado- pregunto con energética voz el pelinegro

- Darién ¿eres tú ? , ¡¡Dios mio!! ¿estas bien tú?, perdón si te ofendo pero es muy raro que me llames

- jajja ya me había olvidado de lo cobradora de sentimientos que eres

- JA JA JA después de tres años sin comunicarte con tu hermana es como para asustarse ¿ o no?

- ya basta beril, si no te eh podido llamar noe s por que quiera si no por que el tiempo no me sobra y eso tu deberías saberlo - bueno eso era parte de la verdad, Mina y Rei habían influenciado en el distanciamiento con Beril, pero no tenia que conocer toda la verdad su dulce y traviesa hermana.

- Bien, ¿Qué favor me vas a pedir ?

- tu siempre tan perceptiva hermanita querida- dijo al momento en que se sentaba en su confortable sillón- te acuerdas de Aino, la rubia que tu calificaste como "perra despampanante mente hueca" - pregunto al momento que esperaba la contestación de Beril.

- claro como olvidarla, solo acordarme de ella me dan ganas de ir corriendo al baño; pero antes de ir allá dime que paso con tu bomboncito platinado

- Bien, me pago como Judas con una traición - respondió en un resoplido melancólico.

-Te lo dije Darién Chiba pero tu nunca haces caso de mis consejos; ¡¡te entran por una oreja y te salen por la otra!!

- Bueno pues tienes razón, pero lo echo echo esta y no hay vuelta que darle

- ¿¿y que quieras que haga con esa platinada ??

- es muy obvio. Pegarle en lo que mas le duele - dijo al momento que esbozaba una maléfica sonrisa en sus sensuales labios- destrozale su carrera a como de lugar.

- Es una suerte que la gente no conozca nuestra relación y que yo ea la que dirigirá su próximo desfile jajajja

- Si no sabes el gusto que me da que no te guste andar hablando que somos hermanos

- Gracias por tu cariño, amor y comprensión hemanito. Cambiando de tema me había enterado de que Mina y tú estabas en la hacienda ¿¿se puede saber lo que paso a parte que la perra platinada es una traidora serpiente arrastrada mujerzuela callejera??

Detalladamente Darién le confeso que Mina había mandado a su prima Serena que era casi idéntica a Mina a sustituirla, luego le conto que Andrew le había entregado un sobre con unas fotografías que atestiguaban el engaño de la " dulce Mina" y como había entrado en la oficina y los había encontrado fornicando arriba del escritorio.

-vaya- dijo Beril a la vez que silbaba de impresión. Después de todo lo que has pasado podrías escribir un libro.

- JA JA JA que simpática sister- ironizo Darién al momento que entraba a la habitación su amigo y hermano del alma Andrew- bien ¿cuento contigo, verdad ?

- claro brother, Operación destruye perras platinadas comienza ahora, solo tengo una pregunta

-¿ dime cual es ?- pregunto al momento que le indicaba a Andrew que tomara asiento.

-¿Que harás son Serena ?

- Eso es algo que ni yo mismo se en este momento...

* * *

fin del chap :D

**esta historia continuara jejej eso espero jajajaja **

** si no vean mas abajo no hay mas xd, esta ves no lo corte asi como asi como el otro ya que me dijieron que casi les dio un paro cardiaco asi que jejej soy muy joven para ser encarcelada jajajja bueno espero que les haya gustado y agradesco a todas las que dejaron review anteriores solo las nombrare por que quiero publicar el chap hoy ya que o si no lo postergo y lo postergo y no lo actualizo nunca xd jajaj besitos y muchas gracias para las siguientes personitas que me alegan los dias como rayitos de dol con esos fabulosos review que tiernamente me dejan. **

**Patty Ramirez De Chiba  
**

**Amsz88chiba**

**Luz**

**Catrolga **

**WinnitaMoon**

**Cherrie SA**

**PRISGPE**

**liebende jesung**

**isa1811**

**mariaelena83**

**isabel**

**princesa lunar**

**sereydarien**

**hehra**

**serena ramos**

**arias serena **

**anyreth**

**lady tortoise**

**san****

**sandy serena **

**milenia angels**

**betty**

**sesshoMamorUyashaGF**

**moonandearthlove**

**katabrecteri  
**

**brigitgrian **

**emeraude serenity **

**lucecita moon **

**a todas ustedes muchas gracias por haber comentado en el capitulo anterior y espero que suceda lo mismo en este :D ya que me encanta leer sus opiniones**

**mil besos y abrazos para cada una de ustedes **

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღ atte patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

** las quiero mucho a todas bye!!!**

**nos vemos en el next chap de mi querida sustituta!!**


	8. Tormenta primera parte !

** ღღღღღღღღღღღღ saluda cariñosamente patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! patty moon resucitando !!!!**

**Bueno fieles lectoras emmmm como empezar a darles una excusa decente mmhhhhh....emmmmm....pues....no hay T.T Bueno hay... la del terrible terremoto que afecto a todo Chile y que aun sigue afectando con sus replicas, es definitivamente uno de los tres minutos mas largos y terribles que vivi en toda mi vida. les contare un poquito pues veran... todo comenzo cuando yo me encontraba con mi compu fedra (gracias a franks ella tiene nombre, un beso para ella que es una de las que me presiona para actualizar XD ), las dos viendo el festival de viña, no se si lo ubican pero aca en chile es como muy esperado ya que traen artistas internacionales y esa noche del viernes habian traido a uno de los tantos hombres de mis sueños jajajaj ....el notable cantante RICARDO ARJONA!!! ahhh y yo estaba cantando a todo pulmon en mi pieza que esta en el segundo piso de mi casa uhuhh yo con los brazos arriba meciendolos y cantando jajjaja y bueno cuando ya habia terminado el concierto eran como las dos y tanto de la mañana y en vez de haberme dado sueño mi amorcito me habia dejado con mas ganas de cantar jajajaj asi que mmhhh como no podia dormir le dije a fedra leamos un libro ...y omg que libro pille con mucha accion buenisimo jajajja mmhh pero emm se me olvido el nombre con el sismo jajaja ( menos mal que era buenisimo el libro patricia,,,ya ya ya conciencia callate era bueno...muy bueno XD) bueno y como le iba diciendo buenisimo creo que se llamaba cyntia la protagonista y estaba a punto de ser matada por unos narcotraficantes y ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada ( sufro de insomnio jajja ) buena ahi ya me pesaban un poco los parpados (un poco harto xD) y derepente comienza a moverse mi cama y quedo O.O ...soy yo la unica que estoy en la cama y no me estoy moviendo asi que esta temblando me dije para mi misma ...despues cuando vi que no se detenia dije ahi tres pociones: uno esta temblando fuerte...dos estoy en metia en un mal sueño...tres ya me volvi loca de remate (esa es la que deberias haber elegido patricia ; uhhhyy pesaa!) y todo esto en milesimas de segundo pensaba y cuando ya mi mama me hablo supe que era algo ams que un temblor!! y ahi mi papa fue a buscar a mis hermanas pequeñas a sus piezas y chicas fue horrible!! se movia todo empezaron a oirse sonido de platos rotos y se cayeron las lamparas televisores todo!!! mi papa paso corriendo sobre los vidrios rotos y gracias a Dios no se corto para ir a buscar algo que iluminara para bajar...a todo esto aun no paraba de temblar y yo ya veia que se venia la casa abajo T.T y con mi mama nos pusimos a rezar y despues de mas de dos minutos y medio cuando se fue calmando el terremoto ahi pudimos salir de la casa todas mis vecinas afuera en pihama espantadas abuelos y niños sin nada para abrigarse se corto la luz al comienzo del temblor y toda la gente empezo a arrancar por que pensaron que habria tsunami (vivo cerca del mar xD ) los niños llorando era un caos asi como cuando se ve en las peliculas de guerra a la gente arrancando algo similar . Mis papas muertos de miedo por que nos quedamos afuera con los pocos vecinos que se quedaron y ahi veiamos como se movia y crujia la casa era impactante. luego llego mi abuela casi sin ropa la vino a dejar un primo mio por que ella vive solita y donde nosotros vivimos supuestamente es mas seguro. luego amanecio y ahi se formo otro caos la gente parecia loca empezaron a asaltar los supermercados, las tiendas las farmacias las joyerias todo!! no tenian compacion de la gente de lo poco que quedo en pie fue destrozado por ellos casi 15000 mil casas aca donde vivo tienen que ser demolidas y bueno a esto empezo a sumarse que no habia agua no habia luz no habia levadura para hacer pan y la gente mas y mas robaba pasaban con televisores al hombro como si nada fue muy shoqueante , pero gracias a Dios ahora ya esta casi todo mas normal.**

**y bueno mi otra escusita es que entre a la Universidad :D enfermeria 2010 :D pase con muchisimo miedo el puente que une a concepcion con san pedro pero llegue a la U jajaj asi que si me ven una vez cada cien dias ahora sera menos jajajaj pero tratare de hacer muy corta la espera ya que este capi me gusta la continuacion ni se imaginan lo que pasara jajajaja**

**y decirles que este capitulo va dedicado para muchas personitas bellas...a ustedes !!!... pero en especial a mi nieta jaemmy que cumplio 18 añitos feliz cumple (jajaj tenemos la misma edad nieta y abuela jajja ) y un saludo especial para yumi quien tuvo a santiaguito :D mi nuevo nieto!!!**

**tambien a mi mama y a mi amadisima tia raquel a ambas gemelas las adoro **

**y por su puesto a todas ustedes que siguen esta historia :D**

**aclarar que los personajes de esta historia desgraciadamente no se me ocurrieron a mi (XD ya te gustaria haberlos creado tu ¬¬) si no a la gran Naoko Takeuchi y bueno mil disculpas..no me gusta prometer cosas para no cumplirlas y como habia en la publicacion del fic sin ti ....solo la nada de mi mama anna y yo :D (cuando tengan tiempo leanlo jajajaj ) que actualizaria pronto me frustra no poderlo haber echo antes (ahhhh chicas una replica fuerte que miedo !!) ya mejor le dejos la historia para publicar xD ya veo que se corta la luz y se me borra todo jajaj muk las adoro!!! y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios que son los que nos motivan para seguir escribiendoles :)**

**Mientras que aca tiembla.....**

** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** ... en un ascensor de la cuidad...** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

_La suave melodia embriagaba mas y mas a la pareja que con lentos movimentos se movia entorno al ascensor._

- Creo que nunca eh estado tan feliz como hoy de quedarme encerrado-murmuro Artemis en el oido de Luna

-jajjaja que ocurrencias Artemis, nadie piede ser feliz por quedarse encerrado

-Pues entonces soy un demente por que esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado desde hace mucho tiempo..

-ahhh arte...

-shhh calla Luna por favor no rompas este momento, solo dejate llevar- la incito al momento que capturaba sus labios de forma sutil, empezandolos a acariciar dulcemente, delicadamente, para luego ir incrementando la intensidad hasta que a quel tierno beso se convirtiera en una danza creada por sus lenguas. Sus respiracion se incrementaron al igual que el deseo del uno por el otro.

-aartemmiss...por favor-pidio jadeante Luna

-por favor que...Luna que quieres-dijo con la voz roca y cargada de deseo

-debes detenerte...por favor-rogó

-Luna es que no entiendes que tú eres el aire que respiro al pedirme esto estas pidiendo que deje de respirar.

-Artemis-_y que mas da solo un beso mas solo uno mas-pensó_ al mismo tiempo que agarraba al peliblanco de la camisa y lo beso con toda la pasion que la ocasion habia creado

-ay Artemis yo...- trato de completar Luna pero cada vez que trataba de hablar Artemis capturaba y sellaba sus labios con fogosos besos . El ambiente a cada segundo que pasaba se ponia mas caliente, cada beso cada caricia se volvian mas intensas, la ropa comenzaba a ser un gran estorbo y el deseo sucumbia a la pareja de una manera desenfrenada.

Luna queria sentir, si queria tocar...y explorar cada parte de ese fibroso y musculoso cuerpo que para su edad se mantenia tal cual adolescente,el era divino, era como el vino entre mas años tenia mas bueno estaba, _hay Dios ¿Que me esta pasando? _pero para que preguntarle a Dios lo que el corazon sabia muy bien, ella estaba enamorada de ese hombre. pero ella no lo podria ser feliz a el, ella que nunca pudo entregarse completa y saber que nunca podra pasar esa valla que tanto tiempo habia anelado sobrepasar...

** Flash back**

-Luna eres magnifica, por favor dejame darte todo lo que siempre eh deciado....dejame hacerte sentir todo lo que mi corazon guarda, dejame hacerte el amor cara mia-susurro roncamente aquel hombre que habia logrado seducirla y que en este instante se encontraba despojandola de alguna de sus prenda con mucha delicadesa, demaciado para Luna que estaba anciosa por experimentar ese campo que nunca habia explorado antes.

-yo...por favor..yo

-shhh lo se amore mio, tranquila la primera vez duele un poco pero luego sera solo placer, tranquila sere generoso....vamos amore no te voy a comer-dijo al notar los leves temblores que invadian el cuerpo de la pelinegra- ...bueno en el sentido literal de la palabra -murmuro al oido de la bella mujer al momento que capturaba esos sensuales labios, _Dios ella sabia a gloria_. Una tras otra las prendas se desparramaron por el suelo de la habitacion y un mar de sensaciones se apodero de ambos, el instinto animal de ambos afloro y los besos y caricias se tornaron insuficientes, solo provocaban que el fuego se avivara mas y mas hasta hacerse sofocante, la respiracion se torno mas pesada y una extraña calidez se intensifico en el centro de su feminidad; el misterioso hombre la fue cubriendo con besos humedos por todo su ser y con delicadeza poso dos dedos en esa zona inferior que no habia conocido a ningún hombre y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, solo a el .

-esto te dolera un poco cielo- dijo al momento que introducia su mienbro suavemente, conteniendose para causar el menor daño posible, un ahogado grito se escapo por su garganta y con un suave impulso, el hombre derrivo la ultima barrera que había puesto ella en su relación, ahora Luna era de e...l si por fin despues de perseguirla tanto tiempo era suya, toda de el. Con suavidad comenzaron una danza de embestidas que si bien, en un comienzo fueron lentas y suaves,se tornaron luego en rapidas y furiosas y fueron mezclandose en una coreografia de amor, pero cuando la coreografia llegaba al momento culmine, algo paso, algo inesperado, solo un bailarín llego a la pose final el otro solo sintio un vacio enorme. ¿que habia ocurrido ? donde estaban los fugos artificiales ,¿ donde estaba el extasis y la euforia del orgasmo ?

-kenji yo...

-shhh querida es normal a veces que en la primera vez no llegues al climax- dijo rápidamente su amante al ver la angustia y decepcion en aquellos oscuros ojos

-ahora descanza peque a debes de estar adolorida, ya veras que la proxima vez legaras conmigo mi amore- prometio el bello italiano .

Pero Luna intento de todo, hasta compro kamasutra para ver si alguna pose hacia el efecto pero nada, ni los afriodisiacos pudieron hacerla llegar al limite el resultado era el mismo ella quedaba ardiendo en un fuego helado...

** Fin del flash back**

_..seria esta vez diferente, podria lograrlo ?.estaba tan..._

Un chirrido estridente rompió la mágica atmosfera que se había creado, y el pequeño ascensor se inundo de la luz proveniente del exterior. Rápidamente Luna se separo del abrazador beso que la mantenia atada a Artemis y se volvió a ver a su intruso.

-jem jem disculpe que los interrumpa señor y...señorita- dijo mirando descaradamente a Luna- pero en vista de que ya han estado tres horas aqui encerrados no creo que sea lo mas conveniente volverlos a encerrar, verdad ?-pregunto divertido el reparadorde ascensores- aunque creo que para ustedes fue una agradable experiencia jajja- dijo volviendo a mirar la blusa de Luna que misteriosamente estaba desabotonada y mostraba unos pechos muy bien dotados.

-metase en sus asuntos-replico Luna y abrochandose rapidamente la blusa salio con la cabeza erguida de aquel caluroso ascensor, mientras que artemis tomaba alguna de las bolsas de compras y ledaba un ironico "gracias " al rescatador que habia roto el momento quizas mas hermoso de todo aquel año.

-ves lo que provocas !Dios mio ! ese hombre me miro de una forma tan no se...como diciendome "gozadora" que horror!!!

-jajsjajs clamate Luna estas haciendo unas especulaciones de las mas divertidas- dijo al momento que volvia a estallar en risas- jajjaa Luna la gozadora jasjaskjas suena hasta como titulo de pelicula porno kjaskjas

-Arteemisss!!

-shh calla, estas armando todo un espectaculo-menciono el peliplateado en vista de que eran el centro de atencion de todos los compradores que pasaban por ahi con caras de " que esta ocurriendo con esos dos", " seguramente es una pelea, que emocionante " (N/A : TIPICO DE LA GENTE CHISMOSA PENSAR ESO Y QUEDANDOSE A MIRAR JASKAKSJ)

-argh, no sabes como me pienso desquitar contigo de aqui hasta que se acabe el mundo, te arrepentiras de haberte quedado encerrado conmigo-juro Luna al momento que se ponia unas gafas oscuras y adelantaba un poco el paso.

-jeje desquitate como quieres amor, aunque encantado si es como en el ascensor-ante lo cual la pelinegra no respondio pero cuando artemis le alcanzo el paso vio que estaba mas roja que la grana.

** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ M****ientras en el otro lodo del centro comercial **** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

****** -**Que filosofica, segura que no te equivocaste de vocacion ??

- jajajaj todo se lo debo a mi amiga Ami ella es la que me enseño tanto refrán...- comenzo a explicar la rubia, sobre su inteligente amiga de secundaria que la habia ayudado a superar su etapa de flojera de colegio y que la habia impulsado a ser la profesional que ahora era.

-bueno pues yo creo que en todo lo que te propongas te ira bien, no has pensado abandonar el modelaje ? o es que el glamour lo llevas en la sangre y no te atreves a abandonar el mundo de las celebridades??

-mmm...-_Dios y que le digo ni siquiera me atreveria a pisar una alfombra roja y el me esta preguntado ¿¿si la abandonaria ?? ahh mina por que diablos te ayude en esta farsa_- ...mmm...y yo que pense que las preguntas ya se habian acabado ¬¬*-dijo la rubia a siendo un mojin para no responder esa pregunta que no sabia como resolver.

-jajajjaja solo se acabaron las sin restrinciones...bombom puedo preguntarte solo una cosa mas- sugirio con un divertido brillo en los ojos.

-mmmm...bueno la ultima ¿vale ?

- ¿te gustaria mañana salir a cabalgar conmigo ?-pregunto un ilusionado Seiya

-pues...veras nunca eh cabalgado jajjaajaja-confeso la femina al momento que se llevaba un brazo atras de la cabeza al estilo anime

-pero eso se puede arreglar yo te enseño-dijo con un mistico brillo en los ojos- ¿que me dices ?

-_ah dios que se traera entre manos seiya, no deberia aceptar...pero no quiero desilusionarlo ahh que hacer...¿y si le digo que si? a la voluntad de dios, quese lo correcto_ -mmmm esta bien mañana saldremos...

-a donde van a salir el parcito-pregunto una enojada Luna

-ahhh tiaaaa O.O O.O - gritaron los dos complices a coro atrayendo la atención de todo los que estaban comiendo.

-por que se asustan tanto estan mas blancos que la nieve-dijo Luna al momento que tomaba asiendo en la mesa de los chicos

-lo que pasa es...lo que pasa...-tartamudio la rubia esto del arte de mentir no era su fuerte definitivamente.

-lo que pasa es que estabamos conversando y tu llegada nos tomo por sorpresa, si eso es lo que pasa jejeh- completo seiya en ayuda de su diosa. _¿diosa ? ahh Dios en que lio me estoy metiendo ahora_

-ahh veo que nuestra ausencia de tres horas no les sorprendio¿¿ para nada ??-exclamo exaltada la pelinegra-¿ es que no les importa acaso si algo nos pasaba ?

-bueno tia es que tu estabas con Artemis asi que dudabamos que te pasara algo...que no te gustara tia-susurro entre dientes haciendo que la rubia se tuviera que morder los labios para no estallar en carcajadas

-tia...¿que es eso que tienes en el cuello ??-insinuo el pelinegro

-que que cosa -dijo llevandose la mano a su cuello

-ese moreton...no me digas es un chupon tia jajajjaja asi que no lo pasaste mal sin nosotros jajaksjak... Artemis te las traes despues de todo ajskjasajks- todos en la mesa se largaron a reir estruendosamente menos la afectada de Luna que roja como una grana.

-ya basta de burlarte de mi Seiya Chiba, y ustedes levantense y comienzen a caminar quiero llegar rapido a casa estoy agotadisima- expreso al momento en que se paraba de la mesa y abandonaba la cafeteria

-uuyyy..¿ cansada de que estara mi tia ?- pregunto picaramente el pelinegro al momento que se ganaba una mirada asesina de Artemis

-por favor Seiya se supones queme tienes que ayudar no perjudicar

-vale vale pero es que es demaciado inusual ver a mi tia perder los estribos- y diciendo esto todos se pararon de la mesa abandonando el local y dirigiendose a la hacienda.

** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** En Londres.** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

-Carlos esta el señor Chiba en su habitación-pregunto un atractivo rubio

-claro señor tome aqui esta la otra llave de la habitacion, seguro que el señor Chiba necesita su ayuda cuando llego estaba con un genio del mismo diablo.

-me lo imagino... bueno Carlos me voy a ver al demonio en persona -bromeo el rubio ganandose una sonrisa de complicidad con el recepcionista.

Rápidamente se encamino en el ascensor de aquel maravilloso y lujoso edificio y que mas se iba a esperar del magnate Chiba. La prestigiosa familia Chiba siempre habia destacador por su linaje acudelado pero desde que Darien Endimion Chiba tomo el poder sus riquezas se habian triplicados ya no eran dueños de hoteles y simples haciendas, ahora eran propietarios de todo un imperio de hoteles ademas de haberse integrado en la construccion y direccion de centro comerciales y actualemente tambien estaban excurcionando en lineas de aeropuertos, sin mencionar que eran tambien dueños de lineas de automoviles,accionistas en varias sucursales tecnológicas y accionistas mayoritario de las mas famosa cadena de yojeria MOON.  
Tanta riqueza siempre habia ocacionado que Darien tuviera miles de mujeres que postraban a sus pies por solo una mirada... y parece que el caso de Mina no habia sido la excepcion, pobre de su amigo...¿ cuando iba a encontrar a una mujer que lo amara por lo que era y no por lo que tenia ?.

El sonido del ascensor lo saco de su meditacion y se adentro en la habitacion de Darien, decir habitacion era poco, aquel pen-house tenia todas las comodidades que podia desearse; contaba con spa, gimnacio propio, centro de juegos, bar, 10 habitaciones cada una con su baño, sala de estar, estudio, biblioteca, cocina y una maravillosa terraza que dejaba al descubierto la hermosa ciudad de Londres. Apresuradamente camino por el pasillo para dirigirse al despacho de Darien donde sabia que ahora se encontraria, y no se equivoco ahi estaba con una botella de whisky acaba y otra por comenzar pero lo lo que le sorprendio no fue eso si no que estaba hablando por teléfono...pero ¿con quien ? .Su pregunta ni si quiera tuvo que formularse para tener respuesta ya que cuando su amigo del alma menciono " que simpatica sister" supo que estaba hablando con Beryl. Darien tuvo que haber vivo algo muy tragico en la oficina para recurrir a su hermanita como solia llamar, aunque era bien sabido por todo el mundo que Beryl no era Chiba de sangre , habia sido adoptada por Claudia la madre de Darien antes del fatidico accidente que dejo ambos pequeños sin padres.

-¿ dime cual es ?- escucho que preguntaba Darien a Beryl por telefono mientras le hacia un ademan con la mano para que tomara asiento- eso es algo que ni yo mismo se en este momento...-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que seguramente le había hecho la pelirroja- bueno sister, te quiero y espero que Zafiro te este cuidando mucho si no le partire la cara...jajajja esta bien cuidate...tu igual te quiero mucho bye-dijo dando por terminada la conversacion al momento que colgaba el auricular.

-bien hermano soy todo oidos-dijo al momento que tomaba una copa del minibar y la llenaba hasta el tope y se la tomaba al seco- uff creo que lo necesito para escuchar esta conversacion...

-necesitaras mas de una copa para escuchar todo lo que te tengo que contar, si hace unas horas pensé que mi vida se habia convertido en una telenovela, pues ahora creo que lo de antes no es nada comparado con lo de ahora.

-bien hermano te cobrare la palabra-dijo al momento que se tomaba otro trago apresuradamente para dejar la copa vacia en el mini bar - ahora dime lo que paso con Mina

-pues veras te acuerdas que te conte..¿ que la primera vez que me acoste con Mina fue en el escritorio de su oficina ?-pregunto el pelinegro al rubio levantando una ceja con un gesto de ironia

-pues claro hasta mandaste a comprar un escritorio mas grande para tu oficina como olvidarlo

-pues la situacion con la que me pille era la misma pero uno de los potagonistas era otro...-dijo al momento que situaba sus codos en sus piernas y miraba a andrew con todo el dolor que sus ojos mostraban por aquella traicion y con el recuerdo aun vivo en su mente. Melancólicamente comenzó a relatar la oscura verdad -...el protagonista era ese de la fotografia...un tal Yaten...el nuevo amorcito de Mina y que por mas de tres meses me...

** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ M**ientras en la hacienda (ahhh que llegue luego darien ya me estoy cansando del cambio de escenario xd =)** ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

-por fin hogar ...dulce hogar- exclamo Luna al momento en que se bajaba del coche y estiraba sus esbeltas piernas.

-jajajja tia tu fuiste la de la idea de salir de compras-murmuro Seiya quien en ese momento ayudaba a bajar a la rubia del coche dandole la mano,ante lo cual la chica se puso muy sonrojada y no paso desapersibido para Luna quien rapidamente le quito la mano de Seiya a Serena y la arrastro escaleras arriba

-vamos Mina, quiero mostrarte nos accesorios que vendrian de maravilla con lo que compramos, mientras ustedes chicos cargen las bolsas para el salon despues le pido a sestsuna que lo lleve a mi habitacion gracias son un amor -dijo al momento que se adentraba a la casa y se perdia al lado de Mina.

Mientras los dos apuestos hombres abrian el maletero y los ojos se le desvordaron habia miles de bolsas de tiendas.

-como diablos pudo comprar tanto en tan poco tiempo

-jajjajaj creo que aun no conoces bien a tu tia Seiya jajajaja

-bueno manos a la obra que tengo que dormime temprano ma ana madrugare-solto el pelinegro con un mistico brillo en los ojos mientras que cogia mas de 20 bolsas y artemis otras 20 mas-parece que tendremos que darnos otra vuelta al coche jajaja

-asi parece.. oie chico y...mmhh ¿ tu por que tienes que madrugar ?

-por que quiero dar un paseo a caballo

-mmmm¿ y ese paseo es con cierta rubia ?

-jajjaja bien dice que el diablo sabe mas por viejo que por diablo

-cuidado Seiya estas pisando tierra movedizas no quiero que termines con el corazon roto como aque...

-lo se artemis por favor no me lo recuerdes a demas es un simple paseo a caballo

-mmmm... bueno yo te acompañare con Luna y no me digas que no- declaro.

Luego de cargar todas las bolsas en tres vueltas subiendo todos esos peldaños de la infinita escalera de la entrada de la mansion, todos se dispusieron a cenar y entre risas platicas y burlas por parte de Seiya para su tia el dia trascurrio lleno de felicidad. y nuestra agotada protagonista por fin pudo respirar en su tranquila y pasiva habitacion, se desprendio de todas sus ropas y se dio una relajante ducha dejando que las calidas gotas golpearan suavemente su cuerpo. Luego se puso una camisola de dormir que ella lo clasificaria como ...ropa para seducir, pero que le iba a hacer Mina no habia dejado ninguna prenda de ella en su maleta y tia Luna solo habia comprado ropa que la hacia ver muy sexy. Se detuvo frente al espejo y lo que vio la asombro,¿¿ donde estaba el raton de biblioteca del que todo se burlaban?? la camisola era de un color rojo vivo que se le ceñia al cuerpo como segunda piel ,en la parte superior su busto se veia realzando por su generozo escote en v, luego caia en capas de gaza como los vestidos de estilo princesa hasta la mitad del muslo, y eso es dar mucho credito del largo ya que la gaza era en desgradacion de color haciendo que las ultimas partes de esta en el muslo fueran casi transparente. En cualquien mujer esta prenda podria ser vulgar pero en ella se veia muy bien ya que su rostro angelical hacian que se viera como un bello angel seductor. Solto su cabello que lo tenia amarrado y comenzo a cepillarlo hasta dejarlo brillante.

-bien Serena ni yo misma te reconosco-le dijo al espejo. Decidio tomar un poco de aire fresco y abrio cautelosamente la ventana corrediza que daba al balcon, y como espero la noche estaba magnifica el cielo estrellado y la luna en todo su esplendor, era precioso el aire era puro y refrescante y una suave briza mecia sus largos dorados cabellos

-¡¡oohh Dios mio!! ¿¿tan pronto me haz llevado al cielo? o...mmm... ¡¡¿¿esto es el infierno??!!- escucho que preguntaba una voz ya muy familiar para ella-oh bello angel de la lujuria ten piedad de este simple mortal...-murmuro en un agradable tono poetico un pelinegro que se encontraba en el balcon frente al de serena

-¡¡shhhh basta seiya!! ¿quieres despertar a toda la hacienda?-dijo al momento que se acercaba mas a la baranda del balcon para poder ver mejor al pelinegro y vaya sorpresa que se llevo, seiya estaba solo con el pantalon de pihama y su torso era perfecto, se notaba que se ejercitaba por que todos sus musculos estaban moldeados tal cual David de Miguel Angel, al pensar en aquella estatua su cara tomo casi el mismo color que la camisola .

Mientras que seiya no perdia detalle en recorrer con sus ojos a la bella rubia,¿ eso era un pihama ?¿¿ se le podria llamar asi?? No, mas bien era un arma de seduccion para matar a alguien. Si... esa "arma" lo estaba enloqueciendo y cuando se acerco al barandal y la luna la ilumino penso que era un sueño, si un sueño..echo realidad, ¿en que estaba pensando Darien cuando se volvio a londres? Dios esa mujer iba a ser su perdicion el solo verla habia despertado sus hormonas y ¡¡de que manera las habia despertado!!. comenzo a recorrerla con la mirada cargada de deseo deteniendose en ese provocador escote que revelava parte de esos pechos niveos, y siguio bajando la mirada para poder ver esa pequeña y entalla cintura. Bajando mas y mas hasta donde la tela se transparentaba y dejaba al descubierto dos esbeltas y largas piernas, pero que se podia esperar de una modelo famosa era obvio que tenia que tener un cuerpo precioso; pero "Mina" aparte de tener un cuerpo maravilloso tenia un alma que lo estaba embrujando cada vez mas rapido.

- whhauuu...Mina estas vestida como para crimen, ¿sabias que mi color favorito es el rojo ? mmmmm...¿eres un bello angel o una malebola diablita??- pregunto picaramente

-jajja...pues mmmmm....eso depende de como tu te comportes ...bello mortal -dijo seductoramente serena mientras que la suave brisa removia sus largos cabellos y su sonrojo hacian que se viera mas bella que cualquier mujer que seiya ubiera conocido.

-Dios mio se que soy pecador.. pero dame un suspiro ¡¡si!!-rezo el pelinegro mirando al cielo

-jajjaja asi que eres un pecador... mmm... en ese caso sere una diablita que te viene a buscar para darte un castigo-_ whhaaauuuu de donde habia salido esa parte seductora de ella...mmm...era la noche.o el aire o aquella ropa tan..tan..sexy ¡si eso era ! porque mmm...no era la compañia ¿¿verdad ??_

-...mmmm...creo que... mejor... deberiamos acostarnos...¿ no crees ?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada el pelinegro. mientra la rubia lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquella propuesta - claro que tu en la tuya y yo en la mia jajaj no me malinterpretes Mina...aunque siempre tendras un lugar disponible en mi cama- dijo descaradamente provocando el sonrojo mas intenso en "Mina".

-jajjaja las cosas que dices Seiya jajajaj...emmm..jajja...emmm...bueno.. buenas noches Seiya que duermas bien y portate bien...o tendre que castigarte -dijo serena guiñandole el ojo. De esta formna se despedio del pelinegro y se adentro en su habitacion bajo la atenta mirada de ya estaba corriendo la ventana para entrar una briza traviesa bastante fuerte comenzo a jugar con sus cabellos y tambien con...la camisola haciendo que la gaza traslucida se subiera y mostrara la provocativa tanga roja que traia puesta. un gruñido animal llego a los oidos de Serena quien no se atrevio a dar vuelta para mirar de donde venia pero cuando se cerro la ventana escucho claramente la maldicion que lanzaba seiya a quien sabe quien ya totalmente relaja por la brisa abrio la cama y el sueño la invadio profundamente.  
Mientras que el pelinegro aun observaba la habitacion de ella. Estaba exitado y frustado. ¡Diablos! la deseaba como a ninguna, queria tenerla solo para el, decirle que... pero no podia ... habia un gran problema...Darien. No, a su primo no podia fallarle...¿verdad?

- ¡Diantres! tendre que darme una larga ducha de agua helada... otra vez -murmuro Seiya al cielo, mientras entraba con dificultad a bañarse.

* * *

**y hasta aqui llego la inspiracion jakajskajs no bromis :D ahi para unas cuantas lineas mas xD..cierto??**

Llego la mañana a imperio dorado y el dulce sueño que estaba teniendo la rubia con un par de ojos azules como la noche se vio interrupidos por la tia del dueño de estos...

-vamos Mina levantate-decia Luna al momento que la zamoreaba- veo que te pusiste el conjunto que te compre te ves fantastica, pero ahora quiero que te pongas este- dijo al momento que le pasaba una blusa blanca con una chaqueta corta de equitacion en un tono negro y unos ajustados pantalones color caqui de equitacion tambien,mientra la rubia aun soñolenta se resfregaba los ojos y miraba el reloj de la mesita de noche que indicaba las 5 a.m

-tia...¿ no crees que es un... poquitin temprano ?

-no si queremos cabalgar es la hora perfecta para tomar desayuno tranquilamente-expreso una animada tiaa Luna-eh pensado en hacer un dia de camping y tambien podemos bañarnos en la laguna asi que lleva ese bikini negro que te compre tan lindo-le dijo alegremente Luna

-tia no querras que lleve esos triangulitos que comprastes ¿verdad ?-pregunto temerosa serena O.O

-jajjaja cualquiera que te mirara la cara de espanto que tienes diria que no eres una modelo, ¿a caso no has modelado con trajes de baño diminutos ?

-mmm...claro..pero..

-entonces no se diga mas aqui te dejo todo vistete rapido, ahora me voy a levantar al oso gruñon-dijo al momento que abria la puerta y desaparecia.

-mmmm...¿ no se suponia que el paseo era seiya y yo ?... bueno mejor asi-se dijo para si misma la rubia mientras se dirigia al baño para tomar una ducha rapida y luego de ponerse un diminuto bikini negro que era amarrado en el cuello y tambien a la espalda con una tirita que amenazaba con cortarse si se movia mucho o ...bueno ella pensaba eso. Aunque tenia que admitir que el modelo era precioso con un brillante diseño de rosas estampadas en el pecho izquierdo que le daban un toque muy femenino. mientras que la parte de abajo era un triangulito que se ataba a los costados asi que los amarro muy bien no fuera a pasar que se le soltara. Luego se puso la ropa de equitacion que le habia seleccionado Luna y se amarro el cabello en una cola de caballo. Como no estaba acostumbrada a el maquillaje solo se puso un poco de brillo natural en los labios nada exagerado. Se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitacion cuando se miro los pies y se dio cuenta que no traia las botas de equitacion.

-ahh dios... lo despitada no se me quita-murmuro para si mientras se calzaba rapidamente las botas y se encaminaba en al comedor, donde todos ya se encontraban esperandola para desayunar.

-buenos dias-saludo alegremente mientras se sentaba al lado de Seiya.

-buenos dias bombom , amanecistes mas bella que ayer. un bello angel sin duda- dijo mientra cojia una de sus manos y se la llebaba a la boca para depositar un suave beso en sus pequeñas manos mientras le mandaba un mirada cargada de deseo tan solo al recordar lo maravillosa que lucia con esa camisola tan seductora.

-ejem ejme-tosio Luna mientras la rubia retiraba rapidamente su mano de las de seiya

-quieres aguaguita tia- ironizo seiya

-jem jem no ya se me quita es un tos que de repente me da-se justifico la pelinegra mientras lanzaba una dura mirada a su sobrino

-bueno yo me voy a preparar los caballos aunque conociendo a rubeus creo que ya no habra nada por hacer-dijo seiya mientras corria suavemente la silla ante la atenta mirada de Luna-¿ quieres venir a ver los caballos conmigo Mina ?-pregunto de sopeton a la rubia

-seiya a penas y a provado bocado-inquirio luna

-oooohhh claro que si... no se preocupe tia Luna, es que no como mucho al desayuno-dijo al momento que seiya le corria caballerosamente la silla y la ayudaba a levantarse

-bueno nos vemos en las caballerizas-finalizo seiya al momento que tomaba del brazo a "mina". lentamente se fueron conversando por el maravilloso jardin de la hacienda y finalmente llegaron a las caballeriza donde serena quedo maravillada por la magnificencia de los establos distintos a cualquier otro que vagamente ella habia visto donde se repiraba un agradable aroma de heno, cuero, caballos y pulimiento. Habia una fuente de marmol para los caballos en la parte posterior del patio, donde efectivamente cuatro maravillosos caballos ya se encontraban ensillados. Uno de un tono de pelaje impresionantemente ; blanco plateado, de largas patas y cuerpo fibroso al igual que todos los demas, era uno de esos caballos que solo se ven en los cuentos de hadas. El otro un lindo corsel color marron chocolate igual de maravilloso que el anterior, luego un semental de un delicioso tono ambar,tan espectacular que le robo el corazon en el momento que lo vio y a su lado se encontraba un semental rubio que no dejaba de ser menos que el resto, es mas poseia unos ojos negros que serena nunca habia visto en algun caballo. Los cuatro caballos sin duda era una adquision muy valiosa de la familia Chiba. Junto a los magnificos purasangre se encontraba un muchacho muy bien parecido, que a pesar de sus vestimentas humildes se notaba que tenia un tonificado cuerpo y que ¡¡cuerpo señoras!!

-ooohhhhh son todos magnificos seiya -exclamo maravillada Serena

-jajaj asi lo creo yo tambien, buenos dias ¿rubeus como te encuentras?-dijo Seiya dirigiendose al guapo joven.

-mejor señor muchas gracias por su preocupacion, pero como ve ya me encuentro al 100 % recuperado-respondio afectuosamente el hombre al parecer se llamaba rubeus-ehhh buenos dias señorita-expreso rubeus con una leve inclinacion de su cabeza

-buenos dias tenga usted tambien señor Rubeus-le dijo serena con una radiante sonrisa.

-mmmmm... ella es Mina, rubeus, la prometida de darien- dijo seiya con cierta desconfianza no le habia gustado nada que a rubeus le hubiera brillado sus ojos ante el saludo de Mina. Estaba sintiendo el ¿¿celos??. No, no y no definitivamente no.

-solamente Rubeos señorita y felicitaciones por su compromiso con el señor Darien un buen hombre si me permite decirle

-si es el hombre que toda mujer desea- sonrio esta vez pero no con la misma sinceridad que la primera sonrisa que le habia dado a Rubeos, caso que no paso desapercibida para el.

-bueno Mina dime cual caballo eligiras, habra que enseñarle lo basico para dar una cabalgata rubeus. Mina dice que no sabe cabalgar.

-para mi no sera ningun problema señorita Mina enseñarle-dijo galantemente rubeus

-oohh solo digame Se...Mina..por favor

-esta bien como usted guste Mina-repitio mirando los ojos cielo de la femina.

-ejem ejem si quieren me voy-sugirio seiya con un mojin

-jajjajaja Seiya no te pongas celoso-dijo rubeus

-¿quien esta celoso?...yo solo estoy diciendo que si quieren privacidad puedo dejarlos un rato...

-ya esta bien seiya enseñemole mejor a Mina a montar como una atalaya-dijo haciendole un guiño a serena- ¿ que caballo va a eligir señorita?. Se los presentare. El de cabellos blanco plateados es cristal rapida como el viento-dijo dandole suaves palmaditas en el lomo.-Este de aca es diablo- dijo refiriendose al caballo marron chocolate-aunque... no creo que pueda montar solo el señor Darien y Seiya han podido con el y a costa de varios costalasos jajjaja

-podrias haber omitido las caidas Rubeus-murmuro ironico Seiya pero con una sonrisa pintada en los labios quizas recordando los intento para domar a diablo

-pues..mmmm...no creo que te quiera montar hoy diablo- declaro sonriente Serena al tiempo que acariciaba la cara del semental.

-jajja bien este de aca sol-dijo acercandose al caballo rubio-resistente y rapido puede correr hasta mas de doce horas sin descanzo y por aca tenemos a la dulce Rubi-dijo tocando a la yegua que le habia robado el corazon a Serena

-mmmm...todos son tan lindos-dijo serena- pero debo admitir que siento debilidad por RUbi

-jajsjjajaa ya yo sabia que la iba a elegir sus ojos son como un libro abierto-le sonrio rubeus- bueno, a echo una buena eleccion señorita Rubi es una de las yeguas mas docil que tenemos y con un rendimiento y rapidez admirable-explico orgullo mientras tambien le explicaba como se montaba, desmontaba y como tenia que tomar las riendas. Luego de media hora llegaron Luna y Artemis vestido con su ropa de equitacion y lentamente comenzaron la cabalgata esperando que "Mina" tubiera mas confianza con Rubi que hasta el momento se estaba portando maravillozamente. Luna monto a cristal, mientras que Artemis a sol y Seiya a con mas confianza los cuatro jinetes empezaron a llevar un ritmo mas rapido aunque siempre sutil. Empezaron a abandonar la residencia y se adentraron a un maravilloso bosque lleno de arboles nativos de miles de años, arbustos y plantas crecian a antojo suyo, haciendo que el bosque tuviera una similitud con el jardin de el eden. Segun avanzaban Seiya que iba a su lado le fue contando que aquel bosque habia sido de los chiba desde hace 300 años atras y que era el hogar de miles de insectos y animales. Animales que crecian libremente ya que habian prohibido la caza, ya que habia bastantes especies en extincion.

-Mira aquella aguila, solo quedan tres o cuatro-dijo señalando a un pajaro de gran tamaño con unas hermosas plumas doradas.'-Es magnifica, seguramente debido a sus plumas quedan pocas, ¿¿cierto??

-Si, ademas es un ave que solo puede empollar uno o dos huevos y siempre termina mueriendo uno de ellos.

-oohh que triste-dijo con pesar la rubia.

-si, bien continuemos

Se adentraron mas en el bosque donde habia un enorme tronco de roble caido atravezando el camino.  
-Bien bom-bom veremos como se te dan los saltos-dijo Seiya, mientra Luna y Artemis saltaban el tronco caido al mismo tiempo hacian una pareja estupenda un aire de felicidad los invadia a ambos era el uno para el otro definitivamente...seria tan lindo tener alguien que la...amara- Mina!! vamos no te quedes ahi que el miedo no te gane. Saltere yo primero y luego tu ¿vale?  
-emm...si pero que tengo que hacer?

-bueno comienzas a trotar y cuando ya ester cerca aprietas las piernas y empijas tu cuerpo un poco hacia adelante y rubi hara el resto-dijo encaminando hacia el arbol y dando un salto perfecto- ahora tu Mina.

-Esta bien-dijo y comenzo a trotar y cuando ya estuvo cerca del tronco siguio las indicaciones de Seiya y...por un momento sintio que volaba y luego aterrizaba habia saltado- Whaauu eres magnifica Rubi-le murmuro acariciandole el cabello a la yegua.

-Bien echo mina-la felicito Luna- ha sido un salto perfecto nadie que te viera pensaria que eres una novata.

-muchas gracias tia.

-Seiya no nosotros nos adaelantaremos con Luna para preparar el picnic-dijo Artemis mientras miraba a Seiya con un airede desconfianza- ¿puedo asegurarme de que llegaras con Mina sana y salva a la laguna ?

-mmmm...que yo sepa no anda ningun animal salaje suelto-ironizo Seiya

-Pues deverias mirarte al espejo mas segui querido sobrino - dijo riendo Luna acompañada de los demas.

- Ja JA Ja ten cuidado tu Artemis quizas lo de animal salvaje se de familia

-jajja ya me las apañare si eso es cierto...la que tienen que tener mas cuidado es Mina

-mmmmm....no se preocupen estare muy bien

-tanta desconfianza tia ¿cuando te eh fallado?

-mmmm....en mas de una ocacion seiya

-jajjaa tia no se te olvida nada -No, y mas te vale muchacho que llegue caminando y sin nigun rasguño-dijo Luna dandole una advertencia visual que ponia los pelos de punta. Y diciendose eso se alejo con artemis quienes en un par de minutos se perdieron de vista rapidamente-  
Luego de una agradable charla de 15 minutos cabalgando abandonaron el bosque y entraron en un agradable pradera de tiernos pastos y bellas flores. Pero algo no andaba bien con Rubi estaba muy inquieta, relinchada y trataba de dar vuelta.  
-Seiya algo no anda bien con Rubi

-shhh tranquila bonita no hay para que asustarse-arrullo Seiya

-eso lo dices tu que no estas encima de rubi-expreso alterada Serena

-jajjjaja bombon eso se lo decia a rubi claro que tu tambien tienes que mantener la calma bonita -dijo Seiya dandole una de esas sonrisas que hacian suspirar hasta la mujer mas remilgada.  
Inesperadamente mientras ivan avanzando un pequeño zorro rojo se le atravezo a Rubi quien le confundio con un raton y se alzo en dos patas causando el espanto en Serena quien a todo pulmon pidio socorro. Rapidamente Seiya cruzo a diablo por delante de Rubi y tomando las riendas, acerco a Rubi a diablo quedando a escasos centimetros ambos caballos al igual que los jinetes.

-oohhhh Rubi, tranquila ya todo esta bien-aliento Seiya a la yegua dandole suaves palmaditas en el lomo y levantando la mirada hacia los ahora tranquilos ojos celeste de esa diosa o bruja que le habia arrebatado el corazon desde el primer momento en que la habia visto. Si Mina lo habia enamorado desde ese maravilloso dia en el aeropuerto, ya no podia seguirlo negando- tranquila tranquila- arrullo dulcemente a la yegua que ahora permanecia tan tranquila como una hoja. Nuevamente levanto la vista y estaba vez los ojos de ambos quedaron prendados el uno por el otro ¡Dios! eran tan bellos y eos labios carmin estaban tan cerca de los suyos...mmm ¿pecar o no pecar eh aqui el nuevo dilema? si pecar definitivamente estaba ganando la batalla sobre la idea de alejarse de la femina. Era ahora o nunca sigilosamente comenzo a acortar esos escasos centimetros que los mantenian distanciados.

-Seiya...-murmuro "Mina" y el se sintio Dios, como el solo escuchar su nombre podia causar tal efecto en su cuerpo y en su mente. su seguia llamandolo de esa forma tan calida y intima seguramente se volveria loco.

-¿dime Mina?-deteniendose en su avanze

-Muhcisimas gracias

-De nada Mina siempre a tus ordenes-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia estilo cowboy imitandolo con un sombrero invisible-ademas tia Luna me ubiera descuartizado

-jajjaja son advertencias al viento se nota que te quiere mucho

-Es verdad yo igual la amo-dijo Seiya y en sus ojos Serena pudo ver que lo que decia Seiya era cierto. Alzando la vista al frente Serena de vio cuenta de que del bosque aparecia una extraña nuve de polvo.-mmmm...¿seiya que es eso?

-a que te refieres

-a esa nube de polvo de alla-respondio señalando hacia una oscura dentro de la nube...que podia ser mmm...

-Pues eso querida es lo que te apartara de mi en tres minutos-afirmo Seiya acomodandose en la silla del caballo-y a ti si no me equivoco te alegrara el dia mas que a ninguna cosa-dijo molesto-bueno me queda un minuto a tu lado,contando ahora ya-dijo al mismo momneto en que la estrechaba contra el estando ambos montados en sus respectivos caballos.

-Que haces Seiya.

-Apurando a esa nube-contesto sin mas y volviendo el rostro a la nube que ya no era tan borrosa como antes...ya tenia forma. si forma de..un jinete- 40 segundos-conto el pelinegro-30 Y ahora la realidad le golpeaba de sopeton a la rubia el jinete era el mismo que se instalaba todas las noches en sus pesadillas y tambien ultimamente en sus...sueños. ese jinete era nadie mas ni nadie menos que ¡¡Darien!!

**(N/A que felicidad llego darien wiiiii ya no mas cambios de londres a la haciendo o mmmm habra?? ) XD**

**

* * *

**

**y bueno ahora si FIN del capitulo por que esto continuara....!!!! Disculpe si hay mucha falta de ortografia pero no me queda mas tiempo asi que era hoy o en diez o veinte dias mas jajja**

**Muchas gracias a Patty ramirez de chiba siempre tan linda tocaya mia :D y bueno yo doy señales de vida una vez cada semestre jajajaj muchas gracias por tus elogios :) espero que te guste tambien este chap .**

**A princess moon light muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que genial que te guste mi historia :).**

**A Paty garcia muchas gracias por el apoyo que que bueno que mi historia te haya enganchado**

**A anyreth mi niña preciosa gracia por tu comentario y te prometo que se viene un darien y serena muy a fondo ahora jajjaja en el next chap**

**A luz: hija gracias por el apoyo :D**

**A Neo Reina Serenity jajajaj muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad al fin y lo siento por las horas extra jajaja espero que te entretenga este capitulo igual besoso :D**

**A mi nieta espero que te guste tu regalo atrazado !!!**

**A cherrie gracias por tu fiel apoyo**

**A Lucecita Moon mil gracias por ser fan de la historia espero que este capi no haya sido la decepción :D**

**A serena Ramos jajjaj este capi lo hixe mas largo que ninguno espero que no lo encuentres corto besos !!**

**A clau palacios que bueno que te hayas animado a leerlo me encanta saber que le van oportunidades a mi imaginacion y espero que te haya gustado el chap**

**A Aridenere gracias por el apoyo**

**A cristhal gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado este :D y espero poder actualizar pronto aunque no prometo nada xD**

**A Luz cullen Chiba : pues mmhhh puede que le de esa oportunidad amiga jajajja los sentimientos de Darien son un misterio hasta para mi jajaj :D**

**A Prisgpe : jajajja ese castigo esta muy cerca de la realidad gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capi :D**

**Princecita Serenity de Chiba : hola hermanita que bueno que te hayas reido y entretenido con el chap anterior esa es la idea espero que te haya gustabo besos!! y charito tu eres la corrompida jajja antes de que yo llegara ya estabas torcida!!! jajajaj**

**A sandy-serena : ahhh piedad no me mates jajajjaa muchas gracias por tu apoyo que te haya gustado el capi besos!!**

**A betty: gracias por los deseos de inspiracion y bueno lo del suspenso es algo que siempre lo hago jajaja es mi marca personal jajajaj besos!!**

**A mi tia hermosa : tia raquel gracias por todo tu apoyo**

**A lucecita Moon: gracias por tus reiterados esfuerzos no sabes cuanto me motivaron fueron una de las cusas para que lo terminara mas pronto**

**A sailor lady : tu recompenza vendra muy pronto jajaja :D gracias por el apoyo**

**A dany serena : gracias por el apoyo!! besos!!**

**A mi mama : mama jajajja tendras que castigar jajjaja te quiero mucho eres la mejor mami online que Dios me pudo dar :D**

**A Haikyono : gracias por el apoyo perdon la tardanza**

**Y a Nahima-chan: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa que me haya demorado tanto :**

**muchas gracias a todas!! y a todos!! esperando que les haya gustado el capi se despide:**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ღღღღღღღღღღღ atte patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Y ahora haganle click abajito a ese botoncito verde y me dicen les gusto ...o no ? acepto reclamos ,sugerencias y lo que quieran darme jajajjajaj mil besos y espero que nos veamos pronto bye!!!**


	9. Tormenta Parte II

** ღღღღღღღღღღღღ saluda cariñosamente patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! como estan chicas :D y chicos :D juju a que me echaban de menos jajjaja ( tu crees ¬¬) bueno pues juju volviii wiiiiii xD para los que creian que me habia raptado los OVNIS, o que me habian secuestrado o otras cosas les cuento que no me a pasado nadita de eso. Lo unico que me a pasado es que la Universidad me esta matando jajajaj ahora deceo que el dia tenga unas 30 horas minimo. hay dias en los que ni duermo pero bueno sera xD. **

**Este capitulo se supone que seria aun mas largo que esto que apenass fueron 15 hojas, pero ya como que era una tortura no publicar nada asi que lo volvi a cortar se suponia que el capi tormenta seria en dos partes no en tres pero juju no se cuando podria publicar por que ahora se me viene otra ronda de examenes asi que espero que se contenten un poquito con eso :)**

**Darles muchisimas gracias por todo sus comentarios y apoyo y wiiii estoy feliz por que ya con este capi creo que completamos LOS DOSCIENTOS REVIEW :) cosas que nunca espere pero que me tiene demaciado feliz wiiiii :) **

**bueno nos vemos mas abajito y espero que les guste el capi besitos y disfruten :)  
**

**Escena final del capítulo anterior:**

-Seiya...-murmuro "Mina" y él se sintió Dios, como el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre podía causar tal efecto en su cuerpo y en su mente. Si seguía llamándolo de esa forma tan cálida e intima seguramente se volvería loco.

-¿dime Mina?-deteniéndose en su avance

-Muchísimas gracias

-De nada Mina siempre a tus órdenes-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia estilo cowboy imitándolo con un sombrero invisible-además tía Luna me hubiera descuartizado

-jajjaja son advertencias al viento se nota que te quiere mucho

-Es verdad yo igual la amo-dijo Seiya y en sus ojos Serena pudo ver que lo que decía Seiya, era cierto. Alzando la vista al frente Serena de vio cuenta de que del bosque aparecía una extraña nube de polvo -mmmm... ¿Seiya qué es eso?

-a que te refieres

-a esa nube de polvo de allá -respondió señalando hacia una sobra oscura dentro de la nube...que podía ser mmm...

-Pues eso querida es lo que te apartara de mi en tres minutos-afirmo Seiya acomodándose en la silla del caballo-y a ti si no me equivoco te alegrara el día mas que a ninguna cosa-dijo molesto-bueno me queda un minuto a tu lado, contando ahora ya-dijo al mismo momento en que la estrechaba contra el estando ambos montados en sus respectivos caballos.

-Que haces Seiya.

-Apurando a esa nube-contesto sin más y volviendo el rostro a la nube que ya no era tan borrosa como antes...ya tenía forma. Si forma de...un jinete- 40 segundos-conto el pelinegro-30 Y ahora la realidad le golpeaba de sopetón a la rubia el jinete era el mismo que se instalaba todas las noches en sus pesadillas y también últimamente en sus...sueños. Ese jinete era nadie más ni nadie menos que ¡Darién!

_**Tormenta parte II: el despertar de un torbellino de sensaciones**_

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღLondres ocho horas antes...ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

-…y bueno así fue como la encontré Andrew- dijo el pelinegro concluyendo su historia

- Me dejas sin palabras hermano-dijo el rubio tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos - de todas las formas que tenias que enterarte que te engañan esta… fue la peor- dijo aún incrédulo por la historia- pero no te preocupes hermano ya encon…

-no Drew -interrumpió el pelinegro- para mí ya no habrá una próxima vez, esta fue la última-declaro con seguridad mientras de un golpe bebía el whisky

-Darién no puedes…

-Sí que puedo Andrew, Dios no creo el amor para mí- dijo mientras se paraba del sillón en el que descansaba para rellenar el vaso.

-Bien y que pretendes hacer ahora ¿seguirte emborrachando?

-No, me voy a la hacienda a ver a mi prometida-respondió con una traviesa sonrisa

-A la ¿prima de Mina?-pregunto el rubio al momento en que Darién asistía con un leve movimiento de su cabeza- Y que vas a hacer con ella, ¿acaso vas a vengarte de Mina a través de su prima?

Pero ninguna respuesta salió de la boca del pelinegro, el cual continúo bebiendo más de aquel cálido y fuerte licor. Mientras el rubio en silencio lo observaba con esa mirada que el odiaba…compasión.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria y le dio la espalda a Andrew, mirando la hermosa vista de su departamento. Al frente el sol se despedía de la ciudad, tiñendo el cielo con hermosos tonos pasteles, rojos y azules. Azules…como los ojos de ella su querida sustituta… ¿Qué haría con ella? …

**Flash back**

Y... Este... Bueno Darién... ¿Que pasara conmigo?, ¿tengo que irme de la hacienda?-dijo Serena en un tono de triste, ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la hacienda se había encariñado con todo el mundo, sobre todo con tía Luna.

-Oh no ,claro que no, tu seguirás siendo para todo el mundo "Mina", mi querida y hermosa novia-dijo Darién acercándose peligrosamente a donde estaba serena- está claro -dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazar a Serena.

-este…No… Yo no quiero seguir con esta farsa.-dijo Serena bajando la mirada y tratándose de apartar- …Esto de mentir no se me da bien

- oh cabeza de chorlito, no era sugerencia, es algo que estoy dando por hecho, entiendes- dijo Darién mirando a Serena de una forma muy penetrante. -además que lo estabas haciendo de maravillas antes de que llegara yo.

- Si, pero no contaba que tú vendrías y...

-¿No entiendes verdad?, seguirás suplantando a tu primita o si no le haré añicos el corazón a ella donde más le duele su "carrerita"

-eres un infeliz, eso es soborno, chantaje, suéltame...-dijo tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Darién

-No hasta que digas que continuaras haciendo de mi novia-dijo tomando de la barbilla a Serena- ¿Lo HARAS?-pregunto retadoramente el pelinegro

- ¿No queda de otra, verdad?-Dijo Serena mirando con ojos de resignación

-No, si quieres que tú prima mantenga su carrera

-Esta...biiienn-dijo serena, con voz apagada ya que sabía que estaba firmando un trato con el mismo diablo.

-bueno y como mi novia, deberás comportarte como tal, no podrás salir con nadie mas y permanecerás en la hacienda casi todo el mes o hasta que yo te diga. A todo esto ¿tienes novio?

- Que te importa, lo tenga o no ya te dije que si ¿cierto?- maldita_Mina, por su culpa, tendré que estar haciendo todo lo que este cretino me diga._

-Así, no se le contesta cariño al amor de tú vida.-dijo Darién estrechándola más con el si eso es posible, para que no se le escapara.

-Uy idiota, suéltame, me estas lastimando-pero todo lo que hacía era inútil, ya que Darién menos la soltaba- bueno y ¿que pasara con Mina?-preguntó Serena, ya que no se pudo soltar de Darién

-A esa no la nombres tengo planeado, pagarle con la misma manera- dijo Darién pensativo y soltando a Serena- y bueno ahora cámbiate, pues mi tía deberá estar preocupada porque tardamos tanto-le dijo a la rubia quien después que la habían soltada se había quedado quieta como una estatua

-si claro-dijo Serena y tomando un vestido para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse, cuando es tomada nuevamente por Darién y acercada a su pecho.

-se me olvidaba- y dicho esto la abraza y la besa nuevamente y al igual que en el beso anterior ambos se sienten en las nubes- _**con esto eres oficialmente mi querida sustituta, cariño.**_

-eres un bastardo, como se te ocurre besarme así, si Mina si se entera me mata-dijo apartándose de Darién.

-bueno querida pues tendrás, que ir acostumbrándote por que todos los novios que conozco se besan jajaja -dijo Darién haciendo sonrojar a la pobre de Serena, más de lo que el beso la dejo.

-Pero tú y yo no lo somos

-Error, desde hoy ya lo eres y bueno para mi tía y los demás desde antes-dijo Darién sonriendo ya que Serena lo miraba con cara de enojo.

-Mejor, me voy a cambiar-dijo dirigiéndose al baño pero antes de entrar, Darién le habla.

-me olvidaba decírtelo

-¿Decirme que?

-besas mejor que Mina-le confesó sonriendo descaradamente

-Darién mejor cállate, mira que todavía no se por qué estoy haciendo esta maldita estupidez- dijo Serena, tomando la manilla de la puerta para cerrarla.

- ah y te ves más linda cuando te enojas jaskajs

-uhhyy-dijo Serena dando un portazo con la puerta del baño.

jajajja- _bueno iré yo También a cambiarme_-pensó para sí mismo dirigiéndose a su habitación, que quedaba al frente de la de Serena

**Fin flash back **

-Andrew –llamo el pelinegro terminando el prolongado silencio que se había creado en la habitación- prepara el helicóptero vuelo en una hora- le ordeno mirándolo sin derecho a reclamos.

-Como tu ordenes Darién solo espero que hagas lo correcto- le dijo parándose al mismo tiempo para abandonar la habitación y dejar al pelinegro ahogándose en la amargura y el alcohol

Tres horas después…

-ahhh que dolor- murmuro el pelinegro mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de hacer que el mundo dejara de moverse tanto- Andrew…Andrew!

Comenzó a llamar a gritos, a su hermano, mientras se incorporaba de la cama en la que se encontraba… ¿cama? Dijo tocando las suaves sabanas de seda… ¿cómo había llegado a la cama? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hora era? Rápidamente se quito las sabanas, pero apenas sus pies tocaron el frio piso cayó abruptamente al suelo. En ese momento la gran puerta de roble tallada se abrió, dejando entrar al pelirrubio.

-Que ocurre Dar…-dijo mirando la cama desecha y vacía-Darién-llamo subiendo el tono de voz

-shhh…baja tu tono por favor Andrew, la cabeza me está matando-le rogo Darién quien apenas se podía apoyar en la cama.

-no me sorprendería, después de tomar tres botellas de whisky tu solito, ¿era como para que te despertaras de maravilla no?-le reprocho mientras se acercaba a levantar a Darién para sentarlo en el borde de la cama

-¿qué hora es?

-Son las 10 pm en Londres

-Londres…-y bum! Toda la información llego a su cabeza, Mina en un escritorio con un peli plateado, el dándole un fuerte golpe y dejándolo tirado en el suelo, todo los sentimientos de sufrimiento, dolor, decepción acudieron a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; si ya lo recordaba todo como era posible otra vez el amor lo había engañado…

-Darién, DARIEN!

-ahhhh que bajes ese tono de voz

-lo siento hermano pero es que no me respondías y ya me estaba asustando

-Es que acabo de recordar todo Andrew…

-No te lamentes mas Darién, mejor olvida todo-le aconsejo dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la amplia espalda del moreno-bueno en media hora más el helicóptero que pediste estará listo, así que si quieres darte una ducha debes apresurarte.

-¿Qué helicóptero? ¿ a dónde se supone que me marcho?- pregunto confuso, no recordaba haber pedido un helicóptero…menos el lugar

-me pediste un helicóptero para irte a la hacienda…a ver a la prima de Mina-respondió con una voz más fuerte lo último. Aun no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el pelinegro hacia.

-bien en 15 minutos estoy listo-dijo tratándose de parar-mmmhhh quizás 25-se retracto al ver que no se podía estabilizar, asiendo que Andrew estallara en carcajadas a su espalda-ggrrhhh prepara café-gruño haciendo girar la perilla de la puerta- y que sea cargado…muy cargado-concluyo dando un portazo.

Luego de que el pelinegro se había bañado, vestido e intoxicado con café, salió en compañía del rubio en dirección a la pista de vuelo. Como era de esperarse todo estaba listo y dispuesto para el despegue. Se despidió de Andrew con un fraternal abrazo donde este le susurro: "cuídate mucho, toma las cosas con calma y por favor que la venganza, la rabia y la ira no gobiernen tus actos"

-no te prometo nada Andrew todo aun está muy reciente

-lo sé pero ella no tiene la culpa-le recalco

-te estaré llamando cualquier cosa que ocurra me informas y regreso de inmediato

-SI jefe puede confiar en mí- dijo poniendo una mano en saludo militar- no prometo hacer las maravillas que usted hace con las cuentas pero hare que solo hayan números azules señor.

-jajajja Andrew pondría mi vida en tus manos y estoy seguro que nunca correría peligro

-Gracias por la confianza Darién- dijo un tanto emocionado-disfruta de tus tres semanas y ya sube, antes que me ponga a llorar con tanto sentimentalismo.

-¡aléjate de mí! yo solo beso a chicas y solo una en especial-le sonrió con ojos soñadores-y pues... tu no tienen ninguna pinta de ser ella-riendo y poniendo las palmas en los hombros de Darién quien era un poco más alto que el

-me rompes el corazón Drew- dijo dramatizando la situación y poniéndose una mano cerca del corazón- chiao amore y descuídate por la prima de Mina no soy un ogro- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y subiendo al helicóptero mientras Andrew lo despedía con la mano

** Dos horas después**

Un helicóptero negro con la letra C en el centro aterrizaba en la pista creada por la familia Chiba, cuando las hélices dejaron de moverse se pudo observar que bajaban tres hombres; dos de los cuales llevaban trajes de piloto y el otro estaba vestido como todo el ejecutivo que era. A la distancia un hombre se acercaba a saludar al recién llegado, mientras que este despedía a los pilotos y tomaba sus maletas.

-Darién que gusto que estés aquí- expreso Rúbeos, quien le estrecho la mano y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su amigo de la infancia- bienvenido de nuevo a la hacienda esta vez espero que no te vayas como el otro día- le reprocho

-jajjaa que gusto Rus, lo que pasa es que tuve una pequeña… disputa con mi novia y además tenía que arreglar un pendiente, por eso no te pase a saludar

-¿con ese Ángel de novia que tienes?-pregunto confuso recordando a la bella "Mina"

-¿Ya la conociste?, ¿Qué opinas de ella?-quiso saber el pelinegro

-bueno que qué opino de ella, que simplemente es… perfecta-completo con una destellante sonrisa-y te advierto que tengas cuidado porque, si te descuidas mucho, aquí hay bastantes cuervos que quieren lanzarse sobre ella…y uno de ellos soy yo

-Dios que amigos son estos que tengo- dijo tomando sus maletas nuevamente y poniendo una cara de enojado -que me quieren quitar a mi novia, pues te informo ella es¡ MIA!- _que mentira más grande _se recrimino a si mismo; pero_ ella estaba unida a él… por ahora…si ya había tomado una decisión. ¿Qué haría con Serena…? SI eso haría…primero la conquistaría y luego le demostraría a su primita…que siempre el reía al último. _

-Pues yo creo que eso se lo deberías repetir más a Seiya que a mí-sonrió pícaro haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera bruscamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que se la come con los ojos y hoy cuando se fueron a cabalgar… me dio la impresión que se está… encariñando mucho con ella.

-¿Se fueron a cabalgar juntos? ¿A dónde?-pregunto

- A la laguna, acompañados con Luna y Artemis

-Pues bien prepara a Tornado, en 15 minutos estaré en los establos-dijo mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la hacienda.

**Tiempo actual: Imperio Dorado**

Ira y Rabia…si eso fue lo que primero vio Serena en los intrigantes ojos de Darién; pero un sentimiento distinto a los otros es lo que capto realmente su atención… ¿sufrimiento? ¿Dolor?

-Si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes-escucho que le susurraba Seiya en el oído mientras la estrechaba mas contra su cuerpo para luego lentamente liberarla y depositar un cálido y suave beso en su mejilla: y ella sintió algo crecer en su corazón, un sentimiento cálido...y también sintió miedo sii...mucho miedo cuando los firmes brazos de Seiya la abandonaron, dejándola expuesta ante los penetrantes ojos que se posaban sobre ella, esos ojos que estaban llenos de sentimientos tan oscuros ….

- Primo, veo que ya has regresado-le saludo Seiya mientras tomaba las riendas de Diablo para separarlo un poco de Rubí, quien ya se encontraba estable; y encaminarse hacia donde Darién- llegas justo primo Mina acaba de pasar el susto de su vida-le informo con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-¿Así? ¿Por eso la tenias tan abrazada?-le pregunto mientras detenía su magnífico caballo a menos de un metro de la pareja.

Se veía tan varonil…tan perfecto. Su caballo era de un pelaje negro como la oscuridad, grande y musculoso un semental que irradiaba respeto y que provocaba temor. _Es como ver a un príncipe de la edad media_, se dijo Serena para sí misma. Su vestimenta era casual, vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa blanca; _pero por todos los santos, porque en él se veían tan…perfectas._ El pantalón no hacía más que alargar sus atléticas piernas, mientras que esa camisa blanca le resaltaba su tez bronceada, sus marcados músculos que la tela no podía ocultar y la blancura de sus perfectos dientes. Si definitivamente Darién se había equivocado de profesión...el tenía que ser modelo de portadas de libros románticos, donde él era el héroe quien en su corcel salvaba a la damisela en peligro…

-jajjaa que celoso primo-bromeo Seiya, sacando a Serena de su ensoñación- solo abrazaba a Mina porque Rubí vio un pequeño animal y se asusto eso es todo- le informo.

-bueno pues solo te informo que si vuelves a abrazar así a mi prometida ya te la…

-ya ya ya no sigas si entiendo-levanto las manos en señal de protesta Seiya-bueno me voy a adelantar , te encargas de ella aun no maneja bien lo de la equitación; mas te vale que lleguen en media hora y ella sin ningún rasguño-dijo dándose la vuelta en su corcel, deteniendo la mirada en "Mina" – estoy feliz por tu regreso primo, no sabía si podía resistir más tiempo ante tanta tentación-le confesó mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Mina y luego a Darién que tenía su rostro totalmente transformado-cuídala- le reitero para luego salir corriendo más rápido que el viento.

**Darién Pow **

Cuídala, me había dicho. ¿Qué tanto una persona se puede encariñar en solo dos días, como para pedir tanto por ella? ¿Será esto de lo que me advirtió Rubeos? ¿Seiya enamorado…de ella?

Se cuestiono mirándola detenidamente. Alta, rubia, esbelta, bien proporcionada…si la mujer de las medidas perfectas, la que todo hombre desearía tener… ¿pero acaso el amor se basa en lo físico? No, el sabia más que cualquier otro que el amor es más que la pasión carnal…el amor era la entrega mutua, la pasión desenfrenada combinada con la ternura, el cariño y el afecto. El amor es cuando lo puedes dar todo por alguien, cuando te sientes en las nubes, cuando sientes esas cosquillas en la panza, el amor es ese sentimiento tan mágico y profundo. El amor es todo…pero para el simplemente nada.

-Darién-escuche que pronunciaba mi nombre, una angelical voz, al mismo tiempo su mano se posaba en mi hombro, mandando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi ser. Y ahí es cuando vi la luz en sus ojos, profundos, cálidos, misteriosos y con algo…especial. Nunca había visto un par de ojos tan bellos- son preciosos…-dije en voz alta sin poderlo evitar.

-Darién este…¿estás bien?- me pregunto un poco dudosa

-Claro mejor que nunca- dije mirando hacia el horizonte por donde se había ido Seiya, para recomponerme de esa mirada suya y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo aun en la distancia, ¿Qué estaba esperando?, me cuestione volviendo a mirar a la prima de Mina; y fue ahí cuando mi mente proceso claro lo que estaba esperando ver… era mi recepción- linda, hacerte un poco a mi tienes algo en la cara- le dije acercando mi caballo a Rubí- tienes una basurita aquí-le avise mientras tomaba su suave y delicado rostro con mi manos y lentamente me fui inclinando sobre ella mientras sus lindos ojos color cielo me miraban un poco asustados-aquí- le hable bajito al tiempo que capturaba en un beso esos carnosos labios, apenas una suave caricia como el viento, para luego profundizar un poquito, suave, cálido, tierno, delicado así como era su apariencia.

No sé si eran mis sentimientos heridos o que ella besaba como los ángeles, lo que había empezado como algo suave se había tornado un beso…intenso que me despertó entero,¿ como con un solo beso ella podía provocar que todo mi ser la deseara?

- mmhhh-ronronee y levante mi vista para ver a mi primo, pero en el horizonte no había nada más que vegetación, volví mi atención a la dueña de esos ojos tan bellos que me miraban algo…que digo algo… muy molestos- ya se ha ido la basurita-le dije con una frase que creo que nunca descifrara su segunda intensión.

-Mire señor Chiba le pido…que va…le exijo que nunca más me bese de esa forma tan…tan acalorada-termino de decir mientras que su rostro se teñía de rojo

-Pues mire usted señorita-le dije imitándola-número uno, usted es mi prometida…no no me diga nada hasta que yo acabe-la detuve cuando empezaba a mover esos labios tan bonitos que tenia- dos, la beso cuando quiera y donde quiera porque tenemos un trato-le recordé ganándome un bufido de parte de ella- tres lo hice por que Seiya estaba espiando nuestra reencuentro y cuatro ese beso no creo que le haya sido desagradable del todo-termine de decir con una gran sonrisa pintada en mis labios y es que sabía que ahora se me venía una explosión semejante a la de un volcán, una reacción que esperaba alegremente ya que con ese seño fruncido solo hacia que se veía aun más bella de lo que era.

-Numero uno- me empezó a contar señalándome con el dedo índice en alto- usted tiene una prometida que se llama¡ MINA! –Me recordó y un frio enorme me volvió al alma…Mina- Dos, ese trato se acaba aquí y ahora, no pienso besarlo nunca más, tres para mi ese beso no significo nada me entiende…nada

-Pues yo creo que me miente-la encare con los brazos cruzados

-me dice mentirosa-me grito con sus ojos tan grandes como plato

-Si-le afirme y sin darle tiempo la volví a tomar entre mis brazos y selle nuestros labios antes que dijera cualquier cosa y si… la bese con violencia y devoción, mientras ella trataba de detenerme golpeándome con esos puños que no me hacían más que cosquillas…finalmente con un bufido termino rindiéndose y entregándose a nuestro apasionado beso que nuevamente me enviaba miles de sensaciones…cálidas.

**Fin Darién pow **

Me había llamado mentirosa!, que se creía este Neandertal, que por que era lindo, sexy y un Apolo echo hombre, ella caería rendida a sus pies, pues bien ni locaa- me dices mentirosa- lo fulmine con mi mirada, cosa que solo provoco que él se riera- si- me respondió y con eso brazos músculos me rodeo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y junto sus pecaminosos labios con los míos…ah no que se creía ¿que esta vez también caería? Pues no, no y no. Comencé a golpearlo en su tórax con todas mis fuerzas pero era inútil, sus labios se movían hipnotizándome era tan maravilloso ser besada por el…_Dios perdóname por ser débil y caer en la tentación_- envié mi pensamiento al cielo mientras posaba mis brazos alrededor del cuello de ese hombre que me era prohibido…pero que cuando me besaba sentía que era tan solo por un momento mio

-jajajaja ves- me dijo cuando la falta de aire nos separo- te encanta besarme- dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que sus brazos me abandonaban.

-Estúpido engreído- murmure muy bajito pero parece que aparte de belleza física sus sentidos estaban muy agudizados porque mi miro y me dio una de esas sonrisas que derriten iceberg- mejor vámonos, deben estar esperándonos-le dije mientras tomaba las rienda de Rubí que desde que había llegado Tornado parecía estar más que tranquila mirando al semental. Parece que la amazona y su caballo estaban conectados en cuanto a jinete y a corcel; pero para ella Darién era un imposible.

_Olvídalo_, _aléjate de el_- le susurro bajito su subconsciente pero es que era tan…- bien vamos cariño- me volvió a sonreír, mientras tomaba las riendas de Tornado y se girada en la dirección por donde Seiya se había ido

-y… ¿cuándo vendrá Mina?- le pregunte, cuando había alcanzado su ritmo

-ella…no vendrá- me respondió con una mirada triste y algo más que no pude descifrar ya que íbamos trotando a un ritmo muy rápido- ¿Por qué?

-un pequeño problema, nada que te importe Serena…-me respondió y ahora entendí ese sentimiento era…dolor.

-¿Que paso Darién? –pero ya no recibí ninguna respuesta de su parte solo, el solo mantuvo un prolongado silencio.

¿Qué había pasado en su viaje a Londres? ¿Sería posible que Darién hubiese terminado con Mina?... No , no y no Serena tonta, es imposible recuerda que están comprometidos- le recordó su conciencia. Pero es que se veía tan triste-pensó para si mima mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo. El era como el príncipe azul de los cuentos que se madre le contaban era millonario, poseía belleza, una belleza que las mujeres agradecían a Dios y besaba como los Dioses. ¿Qué mas podría el desear que ya no tuviera? Lo tenía todo y aun así su semblante era como el de una persona que se encontrara en la ruinas.

-Ten cuidado Serena- me advirtió utilizando mi nombre y maripositas revolotearon en mi- hay que atravesar este tronco- me indico, cuando habíamos llegado a una llanura del bosque, donde se encontraba un inmenso tronco de árbol situado horizontalmente como un puente,; debido a que bajo de el fluía las tormentosas corrientes de un amplio rio. ¿Habría alguna cosa que esa hacienda no tuviera?

-Bien, primero pasaremos yo y Tornado y luego tu con Rubí, debes estar tranquila- me dijo y yo lo mire con cara de ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo podría mantener la calma si teníamos que pasar esa cosa? Y no es que fuera que el árbol fuera de mucha estreches, todo lo contrario era tan amplio que perfectamente podrían cruzarlo dos personas tomas de las manos. Pero yo Reina del suelo, tenia cero equilibrio. Dios ¿Cómo voy a travesar esa cosa sin caerme a esos rápidos de ahí abajo?- ¿tienes alguna duda?- me pregunto y a me entraron unas locas ganas de salir corriendo, pero no precisamente en dirección al árbol.

-solo tengo una-le conteste seriamente

-Pues pregunta-me respondió mientras ponía toda su atención en mi

-¿Sabe nadar Rubí?-le pregunte con lo cual el estallo en carcajadas- lo digo por si nos caemos salva a Rubí por favor no se merece que por mi culpa se ahogue

-Está bien-me respondió mientras se restregaba los ojos para borrar unas pequeñas lagrimas que le había producido la risa- dejare que el rio te lleve, pero salvare la vida de Rubi

-Gracias-le dije mientras le regalaba una de mis mejores sonrisas para espantar un poco el susto.

-Pero no te prometo que después de sacar a Rubí no te busque hasta debajo de las piedras—me dijo sonriendo para luego darme la espalda y a todo galope pasar aceleradamente el tronco que oscilo un poco bajo el peso del jinete y el caballo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había atravesado exitosamente.

-Bien ahora tu- me grito del otro extremo. _Dios te juro te voy a misa a partir de mañana mismo pero no dejes que me nos caigamos.-le roge al cielo._

-Bien Rubí allá vamos- le susurre al oído a mi yegua favorita. La cual muy segura puso una pata y otra en el tronco avanzando por si sola muy lentamente, como si supiera mi gran inseguridad- lo estás haciendo de maravilla Rubí, por favor continua así.

-Vamos más rápido, tía Luna tiene que estar pensando que te estoy ultrajando- me grito ese estúpido de Chiba, que no se daba cuenta que todo era su culpa, si no fuera por él en este momento yo estaría disfrutando de sus dulces vacaciones con Amy y las chicas, en una playa del Caribe o que se yo; pero definitivamente no estaría atravesando un tronco, por donde pasaba un rio lleno de rápidos.

Levante la mirada hacia Darién a quien los ojos le brillaban de diversión. Y sus labios trataban de no sonreír. Se veía tan diferente a como estaba solo hace un rato, me gustaría que siempre me viera como en este momento…contento.

-Ves, que no era tan difícil-me sonrió cuando por fin Rubí pisaba tierra firme

-Eres la mejor Rubí, acuérdame cuando llegue a la hacienda darte toneladas de manzanas y azúcar y todo lo que tu quieras- la abrace, mientras Darién no dejaba de reír.

-Si le das todo eso, la pobre subirá de peso y ya no sé si el árbol resista tanto

-Que simpático - le ironice

-Bueno sigamos, Tía Luna se debe de estar muchas películas con nuestro retraso- me dijo guiñándome el ojo y yo solo le sonríe cómplice.

Después de unos 15 minutos de cabalgar , llegamos al paraíso, o bueno algo muy parecido. Todo era como un cuento de hadas, los arboles se veían mas verde y frondosos, eran tan altos como las montañas, se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y el aroma era…a algo tan…lleno de vida, millones de flores crecían a lo largo de una pradera interminable, el olor del jazmín, de las rosas, lirios y violetas llegaron a mi nariz y me sentí como en el cielo.

-Esto es maravilloso-le confesé- es el paraíso.

-Ya lo creo así- me dijo mirándome fijamente- estoy en presencia de un ángel- y ¡BUM! Mi corazón empezó a latir como nunca, mi cara quiso competir con las amapolas que habían en el lugar y yo, yo desee no haberlo conocido nunca.

-¡Minaaa!- escuche mi voz a lo lejos y di gracias a Dios, por fin habíamos llegado

-Vamos querida, nos esperan- me dijo y salió corriendo con Tornado.

Lo mire mientras yo avanzaba un poco más atrás con el era perfecto, el hombre ideal…era… no, no y no. No puedo seguir pensado en el. Debo pensar en Mina si mi prima, ella es mi familia, no puedo sentir nada por él, NADA.

-Por fin llegan- nos reprendió tía luna, quien tenía extendido sobre la hierba un mantel gigante, sobre el una diversidad de delicias que de inmediato me abrieron el apetito, jajaja nunca cambiaria.

-Tia que ya no te alegras de verme- le dijo Darién, quien se bajo de tornado con gran agilidad, había sido ya bastante dificultoso subirse al lomo de Rubí, ¿Cómo se supone que bajaría? Mire a Seiya quien estaba sentado comiendo unos sándwich, no sé si sería que ese hombre tenía telepatía o que mi cara era de una persona muy desesperada por que de inmediato se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a mi extendiendo los brazos.

-Creo que necesitas mi ayuda-me sonrió y cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Darien, quien solto un bufido - saltad a mis brazos princesa.

-jajaja, ¿ya no soy tu bombón?- le pregunte sonriente mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos

-jaja eso siempre lo serás bombón

-Ahí Darién, como que te quieren quitar la novia- escuche que Artemis le decía a pelinegro, quien tenía los puños tan fuertemente cerrado que los nudillos se le veían blancos. _Pobre tiene que fingir celos por mi culpa_- fue mi único pensamiento.

-ya está a salvo princesa

-Gracias- le dije con un tono apenas audible. No sé porque pero una pena muy grande se clavo en mi corazón y me entraron unas ganas locas de llorar.

Después de que tía Luna y Artemis saludaron correctamente al recién llegado nos sentamos todos en el manta que se extendida y ahí me percate de dos cosas. La primera es que necesitaba usar gafas, por no haberme dado cuenta de que había una hermosa laguna, de un color azul turquesa, parecía que estuviera en una tierra virgen, porque todo parecía tan natural y era tan maravillosamente bello que cada vez estaba pensando, que este lugar se parecía mas y mas a lo que debería ser el paraíso. La segunda cosa fue que por fin comprendí el motivo de ponerse bikini. Pero ¿por qué justamente tía Luna tenía que haber elegido el más pequeñito?¡ _Dios es que ya no me quieres abuaaaa!_

-Por que no me avisaste que vendrías, hubiera traído mas servicio, solo eche todo para cuatro- le dijo mientras me miraba de una marera que me dieron escalofríos.

-no te preocupes tía, Mina y yo compartiremos todo, ¿Cierto cariño?

-si claro- respondí mientras Darién se acercaba más a mí y me abrazaba por la espalda quedando yo entre sus piernas. BUM BUM BUM BUM hacia mi corazón y juro que deje de respirar por lo menos dos minutos. ¿Es que este hombre me quería llevar a la tumba?

-¿Todo salió bien en tu negocio?- le pregunto Artemis mientras luna me alcanzaba un plato lleno de frutas exóticas, entre ellas uvas, damascos, moras, frutillas, cerezas, entre otros frutos.

-Si no hubo ninguna complicación- le respondió el ojiazul con un extraño timbre de dolor que a mi me hizo pensar que algo ocultaba- el resto se lo deje todo a Andrew por eso pude volver pronto. ¿Cariño me das frutilla?- _Estúpido idiota si creía que yo le iba a dar de comer en la boca que ni sueñe- _tranquila amor, se darán cuenta- se susurro en el oído mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja; mientras una descarga eléctrica me recorría por completa.

-toma amor- le respondí mientras llevaba una fresa a sus labios muy lentamente, mientras todos nos observaban y mientras él me abría su boca, le quite la fresa de enfrente y me la comí saboreándola lentamente ganándome las carcajadas y aplausos de nuestro público.

-¿Sabe rico?- me pregunto alzando una ceja y en sus ojos se reflejaban toda la diversión que le había causado mi desaire

-Deliciosa – logre modular mientras terminaba de comerla.

-Pues entonces déjame probar- me dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro y me volvía a besar de esa forma tan desenfrenada y entonces entendí por que esa era una fruta tan afrodisiaca

(N/A: kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii babababa! Juro que esta escena me tiene babababa! Jaajaja)

-Deliciosa- me respondió cuando se separaron nuestros labios por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué te parece Luna si los imitamos?- le pregunto Artemis mientras Luna le daba un codazo y todos nos reíamos.

Luego de hacer comido muchas de las delicias que había llevado Luna, nos pusimos a charlar de una cosa que a mí no me hacía nada de gracia, La boda. Tía Luna hablaba y habla de contratar como a cien personas ya que quería invitar a cientos y cientos de personas, que nombraba y nombraba y de nuevo Seiya salió a mi rescate, ofreciéndome nadar en esa maravillosa laguna que estaba frente a nosotros. La vergüenza me invadió de pies a cabeza y mi sonrojo no se hizo ausente al pensar en que todos me vería en esas prendas tan diminutas, pero entre pasearme con casi nada de ropa y seguir escuchando a tía de arreglos florales y pasteles, no lo pensé dos veces. Le dejaría toda la emoción de elegir su vestido de novia a Mina.

Lentamente me fui sacando la ropa de equitación bajo la atenta mirada de Darién, quien me hizo sentir como si fuera una stripper. No sé si era posible que mi cara pudiera estar más roja, pero creo que si me tomara la temperatura en este momento un medico estaría a mas de 50 grados.

-hay querida te ves magnifica- me dijo tía, dando unos aplausitos pequeños- porque no nos modelas un poquito- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? , ¿Esto era una pesadilla verdad? . si seguramente en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y despertaría de este mal sueño. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta 5 los abrí y nada, trate de nuevo y no. ¡Abuaaa no porque!

-ehh… es que me da vergüenza- le confesé a tía Luna que solo soltó una risita

-Pero querida ¿no deberías estar acostumbrada a esto ya?

-Vamos cariño- me alentó el maldito de Darién- solo serán unas cuantas vueltas.

-Si bombón, nada de otro mundo- me dijo el estúpido traidor de Seiya, quien es este momento había pasado de ser mi integrante favorito de la familia al más odiado, después de Darién obviamente.

-Anda Mina no nos defraudes- esta vez fue Artemis- ahora soy tu fan numero uno- y yo me mori a un mas de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo es que las modelos ocultan todas sus emociones? ¿o es que no las tienen?. Inspire aire una vez, dos y tres y camine alejándome un poco de donde estaban. Recordé como era que Mina practicaba en el pasillo y empecé a caminar en una línea imaginaria mientras balanceaba mis caderas como lo hacía Mina mirando hacia el frente y pensando que era una Diosa. Un paso tras otro, sin perder el equilibrio, sonriendo, sintiéndome segura de mi misma. Di un giro sobre mis talones y pose como si una cámara imaginaria me estuviera fotografiando. Tía y los demás estallaron en aplausos todos menos el.

Mis ojos vagaron a los suyos, que tenía una mirada oscura, un sentimiento que no pude interpretar. Sin querer me perdí en sus orbes azules y mis pasos se dirigieron hacia él, quien se puso de pie y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su presencia, sus brazos me encerraron con fuerza, con nostalgia y nuevamente me dieron ganas de llorar.

-Buen echo princesa, naciste para la pasarela- me dijo en voz alta pero una sonrisa forzada surgió a su boca.

-Gracias Darién- y lo abrace fuertemente igual- lo que sea que haya pasado con Mina, se arreglara-le dije bajito. Siempre había poseído un sexto sentido en cuanto a los sentimientos de la gente y si esta vez no me equivocaba una pena muy grande consumía a Darién y era por Mina está segura. Por respuesta solo recibí un apretón fuerte en mi cintura y luego me soltó.

-Seiya te juro que si algo le pasa en la laguna considérate hombre muerto

-jjajajja Seiya mas te vale que la devuelvas enterita-ironizo Artemis quien tenía abrazada a Luna. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso? ¿De qué me había perdido? Bueno ya me contaría Seiya.

-Bien bombón vamos te quiero mostrar algo- dijo corriendo a la laguna y adentrándose al agua.

-Por fa Mina ten cuidado-me dijo Darién quien me tenia agarrada del brazo y no tenia intensión de soltarme- si no regresan en una hora me meto con ropa y todo a buscarte- me sonrió, me dio un leve beso y se volvió a sentar. Mientras yo confundida me lanzaba al agua.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio :D a las que extrañaban a Darien y que querian que apareciera luego pues hice magia jajajja y ahora mi parte favorita contestar review wiiii :) **

**pero antes les tengo un concurso wwiiiiiii ponganse contentas algres y felices jajajja les voy a dar una vision del futuro con este concurso jajajja pues bien uno de los chicos de esta historia le cantara a su amada o puede ser mas de uno ? bueno pues no lo se lo unico que se es que quiero que ustedes elijan su cancion favorita pero OJO que sea en español jajajja si ya lo se soy mala discriminando al ingles pero soy de las que creen que les gusta escuchar las cosas que saben lo que dicen xD bueno asi que me dejan en sus review su cancion favorita :) y ahora si los review **

**Princess moon light**: hola amix :D siento la tardanza, despues del terremo entre directo a la U y de ahi uff me falta como un mes para salir de vacaciones asi actualizar se me hace dificil. Gracias por el apoyo y si lo material no es nada comparado con la vida humana :). Bueno de la relacion sere y seiya no hay nada escrito jajajjaa solo te dire que el proximo capi se viene con todo eaeaeaea! por que si Dios quiere estare de vacaciones y uhuh podre actualizar a finales de agosto como ultimo plazo :) bueno besitos y espero que te haya gustado este capi besitos byee!

**Sailor Lady**: holaaaa hermanita :D gracias por el si serena es inocente o eso creo por el momento jajajjaj y bueno darien se le esta calando hondo al corazon, pero ella solo siente que esta confundida por que ella recepta muy bien los sentimientos de la gente pero no sabe entender bien los de ella ( eso tambien me ocurre a mi jajajja) y buno ya ves Darien viene con toda la intencion de conquistarla jajaj besitos :D que te guste el capi byee!

**Princesahoja**: Te doy la bienvenida tarde pero igual , lo mejor de la vida es encontra esta pagina o bueno para mi eso fue jajajja. muchas gracias por el apoyo y es peroque te siga gustando la historia y que tambien comienzes a escribir si no es que ya lo has echo besitos byeeee!

**anyreth**: jajaja ahi amix yo te entiendo lo que me querias decir y te doy las gracias :) y mucha gracias por lo de valiente wiii :D seee I love arjona wiii sus canciones me llegan al alma :) y totalmente aduerco con lo de Darien juju pero mantengamoslo en secreto jajajaj :X y no te pongas a llorar cuando aparesca el mensaje en tu correo, pote a saltar grita peno no llores :D wiiii besitos y gracias por el apoyo de siempre :D

**Moni Gzz**: kawaaiiii gracias por lo de excelente me gusta que quede lo mejor posible :) , espero que te guste el capi y en cuanto a la venganza pues se desarrollara con mayor fuerza en el otro :D y bueno me quedo con toda la ilusion de que te guste este besitos byeee!

**SesshomamorUyashaGF:** tia tia querida abuaaaa mejorate pronto se que este capi no lo leeras a un asi que te mando mi fuerza espiritual a mexico y bueno lo acorte jeje despues subiremos el otro con tus lemon juju se que todas moriran baba! besitos te quiero mucho y espero que este te agrade pelea pelea a qui no hubo pero juju en el otro quien sabe :) te quiero mucho

**Lucecita moon:** ahi amix lo siento lo siento lo re siento por la demora espero que te haya gustado y que no te me hyas caido esta vez de la silla jajjaja y muchisimas gracias por todo el animo :) te super quiero :D espero que te haya gustado el capi :) se que no sera lo que todos esperaban juju pero asi me gusta hacer las cosas a mi lo menos esperado es lo que siempre termino publicando jajajajja besitos y que te guste. te quele mucho patty

**ariderene**: gracias por lo del capi y sii es una sensacion que no se la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo ( o sea a mi misma conciencia baka), y pobre de ti erass tan pequeña mi hermana de 6 añitos y la pobre quedo traumada, asi que todos cuando hay temblor empezamos magda baja! ( se llama magdalena es un amor :)) bueno espero que te guste besitos byeee!

**usako tenoh:** ajjajajaj ahi amix es que lo hice con esa intencion ( ves que es una mala persona apoyenme! caya conciencia estupida) eso de actualizar una vez en mes podria ser una vez en dos meses T.T° es que no me da mas el tiempo abuuaaa espero que te guste besitos byee!

**Carmenn** : ahi muchas gracias y es un elogio tremendo que hayas quedado anonadada, espero que este igual te guste besitos byee!

**Cherrie SA:** ahi amix tu deseo se cumple o no ? muchas escenas de dar y sere wiiiii amo la del cuando le dice tienes una basurita aqui y cuando le dice dejame probar baba! y lo siento por la demora pero prometo no tardar tanto en la proxima wiiii es que se vienen mis vacaciones uhuhuhuh :D besitos y que te guste byeee!

**LUZ K **: hijaaaaaaaaa! yo tambien estaba preocupada por ti . muchas gracias por el elogio :D y que te guste este leere muy pero muy pronto todos tus historias :D te quelo besitos byeee

**Serena Ramos: **ahi claro que eso no me ofende todo lo contrario es un elogio que te guste tanto para que se te haga cortas :D muchas gracias por todo el cariño y besitos que estes super bien y que te guste muche este capi como todos los otros mua mua :)

**Coneja: **ahi hola amix :D gracias por el apoyo y me alegro mucho que te haya dejado intrigada ( ven es mala ) osea lo digo por que eso es señal de te gusta :D besitos que te guste este capi :D y bueno con respecto a los sentimientos de esos chico jajajja aun no se que pasara solo se que esta una niña confudida, otro muerto de celos y otros con mucha mucha tristeza :D byee!

**Sandy-serena: **abuaaaa gracias por el te apoyamos me llego al alma :D que no te caiga mal Seiya, ya veras lo que hara en el futuro :D besitos que estes super bien byeee!

**Nahima-chan:** :D muchas gracias por el apoyo. no se si tantas peleas lo unico que se es que habra amor y algo mas... ya bueno si igual puede haber peleas y mucho drama pero no en este capi jajaja gracias por lo de la escena del ascensor xD no se de donde me salio esa idea... besitos que estes bien byeeee!

**Kelly**: ahi muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, que te haya gustado el capi besitos adiosss!

**liebende lesung:** nietaaaa wiiiii que a mi me gustan los triangulos? na que ver jajaja me gustan los pentagonos y los hexagonos jajajjaja. yo tampoco se lo que esta sintiendo serena solo se que esta confundida ahhh esta como yo ( sera por que la escribes tu ? ya callate tu ¬¬) besitos y que te guste eh mua

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: ahii amix no te preocupes se que el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo. muchas gracias por ser una de mis lectoras fieles :D. pobre se Seiya llego Darien y todo lo que el habia avanza de destruyo no crees? el que juega mas sucio es Dar pero yo lo entiendo ajjajaja besitos que te guste byeee!

**sailorlago:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo. que te haya gustado besitos byee!

**Lita Japon:** jeje gracias por el apoyo y eso de actualiza una vez cada semestre ya ves que no jeje aunque tarde bastante ¬¬ que te guste besitos byee!

**SerenaDulceStar:** padawan actualize antes que tu lero lero lero jajajjaaj ahora te toca a ti juju que te guste el capi besitos y nos vemos en el msn byeee! te quero mucho recuerda ren es miooo !

**Neo Reyna Serenity**: amix muchas gracias siento la demora . que te haya gustado el capi y nos vemos en el proximo byeee!

**Ximena**: siento que hayas tenido que estar rebizando dia por dia lo sientooo de verdad sniff snifff pero el tiempo no me alcanzaba. espero que el capitulo haya cumplido tus espectativas besitos y espero leer tu comentario byeee!

**Cyndi princesa Serenity**: bueno amix aqui estoy, siento la demora. espero que te haya gustado mucho te quiero besitos byeee!

**Glaen**: muchas gracias por tus elogios. y no te preocupes la terminare llevara tiempo pero tendra su final besitos y que te guste el capi byeee!

**Mirhti**: ahi amix no te puedo encontrar nunca conectada, espero que estes super bien te mando mil besitos, espero que te guste y ahi nos vemos byee!

**anahis**: lo siento por la demora . espero que te haya gustado besos byee!

* * *

** No se olviden del concurso :) espero muchas canciones romanticas :D y pues...muchas gracias a todas! y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia! esperando que les haya gustado el capi se despide:**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ღღღღღღღღღღღ atte patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Y ahora haganle click abajito a ese botoncito verde y me dicen les gusto ...o no ? acepto reclamos ,sugerencias y lo que quieran darme jajajjajaj mil besos y espero que nos veamos pronto bye!**


	10. Tormenta parte III

** ღღღღღღღღღღღღ saluda c****ariñosamente patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**Holaaaa chicas :)**

**Me siento como entrando a la jaula de los leones jajajaj...hace mucho que no actualizo, lo se abuaaa lo siento mucho por la larga, largaaaaaa espera. Pero es que me pasa cada cosa. Sali de la universidas (hace tres mese) con toda la intencion de publicar en enero... y a mi mama se le ocurre destruir mi casa para remodelarla ¬¬ despues en febrero...se le ocurre mudarse a la otra casa que tiene para arrglar la otra. llega marzo vuelvo a la universidad y que pasa...fallece mi abuelita :C que en paz descanze asi que una cosa tras otra me pasa.**

**Asi que yo y mi cargo de conciencia...creamos el capitulo mas largo de este fic con 25 paginas wiiiiii...jajjaja asi que espero que me perdonen ya :)**

**Este capitulo va con doble dedicacion. la primera para mi nieta cumpleañera jaemmy wiiii nieta hermosa de mi alma tu regalo con un dia de atraso :)**

**y la otra para mi sobrina guiselle, quien me ayudo cuando mi muso inspirador se fue de parranda. mil gracias sin ti quizas aun estaria con esa escena jajajaj :)**

**bueno sin entretenerlas mas tiempo las dejo leer...disfruten y abajito le escribo el resto :)**

* * *

**Tormenta parte III: "el relámpago de un corazón" **

Rápidamente había nadado con una agilidad que los profesionales seguramente me envidiarían. Quería perderme luego de la vista de los demás y es que desde el regreso de Darién algo extraño me estaba sucediendo, sentía la necesidad enorme de apartar a Mina de mi primo. ¡Qué ridículo! me había dicho una y otra vez mentalmente, pero apenas había tenido la oportunidad de alejarla de él la aproveche sin dudarlo y…¡al diablo si era ridículo! Lo echo, echo esta, ¿cierto?

Gire hacia atrás mi rostro, para echarle una rápida mirada, ya que a la velocidad a la que iba estaba más que seguro que la hacía sacado varios metros de distancia, sin embargo me llevo la grata sorpresa de que Mina era una excelente nadadora. Parecía como una sirena con su larga cabellera rubia extendiéndose en el agua como una cola, su piel que estaba siendo mojada por el agua y bañada por el sol la hacía ver más radiante que nunca y esa sonrisa que me estaba dando en ese momento como pidiendo disculpa por la demora me estaba matando, ¡Dios santo!

Esa mujer no debería ser real, era como un hada de los bosques mágicos o como las ninfas de los ríos. No, en este momento no era ninguna de esas dos cosas, en este momento era una sirena que a cada braceada se acercaba mas y mas hacía mi… sí, eso era ella en esos momentos, pero por Dios del cielo, que cuando había desfilado ante todos con ese bikini negro que tenia puesto, ella había sido como una hechicera…si una bruja que se le estaba metiendo en su cabeza y también en su corazón...

Debía desistir de esos pensamientos, pero cada vez que la miraba sentía como que algo florecía en su interior. ¡Diantres! No podía estar enamorándose de la prometida de su casi hermano...si es que ya no lo estaba. Me puse a bracear nuevamente hasta que se perdió de mi vista la pradera y solo se veían kilómetros de agua por donde mirará. Me encontraba en el corazón mismo de la laguna.

Enfoque de nuevo la vista en la rubia y es que eso no me resultaba para nada difícil, parecía que mis ojos se habían vuelto imanes en cuanto a Mina se trataba.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarme y sii... babeo como un bobo adolecente. Es que se ve tan bella toda mojada y natural, para mi así es más hermosa que con todos esos polvos y cremas que las modelos se echan encima.

-más rápido Mina- le grito. Obteniendo por respuesta solo un bufido de indignación lo cual desato mi risa cuando ella por fin llego a mi lado.

-nadas muy rápido- me felicito Mina que jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-pues tú no lo haces nada mal Mina- le sonrió coqueteo y lleno de orgullo por su comentario- eres la primera que casi me da alcance

-mmhhh así que traes con mucha frecuencia a chicas a nadar, ¿no? –me pregunto levantando una de sus delicadas cejas en un gesto que resulto muy encantador.

-pues mmmhhh nunca había traído a alguien tan hermosa-respondí con sinceridad, pero ella rodo los ojos como diciéndome que no me daba crédito. ¿Es que esa mujer no sabía cuan hermosa era?- es en serio Mina

- Ya, te agradezco el elogio-me respondió dándome esa tímida sonrisa que iluminaba su angelical rostro, el cual ahora estaba sonrojado. No sé si por el esfuerzo de haber nadado tan rápido o si era por el efecto de mis palabras en ella-, ¿que se supone que haremos aquí en medio de la nada?-me pregunto, mientras sus ojos exploraban todo el paisaje que se extendía ante nosotros-Porque aparte de kilómetros de agua mis ojos no ven nada más jajaja

-jajaja eso es porque no estás mirando bien bombón- la mire divertido ante su cara de no entender lo que estaba diciéndole-dime, ¿cuánto es lo máximo que puedes aguantar la respiración?

-casi los dos minutos, ¿Por qué?-

-con eso bastara-conteste sonriendo para que me quitara esa deliciosa cara de espanto-quiero que inhales bien fuerte llena al máximo tus pulmones de aire-le indique, mientras ella me miraba diciéndome con la mirada que creía que estaba loco, cosa que no era errónea-bien, a la cuenta de tres, nos sumergiremos. Uno, dos…

-¡Espera, espera!-detuvo mi cuenta gritándome algo histeria- ¿donde piensas llevarme?

_Al paraíso de donde te escapaste ángel, sí, _eso me gustaría contestarte pero ahhh… -tu tranquila y confía en mi ¿de acuerdo?- estaba tan asustada como un pequeño pajarito cuando se le enseña a volar, no pude evitarlo y mi rostro sonrió como un tonto enamorado…siii lo se llevo escrito en la frente traidor, pero es que ella es tan linda. No, no y no ya para de pensar esas cosas Seiya vamos, contéstale- bueno, no te puedo decir nada porque es una sorpresa, pero te prometo que te encantara- la mire directamente a sus bellos ojos transmitiéndole un poco de confianza, que esperaba que le llegara- vamos Mina, tienes que confiar en mi ¿confías en mi?- si también lo sé soy un maldito sobornador, pero mis intenciones son buenas. La mayoría de las veces.

-mmhh está bien- me respondió con un temeroso asentimiento de su cabecita dorada

-jajaja con ese está bien me basta… entonces Uno, dos, tres- termine de contar mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para tomar su mano y sumergirnos en las azules profundidades de esa laguna.

Rápidamente comenzamos a nadar hacia el fondo de la laguna mientras le mostraba fugazmente como esta era habitada por miles de peces de distintas clases. Esa laguna era una maravilla, parecía salida de una película de Disney, había tantos colores tantas formas, tanto por mirar, pero tenía que concentrarme. La tome con más fuerza y apure aun más el nado, hasta que llegamos a una gran roca para su sorpresa, le indique con mi mano, que teníamos que adentrarnos a ella, por una pequeña fisura que había en un rincón. Ante lo cual me abrió unos ojos enormes diciéndome que ni loca entraría ahí. La tome con mucha delicadeza le ayude a ingresar a dentro, mientras ella me ponía un poco de resistencia, pero finalmente conseguí que entrara.

ღ**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ ****Serena ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღ**

¡ESTABA LOCO! Si…loco de remate como se le ocurre que ella iba a entrar en esa especie de cueva. Ya ni me quedaba oxigeno, llevábamos como un minuto y treinta debajo del agua y ya sentía como mis glóbulos rojos se empezaban a quejar porque mis pulmones no inhalaban aire. No sé si fue porque mi mente estaba distraída pensado en el rico oxigeno o que ya me estaba desmayando pero Seiya aprovecho mi debilidad para impulsarme por la grieta mientras él me seguía por detrás tocándome los talones. Había una oscuridad que me llego a aterrar, pero el suavemente me fue empujando hasta que alcance a ver algo de claridad, los parpados me pesaban, estaba por desvanecerme, pero busque fuerzas de no sé dónde y nade más y más rápidamente hasta que…ahhh mi cabeza salió a una superficie y fue como volver a respirar de nuevo por primera vez.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y oh my God!...fue lo único que escapo de mis labios, mientras que Seiya miraba atentamente mi reacción y sonreía de satisfacción personal.

-Bienvenida a Atalaya; mi paraíso propio- me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y yo aun no salía de la incredulidad sobre lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Era…tal como lo decía Seiya…el paraíso.

Yo que siempre había visto películas donde aparecían paisajes irreales, donde había gigantes montañas y extensos bosques, donde la magia reinaba y las flores coloreaban los paisajes, yo que creía haber visto todo en cuanto a cuentos de hadas se tratara; pero este lugar era… ¿real? ¿Cierto? No, era uno de… ensueño.

Sí, eso era un sueño, un hermoso sueño hecho realidad. Constaba de una pequeña bahía como la que una vez había visto en la película _Laguna azul_ donde las aguas eran de un rico color turquesa y la arena era tan clara como las de una playa del Caribe. A pesar que en el lugar había escaza entrada de los rayos del sol, había crecido un extenso bosque que llamaba a gritos ser explorado y para mi sorpresa vi pasar una especie de ¿conejo? y hasta escuche el cantar de los pájaros.

Recorrí con escrutinio todo lo que mis ojos veían hasta que me tope con algo aun más sorprendente. A unos cuantos metros de nosotros, aprecie un conjunto de troncos que estaban anclados a unas rocas o eso creía. Me acerque un poco a las rocas y mis ojos se toparon con un gran mástil y cientos de sogas que unidos a los palos hacían algo realmente increíble...los restos de un barco pirata, siiii por que en lo alto de aquel mástil flameaba con esplendor esa tan temida bandera negra, que había desatado tanto temor en los mares; esa bandera que portaba en su centro la abominable calavera.

-oh por Dios, ¡OH por Dios!-me tape la cara con las manos un tanto emocionada ante lo que estaba viviendo- Dime…que ese no es un barco pirata-le dije señalando con el dedo lo obvio- vamos dímelo, dímelo- le insistí, ya que estaba segura de que estaba teniendo una alucinación- ¡Chiba contéstame, ¿es un sueño verdad? –le roge emocionada al ver que el no me respondía nada.

-Bueno no puedo responderle eso señorita Aino- me respondió con arrogancia- porque; punto uno, es eso exactamente lo que está viendo y punto dos, estoy en terapia de rehabilitación contra las mentiras-me dijo dando un suspiro de dramatismo, ante lo cual no pude evitar reírme, además de dar un grito de júbilo ante lo que habíamos descubierto. Era un barco y no cualquiera sino que un barco pirata de esos que solo salen en las películas… OH Dios mío este era el mejor día de mi vida sin duda alguna. Y por primera vez le di gracias mentalmente a mi prima por haberme enviado a esta hermosa y maravillosa hacienda, habían tantas cosas por ver y admirar que ahh…creo que ni con un año entero estando aquí terminaría de descubrir todos los misterios que encerraba. Esta feliz, emocionada, intrigada, dudosa, excitada, ansiosa, en fin un millón de emociones se apoderaron de mi, mientras que Seiya sonreía con satisfacción y orgullo, el muy presumido.

-Y yo que creía que tú no decías mentiras Chiba- ironice mientras él me sonreía con esa característica sonrisa de los Chiba…esa sonrisa que era tan parecida a la de Darién.

-como te dije, comencé mi terapia desde que… tú llegaste aquí- y con esa simple frase de unas cuantas palabras, mi corazón comenzó a latir como si hubiera corrido una maratón de mil metros o quizás más. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude observar que sus ojos eran tan enigmáticos y bellos como los de Darién, aunque los de Seiya tenían un brillo especial, algo que en los de Darién no había visto…era como que en su mirada había vida, alegría, ilusión...sueños. El lentamente se fue acercando a mí, como dudando si lo que estaba haciendo está bien o no. Y es que algo estaba pasando aquí y ahora, por que a cada centímetro que él se acercaba a mí, mi corazón palpitaba más y más apresuradamente y mientras mi rostro se bañaba en un intenso rubor. Y no se detuvo, si no que se acerco más y más, como un cazador sobre presa, teniendo cuidado de que no se asustara y escapara. Solo se detuvo cuando nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados prácticamente el uno del otro.

Su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la mía y aunque estábamos en agua fría mi cuerpo ardía en calor. Ya lo sentía sobre mi…y sobre mis labios porque sí, yo sabía que él me iba a besar; pero en ese momento una extraña sensación se apodero de mi. Sentía que alguien me miraba acusadoramente. Me sentí como una niña haciendo algo malo. Y rápidamente retrocedí dejando a un atontado Seiya que me musitaba una torpe disculpa.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver el barco?- le arroje cambiando el tema, a lo cual escuetamente me respondió con un si mientras avanzaba a nado acelerado a los misteriosos restos del navío. Antes de seguirle mire hacia donde había sentido aquella… ¿mirada? Dios el cansancio me está haciendo sentir cosas que no son, por que lo único que pude ver fue la desierta isla con sus plantas y el agua rodeándola.

Mire los restos del navío fascinada, mientras Seiya me contaba de su supuesta teoría de cómo había llegado el barco al oculto lugar y cientos de cosas que ni si quiera me tome el tiempo de escuchar a conciencia. Es que desde el fallido intento de Seiya por besarme algo había cambiado en mí, no podía mirarlo a la cara sin sentirme con esa extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Y creo que por fin entendí porque me decían que era como un libro abierto, ya que aunque trate de disimular, Seiya se percato de mi distanciamiento e incomodidad y me aviso que me preparara para el viaje de regreso.

Tome aire varias veces dándole tiempo a mis pulmones de tomar todo el aire necesario y mirando por última vez el maravilloso paraíso oculto de Seiya, me volví a sumergir en las profundas aguas.

El regreso había sido rápido. En cuestión de minutos pude divisar donde estaban Darién, Tía Luna y Artemis. Seiya prácticamente ya estaba por salir de la laguna mientras a mi aun me quedaba un largo trecho. Me sentí exhausta, apenas y podía bracear. Mi respiración estaba muy aceleraba y un intenso dolor comenzó a propagarse por mi pierna. ¡Dios! Era el peor momento para un maldito calambre. Trate de avanzar moviendo solo los brazos, pero era imposible. Hasta mantenerme a flote se me estaba haciendo una dificultad. No me quedaba de otra. Tome aire y grite.

-Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaa-pero mi voz no se alcanzo a escuchar, había salido y se encontraba secándose el pelo con una toalla. ¿Dios porque todo lo malo solo me pasaba a mí? El tiempo pasaba y yo permanecía en el mismo lugar, al menos esa era la impresión que tenia, ya que por más que movía mis brazos y mi cuerpo parecía haberse quedado estancado en esa parte de la laguna. El dolor de mi pierna había aumentado hasta hacerse insoportable. Mis músculos estaban tan tensos que me daba la impresión de que pesaban una tonelada. Ya no podía mantener la posición horizontal en la que me encontraba y con cada segundo que avanza mi cuerpo se iba poniendo en posición vertical. Estaba aterraba. Volví a gritar pero era inútil, nadie me escuchaba. En un intento desesperado por cobrar mi movilidad, decidí mover mis piernas, cosa de la que me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo hecho, ya que un profundo y desgarrador dolor me atravesó a lo largo de mi pierna. ¡Dios mío como me dolía! Volví a moverla y algo me impidió hacerlo. Moví mi pierna buena y ahí lo comprendí, unas algas se habían adueñado de mí. Desespera trate de moverme, haciendo que el dolor se extendiera mas por mi cuerpo y que a cada movimiento me hundiera mas, ya que las algas me jalaban hacia las profundidades de la laguna. Había escucha de plantas que se tragaban a la gente, pero nunca había pensado que podía haber en las lagunas.

-no quiero morir, Dios mío ayúdame…-pero era inútil entre más resistencia ponía, mas me tragaba la planta, está a punto de sumergirme cuando desgarradoramente grite el nombre de el hombre de mis pesadillas- DARIEEEEEEEEEEEEN- y con eso la planta me termino por sumergir, mientras observaba como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

ღ**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღ Darién** ღ**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღ **

Había pasado largo tiempo desde que se habían marchado, ¿Por qué Diablos tardaban tanto? Sería que el estúpido que tenia por primo se había llevado a Serena a _Atalaya. _¡Diablos! Ese patán se acabada de cavar su tumba.

Me levante del mantel de picnic y comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro revolviéndome el palo con mis manos. No sé porque me sentí tan ansioso. Aunque en realidad si lo sabía, era por ella. Se me estaba metiendo bajo la piel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no podía….no esta vez no iba a ocurrir lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez iba ser distinto, porque ella estaba en mi poder. Ella tendría que hacer lo que yo le ordenara.

Mire hacia donde estaba mi tía con Artemis, no sé qué había pasado entre ellos dos en mi ausencia, pero estaban muy melosos dándose de comer el uno con el otro. Aun que la escenita me incomodaba, me sentía feliz por ver que al fin reconocían lo que a se años venían sintiendo.

-Tía iré a dar un paseo con Tornado- le anuncie pero mi mensaje no había podido romper la burbuja en la que se encontraban esos dos. Fui al árbol donde estaban amarrados los caballos, y solo basto una mirada hacia mi fiel amigo para que el entendiera mi mensaje y se acercara a mi… ¿Por que las mujeres no podían hacer lo mismo?

Tome sus riendas y de un salto me encarame sobre él. Me encantaba cabalgar con Tornado, era tan agradable sentir el viento golpeándote en la cara, ver toda la belleza de los prados y respirar ese aire tan puro, era en una palabra… magnifico. El paseo me sirvió para relajarme un poco, aunque aun tenía esa maldita incomodidad. Y es que desde que Artemis y Rubeus me había insinuado los sentimientos de Seiya, algo en mi se había prendido muy adentro…y no era precisamente amor. Había recorrido una amplia parte del terreno, recordando todas mis travesuras, pero la maldita angustia y desesperación me estaba a punto de volver loco.

-Al diablo-masculle y me dirigí hacia la laguna otra vez, pero a un lugar apartado de donde estaba mi Tía Luna. Amarre las riendas de Tornado y me lance al agua. En dos o tres minutos había llegado al centro de la laguna y tomando aire, me sumergí en las profundidades de aquellas aguas cristalinas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no visitaba la Atalaya, tanto… que casi no recordaba el camino, pero me guie por mi sentido común y mi frágil memoria.

Cuando ya me estaba dándome por vencido, encontré la entraba. Todo era como lo recordaba…un paraíso terrenal. Los arboles quizás habían crecido un poco mas y ahora se escuchaba el cantar de un que otros pájaros, que aun no me explicaba cómo habían llegado aquí. Y justo como me lo esperaba ahí estaban los dos. Ella parecía encantada con el lugar…y mi primo encantado también, pero por ella. Permanecí ahí en el mismo lugar observándolos, mirando a mi primo como se le acercada a serena. Me entraron unas terribles ganas de partirle la cara al…pero más ganas tenia de llevarme a rastras a esa rubia que se encontraba a milímetros de Seiya. No podía soportar el ver como ella también, me engañaba. Mirándolos por última vez al parte de traidores, tome aire y me sumergí nuevamente en las profundas aguas.

Sabía que no tenía derecho para sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella a fin de cuentas era solo una actriz, imitando a la que debería ser su prometida. Pero la herida estaba tan fresca, que sentía que sus ojos nuevamente habían visto a Mina. Irónicamente la situación siempre se volvía a repetir.

Nade y nade, hasta llegar donde estaba tornado con mi ropa. Sin prisas me vestí y cabalgue un poco hasta llegar donde Tía Luna. Ella me recibió con una sonrisa, mientras miraba cómplice a Artemis. Al menos alguien era feliz. Hice un intento de sonrisa y nuevamente me senté en el pasto.

-Han…tardado- dijo mi Tía con ¿sutileza? ¡Dios mío!, es que tenía en el rostro grabado ¿" soy cuernudo, hasta con las impostoras"?

-Quizás estén más entretenidos allá que acá, tía- le dije dándole una fría sonrisa de lado.

-Pues parece que se terminaron de divertir- dijo Artemis, mientras me señalaba la laguna de donde venia saliendo Seiya. A quien mi tía rápidamente se paró de su lugar para ofrecerle una toalla.

-¿Donde esta Mina?

- Viene un poco más atrás Artemis-le respondió ese patán. No podía ni mirarlo sin que la sangre me hirviera. Quería tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo, hasta dejarlo inconsciente. ¡Miserable! El muy…

-MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito desgarradoramente mi tía sacándome de mi fantasía de matar a Seiya. Me levante inmediatamente y vi hacia donde la temblorosa mano de mi tía apuntaba. Mi rubia se estaba ahogando, mientras levantaba sus manos en gesto de desesperación, para luego sumergirse completamente.

-Mierda- fue lo único que masculle, mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me tiraba al agua braceando como si mi vida dependiera de ello. La adrenalina me recorría por completo y en mi mente solo retumbaba su nombre; _Serena, Serena, Serena_ era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Me sumergí donde ella se había hundido y ahí la encontré. Parecía una ninfa…una sirena o algo parecido a las criaturas mágicas. Sus largos cabellos se encontraban arremolinados en torno a ella, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos extendidos, como si estuviera esperando un abrazo. La condenada estaba bella hasta cuando se estaba muriendo.

La tome de las axilas y tire de ella para arriba. Pero por más que lo intentaba era inútil. Algo la tenia retenida, mire a sus pies y ahí descubrí que eran lo que la mantenía cautiva, esas estúpidas algas. Como pude, la desate rápidamente y por fin pude llevarla a la superficie.

Al salir a flote, fue como volver a vivir. Lo único que atine a decir fue "gracias Dios mío" mientras besaba su cabello.

-¿está viva?- me pregunto alteradamente Seiya quien venía llegando, sacándome de mi adoración hacia Dios y hacia ella.- Darién, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Como diablos quieres que lo sepa, acabo de sacarla genio- le ironice- ayúdame a llevarla a la orilla. Entre ambos la tomamos de las axilas y rápidamente la llevamos a la orilla, donde tía Luna se encontraba llorando abrazada a Artemis.

-Por Dios, díganme que está viva- nos dijo mientras yo la acomodaba en el suelo y comenzaba a practicarle respiración boca a boca, tratando de hacerla responder.

Uno, dos empuje en su pecho con el cuidado de no romperle ninguna costilla y es que ella se veía tan frágil ahí tendida en la arena, blanca como el papel y con aquellos labios azules. Le di dos bocaradas de aire y comencé a hacer el masaje cardiaco dándole un empujón cada un segundo. Pero no ocurría nada ¡Dios! Te juro que si me ayudas en este momento….bueno no se qué jurar ¡PERO AYUDAME! Gritaba, mentalmente mientras seguía con las sesiones que parecían inútiles. Volví a inflar sus pulmones, posando mis temblorosos labios en los suyos- vamos, vuelve a mi no me puedes dejar, Serena- le roge pegado a su oreja y volví a apretar su pecho un par de veces más y…por fin el milagro que tanto implore se materializo, ella comenzó a botar el agua por su boca tosiendo fuertemente y ¡Diablos!, nunca fui más feliz que cuando me miro con sus ojos color cielo.

-Darién…-me susurro, mientras yo la abrazaba desesperadamente y la besaba en el pelo, la cara, sus labios…si sus labios que volvían a tomar su color natural y abandonaban ese horrible color azulino.

Se sentía tan bien besarla y sentir como me correspondía, haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionara rápidamente. Nunca más la volvería a dejar sola. Ella le pertenecería de aquí en adelante solo a él y su lugar era este, el de estar entre sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente.

-¡Darién! le vas a quitar el poco aire que tiene la pobre Mina -Me reprendió mi tía, haciéndome a regañadientes abandonar esos deliciosos labios de mi cautivadora rubia. Si, estaba perdido…me estaba encaprichando con ella. Por que definitivamente esta vez no me iba a cometer el error de volver a enamorar.

**ღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღ Serena ****ღ****ღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Todo se oscureció y sentí como el frio se apoderaba de mí. Así que este iba a ser mi final. ¡ja! Que irónico final el mío. Yo que siempre había soñado con encontrar mi final feliz…terminaba en esto. Cerré mis ojos y fui sintiendo como lentamente el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones se terminaba. Una gran paz me inundo y en ese momento yo…morí. Todo se volvió negro y solo pude pensar en mi desdichada vida y en mi penosa muerte.

Me odiaba por haber sido tan estúpida, pacifista, dócil y adiestrada por mi Tía y mi prima. Pero más odiaba no haber…

Una dolorosa opresión en el pecho me saco de mi opresión era tan dolorosa que no pude evitar querer gritar, pero algo se interponía en mi garganta. ¡Dios me duele! Me queje cuando nuevamente sentí nuevamente ese dolor en mi ¿Morir era tan doloroso? O acaso… ¿Dios me estaba castigando por mis pecados?

-_vuelve a mí, no me puedes dejar Serena_- una voz me llamaba…esa voz yo la conocía, si no podía equivocarme, esa era la voz de- Darién-apenas pude modular, mientras abría mis pesados parpados y la luz me golpeaba de lleno mi rostro. Todo parecía brillar intensamente ¿sería acaso, este el famoso paraíso? Enfoque la vista y ahí estaba el…Mi perdición, arrebatadoramente más sexy de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar como las estrellas, mientras su pelo azabache estaba pegado a su rostro, completamente mojado y formando unos pequeños risos que se le veían de maravilla. Comenzó a besarme por todo mi rostro, prendiendo automáticamente una hoguera en el lugar que el posaba sus labios.

Y cuando poso por fin sus labios temblorosos sobre los míos…descubrí que el paraíso si existía. Es que Dios sus labios eran como dinamita. De inmediato un intenso calor se empezó apoderar de mí y el beso creció frenéticamente. No podía separarme de él aunque el aire me volvía a faltar. Total no se puede morir dos veces Y ya la muerte no se había convertido en una mala situación después de todo.

-¡Darién! le vas a quitar el poco aire que tiene la pobre Mina-¿Esa era tía Luna? Momento, ¿Qué hacia ella en mi paraíso? Bruscamente esos expertos labios se separaron de mi, dejándome mareada y confundida. ¿Qué había sucedido?- Darién- volví a repetir su nombre mientras que el me abrazaba mas fuerte contra él. Cosa que en lo personal a mi me encantaba.

-Mina ¿te sientes bien?- esta vez la voz era de Seiya. Lentamente despegue la vista de mi ángel besador y vi a tía Luna abrazada a Artemis mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y un _gracias Dios_ se escapada de sus labios. Luego enfoque mi vista en Seiya, quien estaba asustado, aun mas que eso el pobre se estaba muriendo del miedo. Su habitual alegría se había esfumado de su rostro.

-Estoy…bien creo-le respondí aturdida mientras trate de formar una sonrisa, que sin verme en un espejo se que fue la menos sincera que haya dado en el mundo-Darién que… ¿Que sucedió?

-No lo recuerdas nada, ¿verdad cariño?- me pregunto y no pude no quedarme pegada viendo esos ojos, eran tan bonitos.- Casi mueres en esa laguna- ahh…entonces este no era el paraíso y estaba viva.

-jajaja- comencé a reírme haciendo que los presentes mi miraran asustados.- lo siento es que penaba que estaba muerta y jajaja ajajjaa- no pude seguir hablando una crisis de risa nerviosa me envolvió, pensaba que las había controlado, pero al parecer no lo había dominado del todo.

-Hija nos estas asustando- me dijo mi tía quien se acerco y me separo de Darién recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta del. No sé que tenía tía Luna, quizás fuera la forma tan familiar con la que me abrazo, lo que hizo que mi risa se detuviera y en cambio gruesas lágrimas afloraran de mis ojos. Había sentido tanto miedo. Me aferre a ella, quien con suaves arrullos me tranquilizo haciendo que un gran peso de encima se desvaneciera. Por fin pude mirarla a la cara y una dulce sonrisa me toco el alma. Como pude le sonreí y le di las gracias.

Con ayuda de Darién y Seiya me puse de pie, aunque las piernas me bailaban como gelatina. Tía me aforro con una toalla y me dio a beber una copa de vino. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del frio que tenia. Como si me leyera la mente Darién me atrajo hacia él y me envolvió en su calor. Se sentí tan bien el volver a estar en esos fuertes brazos.

-Chicos, creo que es hora de que nos marchemos- dijo Artemis quien miraba con el ceño fruncido el cielo- si los años de experiencia no se equivocan, se acerca una tormenta que nos alcanzara en media hora más o menos. El tiempo necesario para un regreso rápido- termino de decir mientras ayudaba a Luna a volver a guardar todo. Yo agarre mi ropa y lentamente bajo el escrutinio del ojo azul de Darién me termine de vestir.

Aun no acabábamos de guardar todo cuando un trueno estallo para sorpresa mía provocando que diera un pequeño saltito que paso inadvertido para el resto. Y es que de pequeña las tormentas eléctricas, no eran mi fenómeno favorito de la naturaleza. En un par de segundos el brillante cielo azul comenzó a oscurecerse. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que un día tan bonito como este pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente del sol a la lluvia.

Uno vez que todo estuvo en su sitio, todos montamos en nuestros respectivos caballos y comenzamos a cabalgar de regreso a casa. Sonaba tan bella esa pequeña frase. Había soñado tanto con tener mi familia y hoy había estado en riesgo de destruir mi mayor sueño, el de ser madre.

No llevábamos ni medio kilometro cuando el aguacero se nos tiro encima. Parecía que las compuertas del cielo se hubieran abierto, pues el agua caía como una poderosa cortina sobre nosotros. Llovía tan copiosamente que me costaba el hecho de mirar por donde iba. Lo que antes me había parecido el jardín del Edén, ahora se había vuelto de lo más tenebrosos. . Los arboles se movían sin cesar, azotando sus ramas unos con otros, el sonido de los pájaros había sido reemplazado por el del viento, quien emitía fuertes ráfagas que llevaban la lluvia justo a nuestro rostro haciendo que la visión del camino fuera malísima. Y la tierra que antes era firme, ahora se había convertido en un lodo pegajoso que a cada pisada de los corceles salpicaba las mojadas ropas de los jinetes.

-debemos darnos prisa-dijo Seiya o Darién, no estaba segura.- Esta tormenta cada vez se vuelve peor y me temo que se avecinan más truenos- y esa palabra retumbo en mis oídos, ohhh por Dios ¿es que el día no podía empeorar mas verdad?

-chicos luna y yo nos adelantaremos, ya que Mina aun no puede cabalgar rápido lo mejor que permanezcan aquí mientras nosotros traemos un vehículo- escuche que gritaba Artemis cuando ya llevábamos como 20 minutos bajo esa horrorosa lluvia. Me sentía tan mal atrasando el viaje. Si no fuera por mí, ya hubieran podido estar más cerca de la hacienda o por ultimo en un lugar seguro.

-Ya veremos Artemis, ahora me interesa que nos apresuremos, el tronco puede desfasarse como la ultima vez-le grito pelinegro, ya que la lluvia se volvía cada vez mas ensordecedora

-está bien, entonces vayamos un poco más rápido, ¿lo puedes hacer linda?- con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza apreté las piernas contra Rubí y le indique que fuéramos mas rápido.

Después de una eternidad, peleando contra la lluvia y el viento llegamos al cruce. El primero en atravesarlo fue Artemis, quien se había rehusado a que alguien pasara sin que el lo hubiera probado primero. Lento y aferrado a su caballo lo atravesó con toda la precaución del mundo. Paso a paso que daba el corcel era una tortura para el alma. Cuando por fin lo paso se escucho un suspiro de alivio por parte de los cuatro que el viento se encargo de propagar.

-Está bien, pueden pasar de a uno y con calma- les grito del otro lado al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la mano que se dieran prisa.

El siguiente que paso el tronco fue Seiya quien cuando iba a mitad de camino fue azotado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que casi estuvo a punto de votarlo, pero milagrosamente Diablo apresuro el paso, venciendo al viento y pudo pisar tierra firme.

-Ahora tu tía- le ordeno Darién quien permanecía firmemente a mi lado.

-Darién- le hable mientras observábamos como tía comenzaba a pasar el puente rápidamente aprovechando el descenso del viento- tengo mucho miedo Darién- le confesé y lo mire a la cara y estoy segura de haber visto ternura en esos vacios ojos de hace unas horas.

-Todo saldrá bien Serena, nunca pierdo lo que es mío y por el momento tu estas en mis manos, recuérdalo- termino de decirme sonriendo el muy estúpido. Volvía a ser el patán "yo soy dueño del mundo"- vamos tía termina de cruzar- le grito cuando tía Luna ya está terminando su trayecto mientras Artemis la esperaba al otro lado y quien se apresuro a ayudar. Artemis levanto la mano en señal de que pasara pronto el próximo- Ahora vamos nosotros- le grito de vuelta Darién quien se bajo de Tornado. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Lo tomo de las riendas y diciéndole algo en el oído, le dio una nalgada en el trasero al animal y lo puso en marcha hacia el puente dejando que el corcel lo atravesara solo. Al no tener jinete el caballo lo atravesó en un tiempo record recibiendo las felicitaciones del grupo que lo esperaba- nos toca- me dijo Darién mientras tomaba las riendas de Rubí y tira de ellas

-Darién no crees que se puede romper con tanto peso- le sugerí mientras el se reía de mi ocurrencia.

-vamos si apenas pesas como 50 kilos, han pasado jinetes de 90 kilo en pareja y tu temes por tu peso. Mujer tenías que ser-me gruño

-Sabia que eras un bruto, estúpido imbécil- le grite para el pero estoy segura que lo escucharon todos por que comenzaron a sonreír de mi insulto. El por respuesta me volvió a gruñir y continuo con su tarea de ayudar a Rubí que se mantenía muy calmada con él. Otra estúpida traidora ¿Qué tenía el que todas las mujeres, incluyendo las hembras de otras especies, lo obedecían?

Con la ayuda de Dios bueno de Darién también, pasamos muy bien el tronco. Esto parecía película de terror y para ponerle más suspenso la tormenta había empeorado. Los truenos se habían convertido en gritos desgarradores del cielo, que hacían que mi cuerpo se convulsionara ante su sonido. Abrazada a Rubí seguí al grupo y ¡diablos! A mitad de camino se había caído el tronco de un inmenso árbol a travesando el camino. Parecía que las pruebas de regreso a casa no se acaban nunca.

Ante la orden de Artemis nos detuvimos. Y los tres hombres del grupo trataron de mover el tronco pero era inútil. Tendríamos que saltarlo. Esta vez Seiya fue el primero en saltarlo, logrando exitosamente superar el resto. A él le siguió Artemis. Y luego con ayuda y orientación de Darién salte exitosamente, recibiendo los elogios del grupo. Después llego Darién que con la gracia de un cowboy lo salto sin riesgos. Parecía que él era perfecto en todo lo que hacía.

-Luna tu turno- le grito del otro lado. Tía Luna tomo impulso con su blanco caballo y dándome una sonrisa, que yo correspondí comenzó a cabalgar hacia atrás en busca de impulso. Y algo en mi se removió en mi interior-No saltes…- susurre pero nadie me oyó, la lluvia volvía a ser ensordecedora. Tía Luna tomo sus riendas y se dispuso a hacer lo inevitable; saltar- Nooo- grite pero fue muy tarde cuando lo estaba terminando de pasar el caballo se torció una de sus largas patas y cayó al suelo en un brusco golpe que hizo que rápidamente todos saltaran de sus caballos y corrieran a verla.

Tiritando mientras los truenos retumbaban en el cielo, me baje de Rubí y corrí a verla. Artemis la tenía en sus brazos, mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia-Tía-susurre temblando fuertemente y sentí como me envolvían unos fuertes brazos y enterraba su rostro en mi cuello- Seiya –atine a decir su nombre mientras correspondía su abrazo y ambos nos poníamos a llorar.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, Tía…ella….nooo, grite mentalmente mientras me aferraba mas al cuerpo de Seiya, quien lloraba desoladamente al igual que el cielo.

-Está viva- nos dijo Darién quien hasta el momento era el único que se encontraba en sus cabales y había atinado a tomarle el pulso- solo esta desmayada. Pero hay que llevarla donde un doctor, quizás la caída puede tener alguna secuela- y Dios…sentí que el cielo se despejaba aunque seguía tronando- ya puedes soltar a mi novia, "primito"- la frase me llamo la atención. Levante mis ojos a los de él y me di cuenta de la furia que flameaba en ellos, ¡al hombre se le estaba muriendo la Tía y el estaba preocupado de que pensaran que era un cuernudo! Pero que se creía el ¡mi Dueño! Pedazo de bestia, Presumido, Inconsciente, Bruto, Cínico, Engreído, Insensible, Arrogante, Sin moral, Patán, Imbécil…

- Mina me estás haciendo daño- me dijo en el oído Seiya que me sonreía ante mi efusividad de abrazarlo, que él no se molestaba en corresponderlo gustosamente, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Darién como diciéndole…"me abraza a mi". No más claro echarle agua, todos los Chibas eran iguales unos estúpidos Hombres con el ego tan alto como el cielo.

Tal como él me abrazo me separe de ese otro patán y me arrodille en el suelo húmedo tomando la inerte mano de mi tía y besándola. Gracias Dios mío, mil gracias.

-Cariño- me dijo Artemis con la voz estrangulada buscando mis mirada-te voy a llevarme a Luna lo más rápido a la hacienda…perdóname si-me dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a mi tía con ayuda de uno de esos Chibas y la ponía en el lomo de su caballo.

-Yo voy contigo Artemis- dijo el pelinegro que montaba su negro corcel y salían disparados a galope mientras la tormenta los borraba del camino.

-así que quedamos solitos la lluvia yo y tu "bombón"- si, había comenzado a odiar al género masculino.

-Mira…Chiba- lo llame por su apellido mientras me subía al lomo de Rubí- te puedes quedar solo tú y tu lluvia, yo me marcho.

-Huyes de mi…Mina- me reto obteniendo mi atención. Si un defecto tenía yo, era el de ser una maldita orgullosa que nunca cedía ante los hombres.

-mira, no se tu; pero yo estoy primero, mojada hasta el alma-le dije señalando mi pegado traje al cuerpo que el infeliz comenzó a contemplar lentamente. Esos ojos me estaban quemando con su paso y no me gustaba para nada- segundo, estoy agotadísima, haya tu hombre de campo pero que no cabalgaba hace años- ese… ¿Ese hombre se estaba riendo de mí, que tenia de gracioso? Era de verdad lo que le decía. El solo hecho de tener las piernas separadas ya me molestaba- tercero casi me muero ahogada y casi veo perder a alguien que comienzo a apreciar mucho y….yo…-me detuve al ver el dolor en sus ojos. Se notaba que amaba a su tía, por que en sus ojos tenia grabados la culpa y el dolor.

-vamos conozco una cabaña que está mucho más cerca que la hacienda. Hay pasaremos la noche- dijo montando en su negro corcel y invitándome a seguirlo. Con el sonido de la lluvia, emprendimos un corto trayecto de 20 minutos en donde llegamos a una cabaña muy humilde pero que servía para refugiarnos del fuego.

-Llevare a los caballos al establo, por mientras tu entra a la cabaña y busca una manta que hay en el armario- me dijo ese pelinegro mientras se giraba y se llevaba los caballos.

Entre a ciegas a la oscura cabaña y guiándome por mi sentido del tacto. Se notaba que nadie habitaba el lugar. Pero entre estarse empapando con la tormenta y la seguridad de aquel abandonado lugar, no había que pensarlo dos veces.

En una mesa, encontré una vela y al lado estaban las cerillas. Y si bendije al que se le ocurrió dejar las dos cosas juntas. Con la luz iluminando el lugar, pude notar que a pesar de su fachada deteriorada el lugar era bastante…limpio y ordenado. Abrí los armarios y encontré los ingredientes para un delicioso café. Llene una tetera con agua y la puse en una cocinilla que había.

-¿qué haces bombón?- llego diciendo ese Chiba, que había perdido todas conmigo.

-algo que es obvio si tienes cerebro- le contra ataque mientras abría una repisa donde encontré unas toallas y frazadas. Con desde le arroje una de cada una a ese patán y comencé a secarme vigorosamente mi cabello.

-no crees que te deberías quitar esa ropa húmeda-me sugirió mientras ponía esos ojos azules en mi cuerpo. Le seguí la mirada y bien tenía razón estaba con la ropa pegada al cuerpo de tan mojada. Pero ni loca me desnudaría delante de él.

-¿no crees que con la boca callada te ves más bonito?- le refute y ahora fue mi turno de recorrerlo a él. Y bueno había que ser ciega para negar que el condenado, bueno él y toda su familia, eran tan condenadamente guapos.

-si me sigues mirando así. No responderé de mi princesa- me advirtió mientras con la toalla se restregaba sus negros cabellos, salpicando gotitas de agua y recordándome los comerciales de refrescos.

-así mhh- trate de recuperar la voz, es que era increíblemente guapo- Y que me harás entonces.-le pregunte poniendo mis brazos en jarra y levantando la barbilla altaneramente.

-esto-me gruño mientras lo veía acercarse a mí rápidamente mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia. Si me había metido en las patas de los caballos.

**ღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღ Artemis ****ღ****ღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Me muero si te pasa algo Luna, no me puedes dejar. No, no te puedes morir. No me dejes, regresa a mí. Le rogaba mentalmente mientras los caballos corrían rápidamente.

-Estará bien Artemis, tiene que estarlo.

Mire sus ojos azules y vi en ellos el mismo miedo y terror que seguramente tenían los míos. Y es que estaba siempre había estado pendiente de su Tía. Tanto Darién como Seiya amaban a esa mujer que llevaba en sus brazos, pero sin dudas él era quien la amaba más que nadie en el mundo. Apreté más las piernas sobre el caballo y aumente temerariamente la velocidad.

Gracias al cielo llegamos a la hacienda luego de casi una hora de cabalgata. Prácticamente corrimos para dejarla en su habitación y llamar al médico que prometió llegar lo más rápido posible. Tres sirvientas se encargaron de cambiar a mi bella durmiente que permanecía inconsciente a lo que le estaban haciendo.

Mientras las chicas cambiaban a Luna yo me encontraba en el salón como un León enjaulado moviéndome de un lugar a otro. Y es que no podía estarme quieto pensando en lo inútil que era para luna en aquellos momentos. Justo cuando ella me necesitaba más, yo estaba paseándome en el salón, porque esas niñas me habían echado de la habitación.

-_quiero quedarme con ella- les dije a las empleadas._

_-No señor Artemis, usted tiene que permanecer afuera igual que el señor Chiba. Necesitamos cambiarle la ropa y lavarla, la pobre señora esta toda sucia._

_-¡Y un carajo!-les grite revolviéndome el pelo mojado como un loco- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta estar seguro de que ella esta bien. _

_- Artemis, es mejor hacerle caso, vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, por si no te has dado cuenta estas hecho un asco- mire sus ojos azules y volví a ver el miedo que reflejaba. Mire otra vez a Luna quien permanecía inerte en la cama, ella iba a estar bien, se volvió a repetir mentalmente y a paso rápido Salí a mi habitación_

-llego el médico- escuche que me dijo Lita, la cocinera de la hacienda y dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas le dije que se apresurara a llevarlo a la recamara de Luna.

No recordaba la última vez en que había estado tan nervioso. Quizás esta era la primera vez en mi vida. Sentía que el corazón me dolía por el solo hecho de funcionar y su latir acelerado retumbaba en mis oídos. Nunca había sido un tipo pesimista, pero esta vez esperaba lo peor. Y es que desde tiempos antiguos caerse de un caballo no era para la risa. Levante mi vista al médico, quien con detenida calma la revisaba con su laringoscopio, en busca de algo que pudiera interrumpir su respiración.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de gritarle que nos digiera que era lo que Luna podía tener. El levanto su rostro y…recordare por siempre su cara de felicidad que libero las toneladas de amargura y dolor que mi cuerpo estaba cargando.

-Ella tuvo mucha suerte señores, no pasa de un rasguño en la pierna derecha y unos cuantos hematomas que en 5 o 6 días se le borraran. –Dios bendito alabado sea tu nombre. Ella estaba bien. Corriendo en una abrazo estreche al médico que se quejo por mi brusquedad; pero estaba tan feliz que me acerque a la cama donde descansaba mi dulce pelinegra y bese sus tibios labios para sorpresa de los presentes. Me importaba un comino lo que ellos pensaran de mí, solo me importaba el hecho de que ella estaba bien y que permanecería junto a mi por más tiempo del que ella creía. Porque este accidente me había abierto los ojos, ya no esperaría mas; ella se convertiría en mi mujer para los hombre, la ley y Dios-le dejare estos medicamentos para aliviar cualquier molestia que presente. Cada 6 y 8 horas por tres días.

-Pero por que ella no responde doctor

-Tranquilo joven Chiba, es solo el shock de la caída, ya verá como en unas horas comienza abrir los ojos y conociendo a Luna, comenzara a dar órdenes a todo el mundo-comento riendo el doctor quien nos contagio a todos liberando un poco el stress- aunque es necesario que guarde reposo por el día, ya pasado mañana puede levantarse sin ninguna complicación o molestia.

-muchas gracias por venir doctor

-no hay de que señor Chiba, es hora de marcharme

-Yo lo acompaño doctor.

-Muchas gracias, que esté bien Artemis- se despidió agarrando todos sus instrumentos y saliendo de la habitación.

Contra la voluntad de todo el mundo, los obligue a irse a sus recamaras a descansar, eran las 2 de la mañana y varios ya no daban mas del sueño. Los tranquile diciendo que yo la cuidaría el resto de noche que quedaba y cualquier cosa los llamaría inmediatamente. A regañadientes todos me hicieron caso y se fueron. Dando un suspiro tranque la puerta, necesitaba estar a solas con ella. La mire durmiendo plácidamente en su amplia cama y sonreí al volver a recordar el cuento de la bella durmiente ¿despertaría si la besaba? No se perdía nada intentándolo ¿verdad? Me levante del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentado y me acerque a su cama. Su rostro era tan precio, los años no había pasado por ella seguía siento tan preciosa como el primer día en que la había conocido. Ella era tan Genil y bondadosa como ahora.

Acaricio sus largos cabellos negros que contrastaban con el blanco de la almohada. Con mi dedo acaricie sus delicados rasgos, sintiendo la suavidad de su lozana piel. Con sutileza fui acortando la distancia que nos separaba y detuve mis ojos en sus labios. Me sentía como un ladrón robando una fruta prohibida, pero si Eva y Adán no había podido resistirse a la tentación….el menos. Acuno su delicado rostro con sus manos y la beso. Sintiendo lo que solo ella despertaba en el, ese amor profundo y verdadero que él pensó no volver a sentir. Inconscientemente sus labios respondieron a él. Y sintió que volaba al cielo, su Luna; la única dueña de su alma lo estaba besando como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Por la falta de oxigeno separo lentamente sus labios de ella y volvió a besarla con un beso rápido antes de alejarse de su cara para ver que ella tenía sus maravillosos ojos azules abiertos. Lo miraba de una manera enigmática, como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez.

-Luna, ¿cariño estas bien?

-Cumpliste tu promesa Artie, has vuelto a mi…-susurro y envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello, tiro de mí hacia ella capturando mis labios violenta y apasionadamente. Abrió su boca para mí y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza de vaivenes. Su sabor era como el del dulce néctar. Ella comenzó a tocarme y ¡Dios! El calor comenzó a propagarse por todo mi cuerpo despertando cierta parte de mi anatomía. Con todo mi escaso auto control aparte sus brazos de mi y detuve el caluroso beso.

-No Luna, acabas de tener un accidente no podemos…

-shh, cariño me encuentro mejor que nunca- me respondió poniendo un dedo entre mis labios y mirándome sensualmente- además si regrese no es por nada más que por ti.

Volvió a besarme y trate de apartarme de ella pero me era imposible distanciarme de ella, cuando ella me estaba devorando de esa forma. ¿Pero a que se refería con esa cosa de haber regresado? ¿Y por qué su Luna lo besaba desenfrenadamente si el casi tenía que rogar por una mirada suya?

-Lun…por favor...Luna…ahh…detente-le roge, pero no me quedo otra de presionar sus manos contra la almohada y sujetarla con mi cuerpo, acortando cualquier distancia que nos separara.

-¡Άντρες! περιπλέκουν τα πάντα- expreso en voz alta. Provocando una sonrisa de mi parte, no había entendido ni media palabra, pero sabía que estaba frustrada, quien mejor que yo para saber lo que estaba sintiendo, si el molesto pantalón me estaba matando. Para hacérselo notar moví un poco mi cadera que estaba pegada a la suya y un sensual suspiro escapo de su boca- ¿Sabes que eres un masoquista?

-jajaja solo por ti, cielo- y no me pude resistir a darle un beso rápido en los labios mientras ella me sonreía- ahora dime que es toda esa locura de que regresaste y esas palabras en ese idioma raro.

-si te lo contara Artie, me darás por loca y no sé cuanto dure esto, por favor no agotes nuestro tiempo. No lo compliques cariño.

-Luna, que disparates…

-no no te apartes de mi- me abrazo a ella cuando me trate de levantar y vi en sus ojos el dolor. No pude ni mover un musculo. Yo era el responsable de su sentir.

-Cariño, no creas que te estoy rechazando, que más querría yo que hacerte el amor el resto de mi vida. Pero entiéndeme acabas de sufrir un accidente.

-Artemis…solo te pido que no me dejes. Nuestro amor es más fuerte de lo que tú crees. Eh esperado por ti cientos de años, eh reencarnado por ti mil veces y mil veces te eh perdido; pero esta vez es distinta a las demás, no hay nadie que nos pueda impedir amarnos. Nadie más que tú y yo lo podemos destruir-me dijo y aun sabiendo de que eran delirios de mi pelinegra algo en mi me decía que cada palabra era cierta- y esta vez la del problema soy yo. No dejes que me aparte de ti, no dejes que mis miedos me traicionen. Esta vez enséñame que nuestro amor puede triunfar, esta vez Artie, ámame hasta el final de mis días…

Todo en mi se estremeció con sus palabras y no pude resistirme a besarla y prometerle que todo saldría bien. Entre besos nos fuimos desvistiendo. Ella era preciosa, tan bella como tenía que ser un ser divino. Sus pechos tan suaves, perfectos ni grandes ni pequeños, perfectos para llenar mis manos y su sabor…era como el del dulce néctar.

-Eres preciosa Luna

-Artie-me reclamo cuando le mordisquee traviesamente un pezón. Y es que no podía quitar mis manos de su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciarlo y besarlo todo, explorando los rincones de su cuerpo que tanto tiempo ella me había negado. Era como ella decía, estábamos destinado, mi cuerpo con el suyo encajaban a la perfección. Me quite la camisa y esta vez fue su turno de explorarme a mí de forma minuciosa. Sus manos de seda me tocaron por todos lados dejando besos mojados en su camino que hicieron que mi erección se apretara más a los vaqueros que traía. Si ella continuaba a si yo explotaría ahí mismo.

La tumbe en la cama y ella me rio alterando todas las terminaciones nerviosas con su angelical sonido. Parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño. Le quito el pantalón de seda negra que traía puesto con la voluntariosa ayuda de ella. Y me aleje un poco para verla.

Ahí estaba, recostada contra las blancas almohadas el amor de su vida. Casi completamente desnuda a excepción de unas blancas bragas de encaje. Su pelo largo desparramado por el colchón, sus labios completamente rojos e hinchados por la pasión y sus ojos llenos de deseo por él. Y en ellos también pudo ver lo que siempre había anhelado de ella…amor.

Sin contenerse comenzó nuevamente a besarla como un loco desesperado, ahogándose en la fantasía del amor correspondido, entregando todo de él. Tomo sus senos entre sus manos y comenzó a mecerlos, pellizcando con su pulgar y su índice los pezones y poniéndolos duros como diamantes. Se llevo uno de sus senos a la boca mientras que el otro lo seguía masajeando. De la boca su diosa salía palabras que él no sabía su significado, pero con cada jadeo y suspiro que ella le regalaba, él entendía que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Te gusta cariño- no espero una palabra de ella y capturo su lengua dándole uno de los besos más largos y calentones de su vida. Entrelazo su lengua a la suya haciendo una demostración de lo que pronto haría con ella.- ahh…Luna…siento que voy a morir en tus brazos

-No Artemis, eso nunca volverá a ocurrir-me dijo con esa voz enigmática que había adquirido y tirándome sobre el colchón se sentó sobre mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus torneadas piernas. Y ahí comenzó mi tortura. Me besaba como alimentándose del sabor de mi piel. Era tan erótico lo que hacía con su lengua, boca y dientes que no podía de dejar de emitir roncos gemidos de mi garganta.

Con sus agiles manos me quito los pantalones y calzoncillos dejándome desnudo y completamente erecto. Sonriéndome. tomo mi miembro con sus manos y comenzó a deslizarlas por él. Como si tocarme con las manos no juera suficiente para ella, me tomo con su boca y Dios del cielo, juro que en ese momento casi me corrí. Nunca había pesado que mi dulce Luna pudiera hacer esas cosas con su bella boquita. Subía y bajaba en una sincronización que solo ella conocía, acelerando sus movimientos, hizo que me corriera en su boca derramando mi simiente en ella; quien bebió hasta la última gota.

-sigues siendo tan exquisito como la ultima vez Artemis- me dijo mientras su seductora lengua se paseaba por sus labios. Como pude la atraje a mí y volví a apoderarme de esos labios que se habían convertido en mi adicción.

Deslice mis manos a sus bragas y las tire de sus piernas. E introduje uno de mis dedos en su vagina que se encontraba completamente mojada. Toque su hinchado clítoris ganándome un quejido que se grabo en mi mente. Rozándolo una y otra vez, provocando que su excitación creciera y a medida, de que mis dedos trazaban círculos sobre ella comenzó a arquear su espalda, moviendo sus caderas y sincronizándose con el ritmo de mis dedos.

-Te deseo…ahhii…Artemis…por favor-jadeaba desesperadamente mientras se frotaba contra mis dedos.

-¿Qué quieres Luna?-

- a ti, simplemente quiero todo de ti-y esas palabras fueron como dinamita para mi cuerpo. Sentí que todo mi ser se encendía completamente. Quite mis dedos de su montículo y tome mi miembro, lo puse en su entraba frotándolo y empapándolo con sus flujos. La mire nuevamente a sus ojos y besándola profundamente, la penetre. Me sentí como entrando en el paraíso, estaba tan caliente, mojada y ¡por todos los santos! estaba tan apretada. Comencé a empujar suavemente, quizás no era su primera vez, pero para mí era como si lo fuera. Levante nuevamente su vista a la mía y la mire fijamente mientras salía un poco de su interior y comenzaba a deslizarme nuevamente en ella. Era con un trance en el que estábamos, sus ojos no abandonaban los míos y nuestros labios solo se despegaban para inhalar oxigeno. Comenzamos a movernos frenéticamente, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a perlarse de sudor y mi pasión fue creciendo a cada gemido que emitíamos. Acelerando mis embestidas y con las suaves caricias de Luna, termine llegando a un precipicio, donde envuelto por la pasión gritaba su nombre.

-Lo siento…Luna- logre articular cuando los espasmos dejaron de invadir mi cuerpo. Levante mis ojos a los de ella y en ellos solo pude ver alegría. Tomando mi rostro volvió a besarme apasionadamente.

-no te preocupes Artemis, en esta vida naci…mmhh frígida- me dijo con pesar y bochorno como diciéndome que era defectuosa.

Ella estaba loca si creía que era frígida. Sin contestarle la tire en el colchón y la bese nuevamente apasionadamente, mientras con una mano tocaba su entrepierna estimulando su clítoris. Forme nuevamente círculos en su interior y bajando lentamente mi cabeza por su cuello y senos, dejando un rastro húmedo en su camino llegue a su vagina donde enterré mi boca en ella. Sentía como movía sus caderas ante mis lamidas y mordidas. Su sabor era único no podía parar de succionarla y lamerla una y otra vez. Chupaba y bebía de ella como si de un elixir se tratara, apoye mis manos en sus senos trazando los mismos círculos que mi lengua en su clítoris. La escuchaba gemir ronca por el placer, mientras sus pezones se volvían regidos en mis dedos y involuntariamente comenzaba a temblar.

.Artie…yo

Seguí bebiendo de ella y profundizando cada vez mas mi toque hacia ella hasta que la sentí temblar frenéticamente y ahí la penetre y comencé a mecerme en una lucha de amor. Donde nuestros cuerpos formaban un solo ser. Con cada embestida, sentía como las paredes de su útero temblaban ante mi invasión. Los jadeos invadieron el cuarto al nivel de ser pequeños gritos que trataba de acallar con mi boca.

-Artemis…voy a…ARTEMIS- grito mientras yo me unía a ella en el orgasmo más fuerte de mi vida. Ciento de estrellas se pusieron en mis ojos mientras los de Luna volaban al infinito

-tú, no eres frígida princesa- le susurre mientras ella se reía roncamente contra mi oído. Cansados nos recostamos en la cama, abrazados y tapado por las húmedas sabanas.

-prométemelo- me dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se pegaba a mi cuerpo

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

-que me prometas que perseguirás a mi tonta reencarnación, hasta que admita lo que siente por ti- me dijo mientras trazaba pequeños circulitos en mi pecho

-Luna, estas asustándome con esa tontería de la reencarnación- le dije mientras agarraba su pequeña mano y se la besaba.

- Tú solo prométemelo Artemis- me dijo mirándome con esos ojos azules que me volvían loco.

- está bien tu ganas…Luna yo Artemis, prometo perseguirte el resto de mis días. Si tengo que viajar por el mundo entero persiguiendo tú pista, eso hare. Si tengo que cruzar cielo mar y tierra por tu amor lo haría. Hasta el fin del mundo viajaría con tal de tenerte como te tengo ahora junto a mí.

-cúmplelo, amor mío y nunca olvides que te amado de una y mil formas. Porque estamos destinados a estar juntos-me dijo y cerrando sus bellos ojos y entregándose a Morfeo al igual que yo. Y por primera vez en años dormí sonriendo por tener a esa mujer entre mis brazos.

**ღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღ Serena ****ღ****ღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Se acerco peligrosamente a mí y estampo su boca contra la mía, haciendo que nuestros fríos labios entraran en calor. Esto estaba muy, muy mal. Yo no debía hacer esto, pero su boca y su lengua hacían que mi voluntad se fuera al infierno de un golpe.

Me empujo contra la mesa y ahogue un grito cuando me tomo por las nalgas y me sentó encima de la pequeña mesa de madera. Desenfrenados comenzamos a besarnos como locos, mientras afuera el cielo parece romperse con los estallidos de los truenos, que hacen que mi cuerpo comience a tiritar del miedo y la excitación

-estas temblando-me dice lo obvio, mientras se aparta un poco de mi- tienes que quitarte la ropa mojada.

-no- fue mi corta respuesta mientras lo miraba e sus oscuros ojos azules, que llameaban ante mi desobediencia.

-te la quitas tu o…simplemente te la quito yo princesa- me respondió mientras yo lo mataba con la mirada.

-Mira…Chiba púdrete en el infierno, antes muerta que pasearme desnuda delante de ti.- le grite mientras trataba de bajarme de la mesa, pero todo intento fue inútil, me tenia aprisionada, el entre medio de mis piernas y sus brazos me sujetaban de mi cintura.

-Porque tanto pudor corazón, ¿eres virgen acaso?

-Y si lo soy, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- le confesé mientras miraba hacia la pared tratando de esconder el pudor que me invadía.

-Eso es imposible…

-Pues si lo soy, y estoy orgullosa de ello- me volví, para mirar sus sorprendidos ojos azules. Sabía que era una de las pocas vírgenes a mi edad, pero no tenía nada de malo, desde mi punto de vista- el día en que me case con el hombre que me ame única y exclusivamente a mí. Y que me demuestre que por mi amor podría cruzar los siete mares, con el yo...Bueno-me sonroje como tomate y el se ríe de mi. Pero no fue con malicia si no con ternura, tomo uno de mis mechones húmedos y los acaricio, mientras volvía a rosar sus labios contra los míos, esta vez en una suave caricia.

-solo te pido que te quites esa ropa húmeda- me dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por mis hombros- no te voy a quitar tu virginidad, lo juro-me prometió mientras sus oscuros ojos me confirmaban que él no me haría ningún daño.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, Chiba?

-Si…- me respondió mientras comenzó a quitarme la chaqueta. No puse resistencia, estaba embrujada por sus hechiceros ojos color mar. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y con la respiración alterada, me resistí al impulso de apartar sus manos de mi cuerpo. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, continúo con su tarea de desvestirme, tirando suavemente la camisa de mis hombros.

-Sabes que casi me da un ataque cuando te paseaste con ese bikini- me dijo, mientras yo me ponía mas roja de lo que estaba, si es que era posible eso- eres tan bella princesa…-tomando mis manos me dijo que me pusiera de pie. Con nerviosismo y con ayuda de sus manos, lo obedecí.

Mi cintura quedo a la altura de sus hombros. El levanto su rostro al mío y me sonrió con aquella dulce sonrisa suya; que me alteraba completamente.

-Eres un canalla Chiba

-jajaja, por que no me quieres decir mi nombre "bombón"-me pregunto mientras abría el botón del pantalón y comenzaba a bajar la cremallera- no sabes cómo me encanta, cuando tú lo dices con esa linda voz tuya.

-Eres un estupi…-me detuve cuando sentí deslizarlo por mis piernas. Apoyándome en sus hombros termine de quitármelos y ahí quede ante él, vistiendo ese pequeño bikini negro. Sentía como el me recorrería y no pude no evitar sentirme excitada. Mis pezones se pusieron duros y un extraño calor comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

-Eres como una ninfa, una maravillosa ilusión- dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por mis piernas haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara ante su tacto.

-No deberíamos hacer esto, esto no está bien. Si…-no pude seguir pues él me abrazo haciendo que yo enroscara las piernas entorno a su pecho. Y capturo mi boca con la suya. Jadié como nunca lo había hecho, y es que sentía que lava hirviendo recorría mis venas. Por primera vez sentía la necesidad de hacer el amor. Enterré mis manos en su negro pelo, haciendo que el emitiera un ronco gemido de aprobación.

Me volvió a dejar en la mesa y esta vez apago la vela que había encendido. La oscuridad nublo mis sentidos, mientras mi corazón latía acelerado. Solo se escuchaba nuestros gemidos que eran acallados por el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos.

Parecía que la tormenta ya no solo se vivía ahí afuera. No, la verdadera tormenta ahora había comenzado en su cuerpo cuando él, la había comenzado a besar y tocar como a ningún hombre ella le había permitido hacerlo antes. Sentía como el ahora comenzaba a quitarle el bikini y ella simplemente se lo permitió.

Estaba cometiendo una locura y lo sabía. Pero por un solo momento quería hacer lo que su cuerpo y corazón le dictaba. Quería desobedecer la razón y la lógica y dejar que su instinto animal aflorara. Por una vez, ella quería sentirse poderosa y sensual. Quería saber que se sentía ser amaba por un hombre. Si, quería caer en la tentación y arrastrarse hacia lo desconocido.

-Déjame llevarte al paraíso- me respondió mientras mordía suavemente mi labio inferior y deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda, causándome escalofríos en su recorrido.

-creo que lo eh conocido hoy, se llama Atalaya…-atine a responderle sonriendo, mientras sentía como sus músculos se tensaban, poniéndolo duro como una roca.

-No, el paraíso no se puede ver con los ojos-dijo deteniéndose y tomando mi rostro con sus manos para que pudiera ver con los relámpagos el brillo de sus oscuros ojos azules- el paraíso solo se puede sentir, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Me empujo en la mesa y mis piernas colgaron de ella. Quito la última prenda que me cubría y sentí como sus dedos comenzaban a tocarme en mi clítoris. Subían y bajaban por mis labios inferiores, provocando pequeños temblores de mi cuerpo con su tacto. Nunca había hecho algo como esto…sentía que mi interior comenzaba a palpitar de anticipación y mi vagina se cubrió de humedad.

-Di mi nombre, princesa- me dijo mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos en círculos y capturaba uno de mis duros pezones con su boca, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo- quiero que sepas con quien vas a tener tu primer orgasmo

-Eres un canalla, no pienso decir tu nombre- le respondí mientras apretaba las piernas entorno a sus dedos y detenía sus movimientos- y simplemente no llegare a nada contigo.

-te equivocas princesa- me dijo mientras aceleraba sus movimientos. Dios, era increíble lo que me estaba haciendo. Necesitaba que se frotara más contra mí, quería sentir mas y mas cerca.

-eres un maldito….te odio…ahh

-no te creo nada- dijo mientras sus dedos me abandonaban y yo soltaba un gemido de protesta, ante lo cual él se rio- déjame probarte- me dijo y su cabeza descendió a mis piernas que yo automáticamente cerré.

-no hasta aquí llega todo- le dije mientras trataba de pararme, pero el volvió a tirarme contra la mesa y meneo su cabeza, en un rotundo no.

-vous avez tort, princesse. n'est que le debut- me dijo en un francés fluido, que él ignoraba que yo manejaba. El estaba equivocado no era el comienzo, esto era un punto aparte y quizás un punto final- déjame por favor…- y nuevamente volví a obedecer, permitiéndole el acceso a su lengua que me recorrió completa. Miles de terminaciones nerviosas vibraron en mi interior y comencé a latir como nunca había pensado que podría latir mi interior. El era un experto moviendo su lengua y chupándome. Dios si estaba gritando como pidiendo por más.

-Dime mi nombre princesa, dímelo- me susurro mientras volvía a decirme con insistencia, pero simplemente no quería complacerlo. Suficiente tenía con esos ojos azules llameando por la felicidad de mis quejidos.

-NO, no…ahí…no- fue lo único que podía articular cuando el introdujo sus dedos muy adentro mío. Ya no daba más el me estaba torturando, con sus besos, sus caricias y sus largos dedos.

-yo…no…ahh...voy...ahhhh…no

-vamos bombón dilo

-tu…nombre-comencé a decir mientras el comenzaba un espiral con sus dedos en mi clítoris-es…-y todo en mi exploto, gritando fuerte me sujete a sus espalda, mientras volaba al cielo literalmente. Todo mi ser se estremecía de placer. Era increíble, sensacional.

Cuando mi cuerpo dejo de temblar me separe de esa poderosa espalda y mire sus alegres ojos azules. Toque sus rebeldes cabellos negros que estaban empapados de sudor. Tiernamente acaricie su rostro y con timidez tome sus labios, dándole por primera vez o un beso a él. Quien correspondió suavemente-tu nombre es**…Chiba…**

* * *

**Y quien sera? ah ? ah? ah? por favos sus apuestas jajajajja siento que di pistas...pero a veces lo menos inesperado puede pasar xD**

**Bien con respecto del concurso de canciones sigue abierto...:) asi que me dejan en sus comentarios la cancion para la pareja X **

**Muchisimas gracias a: cherrie SA, liebende lesung, Prisgpe,Carmenn,ariderene, anyreth, serenasexilady,Ori-chan23, mhleanychiba, Lita Japon, Luz K, Aryam shields Masen, Anahis, Lucecita Moon, sailorlago, Coneja, Princesita Serenity de Chiba, Rouge Passion, Angel negro 20, sheccidmoon, usako tenoh, cyndi princesita lunar, Mirthi, goshi, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, nahima-chan, Seredar, Anahis, Miss Argentina, SesshoMamorUyashaGF, Bett, Hikaryzz, Emi, Mayuli, Renessme-francois. **

**Y mil gracias a ti que estas leyendo ahora :) **

**cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi...siempre y cuando no pidan la cabeza de la autora en charola de plata por la demora jajajja:D**

**besos, cariños y abrazos a todas las que toman su tiempo para leer, dejar review e insistir en que actualize. especialmente a Anahis quien con cada review que me manda me motiva a escribir :) besos para ti Anahis :)**

**Bueno las voy dejando por que presiento que me voy a resfriar jajaja ando estornuda que estornuda :C**

** No se olviden del concurso que sige en pie :) espero muchas canciones romanticas :D y pues...muchas gracias a todas! y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia! esperando que les haya gustado el capi se despide:**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ღღღღღღღღღღღ atte patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**


	11. Despues de la tormenta

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღ**** saluda cariñosamente patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Hola querido lector :)

Primero que nada les quería cantar con palabras...xD la bella canción de Luciano Pereira que dice más o menos así..emh emh ¡PERDONAME! PERDONAME PERDONAMEEEEEEE...

Bien como creo que quedaron cautivadas con mi talento musical ( canto horrible asi que imaginen a los perros gritando a coro conmigo xd auuuu) creo que puedo estar librada por mi horrible pecado T.T el de ser la escritora más lenta en actualizar xDD( pero tengo un punto a mi favor...nah no lo tengo solo puedo apelar de que tengo una varicela que me pica en todo el cuerpo y que es mi Karma por no actualizar ajajja así que para que vean a pesar de que estoy muriendo...me esfuerzo para entregarles un pequeño capitulo...)

Segundo, si lo se es corto para la larga espera pero ya estoy escribiendo el próximo así que, podríamos decir que...mejor no diré nada porque por la boca muere el pez xDDD

Tercero este capi va con dedicación para la persona que según yo saco mas conclusiones sobre quien era "chiba" si cariño es para ti: **ANYRETH **tengo que admitir que soy adicta a tus comentarios me encantan...de hecho cuando los leo son una fuente importante de dos cosas: motivación e inspiración así que tú fuiste musa para este capítulo... :) gracias linda :)

Cuarto...sé que van a querer mi cabeza en charola de plata...pero a veces **"no todo lo que brilla es oro"**

* * *

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღ****Después de la tormenta****ღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**"fruto prohibido"**

Chiba, Chiba….Chiba, era lo único que se podía oír de su boca delirante. Y es que esta pequeña rubia de celestial apariencia parecía tener como propósito acabar con mi ya corta vida. Y es que en solo un día ya había estado al punto del infarto cardiaco en más de una vez, ante tanto intento de suicidio por parte de ella. Primero el intento frustrado de ahogamiento en el lago. Luego mientras cabalgaba Rubí casi la manda volando por los aires….y ahora ¡ESTO! Si simplemente ella quería acabar conmigo.

No me había demorado más de diez minutos resguardando a los caballos de la violenta tormenta que se había desatado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había una tan fuerte como esta, parecía que las compuertas del cielo se habían abierto de par en par. Una vez que había dejado a los caballos lo mejor resguardado posible, cogí unos cuantos leños que pille….ideales para entrar en calor, porque por más valiente y hombre que fuera ya sentía que mis labios comenzaban a temblar del frio. Rápidamente me fui a la cabaña y abrí la puerta y con que me pillo….con una habitación completamente a oscuras y sin nadie a dentro.

-Me lleva la…-pero antes de terminar con mi dulce improperio contra mi volátil suerte, un relámpago ilumino el cielo y la habitación mostrándome a mi bella rubia tirada en el piso y por lo visto inconsciente- esto se pone cada vez más maravilloso- solté los leños que golpearon fuertemente contra el suelo y en cosa de tres pasos me encontré a su lado. Ahí tendida en el piso parecía tan frágil y delicada….daba la impresión de que estaba sumergida en un dulce y profundo sueño-Eres tan…bella ¿Mina?-la llame tocando suavemente su hombro, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de mi error. Podía tener el mismo color de cabello, quizás el mismo color de ojos y prácticamente tenían la misma estatura y edad; pero ella simplemente no podía ser Mina.

¿Por qué? porque obviamente ella era mil veces mejor que esa fulana. Incluso cuando la tocaba, sentía unas cosquillas recorrer toda su mano y abarcar todo su cuerpo. No ella simplemente no era Mina…-¿Serena?-la llame por su bello nombre en voz alta pero no hubo ni un movimiento por su parte. Otro rayo ilumino su rostro angelical y aun con la escaza y momentánea luz pude apreciar que sus facciones eran totalmente distintas a las de su prima. Su rostro era tan suave y dulce. Tenía una apariencia angelical y esos largos cabellos dorados. Nunca había visto un ángel en mi vida, pero si es que existe, seguramente tienen que ser tan bellos como Serena. Lentamente me fui acercando a su rostro y cuando mis dedos la alcanzaron….

-Chiba….-volvió a decir sacándome de mi divagación de cómo había llegado a este instante. Volví a mojar un paño en agua fría. ¡Por Dios! Ella estaba volando en fiebre. Como había sido tan estúpido Como no me había percatado de que aquellos pequeños y mal disimulados temblores, su intenso rubor y aquellos quejidos; había llegado a la conclusión de que le tenía miedo a las tormentas, pero una vez más me había equivocado.

-Chiba- susurro nuevamente. ¿Por qué no dejaba de nombrar mi apellido? Desde que la había recogido del suelo no había hecho otra cosa. Y cada vez que lo susurraba mi mente se convertía en un mar de dudas. ¿A quien llamaba con tanto desesperación?...¿a mí? O a mi ¿Primo? La incertidumbre de saber a quien llamaba tan imperiosamente me estaba carcomiendo la mente y el cuerpo.

-¿A quién llamaras princesa? Le pregunte y no pude evitar que mis labios formaran una semi-sonrisa. Ahí estaba yo preocupándome de mi ego a dolorido por pensar que ella quería estar con mi primo, mientras que ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre… ¡Dios mío! En que bestia inhumana y sin corazón me había convertido. Aunque bien sabía Jesús del cielo que moría por ser yo a quien anhela ella a su lado.

Le volví a quitar el paño, ahora tibio, y lo reemplace por uno nuevo de agua fría. Estaba abandonando su bello rostro, cuando sus manos atraparon las mías. Y con una fuerza que me asombro, me empujo bruscamente hacia ella. Un nuevo trueno retumbo en el cielo seguido de una intensa luz que me permitió ver los bellos orbes azules de mi bella durmiente.

-Chiba, tu eres chiba…Darién Chiba-fue lo únicas palabras que escaparon de sus febriles y temblorosos labios antes de volver a desplomarse en la improvisada cama que le había montado. Y por segunda vez en el día volví a sentir de que seguía teniendo un corazón en mi oscuro interior.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ ****Serena ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

_-Despierta por favor bella durmiente…despierta Serena_. Esa no podía ser otra voz, más que la dé el. Serena retumbo, otra vez su voz en mi mente. Me estaba llamando y como si se tratase de un embrujo secreto comencé a caminar hacia el lugar de donde venia esa dulce y enigmática voz….

La luz era tan brillante e intensa que tuve que abrir y cerrar mis pesados parpados como unas veinte veces, antes de poder enfocar bien mí alrededor.

-¿Un sueño?- me pregunte mientras me incorporaba de un montón de mantas que se encontraban dispuestas en el suelo a modo de cama. El lugar rebosaba de luz clara y el murmullo de unos pájaros a la distancia le daba un punto a favor a que esto era un sueño…muy bello. Mire a mi costado y ¡whau! Fue la consolidación de que mi teoría era efectivamente cierta; se trataba de uno de esos sueños maravillosos.

Gire mi vista hacia la derecha y encontré que a mi lado había nada más y nada menos que uno de los descendientes directos de la gran dinastía griega. Tenía un cuerpazo que solo se podía comparar con los de los dioses y quizás con algunas de esas esculturas de Miguel Ángel. Su piel tersa y dorada, tenía ese brillo y bronceado natural…. que daban ganas de hincarle los dientes. Sus músculos solo los había visto en libros de anatomía que continuamente andaba cargando Amy….sus libros de lectura "ligera". Y su pelo...ahhh era de un negro oscuro pero a la vez tan brillante y sedoso; llamaba a gritos ser tocado y acariciado

-mmmhhh…-ronronee, este sueño me estaba gustando cada vez mas. Aparte la vista de mi adorable adonis y me di cuenta de mi escasa vestimenta. Bien hasta en sueños me veía vestida con el pequeño trajecito de baño que había comprado Tía Luna, ahí Dios santo, esa mujer y su tarjeta dorada…

Con todo el cuidado del mundo fui recorriendo lentamente con mis ansiosos dedos esa ancha espalda y delicadamente corrí uno de esos sedosos mechones negros que cubrían el rostro de mi Dios griego…y ¡whaaau! Esto no podía ser, mi Dios griego…era…era Darién Chiba.

-Espera un momento, esto es solo un sueño así que tranquila…con calma, respira. Si eso así inhala, exhala…es solo un sueño, un lindo y maravilloso sueño… ¿Cierto? – Bien solo había una forma de comprobar si era realidad o ficción. Con mis deditos en forma de pinza me pellizque lo más fuerte que pude y… -¡aargggh! Que daño mamita Santa-exclame mientras me sobaba con fuerza el brazo-Bien, esto no era un sueño- me dije una y otra vez…_No era un sueño…no era…Dios mío ¡NO ERA UN SUEÑO!. Tranquila Serena, no caigas en pánico. Vuelve a respirar vamos, lo haces desde que naciste se que puedes volver a hacer una vez más. Vamos pulmones, se que pueden_ -Inhala…- ahhh con un carajo, esto no podía estar ocurriendo no, no NOOOO- me va a matar…ella me va asesinar-balbuce pensando en mi adorada prima y no sé cómo me encontré rodeando con mis propias manos mi delgado cuello.

Siempre había escuchado esa frase "¿de algo hay que morir, no? "Pero de esta forma….carajo, nunca la había pensado. Volví a mirar a Darién y trate de recordar cómo diablos habíamos llegado aquí…trate y trate hasta que ¡BUMM! Todo llego a mí….yo ahogándome en el lago; Darién rescatándome; la fuerte tormenta que llego de improviso…los caballos corriendo rápidamente y… ¡Dios mío!- TIA LUNA- dije en un grito ahogado al tiempo que mis manos comenzaban a temblar. Ella se había caído del caballo y Seiya y Artemis se la había llevado a la hacienda; mientras que Darién y yo habíamos llegado a la cabaña y después Darién y yo…

Las imágenes inundaron mi mente; sus apasionantes besos y sus tiernas caricias, sus manos que nunca abandonaban mi cuerpo y esos intensos ojos azules que me devoraban y encendían. Lentamente fue dejando mis labios para llegar a…¡Dios!

- Darién-grite mientras me incorporaba de un salta de esas mantas, pero el parecía no oírme- Darieeen- le grite esta vez mientras lo movía de un lado para otro, mientras el solo me daba unos gruñidos de protesta y un "cinco minutos mas tía Luna" – Darién, soy Serena, ¡despierta ya!-le volví a gritar mientras le mandaba una "suave patadita" en las costillas

-Serena…-susurro entre adormilado y adolorido. Y como si mi nombre hubiera sido la palabra mágica, salto del suelo como un resorte y rápidamente me estrecho en sus brazos y comenzó a tocarme, como asegurándose de si efectivamente yo era real- ¿estás bien?-me pregunto mientras ponía su mano en mi frente.

-mmhhh si…creo-le dije ya que con el simple hecho de estar en sus brazos y mirarme de esa manera tan tierna y preocupada mi corazón se había puesto a bombear sangre tan rápido que de seguro podía entrar en el libro de los records Güinness. Y por si ya fuera poco, volvió a encerrarme en esos dorados brazos y si no fuera porque mi propio latido retumbaba en mis oídos y seguramente se podría escuchar a kilómetros con su fuerte BUM-BUM, habría jurado escuchar algo como "gracias al cielo". Me mantuvo apretada junto a él, durante algunos minutos que a mi me parecieron ser celestiales. Y es que se sentía tan bien estar así, con sus poderos brazos rodeándome, su calor inundándome y yo simplemente no me pude resistir a tocar su esculpido y esplendido torso desnudo…desnudo….DESNUDO- Darién que hemos hecho- le susurre mientras las lagrimas subían a mi ojos. Como había podido traicionar a mi prima - ¿Cómo pudiste Darién? ¿Por qué…?- comencé a cuestionarlo mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-¿Cómo pude…que?- me pregunto mientras ponía un poco de distancia y me miraba con cara de desentendido.

-Te odio Darién Chiba. Te odio ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi?... ¿y a Mina? – _Mi prima había confiado en mí y yo…oh Dios_- eres un maldito imbécil, te odio y te maldigo Darién. Te odio- comencé a insultarlo y golpearlo en su pecho. Pero por más que lo golpeaba no podía negar que yo era tan culpable como él, nunca me lo podría perdonar a mí misma. Había traicionado a mi propia sangre…

-Serena podrías detenerte ¡ayy! Eso me dolió- me gruño mientras yo solo atinaba a golpearlo mas y mas fuerte, como si golpeándolo podría borrar el pasado- Serena, SERENA- me grito esta ve mientras capturaba mis brazos y me obligaba a mirarlo a sus maravillosos ojos azules- ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando por tu cabecita de chorlito?- me pregunto mientras me volvía a envolver en sus brazos esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza, al ver que yo me oponía a su contacto.

-Suéltame infeliz- le grite pero él me mantuvo firme junto a él y comenzó a darme un suave masaje por toda mi columna, que mas que calmarme me producía un efecto contrario y algo peligroso para mi así inexistente paz mental, ya que despertaba en mi todo tipo de sensaciones eléctricas y rápidamente una hoguera comenzaba a prenderse en mi interior.

-Ahora dulzura, dime ¿qué es lo que te amarga tanto y te hace insultarme como si yo fuera el diablo en persona?- _es que eso eres tú_. Pensé instantáneamente, no había un libro que se llamaba "¿el diablo tiene los ojos azules?"- Serena…

-Es que no tienes vergüenza, como me lo preguntas-pero al ver que fruncía el ceño diciéndome claramente que continuaba sin entender nada, comencé a sospechar de que algo no andaba bien. Bueno no tenía mucha experiencia, en realidad no tenía nada de experiencia. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que los hombres no olvidaban cosas como las que habíamos vivido el y yo la noche pasada. Claro, siempre habían excepciones; pero al menos que Darién se hubiera bebido una botella entera de whisky o estuviera bajo algún tipo de droga (de la cual estaba completamente segura que él nunca usaría) pero aun así no me podía imaginar a Darién olvidando algún detalle de su vida. Todo lo contrario me parecía de esos hombres que manejaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida bajo una total y absoluta privacidad - ¿es que nunca te enseñaron que un caballero no debe hablar de estas cosas?

-Serena te juro que no te sigo sin entender de que estas tratando de decirme

-¡ARGH! Te odio- le digo mientras el comienza a menear la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro- es que tú no te acuerdas de que yo y tú...Anoche…tú y yo…- Dios ¿Por qué de todos los cretinos del mundo justo me tocaba el peor de ellos? ¿No bastaba con sentirme la mujer más despreciable de la historia de la humanidad?

-Haber si entiendo algo de todo ese balbuceo tuyo- me dijo mientras volvía a levantarme el rostro- tú crees que yo y tu anoche… ¿hicimos el…amor?-¡maldito patán! Grito mi mente y antes de que lo pensara mis pies ya lo estaban pisando- ¡ayy! Y a ti ¿no te enseñaron a que pisar así es de yeguas?

-Sí, pero se me olvido como a ti, la clase de buenos modales- le respondí mientras el estallaba en carcajadas, con una risa que era simplemente mágica. ¿Qué tenía el que solo me hacía pensar en…calor y cuerpos desnudos?- te aborrezco Chiba.

-Hay pequeña- me dijo cariñosamente una vez que el maldito dejo de reírse- te juro que anoche no hicimos nada.

-Si como no y todo esas cosas que recuerdo son imaginaciones mías ¿cierto?

-jajaja créeme que es un halago que tengas ese tipo de sueños conmigo-me dijo mientras volvía a recorrerme con lujuria- pero anoche tu mi bella dama ardías…pero en fiebre. Así que no pude tocar nada más que tu frente para cambiarte las compresas de agua fría.

-Mientes, yo me encuentro espléndidamente- le dije sarcásticamente y es que no podía hacerme a la idea de que el mejor momento de mi vida había sido un simple sueño.

- Si, ahora estas asi- me replico sinceramente- Pero de verdad Serena, te lo juro no paso nada- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las besaba con ternura- escúchame serena…

-No no quiero nada de ti patán, estúpido, e…-pero no pude seguir con mis "halagos" porque Darién puso una mano sobre mi boca y me obligó a guardar silencio.

- Serena ayer no paso nada de nada. Pero te juro que en el futuro, el día en que tú y yo hagamos el amor, lo recordaras el resto de tu vida. Porque no solo voy amar tu cuerpo Serena, si no que voy a llegar a besarte el alma. Sentirás que mis manos nunca te dejaran de tocarte. Mis labios estarán siempre con los tuyos. Y tu corazón latirá en armonía con el mío, porque el día en que yo te ame….Serena, me adueñare de ti completamente. Y seremos uno solo. Es una promesa princesa- termino de decirme y para confirmarlo se apodero de mis labios de manera exigente y gentil. No pude resistirme y las lágrimas volvieron a correr, mientras seguía besándolo como si la vida me dependiera de ello. Que Dios me ayude, roge mientras todo mi cuerpo sucumbía ante el beso de Darién, porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que había cometido el peor de mis errores, yo me había enamorado de Darién Chiba

-mmhhh esta forma de cerrar tratos y promesas me gusta mucho mas, que la de firmar con plumas-murmuro contras mis labios, mientras en los suyos se formaba esa sonrisa tan seductora y particular de los Chibas.

-Mina…-susurre y la burbuja en la que nos habíamos envuelvo se rompió tan rápido como se había formado. Darién se puso tan tenso como una roca y todo el calor que había visto en sus ojos se apago, y en su lugar quedo algo tan gélido y frio como un lago fantasmal-Darién esto no puede seguir…yo debo regresar a Londres y…

-shhh-me hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios- tu no vas a ir a ningún otro lado que no sea a la hacienda ahora Tía Luna tiene que estar como loca preguntando por nosotros…o eso espero-termino de decirme mientras sus ojos se ponían aun mas sombríos. No me gustaba verlo así, tan desvalido e infeliz. Yo solo quería verlo sonreír como hacia un momento atrás, yo simplemente lo quería…y sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias tome su rostro y lo bese con todos esos nuevos sentimientos que estaba experimentando. A cada segundo que pasaba quedaba más maravillada al sentir que calzábamos perfectamente, como si fuéramos las dos únicas piezas de un rompecabezas. Sus labios eran perfectos para los míos, y mi pequeño cuerpo comparado con el suyo, encajaba perfectamente es sus brazos. Estaba irremediablemente perdida…

-mmhhh Serena si no quieres que cumpla mi promesa de hacerte el amor ahora mismo, es mejor que nos vayamos a la hacienda a ver a tía Luna, ahora ya- me dijo con una voz ronca que ahh…¡odiosas hormonas!

-Tía Luna, si, tienes razón tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora- le dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta y escuchaba como Darién se reía de mi- ¿pero por que te reis? ¡No te quedes ahí! ¿Es que no te preocupas por ella?

-Claro que me preocupo por ella-me respondió ofendido- pero yo en este mismo momento me preocuparía mas por ti- me dijo mientras sus ojos me recorrían lascivamente- no es que me desagrade la idea de verte cabalgar solo en bikini…pero me cae como patada en el hígado que todos mis empleados vean a mi futura esposa con ojos libidinosos

¡Diablos! Se me había olvidado mi escasa vestimenta. Pero eso había pasado a segundo plano después de haber escuchado "mi futura esposa", como me encantaría haberlo conocido antes que Mina, haber salido con él y hacer las típicas de las primeras citas; pero claro ya era muy tarde y yo simplemente no podía armar esa linda ilusión en mi mente. Tenía que echarla abajo, pero mi mente no me escucho y se autorizo a imaginarme esa linda iglesia con las campanas sonando, con flores por todos lados y rebosante de gente. Y en el altar ahí cerquita de Dios…Darién vestido con un impecable esmoquin negro. Pero la linda ilusión me revolvió el estomago al pensar en Mina entrando a la iglesia con un glamuroso vestido de novia, dispuesta a concretar su sueño: casarse con Darién.

-Darién podrías darme unos minutos para vestirme- le roge mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de la cabaña.

-Serena si dije…

-Darién por favor- le volví a pedir sin poder mirarlo. Si me volteaba y miraba sus ojos simplemente me rompería a llorar y entonces ¿Qué le diría? Darién ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? Y el claro me replicaría con un rotundo no. Y entonces yo le diría que yo si lo creía porque en ese mismo momento lo estaba viviendo ¿y entonces? Seguramente el me diría que estaba alagado, pero que él estaba comprometido con Mina y que la amaba y entonces yo preferiría la muerte a escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Tenía que aterrizar, el era de Mina y estos besos eran…solo lujuria y nada más.

-Bien cuando te termines de vestir, te estaré esperando con los caballos- me aviso para luego recoger sus ropas y irse por la puerta con un fuerte portazo que retumbo mi corazón. Porque sentía que ese golpe no solo estaba cerrando esa sencilla puerta, sino que también estaba cerrando las de mi corazón. Tenía que asumirlo Darién era la fruta prohibida y por más que estuviera tentada a morderla, tenía que ignorarla a como diera lugar.

Pero una parte de ella, le gritaba que ya era muy tarde. Ella ya había mordido la fruta y su dulce sabor no había hecho otra cosa más que despertar un intenso calor. Ella ya no podía hacer nada. Y otra vez volvía a estar hiperventilando y es que la verdad era más que aterradora. Lo quería. Ella estaba completa y locamente enamorada de él. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Dios…yo tengo que sacarlo de mi mente y corazón- susurre bajito. Si, tenía que auto convencerme de que él no era para mí y yo obviamente no era para él. Recuerda a tu prima. No le puedes fallar. Eso, piensa en Mina y en tía Sofía. Ellas confían plenamente en mi- ¡_No me gusta, no me gust_a! esto es simplemente lujuria Serena Tsukino. Es simple deseo carnal

Recogí mis prendas que estaban dobladas perfectamente sobre una silla. Y no pude evitar volver a ver esas imágenes. Y es que ese sueño había sido tan real…tan…

Tienes que dejar de pensar en el Serena, porque mejor no piensa en otros hombres, ehm ehm por ejemplo en los sexys modelos de Calvin Klein…uff si esos tipos sobrenaturalmente sexys, lleno de músculos y testosterona. O mejor pensar en el poster que tenia pegado en su habitación de Londres. Ahí Travis Fimmel aparecía en toda gloria y majestad, con unos jeans que le quedaban como segunda piel, si, perder tiempo pensando en ese hombre valía cada segundo.

Pero ¡Rayos! A quien quería engañar. Estaba sola en esa cabaña y cada vez que cerraba los ojos para imaginar al sexy rubio, a su mente solo acudía la imagen del moreno musculoso y de profundo ojos azules, que nada tenía que envidiarle a Fimmel. De hecho Darién era tan arrebatadoramente apuesto que las agencias se lo pelearían, para que fuera su modelo estrella.

Hasta imaginármelo como modelo, me dolió. Porque nuevamente lo habría conocido primero Mina. Si, no podía hacerse ilusiones, tenía que simplemente resignarse ante la idea e ignorar el agudo dolor que estaba sintiendo. Las lágrimas otra vez volvieron a salir a flote y esta vez no pude contenerlas.

– Te… te quiero Darién, te quiero- me consentí decir en voz alta tratando de alguna forma aliviar lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero en vez de sentir alivio, experimente todo lo contrario. Algo dentro de mí se hizo trizas al escuchar mi voz diciendo aquellas palabras, porque, volvía a sentir que perdía lo que por tanto tiempo me había jurado no sentir otra vez : amor.

Había mordido el fruto prohibido y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias…

* * *

**Bien le doy gracias a todo aquel que se dio el tiempo de leer este nuevo capitulo en especial a las fieles seguidoras :D**

**Muchisimas gracias a: cherrie SA, liebende lesung, Prisgpe,Carmenn,ariderene, anyreth, serenasexilady,Ori-chan23, mhleanychiba, Lita Japon, Luz K, Aryam shields Masen, Anahis, Lucecita Moon, sailorlago, Coneja, Princesita Serenity de Chiba, Rouge Passion, Angel negro 20, sheccidmoon, usako tenoh, cyndi princesita lunar, Mirthi, goshi, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, nahima-chan, Seredar, Anahis, Miss Argentina, SesshoMamorUyashaGF, Bett, Hikaryzz, Emi, Mayuli, Renessme-francois.**

**Y a las nuevas :D Elsy82, Vampire girl, eclipselunar2804, Dulcesuperwoman, Ana Zacarias, Kathyry,SMOON, viviana quiroga, May, Mayilu, Dayanna, yo ( jajja no se quien es yo pero se agradece igual anonimo :) )**

**Bien espero que no se me haya quedado nadie... que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y espero seguir teniendo su amor xDD despues de todo solo fue un "sueño febril" ( como los que estoy teniendo yo por la varicela, pero la vida no estan justa. yo solo veo puntos rojos en el techo y en mi cara ah aah ah ¿Por que no sueño con un sexy hombre yo tambien? T.T**

**Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi...siempre y cuando no pidan la cabeza de la autora en charola de plata por la demora jajajja:D**

**ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**


	12. Una llegada inesperada

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღ**** saluda cariñosamente patty moon de chiba****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Ejem ejem ejem, ¿A que no pensaron a que actualizaría tan rápido? xD **

**Lo se, jajaja mi historial de actualizaciones no esta a mi favor, pero por fin me demore menos de un mes wiiiiii :) (patricia se siente realizada como escritora) **

**Bueno supongo que influyo mucho el hecho de que tenia vacaciones y ultimamente mi muso no deja de tramar historias en mi cabecita :D **

**Bueno esperando haberlos alegrado con mi "pronta" actualizacion les dejo el nuevo capitulo :)**

* * *

_**Una llegada inesperada**_

No sabía que había pasado, pero cuando había visto a mi dulce impostora mirar la ventana y rogarme que la dejara a solas uno momentos, todo mi cuerpo instantáneamente me ordeno que hiciera exactamente lo contrario. Pero como siempre, actué tal cual se esperaba de mi, había salido caminando rápidamente y dando un fuerte portazo, para desistir de mi alocada idea de darme la media vuelta y volver a estrecharla contra mis brazos y fundir nuestros labios, hasta borrar aquella extraña sensación que se había adueñado del ambiente.

Pero ya había sido muchas emociones y apenas había comenzado el día. Además estaba preocupado por la caída de su tía y a su cargo de conciencia le urgía verla luego. Y es que toda había pasado como en cámara lenta. Todo había ido bien hasta que su tía había perdido el control de su caballo y luego había caído desplomada al suelo, inconsciente. En ese instante había sentido como su corazón se detenía, al igual que todo lo que lo rodeaba. Hasta había dejado de sentir la lluvia. Creyó recordar un grito de parte de Serena y los demás, pero todo se escuchaba tan distante y lejano… pero una vez mas su cerebro lo volvió a sorprender. Se había desmontado y revisado rápidamente a su tía con toda la calma de un profesional de la salud y llego al diagnostico de que su tía respiraba. Y eso claramente era un buen signo.

Sabía que el con todos sus contactos y todo su dinero podía mover cielo, mar y tierra para traer un pabellón completo de médicos y enfermeras a la hacienda si hacía falta. Y la tormenta no sería ningún impedimento.

Pero había bastado con ver a Seiya abrazando a Serena, para que él se comportara como un idiota y dejara la vida de su amada tía en manos de ellos. Y es que la sangre le comenzó a hervir de forma peligrosa en ese momento y si él pensaba que lo dejaría con su "prometida" a solas ¡Diablos! Primero lo hubiera molido a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente para asegurarse de que no le tocaría un pelo. Ya había sido mucho el tiempo que ellos habían compartido juntos y parecía que a su primo le fascinaba la compañía. Pero ya no habría mas hora feliz para esos dos, esta vez se quedaría un buen tiempo en la hacienda…. Y ese tiempo pensaba aprovecharlo a fondo con la rubia, por eso no le había quedado otra opción.

Y por si fueran pocas sus angustias, a su mente se le sumaba otra más. Aunque todas en cierta forma siempre estaban relacionadas con Serena. De hecho desde que había llegado a su vida, la rubia no hacía más que presentarle un problema tras otro…quizás lo más sensato seria, llevarla a la hacienda, dejarla empacar sus cosas y llevarla a toda velocidad a un aeropuerto; y olvidarse así de todo lo relacionado con rubias.

Pero en su interior sabía que no podía sacarla tan fácilmente. Había algo en ella, que hacia que no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima. Y por eso mismo se había pasado toda la noche observando cada milímetro de su anatomía. Era simplemente perfecta desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Con un cuerpo que no se podía comparar al de Mina. Ella era aun más preciosa, llena de suave curvas naturales. Y esa boca que tenia… si, había sido una noche larga, muy larga.

Una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios. Y es que si le hubieran dicho hace un mes atrás de que su "perfecta" y controlada vida se vendría abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El seguramente se habría reído en la cara de esa persona por qué a él siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control.

-ahh- suspiro. Se sentía tan confundido. Y es que nunca antes el gran Darién Chiba se había sentido caminar por tanto tiempo en una cuerda floja y que al parecer era infinita. Su cabeza un completo mar de preguntas, se cuestionaba una y otra vez cual era la forma en que tenía actuar. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Y sobre todo… ¿Que haría con Serena?

¿Cómo se tomaría la noticia de que su prima ya no era su prometida? ¿Se enojaría por haberla mantenido engaña? ¿Lo odiaría aun más? O peor… ¿Tomaría sus cosas y saldría en el primer avión de vuelta a casa? No, no y no. Cálmate Darién.

- No la dejare ir….- ¿Pero por qué no la quiero dejar ir? Es cierto ella es hermosa, tierna y alegre, pero eso no es una razón suficiente para sentir aquella urgencia de mantenerla retenida. ¿Qué es lo que quería de ella? ¿Amor? No, se respondió rápidamente, el ya había tenido mucho de "amor" y ya estaba cansado y colmado del falso sentimiento. Entonces ¿en realidad que quería?

Miro nuevamente hacia atrás, pero aun no se veía luces de Serena. Pobre ¿estaría aun pensando que anoche habían hecho el amor? La mera idea lo excitaba. Encantado el habría cumplido sus fantasías y habría incluido las de su propia cosecha también. Si…él la hubiera podido amar toda la noche y parte de la mañana y aun así no quedar saciado de ella .Entonces era eso ¿no? El sentía lujuria por ella, la deseaba…Si claro que la deseaba, pero sentía que todavía había algo más. Algo dentro de él se negaba a creer que solo era deseo carnal.

Y entonces se le ocurrió, lo que él quería de ella, en realidad, era vengarse de alguna forma de su antigua rubia ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con su prima? Si, él quería creer que por ahí iba la razón. Además ¡era ridículo! Eso de enamorarse a la primera solo pasaba en las películas, ¿no?

Entre que su mente divagaba entre una pregunta y otra, ya se había puesto su ropa y se había encaminado a los establos. Y ahí estaba Rubí y Tornado los dos juntos y en perfecta armonía.

-tienen suerte- les dijo a los caballos. Y es que la vida animal era mucho más fácil que las de los humanos. Comían cuando tenían hambre, dormían plácidamente toda la noche, jugaban gran parte del día corriendo uno tras del otro y cuando estaban en celo….se saciaban. Mientras que nosotros nos encerramos en oficinas a repasar montañas de papeles con números. Nos matamos de hambre con las famosas "dietas" para mantener la línea. Y cuando empezaban las vacaciones en vez de estar jugando alegremente y disfrutando del tiempo libre, todos se ponían a planear la forma en cómo podían prosperar aun mas. Y los humanos bobos se crean superiores a ellos, cuando son ellos los que realmente viven la vida- qué opinas tu amigo ¿apestamos cierto?

-vaya, vaya el gran Darién Chiba habla con caballos- escuche su dulce voz a mi espalda y rápidamente me gire, maldiciendo de inmediato. Ahí estaba ella radiante bajo los rayos del sol, como si fuera una diosa griega.- ¿Así que le pides consejos a Tornado?- me pregunto risueña mientras se acercaba a su yegua.

-Claro, Tornado es el presidente en la sombra ¿no te lo habían dicho? Yo solo soy la cara bonita para la publicidad - ¡Diablos! ¿Tenía que tener a sonrisa más bonita del planeta?

-Mmmmhh entonces Tornado te admiro, eres increíble- le dijo a mi corcel que parecía entender cada una de las palabras y relinchaba feliz moviendo la cola. Era increíble como hasta los animales caían rendidos ante ella.

-Hombre tenias que ser, traidor- le susurre en la oreja mientras Serena montaba a Rubí. Y que vista aquella. Bien esto tiene que ser por las hormonas, no había otra explicación. Era eso…o mis pantalones me quedaban pequeños.

Rápidamente monte a mi amigo, que al acto se volvió a acercar a Rubí. ¡Perfecto! Como si ya no estuviera suficientemente afectado con su presencia.

-entonces… ¿una carrera?- me dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la delantera y salía trotando con Rubí. Era una amazona por naturaleza. Su pelo suelto parecía flotar alrededor de ella y los pequeños saltitos que daba su trasero estaban matando mi autocontrol.

-Tornado, hoy vamos a competir como en los viejos tiempos- le susurre y el caballo rápidamente reacciono corriendo tan rápido como el viento y pasando a la Rubia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que se quejo cuando rápidamente nos convertimos en una nube de polvo.

Era lo mejor. _Corre, corre aun más rápido Tornado. _Trate de decirle mentalmente y es que si seguía tan cerca de ella, no me hacía responsable de mis actos.

-Mmhhh… ¿Artemis?- Si, sin duda alguna el hombre que estaba a mi lado era Artemis. Pero ¿Por qué estaba desnudo y en su cama? Bien Luna, respira y recuerda que paso aquí….haber. Recordaba el día anterior, la salida a caballo, el picnic, la llegada de Darién. Si hasta ahí lo recordaba todo bien. Luego… ¡cielos! La pobre de Mina casi había dejado viudo antes de tiempo a mi sobrino. Quien se había arrojado con ropa y todo a salvarla. Había sido una escena casi de película, en la cual casi se había desmayado por el miedo. Pero cuando vio como su sobrino la reanimaba y volvía a la vida se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes. Un sobrino estaba enamorado de Mina. Y Dos se estaba volviendo vieja y llorona. Ya se imaginaba la iglesia y los arreglos, ¡oh dios! Era cierta tenía que planear una boda y cuanto más pronto fuera, mejor.

Y luego que había ocurrido…o claro se había largado una fuerte tormenta y ella se había caído del caballo. Que boba, desde pequeña que no se caía de un caballo. Pero…eso no explicaba que hacia Artemis con ella y ¡desnudo! pero había que reconocer algo, Artemis estaba mejor que antes. Tenía un cuerpo que llamaba a gritos ser besado, tocado, acariciado y… ella hubiera estado a punto de caer en la tentación si no hubiera sido que justo en ese momento Artemis despertó impactándola.

-Buenos días hermosa- bien respira. ¡Pero por Dios! Que le había pasado a ese hombre. En una noche había rejuvenecido completamente y sus ojos querían competir con el cielo nocturno, porque brillaban igual que las estrellas. Nunca había visto a esta Artemis tan condenadamente sexy. Incluso me atrevería a pensar que estaba soñando… o que a lo mejor la caída me había matado. Pero eso no explicaba que Artemis estuviera en el paraíso conmigo. Por obviamente me encontraba en el cielo. ¿Entonces qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso se trataba de una cámara indiscreta?

-Mmhh buenos…días- le dije mientras trataba de taparme con la delicada sabana de satén- se puede saber que… ¿Qué paso anoche aquí?- le pregunte mientras comenzaba a mirar sospechosamente mi habitación en la búsqueda de esa bendita cámara oculta.

-¿Qué no recuerdas…?-me pregunto desconcertado mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía cara de espanto- bueno empecemos de a poco –murmuro mas para sí, aunque claramente era audible debido a nuestra casi inexistente distancia-¿recuerdas cómo te llamas?- jajaja el pobre pensaba que había perdido la conciencia.

-emmh claro me llamo Isabella, tengo veinte y vivo aquí– le dije en broma, mientras que su cara perdía todo el color y brillo- jajaja Artemis, estúpido claro que no me llamo así. Me llamo Luna Chiba. Soltera. Tengo cuarenta años. Soy Aries y mmhh… ¡a si! Tía de dos Neandertales, quien de los dos peor no se - le fui enumerando mientras, el volvía un poco a la normalidad- ahora…dime lo que no se

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estas desnudo y en "mi" cama? Y no me vengas con eso de que los caballeros no tienen memoria-dije adivinando sus intenciones y es que Artemis era un caballero en todo sentido de la palabra. De hecho era demasiado caballero. Por eso me sorprendia que estuviera él y yo…¡diablos, yo también estaba desnuda!. Soy una idiota. Me había sentido asi desde que había abierto los ojos…pero no lo había pensado. Como diablos no lo había pensado.

-Bueno…está bien anoche hicimos el amor- me confirmo con suavidad mientras yo empezaba a reírme de manera histeria. Y es que si no fuera porque no recordaba absolutamente nada, me encontraba desnuda junto a un sexy espécimen masculino y de que sabía de primera mano que Artemis no sabía mentir, creería que es una broma.

Se había acostado Artemis. Y lo peor…. No recordaba ni siquiera un beso de aquello- ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?- me pregunto algo molesto, mientras yo solo volvía a soltar una risita nerviosa. Haciendo que él se levantara de la cama… ¡piedad Dios del cielo! clame al ver la retaguardia de ese hombre. Tenía hasta el último musculo en perfecto estado ¡y que músculos aquellos!- ¿te gusta la vista, querida? – me pregunto desafiante y engreídamente el muy sinvergüenza mientras se giraba y me dejaba verlo en gloria y majestad. Bien Luna recuerda que eres una mujer de cuarenta años y no una jovencita de quince. Si eso recuerda que eres el ejemplo para tus sobrinos y que…

-sí, me encanta- le respondí mientras devoraba cada milímetro de ese magnífico cuerpo. Total, ya me había acostado con e, no había tiempo para la vergüenza y el pudor, aunque no recordara nada de eso. ¿Qué habrá pasado? _No seas tonta Luna, tuvieron sexo, eso paso_. Como odiaba eso de auto responderme. Pero no era lo que me inquietaba, si no lo otro. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi…enfermedad?- Artemis…emh…anoche tu y yo… ¿bueno, notaste algo raro en mi?

-Bueno…si hablar de reencarna, que me hables en un idioma raro y que casi no me dejabas respirar ¿es normal? Entonces no note nada raro en ti anoche.

-¿De qué me estás hablando…reencarnaciones? Yo..._- __Artemis…solo te pido que no me dejes. Nuestro amor es más fuerte de lo que tú crees. Eh esperado por ti cientos de años, eh reencarnado por ti mil veces y mil veces te eh perdido; pero esta vez es distinta a las demás, no hay nadie que nos pueda impedir amarnos. Nadie más que tú y yo lo podemos destruir_. Se escucho decir a sí misma. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Ella una reencarnación?

Justo cuando creía que iba a caer en una crisis de pánico, escucho como golpeaban la puerta impacientemente.

-¡Artemis abre esa puerta ahora mismo! – Bien por fin uno de sus Neandertales sobrino interrumpían en un momento oportu… ¡estaba desnuda!

-vístete ahora- le susurre bajito mientras tiraba las sabanas y salía corriendo al armario a buscar un pijama- reza para que sea Darién y no Seiya- le dije mientras Artemis se apresuraba a vestirse sin parar de reír.

-aviso que echare esa puerta abajo en UNO, DOS….

-Seiya se puede saber por qué tanto alboroto- dije mientras semi-abría la puerta y veía a mi alterado sobrino, a quien le latía una venita en su cabezota

-¡Como que tanto alboroto!- me grito mientras ponía las manos en las cadera y a mi se me soltaba una risita que lo enfureció mas- Me despierto después de una larga noche llena de angustia, donde me convertí en devoto de la religión y quiero saber cómo esta mi única y querida tía y de que me entero…de que no se sabe nada porque cierto "HOMBRE" se encerró con ella. Pero déjame entrar para molerlo a golpes a ese acosador de mujeres indefensas-empezó a gritar mientras empujaba la puerta que yo energéticamente trataba de mantener cerrada.

-Y quien te dijo que yo necesitaba tu ayuda se me defender perfectamente solita

-Pero tía tú estabas inconsciente y el es un maldito pervertido…-termino de decir energéticamente mientras empujaba con más fuerza y entraba en la habitación como un loco desquiciado.

Aquí va quedar la grande. Pensó mi mente mientras corría detrás de Seiya, había olvidado lo posesivo y conservador que era conmigo. Para sorpresa de ambos encontramos a Artemis durmiendo tranquilamente en un sillón. ¡El muy sinvergüenza estaba fingiendo!

-Ves- le dije bajito- no necesitaba tu ayuda para nada, el pobre tuvo que haber pasado toda la noche en vela cuidándome y así se lo agradeces…

-Mmhh ¿Luna?- pregunto un somnoliento Artemis, que rápidamente se incorporo del sillón y comenzó a preguntarme como estaba. _Y yo que juraba que el tipo no sabía mentir. _

-En perfecto estado…o bueno lo estaba hasta que cierto neurótico empezó hacer un show, porque su amada tía estuvo toda la noche encerrada con un depredador sexual.

-¿Con que depredador sexual…eh Seiya?-pregunto desafiante Artemis mientras se cruzaba de brazos y de sus ojos salían chispas- esa descripción me es familiar…

-Tía no te duele la cabeza, la pierna ohh esos moretones tienen un aspecto horrible ¿no quieres que llame al doctor?-comenzó a hablar apresuradamente mi sobrino mientras yo empezaba a reírme por la situación. Y es que si depredadores sexuales habláramos la lista de Seiya seria infinita comparada a la de Artemis.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, tan bien que debería mandarlos a sus habitaciones y dejarme en paz. Pero antes quiero saber ¿donde está Darién y Mina?

-Pues…aun no hay señales de ellos dos-dijo un ahora decaído Seiya- seguramente ese otro depredador sexual esta manoseando a mi bombón, ella que es tan frágil y delicada…

-Para tu información Chiba yo sé defenderme sola- dijo Mina, mientras Seiya murmuraba un "otra más". En seguida entro Darién quien traía un aspecto horrible- ¿Y tu tía como estas? ¿Te duele algo? Dios es que estos hombres no tenían remedio, todos me trataban como una nena de cinco años.

-Estoy bien de verdad, ya estoy grandecita como…

-Te quiero mucho Luna y no me importa que yo sea menor que tú- me susurro Darien mientras yo lo apretaba con fuerza. El era como el hijo que nunca había tenido. Junto con Seiya era mi todo- no sabes por el miedo que pase…

-Tranquilo, de verdad ya me vio un medico- aunque para todo el mundo él fuera el gran empresario Darién Chiba, el seguía siendo el pequeño de siete años que lloraba amargamente por la muerte de sus padres- y tu cariño- dije mirando a Mina que miraba a Darién con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-¿ estás bien?

-Ya estoy bien Tía- me respondió mientras las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas y me daba una dulce sonrisa de su angelical rostro.

Aquí pasaba algo. SI, definitivamente yo me iba a enterar porque Mina miraba a Darién como si fuera la última vez.

Ya estoy bien…fue lo único que logre conseguí decir. Como había podido pensar que Darién no estaba preocupado por su Tía. Había bastado con verla para que el saliera corriendo a estrecharla entre sus brazos. El pobre no había dormido casi nada pensando en ella y ocupándose de mí. Y nuevamente mi mente pensó…"si solo lo hubiera conocido antes"

¡Dios! Solo tú sabes que había salido de esa cabaña con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para tomar mis cosas y marcharme. De hecho mi actuación hasta el momento había sido para ganar un Oscar. Salí de la cabaña sonriendo y actuando con normalidad, aunque las lágrimas luchaban por salir a cada paso que daba.

Lo había encontrado hablando con tornado y no había encontrado una mejor salida que bromar con él para luego desafiarlo a una carrera que claramente daba para la derrota. Pero había sido lo mejor. Sin embargo cuando él comenzó a alejarse mas y mas, sintió que esto la cruda realidad. Darién se encontraba muy lejos de ella tanto física como sentimentalmente y por más que ella corriera por alcanzarlo nunca lo tocaría.

Después de charlar un poco con todos y de enterarse de los instintos posesivos y asesinos de Seiya por tía Luna. Se fue a su habitación para darse esa larga ducha que le hacía falta. Siempre había sido en la ducha donde su mente se aclarada y las ideas se hacían presente. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Y a la conclusión que llego su mente fue…mandar todo al diablo. Si eso. Ella ya había cumplido con su deber con Mina. Se había presentado en la hacienda, había hecho su papel de flamante novia… y se había enamorado de Darién. Bueno eso no estaba en la lista pero en ningún momento prometió no hacerlo. Así que francamente los hechos habían ocurrido mejor de lo que ella se esperaba.

Y como ya había cumplido, ahora había llegado la hora de partir y Darién no podría hacer nada para impedírselo. Si él pensaba que ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con este juego estaba muy equivocado. Ella sería su querida sustituta, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

Con ese pensamiento se vistió con algo ligero y recostó en la cama. Solo necesitaba descansar un momento y soñar con que Darién y ella podían ser felices.

-Bombón despierta-me susurro la voz de Seiya mientras yo me daba la vuelta y lo ignoraba. Mi sueño estaba tan lindo….-¡Mina despierta!- dijo esta vez un poco mas brusco mientras me zamarreaba suavemente. Logrando conseguir su pbjetivo

-¿Mmhh…que quieres?-le pregunte mientras comenzaba abrir mis ojos lentamente. Ya había pasado cuatros días del accidente. Y a pesar de todos los intentos para hablar con Darién y decirle que esto se había acabado, no había conseguido nada más que unos cuándos besos apasionados del pelinegro, para según el "no levantar sospechas" aunque claro yo no me quejaba mucho. Sus besos eran inexplicablemente adictivos y provocaban un mar de sensaciones desconocidas en mí. Todo en el me atraía, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su boca. En pocas palabras con su sola presencia el encendía un extraño calor que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y en especial de mi corazón que latía a una frecuencia sobrenatural.

-Tía Luna me manda a decirte que te levantes por que hoy saldremos a comer a un restaurante de la zona que es ¡fenomenal!-dijo entusiasta mientras corría las cortinas y yo soltaba un sonido de protesta- además tocan la mejor música de salsa y cha chá.

-en serio- dije mientras dejaba de taparme con las cabeceras- me encanta la salsa tome clases cuando…

-entonces es perfecto tu ponte guapa y deja que yo me ocupe de la música- dijo mientras me daba un guiño y salía de la habitación. No había caso con ese hombre era irremediablemente un Chiba.

-Seiya, Seiya- escuche que gritaba la dulce voz de mi tía haciendo que soltara una maldición que nunca llego a sus oídos obviamente. Y es que ¿por qué será que siempre que una persona quiere hacer algo productivo, todo el mundo comienza a llamarte y necesitarte?

-Si tía- me escuche diciéndole mientras ella se acercaba a mí.

-cariño, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que llegaría una visita a la hacienda?

-Obvio, clara muestra de ello es Mina, ¿no?

-jajaja ella es solo una de nuestras visita- dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban- y ya que te fue tan bien yendo a recoger a Mina….¿podrías por favor hacer lo mismo con Julieta?

-¿Julieta?- y bien ¿quién es esa? ¿Es que me vieron cara de recepcionista que tengo que ir a buscar al aeropuerto a todas las personas?

-si es la hija de una querida amiga mía y mas te vale que la trates bien- dijo mientras me daba una mirada de advertencia- toma aquí tienes las llaves, Artemis no se encuentra en la hacienda, solo Dios sabe porque ha estado tan enigmático estos últimos días…bueno en fin buen viaje y cuidado con la velocidad- me termino de decir para darse la vuelta y marcharse. Dejándome atontado. Y es que no sabía cómo pero siempre terminaba haciendo exactamente lo que ella quería. No era justo.

Rápidamente tomo las llaves del…whauu me había dado las llaves del Ferrari plateado. Entonces la visita era importante. Bien quizás después de todo no fuera mala idea pasar a recoger a la nueva invitada. Me senté en el vehículo e inmediatamente sentí como el acelerador llamaba a gritos a ser tocado por mi pie y ¿quién era yo para decirle que no?

Con un rugido que solo podía ser obra de Ferrari, salí disparado al aeropuerto. El viento me golpeaba en la cara y me despeinaba….pero que importaba eso cuando estabas sentado en uno de los mejores autos del mundo.

En cosa de pocos minutos para mi desgracia llegue al aeropuerto. Me baje y….recordé que solo tenía el nombre de mi "pasajero". Si por que ahora era considerado un chofer. ¡Ja! ¿Por qué no mandaban al señor perfección Darién? Así el tendría algo de tiempo para hablar con su bombón. Y es que el muy pegajoso de Darién no la dejaba ni un momento a solas. De hecho hoy, después de cuatro días, por fin había podido hablar con ella sin el perro guardián.

Con parsimonia me baje del auto y me senté en la misma banca en la cual había estado esperando a Mina. Eso había sido casi vivir un sueño o algún tipo de alucinación. Como la que estaba viendo en este momento.

Porque no era posible que en ese aeropuerto desfilara tanta mujer bella ¿no? Si seguramente su mente le estaba pasando una mala jugada y la mujer que él estaba viendo no era real. Tenía un cuerpo de esos de medidas perfectas 90/60/90. Su largo cabello negro azabache era mecido por la suave brisa veraniega en marcando su blanco y níveo rostro que se encontraban tapados por unos modernos anteojos oscuros.

Con movimientos casi felinos, se fue acercando hacia una de las bancas que estaban frente a la suya, depositando en el suelo cinco maletas rosadas y con una sensualidad única se quito los lentes y sus miradas se encontraron, dejándolo pasmado ante tanta belleza. Sus ojos marrones eran brillantes y oscuros como el dulce y tentador chocolate. Mmhh si se le estaba haciendo agua la boca. Definitivamente tendría que comenzar a recomendar el aeropuerto a sus compañeros de salida. ¡Uff cada mujer que uno veía en ese lugar!

Tome en mis manos el cartelito que decía "Julieta" y que mi tía se había encargado de dejar en el auto. Era de un color rosa chillón, plagado de dibujos infantiles y corazones, era increíble que ya no lo hubiera tirado a la basura.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo lo levante, mientras la gente pasaba señalándome y riéndose por el ridículo cartel. Uff... fantástico lo único que me faltaba.

Volví a dar un vistazo a la mujer y para mi sorpresa comenzaba a caminar hacia mí con ese bamboleo único de sus caderas. ¡Diablos! Tenía que haber mirado esas piernas con más atención, eran kilométricas.

Una sensación de dejavu se apodero de mí cuando ella se situó frente a mi mirándome con esos oscuros ojos. ¿No podía ser…Julieta?

-¿Tu eres… Julieta?- _aparte de retardado, eres un completo idiota. Claro que ella no es..._

- ¿Tu vienes a buscarme?- dijo mirándome analíticamente mientras yo me tensaba, ante el calor con que me recorría esa mirada. Solo atine a mover la cabeza en señal de respuesta. Era ella, Julieta. Bien que me parta un rayo, me maldije, mientras apretaba los puños y volvia a mirarla. Era tan bella...

Mientras yo solo pesaba en lo bueno que tendría ser besarla, ella me miro con desagrado, para luego ponerse nuevamente gafas- entonces toma las maletas y ándate apurándote por favor. A... y por favor cierra la boca cariño o te van a entrar moscas-dijo mientras se ponía a caminar hacia el exterior del aeropuerto y me dejaba con la boca aun mas abierta.

¿Esa modelito de cuarta se había atrevido a tratarlo como a un empleado cualquiera? ¡Y lo había insultado! Que se creía, que por ser la personificación de Afrodita ¿él se iba a quedar como un tonto de brazos cruzados?

- Ohh aquí correrá sangre- susurre bajito mientras trataba de agarrar todas esas ridículas maletas rosadas. Nadie trataba a Seiya Chiba como un empleado y le daba la espalda tan campantemente. Esta era una declaración de guerra y saldría vencedor. ¡De eso ni dudar!

* * *

**Lo seeee...todos han sido capitulos cortos pero es que asi actualizo mas rapido y aww lo unico que quiero es que llegue el proximo capitulo estoy tan emocionada jajjabya deje una pista de lo que pasara :D**

**Asi que...lo unico que me queda decir es que no lo esperen tan pronto jajaj Por que eh decidido po****nerme las pilas con el estudio. Ultimamente eh andado de floja y vaga por la vida pero ya no mas...espero xDD**

** Y ahora lo que hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia...RESPUESTA DE REVIEW WIII :D**

**Serena Usagi Chiba: Aww Hola linda :D No te preocupes el dia en que deje de escribir...sera por que me fui a vivir al paraiso ( espero que falte mucho tiempo para eso) Y tienes razon...hubo un momento en que entre en colapso y no sabia como avanzar, pero gracias a Dios, al apoyo de ustedes y todo libro harlequin que leo. pude salir de ese periodo de "desesperacion". Espero que este cap tambien haya sido de tu agrado. mil besitos. **

**SEREDAR: Hay amix. mil gracias por la búsqueda, en serio si algún dia la llegas a pillar por que soy capaz de hacerte un altar en mi pieza jajaja. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, por que hay momentos en que me parto la cabeza para encontrar una frase que robe la sonrisa del que esta leyendo la historia jajaj :D. Y si esos sueños, uff con ese tipo de sueños yo simplemente no despertaría nunca que te guste el capitulo nuevo besitos. te super quiero :)**

**Angel Negro 29: ajajja me alegro de que la sorpresa de que era un "sueño febril" , nunca te las hayas imaginado jajaj esa es la idea. Me encanta mantener el suspenso...y siento que si yo no fuera la autora... odiaría a la persona que escribe el fic jajaj. Bueno esos abrazos de "lejitos" me ayudaron a recuperarme, aunque siento que como soy mala yerba es poco probable que muera luego xDD espero que este cap te aclare que Seiya como que ahora quiere meter la cuchara en un chocolate y por fin dejar el helado de vainilla para el primo...aunque creo que el chocolate no le gusto mucho xDD ( haber si me entiendes :) ) bueno mil besos y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo... :) besos!**

**Hikaryzz: hola linda :D gracias por tu comentario de " te sigo leyendo" cosas como esa me emocionan y motivan a seguir escribiendo, por que siento que aprecian mi esfuerzo :D Y pues con respecto de que Serena se entere de la tracion de Mina, falta poco :D espera y ya veras. espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo besitos!**

**Princess Rei of Mars : Hola cariño :D me encanta saber que te encanta el fic ( patty casi llega al olimpo a ver a sus sexys novios Dioses griegos xD cuando lee comentarios asi :D ) y espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu y espero tu opinion :D**

**Aryam Shields Masen: tienes razon, yo que Serena voy y le grito que lo ama y me tiro encima de Darien *¬* y ejem, ejem xdd bueno la cosa es que tienes razon, son unos bobos los dos jajaja mil besos mayra, espero que estes bien y te aviso que quiero ver luego tus actualizaciones :D O sea...se que debo comentario y que me eh perdido en algunos fic, pero esperate tantito a que salga de la Universidad y me trendas por ahi :D besitos y abrazos :D**

**Mayilu: Jajaj ¡caiste en mi trampa! me encanta saber que pude confundir a mas de una persona con mi trampita de "bombon" y despues con el "sueño febril" Muajajaj ( para que te enteres de lo malvada que es la autora de esta historia xdd) Y tienes razon, con esos suños yo voy a un hospital todos los dias a contagiarme jajajaj bueno mil besos mayilu ( te contare algo, bueno de primera espero que leas esto xd. pero siempre que leo tu nickname siempre digo ahh es mayuli...y hoy me di cuenta que es mayilu jajjaa) bueno era eso jaja besos!**

**Stella: hola cariño :D bueno eso de amar a esos dos hombres...es que si no lo hicieras te daria por loca jajaj son tan perfectos, aunque tan distintos al mismo tiempo. cada uno tiene ese algo que ahh...te hace amarlo. Y bueno como habras leido ya le llego a Seiya un bombon asesino ajjaja ahora solo queda ver como arde troya entre esos dos :D mil besos y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo :D**

**PRISGPE: holaa :D tu tambien caiste en mi trampa! wiii ( la autora patty se vuelve loca de felicidad xd Y si admite que es mala...muy mala :D ) Muchas gracias por lo de " muy bueno" me inflas de orgullo el pecho :D Y bueno eso de golosa, pues si Serena es regolosa solo que lo mantiene bien ocultito jajaj. Bueno espero que te haya gustado mil besos :D**

**Patricia Castro: hola tocaya :D me mataste con lo admiradora aww (soy una persona algo egocentrica...mi conciencia dice que mucho, es decir poco xd) Bueno siento que con este capitulo como que ya se empieza a ver que ellos se quieren pero no desean admitir lo que sienten xD Y con respecto a Mina...ya se viene un capitulo que borrara dudas y aclarara toda la situacion :D bueno mil besos, espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado byee!**

**Lucecita Moon : HOLA linda, muchas gracias por mandarme todo ese apoyo, creeme me sirvio. Y bueno aqui me tienes con un nuevo capitulo que espero te arranque una sonrisas y alegrias. y bueno tambien hay que decirlo que te quite las ganas de golpear a la autora que se demora tanto en actualizar jajaj :D bueno te mando mil besitos, espero que te encuentres bien gozando de salud y abundancia :) **

**nahima-chan: jajaj Nahima-chan, bueno a tu pregunta de por que lo dejo asi? pues por que tengo una mente malvada Muajajaj jajaj. La verdad es que lo hago por que si no los corto en algo asi...la inspiracion se me desaparece y no publico nunca. En cambio asi, yo vuelvo a leer el capitulo y un raro sentimiento de seguir continuando la historia se adueña de mi persona y me pongo a escribir y escribir hasta que TADAN! hay un nuevo capitulo sacado del horno xD bueno espero que se te aclare que mi maldad es para un bien mayor :) besos y esperoq ue te guste este nuevo capitulo byee!**

**Sailorlago: tu suplica, peticion y todo fue leida por mi persona y te juro. Trate de publicar antes pero...el destino a veces no me deja cumplir. El trabajo, la universidad, mis hermanas, mis padres...TODOS piden algo de mi tiempo y se me complica la vida. pero ya ves...tardo en responder pero siempre aparesco :) Y muchas gracias por el cumplido :D Y bueno ya llegara el momento en donde Serena no le importe pecar y morder el sexy Dios griego de la tentacion jajaj. Besos!**

**Anyreth: Aww. ya te dije que amaba tus comentarios cierto? jajja Pues. yo tambien siento que me enamoro del personaje que cree en Darien ajja es casi el hombre perfecto "casi" pero en los errores esta la perfeccion xDD Y bueno eso del sub-conciente de Serena...uff ni que lo digas jajaj (de donde saco la idea la autora? xdd) Y bueno siento que tus oraciones sirvieron jajaj ya me tienes aqui actualizando pero...buaaa mi cara quedo con manchitas que segun mi mama se iran borrando pero yo ya estoy pensando seriamente en tomar medidas drasticas ( jajaj siempre eh sido melodramatica para todo xDD) Buno y con respecto a tu opion siento que estas muy cerca de lo que va a pasar en el futuro de tu historia. No se por que pero siento que me estas leyendo el cerebro...mmhh jajaj. Bueno espero que ahora que aparecion el bombon asesino que atraera la atencion de Seiya, empieces a quererlo mas. Por que creo que no te an faltado ganas de pedirme que mande a Seiya a vivir al polo Norte con los osos polares para que deje tranquilo a Darien y Serena jajaj ( ahora yo espio en tu mente xd) bueno espero que te haya gusta y lo tengo que admitir espero tu review ( me eh hecho adicta a ellos jajaj) besos!**

**Andrelao: Muchas gracias! tu review fue tan motivante :D en serio, a mi tambien me a pasado con otros fic que no puedos parar de leerlos. Y que tu hayas vivido eso con el mio. me enorgullece. mil besitos y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo byee!**

**Anahis1: Linda, es verdad ya te daba por muerta jajja pero creo que eso de " no estaba muerta andaba de parranda" es lo que te paso o me equivoco ¬¬* y mas encima ni me invitaste, o no que feo anahis! jajaj ya bueno en serio, me alegras que retomes la lectura...yo eh tratado y tratado de dejarla pero es como el oxigeno que necesito para seguir viviendo. jajajja asi que dame la formula secreta para detener este vicio por tres meses ( lo que me queda de clases) Y bueno espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y que...ahhh me disculpes por adelantado si me demoro en actualizar ( aunque eh de reconocer que tus review siempre me motivan a escribir) besos!**

**Liebenge Lesung: Nieta de mi alma :D sabia que me faltaba algo mas de talento para engañarte con respecto a lo de "bombon xd" pero igual caiste en mi otra tampa jujuju a que nunca pensaste que era un sueño? xd wiiii aja aja te engañe wiii. Y eso de virginales ojos...uff de virginales ya no tienen nada. de hecho dudo que quede algo santo. jajajja ( tu sabes que son bromitas xd) Bueno eso de demoras muchos...lo siento. soy una tortuga, pero al final siempre vuelvo a aparecer :D te mando besos y abrazos :) y espero que algun dia podamos retomar robandole a un ladron ajjaj TQM!**

Y por ultimo agradecer a toda personita bella que se tomo el tiempo para leer mi humilde y loca historia :D

Si llegara a desaparecer...no se asusten. Son gajes del estudio jajaj Por que si o si me podre a estudiar ( se suponia que lo haria hoy...pero ahhh mañana sera otro dia xdd)

Mil besos, abrazos y cariños Y como siempre: **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi... :)**

******ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**


	13. Julieta

**Hola queridos y amados lectores de este fic.**

Pido mil disculpas por tanta demora y tardanza. se tambien que van a encontrar que esto es ultramega corto. Pero prometo que no me tardare tanto en subir el proximo. ademas que estoy con otra historia nueva :D asi que me dije a mi misma que no las volvería a tener tan botaditas :)

Asi que no lo alargare mas solo dire que es un capit

* * *

.

_**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ **Julieta **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**_

.

Bien Seiya, esto es la ¡ Guerra! ¡Que se creía esa, esa… arggh!

Se había encaminado hacia la salida con un paso rítmico, mientras bamboleaban escandalosamente las caderas, para enseñarle que tenía una retaguardia de diosa. Si…era una imagen "casi" divina, pero el maldito tap, tap, tap que hacían sus zapatos lo estaban irritando un poco, un poco demasiado, ya que con cada paso que daba la morena, un hombre en el aeropuerto se giraba para mirarla lascivamente. Y nos que a él le importara el hecho. Todo lo contrario, por el, ojala se la llevara alguno de esos pelotudos.

Tomando aire y miro el suelo para darse con la sorpresa de que todas sus malditas y chillonas maletas rosadas se encontraban ahí. Por un momento permitió que su mente se recreara con la imagen mental de él destruyéndolas a patadas, hasta hacerlas girones rosados. Pero, por esta vez se comportaría como un hombre y no como el chiquillo de siempre.

Las tomo con toda la gracia que te puede dar llevar cinco maletas rosadas y abrió con delicadeza el maletero del Ferrari. Después de todo, esa obra de arte no merecía recibir la furia que sentía por la morena. La cual no apartaba la vista de sus movimientos. ¿Así que ahora ella se disponía a analizarlo? ¡Era una completa descarada! Pero si pensaba que podía disfrutar de su escultural cuerpo, estaba equivocada.

Olvidando el amor que sentía por el carro, tiro todas las maletas, cerro el maletero y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. No podía olvidarse de su lema "ser un caballero en todo momento"…o por lo menos cuando se acordaba de ello.

Mientras que le mantenía la puerta abierta, la morena se acerco al carro con esa sensualidad que parecía caracterizarla y se sentó en el cómodo asiento de cuero del auto. Como era de esperarse ese mini vestido que traía puesto se le subió escandalosamente, haciéndolo sudar frio, a pensar de los 30 grados ambiente. _¡Karma Seiya, esto es Karma!_

Levantando la vista al cielo, cerré rápidamente la puerta y me di la vuelta para mandar una súplica….y era que la fama del Ferrari fuera cierta, por que hoy pensaba pisar el acelerador hasta llegar a la velocidad de la luz.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Luna? Le había pedido por todos los medios posibles que no mandara a Seiya para que la recogiera y era lo primero que hacía. Solo porque desde pequeña su mama, le había repetido los diez mandamientos de la sagrada biblia, en el cual había puesto especial énfasis "no mataras"…ella no se acriminaba en su contra, como lo había hecho en su tiempo con aquellas lagartijas.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo al loco que iba manejando a su lado….ese hombre no cambiaba en nada .Desde que se había subido al Ferrari, había pisado el acelerador como si lo persiguiera todo un cuerpo de policías. Pero no es que la velocidad le desagradara a ella…todo lo contrario, le encantaba. Así que aunque iban bordeando los 150 km/hrs ella iba como si nada.

Giro sutilmente la cabeza para mirarlo una vez más…y Dios la castigara por tener todo esos tipos de pensamientos impuros que estaba teniendo en este momento. Y es que desde la primera vez que había visto a Seiya, hace cuatro años atrás había fantaseado con la secreta esperanza de que algún día el pelinegro se fijara en ella. Pero eso no había pasado, no en aquel entonces, cuando ella era todo hueso y nada agraciada. Y a eso había que sumarle que tenia frenos en aquel momento….si había sido unos tiempos oscuros para su look. Gracias a una fuerza desconocida, había pasado de ser un patito feo a un cisne relativamente bello.

¡Como había sufrido por las discriminaciones de la gente! Con sus frases hirientes, aun recordaba la que más le había partido el corazón y la había dicho precisamente un amigo de su acompañante. Aun sus palabras retumbaban en su mente _"Dios me libre de ella, ¿es que mírala quien la querría como novia?"_ ¿Y el que había hecho? Pues se había reído con su amigo, partiéndole el corazón y destruyendo todas ilusiones. Los hombres resultan ser tan crueles a veces.

El viaje continuo con un prolongado silencio y algo incomodo a decir verdad. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? O sea sabia que haber actuado de manera arrogante, tratarlo como empleado, dejarle las maletas tiradas y decirle que cerrara la boca por que le iban a entrar mosca… todo eso no sumaba muchos positivos que digamos. Pero es que la culpa las tenían sus locas hormonas que con solo haberlo visto, lo habían imaginado atado a una cama, lamiendo cada centímetro de esa bronceada piel para tener horas y horas de sexo descontrolado. ¡Por Dios, de solo pensarlo su interior comenzaba a palpitar de desesperación!

"_Te has vuelto toda una pervertida Julieta"_ le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza….¿eso era su conciencia? ¿O sea que, aun quedaba rastro de ella? Pues que se ahorre sus energías, por que le daba lo mismo sus sermones. Prefería irse al infierno, a perderse a semejante espécimen masculino.

-Llegamos- me dijo, sacándome de esas fabulosas fantasías.

Mire por la ventana y efectivamente, delante de mi estaba la preciosa mansión de imperio Dorado. Con su imponente mansión en tono blanco perlado. Y como era de costumbre, en las escaleras se encontraban los integrantes de la familia esperándola, o por lo menos dos eran Chibas.

En lo alto se encontraban cuatro personas totalmente diferentes. Uno era Artemis, el eterno enamorado de Luna, alias traidora, y que por lo visto en el último tiempo le había ido bien, ya que la tenia firmemente abrazada a su cuerpo. La otra persona era una hermosa chica de largo cabello Rubio, que le hacía recordar a una de las destacadas modelos del momento…. ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Patricia? ¿Andrea? ¿Katherina? ¿Isabel? o tal vez era ¿ Matilda? Bueno, ya se enteraría en unos segundos más.

Ahora si bien la chica era hermosa…sin lugar a dudas lo más bello era lo que estaba a su lado. Una de las mejores obras de la madre naturaleza en cuanto a hombres se trataba. El unico que podría competir hasta con el mismísimo Apolo. El objetivo de su viaje y el motor de todo… Si, el era su presa y ella estaba ansiosa por ponerle los dientes encima.

Y claro, ¿quién no querría ponerle algo más que solo los dientes a Darién Chiba?

.

.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****Serena ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**.**

**.**

-Llegaron- escuchamos decirle a Tía Luna antes de que el fabuloso Ferrari hiciera su entrada. Instantáneamente Darién me rodio la cintura con uno de sus brazos y miles de mis terminaciones nerviosas se vieron inmediatamente excitadas. Aun no podía explicar porque Darién tenía ese misterioso efecto en mí. A pesar de que mi experiencia con hombres era bastante reducida, nunca había sentido ese fuego que se encendía en mi interior y que me hacía perder la razón.

Aparte la vista del brazo de Darién y vi descender del auto a Seiya y me basto tan solo ese par de segundos para darme cuenta que algo había pasado entre él y la invitada llamada "Julieta".

Tia Luna, no había dejado de hablar de ella desde que Seiya había ido a recogerla. En una hora le había relatado toda la vida de su pequeña "July": su primer paso, la aparición de su primer diente, su primer día de clases, de cómo había sido escogida la más inteligente, la más hermosa, miss simpatía, etc. Se no taba que ella no solo la quería, si no que la adoraba.

Seiya, abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo vi bajar a miss universo en persona. Siempre había creído que Mina era hermosa, pero Julieta la dejaba atrás. Tenía un cuerpo con esas curvas que se conocían como peligrosas y un cabello que moreno que atraía a los rayos del sol dándole un toque dorado. Era la explicación de por qué los hombres se sentían tan atraídos por las mujeres latinas. Se levanto las gafas y con una cálida sonrisa comenzó a correr por las escaleras para abrazar a Tía Luna, quien también había corrido a su encuentro.

La escena fue tan emotiva que no pude contener que algunas lagrimas se me escaparan. La imagen de Luna abrazando a Julieta, me hizo recordar a mi madre, la extrañaba tanto, sus besos, sus abrazos, su calor. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que alguien me abrazo de esa forma?

-¿Qué te pasa querida?- escuche que me decía Darién, mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos… ¿Dios porque tenía que pasarme esto a mi?- Sere….- me murmuro en mi oído y no pude contenerme así que me encerré en sus brazos mientras él me daba un suave masaje en la espalda mientras me susurraba en el oído "tranquila, cariño, yo también extraño a la mía" palabras que casi estuvieron a punto de hacerme correr escaleras abajo, coger el Ferrari y escaparme de todo esto.

¿Por qué Darién tenía que ser la representación de su hombre ideal? Si tan solo tuviera un defecto, aunque fuera uno pequeñito para poder despreciarlo, pero no, con el paso de los días se había convencido de que Darién era todo lo opuesto a lo que los diarios decían.

A él no le importaban ensuciarse las manos trabajando codo a codo con los vaqueros. De hecho lo había visto ayudar, asistiendo el parto de un novillo. Mina era una completa idiota. Y ella era aun más tonta que ella, porque sabía que el amor que sentía por Darién no tenía paradero. Ella debería irse. Pero no podía porque ella estaba ahí para representar a la gran Mina Aino, quien no daba espectáculos, como escaparse en un hermoso Ferrari, no lloraba en público y era la personificación de la arrogancia. Lentamente me separe del pecho de Darién y lo mire a sus ahora preocupados ojos azules. . Atine a darle una media sonrisa, para hacerle saber que ya estaba bien, mientras me limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que me quedaban en el rostro.

-Discúlpenme-les dije a todos mientras le daba la espalda a Darién para poderlos mirar- Es que la escena fue tan emotiva, que me hizo recordar a mi…-no pude terminar por que en ese momento sentí los brazos de Darién en mi otra vez y no fui capaz de decir más.

- No tienes por qué disculparte cariño- dijo Luna quien también tenía lagrimas en los ojos- pero déjame que te presente- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Julieta y se acercaba hacia nosotros- July esta es Mina Aino, la futura esposa de Darién. Mina ella es July mi ahijada.

-Un gusto conocerte "Mina"- dijo mientras me extendía su mano para estrecharla. Y en un segundo toda tristeza se esfumo de mi cuerpo ¡Ella lo sabe! Grito mi mente. Bien Serena, simplemente perfecto, lo que te faltaba.

-Un gusto Julieta- le dije mientras le estrechaba la mano y sentía como firmaba mi sentencia.

* * *

Si, es muy corto U.U ¡perdonenme!

Pero les dare una pista sobre el próximo capitulo: tiburón xD ajajaja es todo lo que dire :D hagan sus ideas de que tratara. pero esa es la palabra clave :)

Agradezco a todos los comentarios. Es increíble pensar que ya son mas de 300. Son sus comentarios los que me remuerden la conciencia y me obligan a escribir asi que muchas gracias :D

y como siempre...les mando... Mil besos, abrazos y cariños Y como siempre: **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi... :)**

**.**

******ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**


	14. Tiburón

**Hola a todos :D**

Y como lo prometi! no tarde tanto en actualizar awww! ( patty salta de un lado a otro por la felicidad)

Me siento orgullosa de los 319 review que alcanzo la historia...el otro día repare en el numero y dije whauuu!

Así que le daré un premio al review 350 :)

Y sin mas que decirles...les dejo el nuevo capitulo nos vemos abajito con las respuesta de los review :)

Se me olvidaba...los personajes no son míos T.T y la canción de este fic menos ajjajaj ( patty cero talento musical) la canción pertenece a Mana. Y yo mezclo las cosas para su diversión :D

si quieren buscar la cancion y ponerla como fondo en la parte de la historia en la que sale...se llama el Rey tiburón :D

* * *

_**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**_~~**TIBURÓN**~~_**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**_

-Lo sabe Darién, ella lo sabe- le dije mientras me paseaba como tigre enjaulado por la habitación. Y es que desde el momento en que dijo el nombre de mi prima con ese acento irónico, descubrí que ella conocía a la verdadera Mina. ¡Y cómo no iba a saberlo! Si Mina aparecía en miles de revistas, en entrevistas y spot publicitarios.

-¿Saber que, serena?- me pregunto calmadamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama y me miraba pasearme de extremo a extremo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, después de lo que le dije? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? ¿Era estúpido acaso? _¡Inhala Serena, inhala!_ Le gritaba su mente pero era un caso perdido, ya había comenzado a perder la cordura. Y es que en realidad no era tan importante que Julieta supiera la verdad. Pero tenía miedo. Si tenía mucho miedo de que todos los de la hacienda se enteraran de lo que había estado haciendo por más de dos semanas…. Ella les había estado mintiendo. Y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos sabia que eran de las familias que no perdonaban las mentiras y las traiciones. No quería perder la confianza y cariño de Luna, Seiya y Artemis. Y si se supieran…ya no tendría nada más que hacer en la hacienda. No los volvería a ver nunca más…

¡_Eso sería perfecto!_ Grito su conciencia_. ¿Por qué eso es lo que quieres marcharte, no?_ Si. Claro, ella quería irse y entre más pronto mejor….pero…Darién. Si ahí estaba el pero y el porqué de todo. Si se marchaba, ya no podría verlo más. No podría tocarlo, ni besarlo, ni….

-¿Serena, me empiezas a asustar que te pasa cariño?- ¡_no me digas así_! No cuando estamos solos y sé que esto es toda una mentira, no cuando se que no tenemos un futuro…que tu y yo no somos nada…

-Ya te lo dije…Julieta sabe que yo no soy Mina- le repetí una vez más, pero el increíblemente ni se inmuto. Solo sonrió, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia mí mientras me envolvía en sus cálidos brazos.

-No te preocupes por eso, Julieta es una gran persona. Conversare con ella y veras que no ocurrirá nada- me aseguro. No sé si era su perfume o la seguridad de sus palabras, pero consiguió que mi corazón dejara de latir por la preocupación. Además Darién no era de los tipos que hacían las cosas a medias, no, el era de los tipos que conseguía todo. Así que mi mente se rindió ante él y me deje envolver por su confianza. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, pero no debía…

-No tienes para que abrazarme- le dije bruscamente mientras trataba de separarme de él. Y es que su perfume parecía drogarme, o era su cuerpo, su calor, su poder masculino…ahhh todo me atraía a él. Pero tenía que actuar racional, así que le solté una frase que estaba segura que podría hacer que la cercanía se rompiera- Suéltame Chiba, no soy Mina, aquí no. Además no tenemos audiencia a quien impresionar con esto- le termine de decir mientras que el solo me apretaba mas a él.

-El hecho de que no lo veas, no quiere decir que no estén ahí, Serena-hay Dios. Nunca habia pensado que mi nombre podría sonar tan…tan…erótico. -Mmmhh….quizás nos estén espiando de las ventanas- me continuo diciendo, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa burlesca que me hizo derretirme entre sus brazos- o quizás…nos estén escuchando detrás de las puertas-dijo mientras me susurraba en el oído. Provocando que mis sensibles terminaciones nerviosas se excitaran- ¿creo que deberíamos darles un pequeño espectáculo, no crees?

-No seas ridículo, nadie nos ve, ni nadie nos escucha- le reprendí mientras le mandaba mensajes a mi cerebro para que ordenara a mis pies a moverse- así que si me sueltas te lo agrade….-pero no pudo completar la frase por que Darién se posesiono de sus labios y todo pensamiento coherente me abandono. Sus labios eran gruesos y exigentes. Había tanta pasión y deseo contenido en ese beso. Y yo no se quedaba atrás. Lo besaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y es que todos los besos que le había dado Darién tenían algo único. Una química inexplicable, que le hacía perder la lógica y le alentaba a seguir besándolo.

-Me traes loco Serena- escuche a su voz susurrarme agitadamente.

-Darién…no…deberíamos…- Al diablo con el "no deberíamos". Le dijo a su mente mientras se abalanzaba sobre los labios de Darién. Solo por unos segundos quería olvidarse de todo. En ese momento solo le importaba él y sus maravillosos besos.

Sus bocas se tocaron, se separaron y volvieron a juntarse. Cada contacto duraba un poco más y cada separación resultaba más breve. Las manos de Darién cobraron vida propia y las sintió explorar su espalda hasta que alojo una en su nuca con el fin de sostener su cabeza en un ángulo perfecto para profundizar el beso.

-Eres maravillosa Sere…-le susurro mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

-¿Qué…cosa?-¡Dios! ¿Esa voz jadeante era las suya?

-Decirme que eres la reencarnación de Afrodita. Que eres calor, fuego y pasión- le fue enumerando mientras la tocaba y ella se derretía con su tacto- Mujer sin corazón… ¿No sabes que soy un hombre que por las noches muere de frio en su solitaria cama?

-Puedes….

TOC TOC TOC escuchamos y instantáneamente la puerta se abrió, entrando en la habitación Tía Luna a quien le brillaban los ojos.

-No te enojes Darién Chiba, cumplí con mi palabra de golpear la puerta. Además te dije que solo disponías de veinte minutos a solas. Aun no entiendo porque la secuestraste de la mesa ¡así que ahora suéltala y vete!- le ordeno, mientras abría la puerta y le señalaba que se fuera.

-¡Me niego!- dijo mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo, como niño que no quiere soltar su juguete- tú me la robas todo el tiempo. Es mía, Luna. ¡MIA!

-Mira Darién Chiba, punto uno- le dijo levantando el dedo del medio intencionalmente- nadie discute mis órdenes. Dos, no hay ningún documento que avale que ella es tuya…hasta que ella no figure como señora de Chiba, ella es libre. Tres, vengo a arreglar a Mina para que la cena y cuatro…sal ahora mismo o te juro que soy capaz de secuestrarla una semana sin decirte nada….para que aprendas que nadie me desafía- le termino de decir mientras yo no dejaba de sonreír y reírme silenciosamente. Se sentía tan bien que se pelearan por tu atención, que solo me dedique a escucharlos pelear.

-¡Grrr!-gruño, mientras Luna lo miraba desafiantemente y le volvía a señalar la puerta abierta- está bien…-dijo Darién mientras me miraba maliciosamente- pero tía…no crees que yo podría ser de utilidad. Podría desvestir a serena, ayudarle a bañarse…

-¡DARIEN CHIBA SAL AHORA MISMO!- gritamos a coro tía Luna y yo, mientras trataba de soltarme de los brazos de ese degenerado, que aun no se dignaba a soltarme.

-¡Aguafiestas!- nos dijo y sorpresivamente me volvió a besar…y aunque trate de no besarlo, mis labios ya no me pertenecían- ah ah ah ah- comenzó a gritar, rompiendo la burbuja que nos había envuelto- Tía me dejaras sin oreja

-Pues te lo mereces ya que no entiendes palabras, me veo en la obligación de tratarte como los niños pequeños- le decía mientras le daba unos tirones más y lo sacaba de la habitación y le cerraba la puerta en la cara- y tú…-dijo señalándome. No te rías mucho, porque eres igual de culpable que el….así que si no quieres que te jale la oreja ve corriendo al baño y date una buena ducha helada para que te baje la calentura.

-¡TIAA!- le grite mientras me ponía como un tomate.

-Mina…empieza la cuenta regresiva diez…

Alcance a escuchar nue…y corrí al baño.

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****~~Julieta~~****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

-Bien, concéntrate Julieta- le dijo al espejo. Tienes un objetivo. Sí, mi objetivo era… ¡Tener _un trió con los hermanos chiba_!- jajaja- no pudo evitarse no reírse de su pervertida mente. Aunque eso no estaría nada de mal. ¡Uhiii! de solo pensarlo se le hacía agua…bueno no precisamente la boca.

Bien otra vez, tu plan es... ¿_Tirarse….?_ si eso también, regaño a su mente, ¿Pero el plan para tirárselo? _Ahh haberlo dicho antes, ¿no?_ El plan es seudo-comerse a Darién, para después comerse al postre de Seiya para toda la eternidad. Si, era fácil y sencillo. Tenía que poner toda la atención en Darién y estaba segura de que Seiya caería a sus pies. Siempre había sido así. Era algo que se había repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de la historia del mundo. "siempre el pasto del vecino es más verde" y "siempre se ambiciona mas el plato del prójimo" y si de algo estaba ella segura es que Seiya provenía de los neandertales, por lo tanto esto tendría que ser pan comido.

-Bien Julieta ahora….a buscar algo provocador- se dijo mientras revolvía las prendas de su maleta. Haber que color usaría… ¿celeste? ¿Morado? ¿Marrón? ¿Blanco?..._si claro de blanco, ella. Para representar su santidad. _Está bien, blanco queda fuera. Pero entonces, el rojo o…el negro.

_Definitivamente el negro._ Era el vestido más provocador que se había permitido tener hasta ahora. Con un escote en V prolongado hasta el ombligo. El vestido no tapaba mucho, quedaba sobre veinticinco centímetros de la rodilla. Era sin hombros y sin espalda. La única cosa que mantenía todo tapado en su lugar eran los lazos que ataban al vestido en su cuello, unidos a una argolla que se situaba en el centro, justo sobre el busto. Si Seiya no caía ante esto…era gay.

Comencé a maquillarme y a medida que avanzaba la hora me ponía más y más nerviosa. De hecho eran las cinco de la tarde y la salida que había programado luna era para las seis de la tarde. Así que como disponía de mucho tiempo, comencé a rizarme el pelo. Estaba en eso cuando sentí que golpeaban la puerta… ¿Quién sería?

-¿Eres tu Luna?- pregunte antes de abrir la puerta pero, en vez de escuchar la cálida y femenina voz de Luna, escuche una voz masculina que me decía…

"No Julieta, soy Darién"

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ****~~Serena~~****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Luna habia insistido en que su pusiera el vestido que le había comprado en el centro comercial

El vestido era de un conjunto de tonalidades lila y turquesa tornasolado, poseía un atrevido escote con cuello halter, que hacia lucir los generosos senos de la pelirrubia, se acentuaba muy bien al talle hasta la cadera, desde donde comenzaba el faldón de variados pliegues en las tonalidades lila y turquesa, la exquisita caída del vestido iba en escalones donde se dejaba al descubierto el lado izquierdo, para luego ir descendiendo hasta terminar cerrado atrás. En el lado izquierdo de la cintura, se lucia una hermosa flor desflecada, que hacia lucir y atraer las miradas al gran escote de la pierna izquierda.

Si tal como se lo había probado aquella vez. Le quedaba perfecto. Luego le aliso e largo cabello rubio, mientras le hacía unas bonitas ondas en la punta. Y luego vino el maquillaje, con hermoso tonos turquesa que hacían resaltar sus ojos.

-Tía no crees que derrochas tu talento- le dije mientras me ponía el rimmel en las pestañas- serias una gran estilista.

-Jajaja, ¿cierto?- se auto alabo, mientras ahora me ponía un suave rubor en los pómulos- pero cuando se tiene tanta belleza como base, darle algunos toques es cosa de niños.

Y así siguieron arreglándose hasta que llego la hora de salir. Llegamos a las escaleras donde se encontraban los tres flamantes hombres de la hacienda. Luciendo unos trajes maravillosos que los hacían ver apuestos desde la punta del pelo a los pies. Parecían sacados de revista de modas. Pero sus ojos no podían ver a otro que no fuera Darién. ¡Dios! Ese hombre era…increíble. Vestía con un traje de tela oscuro, que seguramente tenía que ser obra de algún diseñador famoso, con una camisa azul que resaltaba sus maravillosos ojos. Haciendo que el simple y sencillo conjunto de dos colores se convirtiera en una obra maestra de contraste.

Lentamente descendimos las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de ellos. Me hacían sentirme como si estuviera caminando por la alfombra roja. Y los nervios me invadían de tal forma que tuve que sujetarme firme al barandal de la escalera.

-Luces magnifica con el vestido que te elegimos bombón- dijo Seiya quien se le había adelantado a Darién y me ofrecía una hermosa rosa roja- Una flor, para otra- me entrego mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Si, Seiya era todo un don Juan.

-Eres un…-había comenzado a decir Darién, pero fue interrumpido por la espectacular bajada de Julieta. ¡Whao! Esa mujer era espectacular. Tenía puesto un vestido que le quedaba como un guante al cuerpo. Su moreno cabello estaba hecho una cascada de risos y su maquillaje era suave y ligero. Sin duda era una femme fatale. Y con ese estilo sensual que tenía llego al final de las escaleras y dando una espectacular sonrisa, pregunto a qué hora nos íbamos.

-ahora mismo linda- dijo "MI DARIEN" dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluyéndome a mí. El muy canalla paso por delante mío, mientras tomaba a Julieta por el brazo y nos decía que nos juntaríamos allá.

Estaba hiperventilando y no era para menos. Por que cuando los vi pasar juntos, la sangre me había comenzado a hervir y empecé a ver todo rojo hasta que mi astuta mente me hablo "_Cálmate serena, esta es la mejor prueba de que el…no es tuyo"_ es verdad. No es mío.

Inhalando un poco mas de aire, tome coraje y le sonreí a todos los que me miraban como vicho raro.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- les pregunte. Todos reaccionaron de una forma tan forzada que, hasta me dieron ganas de reírme de verdad. Pero por dentro, sentía que las lágrimas fluían.

En el camino hacia el famoso restaurant Seiya me fue contando que los dueños eran unos amigos cercanos y que se habían hecho muy famosos por su orquesta en vivo y por sus excelentes platillos.

-Además bombón tocan unas salsas y cha-cha que te obligan a mover las caderas- me dijo mientras se movía sensualmente en el asiento del vehículo arrancándonos risas a mí, Luna y Artemis- prométeme que bailaras conmigo.

-claro que si- le sonreí coquetamente mientras me tocaba uno de mis risos. ¿Si Darién podía andar con Julieta, porque yo no podría bailar con Seiya?- y si crees que eres el único que puedes moverte así, te equivocas. Por que tome clases de salsa.

-¿De verdad bombón? Entonces haremos arder la pista de baile…

En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos llegamos al restaurant que tenía una fallada de fabula. Parecía un castillo de la edad media, ambientado al siglo veintiuno. Una bonita alfombra roja daba la bienvenida a los clientes. Agarrada del brazo de Seiya, llegaron al interior del vestíbulo que estaba adornado con hermosas tonalidades en color plata y dorado.

-Es precioso- murmure bajito para Seiya, el cual asistió con la cabeza. Caminamos lentamente, recreando la vista con la amplia colección de cuadros que tenían en el pasillo. Al llegar al final de la galería, llegamos al salón donde la decoración se mezclaba con colores tierra. Ahí en el hall se encontraba Darién, junto a Julieta quien le sonreía ampliamente. No pude evitar sentir ¿celos? Pero nuevamente mi mente actuó de manera sensata y volví a poner mi sonrisa forzada.

-Al fin llegan- dijo Darién mientras miraba la unión de brazos entre Seiya y yo- pensé que algo les podía haber pasado.

-Nos demoramos, porque a Luna se le olvidaron unos pendientes- mintió Artemis. Se había demorado para que mi crisis emocional se estabilizara. Gracias a Dios aun existían hombres con conciencia.

-Es un lugar magnifico- dijo Julieta para desviar el tema- nunca había visto algo tan encantador…

-Ohh la señorita, me va hacer sonrojarme- escuche a una dulce voz- es un gusto tenerlos aquí- y ahí pude apreciar de quien era aquella melodiosa voz. Era una mujer hermosa, cercana a la edad de Tía Luna. Tenía un largo cabello sedoso de un asombroso color negro y vestía con un hermoso vestido verde oliva, que realzaba su hermosa figura- su mesa de siempre ya se encuentra lista, como siempre.

-Oh que bella que estas Setsuna- dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra y le besaba sus manos- Eres el adorno más hermoso de este lugar.

-Es cierto Setsuna, la remodelación a quedado increíble- esta vez era Darién que la felicitaba lleno de orgullo en la mirada.

-Gracias a cierto bribón, que hizo posible este sueño.

-Oh claro que no, lo lograste tu solita y nadie más que a ti se le puede otorgar este logro

-Luna- dijo mientras soltaba las manos de Seiya y se acercaba a la susodicha-les puedes recordar a tus sobrinos que estoy condenadamente casada hasta que la muerte nos separe y que si siguen con sus "eres la mejor"; me hacen seriamente en pensar en el homicidio o el divorcio.

-Setsuna te escuche- grito un guapo hombre rubio, quien apenas llego al lado de Setsuna la encerró en sus brazos, mientras miraba a los primos Chiba como si fueran una amenaza peligrosa- nadie se le acerca grrrh!- gruño haciendo reír a todos los presentes- además querida…si tu quieres caer en la tentación de pecar, lo mismo podría hacer yo con estas encantadoras señoritas. En especial con mi querida Luna, quien hoy le hace honor a su nombre. Esta preciosa cariño.

Y con esas palabras, se escucharon dos sonidos. El primero fue un adolorido ¡auch! Ya que el rubio se gano un codazo por parte de Setsuna; mientras que Artemis lo miraba gruñendo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los desnudos hombres de Luna.

-Opino que mejor pasemos a la mesa antes de que aquí se produzcan dos eventos: el divorcio del año y la tercera guerra mundial- comento riendo Darien, quien volvía a tomar el brazo de Julieta

-Riete no mas Darien, pero ya te quiero ver sufrir cuando te cases y veas que tu linda y sexy esposa, es el objetivo de todos los Casanova del lugar- comento mientras ponía una pose de dramatismo- eh llegado a pensar en la idea de pegarme un bate de béisbol en la espalda.

-Créeme Tomoe ya te empiezo a entender- dijo Darién mientras posaba su mirada en mi. Instantáneamente yo la gire. ¡Que se creía ese hombre! Que podía darme miraditas de cariño y frases de ligue mientras estaba tomado del brazo de otra. ¡Ja! En ese momento mi salvavidas me tomo del brazo, sonriendo y dándole un último cumplido a Setsuna una ante el disgusto del rubio; me encamino a la mesa en donde quede sentada entre Seiya y Artemis. Quedando frente a frente a Darié cena fue toda una tortura, apenas y podía masticar algo. Cada movimiento que hacía era supervisado por la atenta mirada de Darién. Sabía que era un desperdicio sentirse así de nerviosa, ya que durante toda la velada estuvo charlando con Julieta. Pero sus ojos no deban de mirarme.

-Bombón- me susurro Seiya en el oído- me debes una promesa.

-jajaja- rei llamando la atención de todos- ¿estás seguro que puedes conmigo?

-Claro que puedo-dijo sonriéndome de una forma entre encantadora y sínica.

-Entonces vamos- le dije mientras pedía permiso a los que estaban sentado y me ponía de pie. Inmediatamente la música comenzó a sonar, llenando al encantador lugar con ricos y sabrosos sonidos de salsa.

_**Cha cha cha…**_

-Cha-cha- grito Seiya a dúo mientras que yo le movía las caderas al ritmo de la música. Hacia tanto tiempo que no bailaba.

_**Todos me llaman el pez Tiburón**_

_**El rey de los mares salados**_

_**Todos me llaman el pez Tiburón**_

_**El rey el amante dotado**_

_**Ay ay ay**_

_**Ahi voy desafiando el amor**_

_**En busca de alguna sirenas**_

_**ay ay ay ay ay ay**_

_**Ahi voy mordiendo el amor**_

_**Cuidado sirenas yaaa ha llegado**_

_**Y esta desenfrenado**_

_**Ya llego el Tiburón**_

Era un buen bailarín, pero no sería menos que el. Poniéndome se espalda del me contoneé pegada a su cuerpo, descendiendo lenta y sensualmente por el al ritmo del _**ay ay ay ay ay ay, **_provocando un suspiro por parte de Seiya mientras me abrazaba y me cantaba una parte de la canción que decía "ahí voy mordiendo el amor…cuidado sirena"

**Soy el rey de la mar Tiburón**

**El que te come a besos**

**Pero yo soy el rey del mar Tiburón**

**El que te come mi amor**

**ay ay ay bom bom mi sirena de amor**

**Y tengo cuidado del besos**

**ay ay ay ay ay**

**Ese exceso de amor que ya llego el tiburón**

-Soy el rey….- me cantaba Seiya mientras me hacia girar y girar pegándome y separándome rápidamente de su cuerpo- ay ay ay **bom bom** mi sirena de amor…- cantaba mientras ponía énfasis en la palabra bombón. El era un hombre tan alegre…y lo estaba pasando sensacional hasta que escuchamos a Artemis gritar cambio de parejas y pase de estar en los expertos brazos de Seiya a los cálidos de Artemis. Mientras Seiya bailaba con Julieta. ¿En qué momento se nos habían unido?

_**Canto a la vida que soy tiburón**_

_**Que estoy del amor enamorado**_

_**Se que encanto en la vida y encanto al amor**_

_**Que yo soy un tiburón enamorado**_

_**ay ay ay ay ay ay**_

_**Que te como mi amor**_

_**Entierro mis dientes mi ardor**_

_**ay aya ya bom bom**_

_**Que te como mi amor**_

_**Cuidado sirenas yaaa ha llegado**_

_**Y esta desenfrenado**_

_**Ya llegó el **__**Tiburón**_

Bien, no era un gran bailarín como Seiya pero cantaba divino jajajaj y lo mejor de todo es que cantaba mirando a Luna, como si estuviera dedicándole ese trocito de la canción. Y Luna estaba bailando con ¿Darien?

-Ya llego el tiburón- me susurro al oído Artemis y volvió a cambiar de parejas. Esta vez estaba en los brazos de Darién quien me devoraba con sus ojos.

_**Soy el rey de la mar Tiburón**_

_**El que te come a besos**_

_**Pero yo soy el rey del mar Tiburón**_

_**El que te come mi amor**_

_**ay ay ay bom bom mi sirena de amor**_

_**Y tengo cuidado del besos**_

_**ay ay ay ay ay**_

_**Ese exceso de amor que ya llego el Tiburón**_

A decir verdad la canción pegaba con él, porque eso era Darién, un tiburón. Siempre buscando una sirena, a una presa a quien casar. Sorprendentemente Darién era mejor bailarín que Seiya, además que tenía una fuerza increíble. Ya que me tomaba, me elevaba, me bajaba y me hacia girar en cosas de segundo. Parecía que era como aire entre sus manos.

_**Y viene el Tiburón que tiene todo todo en su vida**_

_**Y en realidad esta en soledad**_

_**Y viene el Tiburón que nunca que encuentra solo anda en busca**_

_**Busca su presa amor ya llego, ya llego el Tiburón**_

En una parte de la estrofa el cuerpo entero se me congelo al ver la triste expresión en el rostro de Darién. Momento que el aprovecho para envolverme a sus brazos y pegarme a su cuerpo, haciendo perderme en el. Parecía que estaba hablando sobre el mismo, como si él estuviera sumergido en una soledad abismante. Pero tenían que ser ridiculeces mías. ¿Cierto?

Pero había algo en su mirada, que me hacía sentir que estaba sufriendo…

_**Soy el rey de la mar Tiburón**_

_**El que te come a besos**_

_**Pero yo soy el rey del mar Tiburón**_

_**El que te come mi amor**_

_**ay ay ay bom bom mi sirena de amor**_

_**Y tengo cuidado del besos**_

_**ay ay ay ay ay**_

_**Ese exceso de amor que ya llego el Tiburón**_

Y de un momento a otro su cara volvió a la normalidad y me hizo girar, girar y girar, hasta caer mareada en sus brazos para doblar mi cuerpo hasta el suelo, al mismo tiempo que la canción terminaba.

-Salgamos de aquí por favor Serena- susurro contra mi odio mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla- por favor…

¿Quién podría entender a ese hombre? Primero me hacia sufrir al verlo irse con otra mujer. Luego me hacía sentir unos celos horribles….y luego bailaba conmigo mostrándome una faceta distinta, haciéndome ver cosas que parecen no ser….y que pasaba después; me pedía que nos fugáramos. ¿Qué haría otra chica en mi lugar? ¿_Decirle que no? Me dijo mi mente_. Y estuve a punto de negarme pero vi esos ojos melancólicos y el si…se escapo de mis labios.

.

* * *

¬¬* TENGO UNA QUEJA...NADIE LE ATINO A QUE DARIEN ERA EL TIBURONCITO jajajaj ( como nadie adivino...no hay premio)

**Pero seré buena : y les daré una pista abajo...bien abajo, de lo que tratara el nuevo capitulo :D**

Y ahora díganme...¿que les parecio? Esta dedicado para todas las mamochas que querian mas escenas Darienx Serena :D

Y ahora los review :D como son poquitos jajaj los respondere todos wiiiii :)

**Diivaa**: ajajaja cambias tanto de apodo que a veces ya no se quien eres. Y si...quizas cumpla tu sueño de violar...es decir que Julieta...la de la historia se coma...jajaj vos me entiendes jajaja xDD LOL. te quiero padawan 3 geme :D lindaaaa :) y te aviso que en el otro capitulo tendras mas accion :D lo jurooo 3

**nahima-chan: **SI, ella llegara a causar problemas...ahora que tipo de problemas? xD siento que algunos ya se descubrieron :D espero te haya gustado besos!

**PRISGE**: jajaj tu le diste al premio al decir " que era el preludio de la guerra" jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien :D besos y saludos mu mua :D

**Anyreth**: yo también quiero un Darien! ( tu sabes que tus review son mi debilidad) y para que veas...puse mucho SereXDar :D espero que tus dudas de que va haer julieta...se haya aclarado aqui :D y espero que te haya gustado . mil besos y saludos ( actualice rápido...si tomamos en cuenta mi historial de publicaciones xDD)

**Vico**: muchas gracias linda! :D me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu grado. y como tu dijiste todo se movio ajjaj ahora se viene lo bueno en el otro capitulo :) nos vemos besitos.

**Ascella star**: waaa! una nueva fan! kyaaa ( patty corriendo por su pieza) muchas gracias linda! no sabes lo feliz que soy cuando me dicen eso. Me hace sentir que eh mejorado :D Pero te equivocaste con el tiburón jajaja no era Julieta...el tiburón siempre a sido Darien :D

tengo que decir que una parte de tu review...tiene una revelacion del futuro de esta historia...no dire que lalallalala xDDDDD y bueno...trate de no tardar tanto por tu comentario " hazlo por tu nueva fan" jajaja :D vez...siempre trato de cumplir :) mil besitos nos vemos :D

**_Rushiareiesu: _**OTRA FAN! KYAAAAA ( PATTY a esta altura flotando por su habitacion) te doy la bienvenida oficial...ya que nunca habias escrito, no sabia de tu existencia xDD pero no te recrimino...yo tambien a veces soy lectora clandestina jajajaj y no te preocupes, nos las abandonare. de hecho prometi que actualizaria una vez al mes ( no puedo actualizar mas seguido por temas de la universidad u.u) espero que te haya gustado. mil besitos y bienvenida :D

**Angel negro 29: ¿**Ahora si lo entendiste? jajaja por si las dudas... tiburón es por la canción y por Darien...que es un tiburon en medio del oceano buscando a una sirena que al fin le de el verdadero amor! jajajja ahora si? bueno espero que te haya gustado. mil besos y saludos byee! :D

**Paorosa: **¿tambien eres nueva? bienvenida y muchas gracias :D espero que este capitulo igual haya sido de tu agrado. nos vemos besos!

**Zasury92**: muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leerme :D espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :D besos! :D PD: tambien nueva? omo...patty siente que llegara a la luna de tanta felicidad... :D

**Bien como fueron niñas buenas...y no me retaron como pensé que lo harían xDDD les daré un adelanto del próximo capitulo...pero no se los daré de forma fácil...sera un acertijo: " es algo que se disfruta...y mucho" " es algo que... están esperando hace mucho" " es algo que involucra a un Chiba y a una rubia" jujuju ¿ya se lo van imaginando? que mas le puedo decir..."es algo que a levantado guerras" xDD jajajaj ya con eso podría decirse que se los dije todo pero...por si aun tienen dudas...la palabra clave esta aqui : en la Vereda dE en freNte había una niña de cabellos Dorados,todos los días Ella paseaba por la Tapia de la casa, luciendo un hermoso vestido de color de los TulipAnes ( en los pequeños detalles se encuentra la solucion :D o quizas en los detalles mas grandes :D)**

**.**

**.**

.

y como siempre...les mando... Mil besos, abrazos y cariños Y como siempre: **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi... :)**

**.**

******ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola lector/a**  
-

Disculpen por mi desaparicion...pero unos malvados quistes se apoderaron de mi nariz y tuve que operarme y...bueno es muy largo de explicar xD la cosa es que sigo con vida ( mala hierba nunca muere patty ¬¬*)

Y...cuando llegue a mi casa, me di cuenta de que ...debo muchas actualizaciones xD jaja y tambien de que me hackearon mi correo...asi que tuve que hacer mil malabares...esto y otros percances en mi vida an echo de estos dias...algo no muy gratos xD asi que...ya que cuando yo me siento horrible, me gusta subirle el animo a los demas, les traje un adelanto del capitulo vendetta! siii esa era la pinta...varias adivinaron xD asi que sus premios llegaran con el capitulo oficial, esto es solo una pincelada de lo que se viene :)  
Espero que sean comprensivos y no me odien... :D

.

.

* * *

Fragmento del capitulo anterior….

-Bombón- me susurro Seiya en el oído- me debes una promesa.

-jajaja- rei llamando la atención de todos- ¿estás seguro que puedes conmigo?

-Claro que puedo-dijo sonriéndome de una forma entre encantadora y sínica.

-Entonces vamos- le dije mientras pedía permiso a los que estaban sentado y me ponía de pie. Inmediatamente la música comenzó a sonar, llenando al encantador lugar con ricos y sabrosos sonidos de salsa.

_**Cha cha cha…**_

-Cha-cha- grito Seiya a dúo mientras que yo le movía las caderas al ritmo de la música. Hacia tanto tiempo que no bailaba.

_**Todos me llaman el pez Tiburón**_

_**El rey de los mares salados**_

_**Todos me llaman el pez Tiburón**_

_**El rey el amante dotado**_

_**Ay ay ay**_

_**Ahi voy desafiando el amor**_

_**En busca de alguna sirenas**_

_**ay ay ay ay ay ay**_

_**Ahi voy mordiendo el amor**_

_**Cuidado sirenas yaaa ha llegado**_

_**Y esta desenfrenado**_

_**Ya llego el Tiburón**_

Era un buen bailarín, pero no sería menos que el. Poniéndome se espalda del me contoneé pegada a su cuerpo, descendiendo lenta y sensualmente por el al ritmo del _**ay ay ay ay ay ay, **_provocando un suspiro por parte de Seiya mientras me abrazaba y me cantaba una parte de la canción que decía "ahí voy mordiendo el amor…cuidado sirena"

**Soy el rey de la mar Tiburón**

**El que te come a besos**

**Pero yo soy el rey del mar Tiburón**

**El que te come mi amor**

**ay ay ay bom bom mi sirena de amor**

**Y tengo cuidado del besos**

**ay ay ay ay ay**

**Ese exceso de amor que ya llego el tiburón**

-Soy el rey….- me cantaba Seiya mientras me hacia girar y girar pegándome y separándome rápidamente de su cuerpo- ay ay ay **bom bom** mi sirena de amor…- cantaba mientras ponía énfasis en la palabra bombón. El era un hombre tan alegre…y lo estaba pasando sensacional hasta que escuchamos a Artemis gritar cambio de parejas y pase de estar en los expertos brazos de Seiya a los cálidos de Artemis. Mientras Seiya bailaba con Julieta. ¿En qué momento se nos habían unido?

_**Canto a la vida que soy tiburón**_

_**Que estoy del amor enamorado**_

_**Se que encanto en la vida y encanto al amor**_

_**Que yo soy un tiburón enamorado**_

_**ay ay ay ay ay ay**_

_**Que te como mi amor**_

_**Entierro mis dientes mi ardor**_

_**ay aya ya bom bom**_

_**Que te como mi amor**_

_**Cuidado sirenas yaaa ha llegado**_

_**Y esta desenfrenado**_

_**Ya llegó el **__**Tiburón**_

Bien, no era un gran bailarín como Seiya pero cantaba divino jajajaj y lo mejor de todo es que cantaba mirando a Luna, como si estuviera dedicándole ese trocito de la canción. Y Luna estaba bailando con ¿Darien?

-Ya llego el tiburón- me susurro al oído Artemis y volvió a cambiar de parejas. Esta vez estaba en los brazos de Darién quien me devoraba con sus ojos.

_**Soy el rey de la mar Tiburón**_

_**El que te come a besos**_

_**Pero yo soy el rey del mar Tiburón**_

_**El que te come mi amor**_

_**ay ay ay bom bom mi sirena de amor**_

_**Y tengo cuidado del besos**_

_**ay ay ay ay ay**_

_**Ese exceso de amor que ya llego el Tiburón**_

A decir verdad la canción pegaba con él, porque eso era Darién, un tiburón. Siempre buscando una sirena, a una presa a quien casar. Sorprendentemente Darién era mejor bailarín que Seiya, además que tenía una fuerza increíble. Ya que me tomaba, me elevaba, me bajaba y me hacia girar en cosas de segundo. Parecía que era como aire entre sus manos.

_**Y viene el Tiburón que tiene todo todo en su vida**_

_**Y en realidad esta en soledad**_

_**Y viene el Tiburón que nunca que encuentra solo anda en busca**_

_**Busca su presa amor ya llego, ya llego el Tiburón**_

En una parte de la estrofa el cuerpo entero se me congelo al ver la triste expresión en el rostro de Darién. Momento que el aprovecho para envolverme a sus brazos y pegarme a su cuerpo, haciendo perderme en el. Parecía que estaba hablando sobre el mismo, como si él estuviera sumergido en una soledad abismante. Pero tenían que ser ridiculeces mías. ¿Cierto?

Pero había algo en su mirada, que me hacía sentir que estaba sufriendo…

_**Soy el rey de la mar Tiburón**_

_**El que te come a besos**_

_**Pero yo soy el rey del mar Tiburón**_

_**El que te come mi amor**_

_**ay ay ay bom bom mi sirena de amor**_

_**Y tengo cuidado del besos**_

_**ay ay ay ay ay**_

_**Ese exceso de amor que ya llego el Tiburón**_

Y de un momento a otro su cara volvió a la normalidad y me hizo girar, girar y girar, hasta caer mareada en sus brazos para doblar mi cuerpo hasta el suelo, al mismo tiempo que la canción terminaba.

-Salgamos de aquí por favor Serena- susurro contra mi odio mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla- por favor…

¿Quién podría entender a ese hombre? Primero me hacia sufrir al verlo irse con otra mujer. Luego me hacía sentir unos celos horribles….y luego bailaba conmigo mostrándome una faceta distinta, haciéndome ver cosas que parecen no ser….y que pasaba después; me pedía que nos fugáramos. ¿Qué haría otra chica en mi lugar? ¿_Decirle que no? Me dijo mi mente_. Y estuve a punto de negarme pero vi esos ojos melancólicos y el si…se escapo de mis labios.

* * *

.

.

.

"°°°°_**Vendetta**_°°°°"

"En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre"

Sabía que tenía una maldita sonrisa pintada en los labios, pero por más que trataba de ocultarla no podía. Esa perra iba a pagar caro, muy caro. Nadie jugaba con el corazoncito de su hermanito y salía tan campante.

Volvió a tomar la hoja que se titulaba "Operación destruye a la perra platinada", y es que desde el mismo momento en que su brother la había llamado, ella había comenzado a escribirlo detalladamente. Sería un plan sucio, barato y ordinario; las tres características que más recordaba de la puta de Mina Aino. Si, había maquinado perfectamente su plan, que aseguraba ser el debut y despedida de la carrera de Mina Aino. Y para asegurarse de eso, se había encargado personalmente de invitar a toda la alta sociedad de Londres al evento y por supuesto a todas las cadenas televisivas y radiales del mundo. ¡Sería un evento inolvidable! Todo el mundo hablaría, criticaría y se reiría de la bella diva.

Muajajaja comenzó a reírse mentalmente imitando la risa malvada de un bruja y es que este plan sacaba a relucir su oscuro lado malévolo, pero poco le importaba, de todos modos era conocida como "Beril, la mujer demonio del mundo de la moda". Esta vez no pudo contenerse y la carajada broto de lo más profundo de su ser. Y Pensar que ella había llorado prácticamente todo un mes cuando le pusieron aquel apodo….ahora ya nunca más podía estar en desacuerdo con los periodistas. Se sentía mala…muy mala.

Al final, paso exactamente lo que Darién le dijo que pasaria…"_hoy lloraras por ese estúpido apodo, pero en el futuro gozaras con él, porque te dará poder y tu pequeña, viniste a este mundo para hacer grandes cosas, por algo llevas la sangre Chiba corriendo por tus venas. Eres una guerrera por naturaleza y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie te podrá lastimar fácilmente-le había dicho mientras le acariciaba con dulzura su suave rostro-Y si alguien lo intenta…los mato"_

Si esas habían sido exactamente las palabras que le había dicho Darién hace 5 años atrás y después de ello, había empezado a triunfar. Claro está que la cadena televisiva que le puso su "asertivo" apodo quebró a los tres días de haber transmitido el reportaje de ella como la mujer demonio. Y ella sabía quién era el culpable, sin embargo hizo ojos ciegos, porque en ese momento se había sentido tan amada por su pequeño hermanito, que simplemente le importo un reverendo bledo que los dueños de TV se hayan ido a la mierda. Total Darién nunca había sido un desalmado y ayudo a todos los trabajadores de la empresa, entregándole sueldos y horario mucho más dignos que los que tenían. De hecho, ella pensaba que los empleados habían sido las personas más felices del mundo cuando su Brother asumió el cargo de la empresa.

Así eran los Chibas, destruían a todo aquel que se atrevía a dañar a la familia, sin excepción.

Estaba tan ensimismada con sus recuerdos, su plan y su lema familiar que un grito de terror escapo de sus labios cuando unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban, envolviéndola completamente.

-¡Sshhh! Tranquila amor soy yo- escuche que me tranquilizaba una voz varonil a la cual diariamente amaba pero que acababa de ganar unos cuantos puntos negativos en contra después del susto de muerte que me había dado.- ¿Qué tramas querida?- me pregunto mientras me giraba en sus brazos, quedando frente a frente-hhmmm estabas tan concentrada cuando entre y tenias esa sonrisa de "soy la mujer mas brillante del mundo" que conozco tan bien y eso…es un signo de que no tramas nada bueno-dijo haciéndome sonreír más ampliamente, ese hombre había aprendido a conocerme a la perfección- me pregunto… ¿será esa sonrisa por algún plan ?- me pregunto sensualmente mientras tomaba uno de mis mechones de pelo para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja- ¿O es que mi querida Beril esta recordando la desenfrenada noche de pasión que vivió hace unas cuantas horas, en la cama del hombre más apuesto del mundo?-volvió a insistir mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y activaba miles de terminaciones nerviosas con esa simple caricia. Si, ya empezaba a recordar porque me gustaba tanto- O quizás ¿estás planeando secuestrarme y violarme en este mismo instante? ¿Ese es el plan?- lo retiraba, yo no podía a amar a un hombre tan egocéntrico y narcisista.

-¡Serás patán!-lo insulte mientras le golpeaba en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de un sinvergüenza?-¡para tu información, no estoy pensando en ESO! Y segundo el hombre más apuesto del mundo es mi Brother-le dije mientras me giraba y le volvía a dar la espalda. Sabía que Zafiro odiaba que le comparara con mi bello hermanito, pero es que en realidad eran tan parecidos…y al mismo tiempo tan opuestos. ¡No se soportaban! Vivian para competir entre ellos a quien tenía la casa más grande y la respuesta era clara, obviamente su hermanito. Aunque zafiro tenía otras cosas…"grandes" que le hacían sumar muchos puntos a su favor.

-¿Con que tu "Brother" cierto? Bueno pues anoche no era su nombre el que salía de tu boca cuando te hice tener diez orgasmos seguidos y tampoco fue Dariencito el que te enseño las poses del Kamasutra que tanto disfrutaste y…sobretodo recuerdo la pose cuarenta y ….

-¡aaaahhhhh….Por dios!-grite desesperada mientras me tapaba los oídos y me negaba a seguir escuchándolo- ¡basta Zaf!, ¡Qué horror! No puedo seguir escuchando el nombre de mi querido y santo hermano relacionada con sexo. Mi pequeño Brother sigue siendo virgen para tu información-le ironice mientras le daba una de mis miradas letales desafiándolo a decirme que estaba equivocada. Y es que era tan horripilante empezar a pensar como tiene relaciones sexuales tu hermano y aun peor, pensar en que quizás tu pequeño hermanito hacia las mismas cosas desvergonzadas que le hacía Zafiro. No, simplemente se negaba a la idea de que su hermano se hubiera convertido en un pervertido. Mil veces prefería mentirse y repetirse mentalmente que su hermano era virgen.

-¿Virgen? De las orejas quizás y lo dudo-susurro Zafiro con la suficiente fuerza para que ella lo escuchara.

Bien estaba claro ese hombre quería que ardiera Troya. Estaba mentalizada a someterlo a su voluntad y demostrarle que con Beril Chiba nadie sale vencedor….hasta que recordé mi fabuloso plan. Y Zaf estaba involucrado en el. Era indispensable su ayuda. Así que sensualmente me acerque a él, utilizando todo lo que la madre naturaleza me haba proporcionado ¡si, benditas curvas de mujer! Eso sumado a una mente brillante. Así que con lentitud regrese al comienzo de nuestro encuentro y como si fuera un felino me frote contra su cuerpo que se tenso al roce de mi piel.

- Be…Be…Beril…-susurro mi nombre entrecortadamente al tiempo que su respiración se volvía pesada. Y nuevamente la sonrisa volvió a mí, porque rayos, me encantaba tener poder sobre los hombres. Y en especial sobre el mío. Me encantaba provocarlo, torturarlo y satisfacerlo; más o menos en ese orden.

Con delicadeza de un ángel, tome su cabeza entre mis manos deslizando mis dedos por su mandíbula y reparando en el pequeño lunar que tenia oculto en rama de la barbilla. Lo mire a sus ojos y vi como se volvía a revivir la llama de la lujuria, pasión y deseo que había mantenido toda la noche anterior. Era del tipo de hombre que nunca se saciaba y ella amaba esa parte de él. Tentando a la suerte, comencé a lamer el pequeño punto oscuro, haciendo que Zafiro apretara mi cintura y sus dientes. Luego, con lentitud comencé a repartirle dulces besos por todo su rostro, provocándole a medida que besaba sus ojos, frente y pómulos con un sutil roce en sus labios.

-Zafi…-comencé a llamarlo mientras mis manos abandonaban su rostro y descendían por su amplio tórax explorando todo a su paso- cariño…-volví a llamarlo obteniendo un gruñido por respuesta. ¡Bingo! Mi macho estaba excitado…y muy excitado si es que no podía formular una palabra- hhmm… ¿me quieres?- lo interrogue mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios.

-Te amo- me contesto. Y en mi mente mis pequeñas neuronas berilianas comenzaron a saltar emocionadas. Nunca me cansaría de escucharle decir esas dos palabras juntas…nunca.

-Pues entonces…si me amas…tu…- le dije esta vez dándole un suave y breve beso en los labios escapando rápidamente de mi audaz prometido, que ya tenía sus manos listas para someterme a un largo y batallante beso- tu…me ayudarías…a…a…

-si..si…si- le escuche asentir mientras meneaba la cabeza. ¡Perfecto, el pez había mordido el anzuelo! Pero el anzuelo equivocado…

-¿Me ayudaras?-le pregunte obteniendo un asentimiento positivo otra vez, mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocarme por todas partes, despertando mi libido. Pero no, no podía ser tan débil como Eva, o por lo menos no esta noche.- Eres el mejor- le dije mientras salía de sus brazos dejando al pobre de Zaf a medio camino con los labios estirados y con una tienda de campaña montada en sus pantalones- sabía que podía contar contigo para hacerle pagar a esa perra platinada su traición-le informe mientras le extendía una copia del plan. Lo mire antes de darle la espalda y es que el pobre tenía una cara de frustración pintada en el rostro, pero no podía perderse en el delicioso cuerpo de su hombre- ¡ya verá esa zorra! Nadie le hace daño a mi casto y virginal hermanito…nadie- escuche que mi amorcito soltaba un bufido de rabia, pero lo ignore porque sabía que no le hacía mucha gracia tener que involucrase en esto por mi hermanito.

Mire por la ventana hacia el horizonte, el sol ya estaba muy alto, así que tendría que ser como las doce del día. ¡Perfecto! Ya faltaba cada vez menos para cumplir su objetivo…y por Dios que lo iba a cumplir. ¡Esta noche era de vendetta!

.

.

.

* * *

Prometo que hare de esta venganza...una venganza divertida y que amaran xD ajjaja

y como siempre...les mando... Mil besos, abrazos y cariños Y como siempre: **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi... :)**

**.**

******ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**


End file.
